Across The Universe
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Quand trois adolescents débarquent d'un abominable futur pour le modifier... Réussiront-ils à changer le monde tel qu'il le connaissent ? Et s'ils mettaient en péril leur propre existence ? HG/DM HP/GW RW/LK JP/LM. Voyage à travers l'Univers - Beatles.
1. Prologue

_**Pairing: Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger principalement, un peu de Ron/ et une de mes créations xD, de Harry et de Ginny en fond, et un autre couple dont je ne dis pour l'instant rien mais que vous découvrirez au prochain chapitre !**_

**_Genre: Romance sans hésiter... Avec un peu de voyage dans le temps xD (c'est une peu comme ça que ça commence), et de sauvage du monde (oui oui, je sais ça existe pas le sauvage de monde mais bon...)_**

**_Résumé: Quand trois adolescents débarquent d'un abominable futur pour le modifier… Et si ils provoquaient trop de changements pouvant même mettre en péril leur propre existance ? Ou si au contraire, ils réussissaient à sauver leurs vies et leur futur ?_**

_**Note de l'auteur:**__** Sur rythme des musiques (paroles dans le cas présent) des Beatles. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez que je mette les traduction des paroles à chaque fois, c'est sans problème vous me le dite et je le fais! Je me suis beaucoup inspiré du film 'Across The Universe', un film magnifique que je vous conseille à tous. Sinon, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Je ne sais pas du tout où ça mène xD mais j'avais envie … **_

**_Across The Universe_**

**_Chapitre 1: Rien ne changera mon monde..._**

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,  
Possessing and caressing me.  
Jai guru de va om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world._

Le flanc du château explosa brutalement, envoyant une dizaine de personnes dans les airs. La marque des ténèbres illuminait Poudlard d'une lumière verte fluorescente. Dans la cour, des centaines de personnes se battaient, les unes après les autres. Des corps tombaient au sol, frappé par des sortilèges impardonnables. Les cris retentissaient. Les cris de désespoir marquaient plus que les autres. Ceux de douleur étaient devenues habituels pour presque tous.

Même pour les trois adolescents d'une quinzaine d'années présents au centre de la pelouse verte. Deux garçons. Une fille. Ils regardaient leurs parents, se battant. La jeune fille se saisit des mains de ses amis, brutalement. Ils tremblaient un peu.

Rien ne se passait comme d'habitude, et un goût âcre de sang pénétrait déjà dans leur gorge. La fin... La fin était proche. Et cette fin semblait être leur fin à eux. Sauf si...

Le brun, le plus grand scruta la foule de son regard émeraude pénétrant. Il croisa des yeux identiques aux siens. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent au même moment. Le jeune détacha son regard de celui de son père, pour le poser sur ses amis.

« On y va.

- Tu es sur ? Demanda la fille d'une voix tremblante qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Oui. Nous devons le faire. »

Les deux garçons s'accordèrent un sourire, et d'un geste ils se retournèrent vers le château, toujours main dans la main.

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,  
That call me on and on across the universe,  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they  
Tumble blindly as they make their way  
Across the universe  
Jai guru de va om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world._

Il était presque entièrement démoli. Ce qui leur arracha un frisson à tous. Une larme coula sur la joue de l'adolescente, qui se colla un peu plus au brun. Il serra sa main plus fort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va allé. » chuchota le rouquin pour la réconforter.

Elle renifla et ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers les ruines. Ils entrèrent par les grandes portes, complètement éclatées, avant de lancer un dernier regard en arrière. Derrière eux, le combat n'avait pas cessé, et tous continuaient à se livrer une guerre sans merci pour la liberté... _Pour changer le monde._

Dans la Grande Salle, seuls les cadavres reposaient, et même les mangemorts n'avaient osé pénétrer ce refuge, ce sanctuaire. Le brun ferma la porte derrière eux, et ils se placèrent au centre de la salle, formant un triangle équilatérale parfait. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas, et leurs trois regards se croisèrent. Le brun lança un coup d'œil inquiet à la fille.

« Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui. »

D'un même et unique voix, ils prononcèrent alors

« _Pour avoir le pouvoir de changer les choses,_

_Revenir aux temps passés_

_Aux temps de la vérité_

_Mettons ce monde sur pause_

_Que le futur et le passé se mêlent_

_Un passé de paix_

_Contre ce présent brisé_

_Pour résoudre nos problèmes_

_Le passé contre le présent_

_Le passé contre le présent_

_Qu'ils se soutiennent à présent_

_Pour pouvoir changer ce temps!_ »

Une lumière blanche les encercla alors. Une bille bleue turquoise sortit de chacun de leur corps, au niveau de leur poitrine et tournoyèrent un instant au centre du triangle.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, avec un sourire victorieux avant de disparaître ... _à travers l'univers_...

_Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing  
Through my open views inviting and inciting me  
Limitless undying love which shines around me like a  
Million suns, it calls me on and on  
**Across the universe**  
Jai guru de va om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
**Nothing's gonna change my world**.  
_

_**Note de l'auteur: Je sais, le début n'a rien de très glorieux xD mais je peux vous assurez que ça devient beaucoup plus drôle par la suite, sans rien perdre du coté dramatique parfois... Et l'amour (All you need is love) sera présent dès le prochain chapitre...**_

_**Laissez un petit review pour me donner votre avis! Je sais qu'il y a déjà pas mal de fic sur les retours dans le temps et tout ça, mais j'espère réussir à me distinguer un peu alors hein... **_

_**Voili voilouuu!**_

_**Kitty See**_

_Comme toujours, mon adresse et mon blog de fic sont dans mon profil _


	2. Chapter 1

**_Across The Universe_**

**_Chapitre 2: Joue le jeu 'Existance' jusqu'à la fin du commencement._**

« La ferme, Malefoy! » hurla Hermione, pour la millième fois.

Drago haussa les épaules, distraitement.

« Sérieusement, Granger… Tu crois que le balafré peut gagner ce match ?

- Oui. Il est mille fois meilleur que toi. » Répliqua vivement la brune, en avançant de plus en plus vite.

Drago fronça les sourcils devant la mine renfrognée de sa 'collègue'. Elle ne savait vraiment pas se contrôler. En même temps, il devait s'avouer qu'il faisait tout pour la mettre en colère. La réflexion sur Weasmoche avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase cette fois. Il avait changé de sujet, passant rapidement sur le Quidditch. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas. Il pensait bêtement que ça l'aurait un peu calmé. Apparemment, c'était d'un optimisme proche de la sottise de croire que la lionne aurait pu se détendre un peu en sa compagnie.

Les rondes des préfets en chef étaient devenu l'un de ses moment préféré de la journée. Il l'observa, avançant dans le couloir à quelques mètres devant lui. Elle était drôlement belle quand elle était en colère. Excitante aurait été un terme plus juste.

Il rit intérieurement, se moquant un peu de lui-même.

Pendant les dernières semaines, il avait cru qu'en faisant maintenant partie de l'Ordre, le Trio d'Or aurait changer d'avis sur lui. C'était sans compté la détermination de Potter, la bêtise de Weasley, et bien évidemment la manie de Granger à se mettre en colère pour un rien, signe qu'elle était très stressée. À cause de lui ? Ça n'aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit du Serpentard.

Hermione avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et avançait, l'air têtue, tête baissé. Non mais quel crétin! Elle avait un désir irrésistible de lui coller une gifle magistrale comme en 3ème année. Mais selon le Professeur Dumbledore, il fallait lui faire confiance. Elle se surprit à penser du mal du Vieux Fou.

Dans cinq minutes, elle serait rentré au dortoir avec ses amis. Et à ce moment là, Malefoy ne compterait plus du tout. Enfin, si peut être un peu. Parce qu'Harry n'arrêtait pas de parler de la reconversion de Drago, et de lui de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginable. Il fallait admettre que pour Harry, ça avait été un choc tout ça: Drago devenant membre de l'Ordre, Rogue revenant tout gentil de sa mission, Dumbledore débarquant comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il était censé être mort, Rogue lui annonçant qu'il avait été amoureux de sa mère (là, il avait failli hurler), Ginny le forçant presque à revenir avec lui (elle lui avait même lancer le maléfice Chauve Furie)…

Elle sourit brièvement, mais les pas de Drago se rapprochaient. Elle reprit sa mine renfrognée.

« Granger ?

- Quoi ? Rugit elle.

- Pourquoi tu me sautes dessus à chaque fois que je te parle ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Non. » Répondit elle butée.

Elle se gronda intérieurement. On aurait dit Ron.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy? Demanda-t-elle un peu plus douce.

- Je me demandai ce qui fallait que je fasse pour que vous me fassiez un minimum confiance ? »

Elle se figea et se retourna pour le dévisager. Il arborait un sourire timide.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et son sourire s'agrandit pour devenir le même sarcastique qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Et bien… Si on se bat ensemble, je voudrais être certain que vous ne m'abandonniez pas à mon triste sort, au cas où mon sort deviendrait triste. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pas besoin de confiance dans ce cas. Nous t'aiderions si tu étais dans un mauvais état. Je veux dire… tu fais partie de l'Ordre, que nous t'aimions ou pas. Dans les batailles, nous faisons front ensemble. Mais dans la vie de tout les jours, ne compte pas sur nous. » ajouta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, déçu mais tout de même soulagé de savoir qu'il ne finirait pas sa vie mourant parmi les cadavres.

Ils passèrent devant la Grande Salle quand une grande lumière blanche fila par-dessous les porte et à l'interstice, les éclairant brièvement. Hermione se retourna vers Drago.

« C'était quoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Murmura t-il.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Et toi ? »

Elle sourit, et se tourna vers la porte.

« On devrait allé voir. »

Sa voix tremblotait légèrement et Drago prit sa main dans la sienne, sentant une étrange chaleur le traverser. Elle sourit à nouveau, mais blêmit quand il posa sa main sur le battant de la porte pour la pousser.

_Turn off your mind, relax and float down stream,  
It is not dying, it is not **dying**_

O0°0O

« Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par 'magnifique' ? » demanda Harry.

Ron grogna un mot ou deux, complètement incompréhensibles, et Ginny cacha son fou rire derrière son livre de métamorphoses. Elle avait posé sa tête sur les jambes d'Harry qui était assis sur le fauteuil de la salle commune. Il caressait distraitement ses cheveux, sous les coups d'œil de Ron qui avait cependant l'esprit ailleurs.

« Dans le sens… elle est splendide! » s'écria-t-il en agitant dans tout les sens.

Ginny ne put se retenir de rire cette fois, devant les mouvements désordonnés de son grand frère. Même Harry, trahissant un peu de fait son ami, eut du mal à conserver son sérieux.

Ron parlait depuis plus de deux semaines d'une nouvelle élève de Serdaigle dont apparemment il était fou. Ron disait 'fou amoureux', Harry disait 'fou' tout court étant donné l'état de son meilleur ami. Lui, n'avait toujours pas vue la magnifique créature dont Ron parlait tout le temps. Il espérait que ce soit un effet de son imagination, car Ron et amour, ça rimait un peu avec apocalypse. Il suffisait de voir dans quel état il avait laissé Lavande, dans quel état Fleur l'avait laissé, et dans quel état ils étaient avec Hermione après deux jours de relation amoureuse.

Ginny, essayant vainement de retrouver un peu de compassion pour son grand frère demanda

« Alors, t'as réussit à apprendre comment elle s'appelle ?

- Non. » Grogna Ron.

Ginny lança une œillade à Harry qui se permit d'interroger à nouveau son ami

« Et tu es sur… qu'elle est réelle cette fille ?

- Mais oui! » cria Ron en se levant de son fauteuil.

Il vacilla un peu. Tout le sol s'était mis à trembler. Ginny s'accrocha avec force à la jambe d'Harry. Tout les élèves s'était mis à hurler. Ron tomba par terre. Les tableaux accrochés au mur s'écroulèrent brutalement.

Puis tout cessa aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé. Les plus grands aidèrent les plus jeunes à se relever.

« C'était quoi ? Questionna Ron à la volée.

- Vous Savez Qui! Piaillèrent plusieurs enfants.

- La ferme! » gronda Harry en se mettant debout.

Toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes. Seul la lueur de la lune les éclairait encore. Harry prit sa baguette.

« Lumos. »

Un faible rayon illumina un peu la pièce. Puis d'autres prirent leurs baguettes et la salle commune s'éclaira peu à peu. Ginny se rapprocha du brun qui la serra dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur, en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. En se dégageant, il fit signe à Neville et Ron.

« On sort. On va voir ce qui se passe ? »

Neville et Ron approuvèrent vigoureusement. Harry se tourna vers les autres.

« Vous restez tous ici. Nous, on va chercher à savoir ce qui s'est passé. Vous ne bougez pas. Allez vous coucher même. »

Tous obéirent rapidement à Harry. Sauf Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande.

« On vient avec vous. »

Harry prit la main de Ginny et sortit, suivis par ses amis.

_Lay down al thoughts, surrender to the void,  
It is shining, it is **shining**._

_O0°0O_

Dumbledore se réveilla doucement, et sortit de ses draps en satin pour sortir. Il enfila rapidement un peignoir et lança un clin d'œil à Fumseck.

« Il était temps, Fumseck. »

L'oiseau se cacha la tête entre les plume avant de s'envoler à la suite de son directeur. L'homme ouvrit lentement la porte de son bureau, glissant ses pieds dans des pantoufles avant de sortir par les escaliers. Dans le couloir, les professeurs MacGonagall, Rogue, Chourave,Trelawney, Flitwick, Lupin, Slughorn, et Fol Œil l'attendaient.

« Que c'est il passé, Albus ? S'écria Minerva.

- Je n'en sais hélas, pas plus que vous. Mais, je crois bien que Sibylle avait prévu l'arrivé de quelques personnes venant d'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse. »

La concernée hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Je vous l'avez bien dit, Albus. »

Rogue et Minerva se jetèrent un coup d'œil mi amusé, mi exaspéré.

« Pour une fois qu'une de vos prédiction se réalise. Osa enfin dire Fol Œil.

- Oh, et celle sur le jeune Potter, vous l'oubliez peut-être! Couina Sibylle.

- Pas ici! » Gronda Remus.

Dumbledore fit taire les chamaillerie en levant la main.

« J'aimerai à ne pas avoir à contrôler mes enseignants, comme je contrôle mes élèves. Alors je vous en pris, comportez vous en adultes. »

Les bruits de pas retentirent derrière eux.

« Professeur Dumbledore. »

Il se retourna pour faire face à deux élèves.

« Miss Lovegood, Miss Kensington. Puis je savoir ce que vous faites hors de vos dortoirs à une heure pareil ? »

Les deux serdaigles se consultèrent du regard.

« On a entendu un bruit. Et la terre a tremblé. N'Est-ce pas, Lux ? » murmura Luna.

La dénommée Lux fit signe que oui. Dumbledore les regarda et approuva

« En effet, mais je ne vois en quoi ça vous concerne, toutes les deux.

- On s'est dit que… engagea Lux.

- Miss, à votre dortoir. »

D'autres pas se firent entendre, et une troupe de Griffondor apparut, Harry en tête.

« Professeur, qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

- Harry, je sais que c'est pour toi une habitude de te trouver à des endroits où tu ne dois pas être en pleine nuit… Mais j'aimerai que toi et tes amis retourniez à vos dortoirs. »

Des bruits de pas retentirent, et cette fois une seule personne arriva.

« Mr Zabini. C'est une blague ? Gronda Rogue. À vos dortoirs, tous! Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous prenez pour des héros que…

- Professeur Rogue! L'interrompit Blaise.

- Non! Pas de professeur qui tienne. Tous à vos dortoirs! Immédiatement! Grogna Maugrey. Je ne veux voir aucun élève dans les couloirs dans moins de deux minutes, sinon j'enlève 500 points à chaque maison. Ce sera la première fois que Poussoufle gagnera la coupe. »

Les élèves s'observèrent quelques instants puis Blaise annonça.

« Drago est pas revenu de sa ronde, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti. Je le cherchai.

- Hermione non plus n'est pas encore revenue. » ajouta Ginny.

Minerva les regarda tour à tour.

« Le tremblement venait d'où d'après vous, Albus ? »

Fumseck s'installa sur l'épaule du professeur Dumbledore et lui pressa l'épaule. Albus sourit.

« La Grande Salle. »

Il s'avança, suivi par les professeurs. Les élèves étaient restés figés, mais il leur fit signe. Tous partirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Ron attrapa vigoureusement le bras d'Harry et le tira en arrière.

« Quoi ?

- C'est elle!

- Elle qui ?

- La fille avec Luna! C'est elle! Tu la vois aussi! C'est pas un effet de mon imagination. »

Harry observa rapidement la jeune fille près de Luna, et pu en effet constaté qu'elle était bien réelle, ce qui ne le rendit pas forcément très heureux. Elle était plutôt jolie. Les cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets blond raides puis ondulés sur la longueur descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Et ses grands yeux marrons chocolat dévoraient la moitié de son visage. Elle était plutôt petite et mince.

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami et se moqua gentiment.

« Si tu veux bien, on fera les présentations plus tard. »

Ron acquiesça en rougissant, et suivis les autres.

Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient déjà ouvertes quand ils arrivèrent. Une immense lumières blanche ondulait sur le sol. Elle était projeté par une sorte de faisceau d'un blanc éblouissant provenant du centre de la Salle. On aurait dit une sorte de poutre lumineuse. Les silhouettes de Drago et Hermione se détachaient à l'entrée.

« Miss Granger ? Mr Malefoy ? » appela Dumbledore.

Les deux concernés se retournèrent et Drago lâcha rapidement la main d'Hermione, bien que tout le monde eut remarquer qu'il la tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Hermione se rapprocha rapidement.

« Qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait tout les deux ? Demanda Dean.

- Rien. On faisait la ronde, et on a vu de la lumière, et tout à trembler quand on a ouvert les portes. Et il y a ce …

- Truc au milieu de la salle. Conclut Drago. La lumière était moins forte quand on est arrivé.

- C'était il y a combien de temps? Interrogea Lupin.

- Un quart d'heure.

- Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu nous voir, bande d'inconscient ? Gronda Maugrey. Je ne vous l'ai pas assez dit ? Vi…

- Vigilance constante! » finirent tout les élèves, avec des sourires ironiques.

La lumière illuminait de plus en plus.

« C'est quoi, vous croyez que … »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un cris retenti dans la Grande Salle alors que la lumière était devenu rouge. Dumbledore et les professeurs sortirent instantanément leurs baguettes, suivit de peu par leurs élèves. Mais ils durent se cacher les yeux entre les mains quand la lumière força encore.

Puis plus rien. La lumière avait disparut. Dumbledore alluma les bougie de la Grande Salle avec son déluminateur.

« Oh mon dieu… Albus. » bafouilla Minerva.

Au centre de la grande Salle se tenaient trois adolescents.

Une grand jeune homme de seize ans environ à l'allure dégingandée, des cheveux d'un noir de jais ébouriffés, des grands yeux vert émeraude, la peau plutôt bronzé -ou sale, ils n'auraient su le dire- et quelques tâches de rousseur.

Une jeune fille de quatorze ans ou plus, grande et plutôt mince, comme si elle avait grandi trop vite des boucles d'un châtain presque blond, des yeux d'un bleu gris givrant, la peau si pale qu'elle en était translucide.

Un garçon de quinze ans et quelques, des cheveux d'un brun roux plutôt épais, des yeux d'un bleu humide comme l'eau des îles, une peau un peu bronzé couverte de taches de rousseurs.

Ils n'auraient pu dire ce qui était le plus effrayant: leur apparition plus qu'étrange ou l'état d'inquiétante fatigue dans lequel ils étaient arrivés. Le second garçon était soutenu par le plus vieux, qui semblait avoir du mal à le porter. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle d'un air hagard, comme cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Puis son regard gris bleu se posa sur les élèves et professeurs qui paraissaient figés.

D'une voix incroyablement douce mais forte, elle annonça

« On a réussit. »

Dumbledore les observa un instant, hésitant encore à se rapprocher ou a ne pas le faire, puis avança de quelques pas.

L'adolescente sembla enfin le reconnaître et courut vers lui. Il ne s'écarta pas et elle l'enlaça brusquement, les larmes aux yeux, mais un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes vivant! » dit elle en se dégageant.

Tout le monde la regardait, y comprit le professeur.

« Euh oui… je le suis. »

La voix du plus vieux des garçon retentit.

« Bien joué Lucie, tu viens de nous retirer notre dernière chance de crédibilité. Ils vont te croire folle. »

L'autre rit faiblement.

« Elle l'est. »

L'adolescente se retourna et les fusilla du regard. Lupin demanda alors

« Qui êtes vous ? »

La dénommé Lucie se retourna vers ses amis et ils échangèrent un regard.

« Je ne suis pas sure avoir le droit de vous le dire. »

Hermione sembla comprendre.

«Vous venez du futur. »

L'adolescente se retourna vers elle et la regarda de haut en bas, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose et amorça un pas vers elle quand une voix la coupa dans son élan.

« Lucie! » hurla le brun.

Hermione contempla l'adolescente, et dans ses yeux, Harry pu voir la lueur qui brillait quand elle trouvait une réponse à un problème.

« Ma grand-mère s'appelait Lucie. Dit elle simplement.

- Je sais. » Répondit Lucie.

Tous les regardèrent, passant de l'une à l'autre, remarquant des ressemblances incroyables. Dumbledore sourit doucement.

« Miss Granger, donc je suppose. »

Lucie se retourna.

« Pas vraiment.

- Comment ça ?

- Je porte de nom de mon père! » annonça la jeune fille comme si ça paraissait totalement logique.

Elle allait dire son nom quand le brun l'interrompu à nouveau.

« Lucie, non!

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas encore ensemble, idiote!

- Un jour de plus ou de moins, ça changera quoi ? Et ne me traite pas d'idiote, Jude!

- Ça peut changer beaucoup de choses, et tu le sais! Et je te traite de ce que je veux! »

Elle allait répliquer, quand le l'autre garçon dit d'une voix enroué.

« Vous pourriez pas arrêter de vous chamailler comme un vieux couple! On a autre chose à faire, là!

- Tais toi, Lucas! » hurlèrent les deux autres en se fusillant du regard.

Lucas se dégagea de la poigne de son ami.

« Bon, ok continuez. En attendant, je vais faire la discussion moi! On vous a mal élevé, c'est fou! »

Il leur sourit, moqueur et s'approcha de Dumbledore en vacillant un peu.

« Lucas Arthur Weasley. Désolé pour ces deux là, ils ont aucune éducation. »

Lucie le fusilla du regard, puis cria à Jude.

« Pourquoi il a le droit de lui dire son nom, lui ?

- Je lui ai jamais dit qu'il avait le droit! Maintenant, tu te tais Lucas.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta permission, Jude. »

Lucie haussa les sourcils

« Et moi non plus!

- Lucie, pour une fois, ferme la!

- Ne me parle pas comme ça!

- Je … »

Ils continuaient à se chamailler quand Lucas se mit à chantonner ' love, love, love' sur l'air de 'All you need is love'.

« La ferme, Lucas!

- Bon, vous deux. Vous vous marierez plus tard, et vous aurez tout le temps de vous battre et même de vous tapez dessus si vous voulez. Mais là, on n'est pas en vacance! Quoi que… ni cadavres ni rien de ce genre… et Poudlard intact… Mais bon! Vous voulez bien vous taire deux minutes. Eh, Jude, je crois que ce serai normal qu'on leur dise qui on est, étant donné qu'on aura certainement besoin de leur aide. Ok ? »

Lucie et Jude se regardèrent, comme étonnés, et au même moment éclatèrent de rire. Lucas les observa un instant et leur demanda

« Qu'Est-ce qui vous prend ?

- C'est juste… c'est super rare que tu dises des trucs aussi intelligents! »

Lucas rougit vivement. Ron retint un rire. Lucie s'approcha de Lucas et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

« Désolé, Luc'… Mais c'est vrai qu'en général t'es pas vraiment le cerveau!

- En général… il a pas de cerveau… » conclut Jude.

Lucie lui fit les gros yeux, et le visage du brun se fendit en un large sourire. Lucas grogna

« Bon, alors vous dites qui vous êtes, ou je dois vous rappeler vos prénoms ? »

Lucie consulta Jude du regard. Mais il se présenta avant.

« Jude Albus Sirius Potter. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bien remarqué une certaine ressemblance entre ce garçon et lui, mais à ce point! Tout le monde le regarda. Ginny demanda alors, la voix tremblante d'appréhension.

« Et… ta mère c'est ? »

Jude la regarda et sourit.

« À ma connaissance, c'est toi. »

Ginny parut soulagée, ce qui arracha un rire à Harry et à Jude. Ils avaient exactement le même rire, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, même Rogue.

Ron se tourna vers Lucas et le questionna.

« Alors, t'es le fils duquel de mes frères ? »

Lucas fit la grimace. Lucie pouffa.

« C'est bien, on sait de qui t'as hérité ta grande intelligence!

- La ferme, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! » Répliqua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, et Jude chuchota

« Très mure.

- Jude, tais toi.

- Tout ce que tu veux. » Minauda-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ron interrompu cet échange.

« Attends, donc tu es mon fils ? »

Lucas acquiesça. Ron souffla quelques jurons puis demanda

« Et ta mère, c'est qui ? »

Lucas regarda les élèves, et son regard s'arrêta sur Lux.

« Lux Kensington... »

Ron se tourna vers la serdaigle, et Harry éclata de rire. Ron le fusilla du regard, et Harry rit de plus en plus fort. Ron rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Harry arrêtes!

- C'est trop! »

Ginny les regarda puis sembla comprendre, observa Lux, et sourit.

« Oh!

- La ferme, Ginny! »

Hermione aussi finit par comprendre.

« Ah, c'est elle! »

Lux les observa tour à tour. Lucas sourit.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié!

- Oublié ? Répéta Jude.

- Ouais, comment ils s'étaient rencontré. Désolé. Je crois que je viens de gâcher l'une de plus belle honte de la vie de mon père.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

- Non, rien. Répondit Lucas. C'est plus la peine maintenant. »

Jude l'observa.

« Je suppose que si ça avait changé quelque chose, tu aurais disparut ou un truc du genre. Enfin, tu n'existerais plus, si?

- Je ne pense pas. Approuva Lucie.

- Et toi, alors ? » Demanda Hermione à sa fille.

Lucie baissa la tête. Jude lui prit la main, instinctivement.

« Et si ça changeait quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vas y Lucie. Au pire… tu disparaîtras! »

Elle lui donna un coup dans les cotes.

« Hey, Jude! Ça serait grave si je disparaissais! »

Il embrassa doucement son front.

« On leur fera un lavage de cerveau au pire. »

Elle acquiesça, se tourna vers les autres.

« Alors…je m'appelle Lucie Hermione Andrea … Malefoy. »

_And ignorance and hate mourn the dead  
It is believing, it is **believing  
**  
But listen to the colour of your dreams  
It is not leaving, it is not **leaving  
**  
So play the game "**Existence**" to the end  
Of the beginning, of the **beginning**_

**Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu Vous avez découvert le nouveau couple xD Et vous croyez qu'ils vont réagir comment les tout nouveaux parents ? Quoi que je vous préviens qu'ils vont en mettre du temps avant d'accepter ce qui ce passe lol Mais avec ces trois ado là, on peut vraiment s'attendre à tout vous ne croyez pas ? xD Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu! La musique c'est:_Tomorrow never knows_** .

**Sinon, bien, un grand merciiiiiiii lol pour tout vos reviews du chapitre précédent!**

**Et bon, vous avez vu mon délire sur les prénoms: Jude (Hey Jude), Lucie (Lucie in the sky with diammons), et lol Lucas, y a aucune chanson xD c'est juste que les Beatles ont pleins de filles dans leurs chansons mais très peu de garçons alors bon là j'ai improvisé xD **

**Bon, Please: REVIEWSSSSSS xD pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début qui part en peu en live, je vous l'accorde lol**

**Kitty See Malefoy**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Across The Universe_**

**_Chapitre 3: Avec l'aide de mes amis._**

Tout le monde, professeurs et élèves s'étaient retournés vers Drago et Hermione qui étaient cote à cote. Drago ne lâchait pas Lucie des yeux.

« C'est une blague ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle fit non de la tête. Hermione semblait complètement ailleurs. Jude se tourna vers eux, et sourit.

« Bah dites donc, je vous ai connu plus expressifs tout les deux. »

Lucas lança un coup d'œil à son ami et chuchota

« Tu sais, je crois que nos parents étaient drôlement différents à dix sept ans. Suffit de les regarder. Ils ont l'air d'une bande d'ado.

- Euh… sans vouloir vous vexé. Commenta Hermione. Nous sommes des adolescents! »

Lucas éclata de rire.

« Oh moins une chose qui ne change pas. Hermione a toujours réponse à tout. »

Lucie sourit, doucement. Drago la regarda.

« C'est impossible.

- Techniquement parlant, si. Pouffa Jude.

- Arg! grogna Lucie. Je veux pas que tu parles de techniquement parlant sur mes parents!

- Non, je veux dire… commença Drago, mais le regard d'Hermione l'interrompit. Je pourrais jamais sortir avec Granger. »

Lucas fronça les sourcils.

« C'est bizarre, je me rend compte qu'il ne mentaient pas nos parents quand ils disaient que t'étais un vrai con quand t'étais jeune!

- T'as dit que j' étais con, ou je rêve ? S'écria Drago.

- Fais gaffe, Luc', je crois pas que ce Drago là ai le sens de l'humour. Et puis, Pa.. Enfin Drago, si! Je suis là, donc tu pourras sortir avec Granger, ou Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou la Sang de Bourbe… Enfin, je sais pas quel surnom débile tu lui donnes! »

Drago allait répliqué mais Hermione le fit à sa place.

« Moi non plus je pourrais jamais sortir avec lui!

- Vous êtes marié! Répliqua vivement Lucie. Et … »

Elle était déterminé à leur prouver qu'elle était bien leur fille. Elle enleva de son majeur une bague en argent et la lança à son père qui la rattrapa au vol.

« Regardes à l'intérieur. » ordonna t-elle simplement.

Il observa le métal. À l'intérieur, les lettres D et H étaient gravés suivis d'une phrase: _Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns, it calls me on and on Across the universe ( L'amour sans limite et éternel qui brille autour de moi comme un millions de soleils m'appelle encore et encore à travers l'univers...)._Il lu rapidement.

« Et c'est censé prouver quoi, ça ? »

À peine avait il dit cette phrase que la bague lui brûla la main. Il la lâcha et elle tomba par terre, brillant un peu.

« Et en me brûlant, tu étais censé me montrer quoi ? maugréa t-il, énervé désormais.

- La ferme, Malefoy! » grogna Hermione.

Elle récupéra la bague par terre et l'observa à son tour.

« C'est une bague de mariage ?

- Oui. »

Hermione se retourna vers sa fille, et d'une voix -la plus calme possible- elle questionna:

« La mienne ? »

Lucie la regarda et jeta un coup d'œil à Jude qui répondit à sa place.

« Oui. Tu es morte il y a un peu moins d'un ans. Enfin, un ans chez nous. »

Un silence prit place après cette information, et Hermione rendit la bague à sa fille qui la mit à son doigt.

« Comment ?

- Tuée par des mangemorts. »

Drago soupira

"Et je répéte, c'est censé prouver quoi ?

- Les bagues de mariage comme celle ci, des mariages sorciers, ne peuvent être tenu que par les membres de la famille. Elle a du croire que tu étais mon mari, mais en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas vraiment toi t'as brulé."

Drago ne paraissait pas très convaincu. Harry changea de sujet en demandant.

« Et lesquels d'entre nous sont morts ? »

Dumbledore répliqua brusquement.

« Harry! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de pauser ce genre de questions. Cela pourrait grandement affecté le futur.

- Mais nous sommes là pour ça! Dit Lucie. Pour changer le futur. Pour changer notre monde! Tout le monde meurt là bas! On a besoin d'aide! Chez nous, tous est foutu, mais il y a encore une chance de changer les choses d'ici! s'écria-t-elle.

- Et que devrions nous changer ?

- Il faudrait déjà qu'on s'arrange pour que Voldemort meure plus vite! Je veux dire… on sait pas mal de choses. On ne nous dit pas tout, mais on doit bien savoir des choses que vous ne savez pas: sur Voldemort, sur comment le détruire… toutes ces choses là! »

_I get by with a little help from my friends,  
I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Going to try with a little help from my friends_

Dumbledore se retourna alors et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je suis désolé, jeune gens. Mais vous devriez rentrer chez vous. »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, et Lucas s'écria

« Comment ça 'rentrer chez nous' ?

- Nous ne devons pas changer le futur, c'est interdit et très dangereux. » annonça Dumbledore en les scrutant de son regard pénétrant.

Jude baissa la tête. C'était son idée de venir ici. Il avait été stupide. Dumbledore ajouta tout de même.

« Nous essaierons tout de même de faire attention, par rapport à ce que vous nous avez déjà dit… Mais rentrez chez vous. Vous avez déjà prit trop de risques. »

Les élèves et professeurs le dévisageaient étrangement, même si les adultes (et Hermione sans doute) comprenaient ce qu'il voulait dire.

Lucas lança un regard interrogatif à son cousin, et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, professeur. »

Jude se retourna et se redirigea vers le centre de la pièce, les bras tendus, attendant que ses amis viennent le rejoindre. Lucas ne tarda pas.

Dumbledore sourit à Lucie, pour lui dire d'y allé, mais l'adolescente ne bougea pas. Jude l'appela.

« Lucie, viens. Il avait raison… On aurait pas du venir. »

La jeune fille le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et chuchota

« Attends, qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives ? Depuis quand le fils d'Harry Potter renonce t-il aussi facilement ? Tout le monde dit que t'aurais du être à Griffondor!

- Lucie. Quand j'ai dit viens, c'était un ordre pas une proposition.

- Non. Répliqua-t-elle, butée. Partez sans moi si ça vous chante! »

Le regard de Lucas oscillait entre Jude et Lucie comme si il attendait de savoir quoi faire, et fut surpris de voir Jude bougeait pour pouvoir prendre ses deux mains. L'adolescente tressaillit, et attendit de le voir réciter l'incantation du retour. Jude commença.

« _Nos intentions de départ non réalisées_

_Nous repartons vers le monde brisé _

_Vers…_ »

Il cessa de parler. Dumbledore approcha de Lucie et ordonna.

« Allez y, Miss Malefoy. Il ne partira pas sans vous.

- Je le sais. Et je ne partirai pas. »

Elle le jaugea du regard, comme pour le défier, et Dumbledore sourit.

« Malefoy, ça il n'y a aucun doute. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laisser marché sur les pieds je suppose. Vous ne partirez donc pas sauf si je vous y oblige.

- Je suis contente que ce soit clair entre nous. »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Alors, je peux vous y obliger. »

Lucie recula d'un pas.

« Sauf, que ce sera un peu plus douloureux pour vous… Et que je ne sais pas exactement où vous atterrirez. Vous êtes prête à prendre ce risque ? » Continua le professeur.

Lucas l'appela, puis Jude.

« Allez! Viens, ou ton père va me tuer je crois de pas avoir ramené sa petite Lucie. »

L'adolescente sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue, et elle lança un dernier regard à sa mère. Elle avança doucement vers le triangle qui n'attendait qu'elle. Jude lui sourit. Lucas prit une profonde inspiration. Ils se prirent par les mains et commencèrent lentement

«_ Nos intentions de départ non réalisées_

_Nous repartons vers le monde brisé_

_Vers les familles détruites …»_

Lucie lâcha les mains de ses amis et se retourna vers Dumbledore qui fut surpris de ce changement, lui qui avait cru réussir.

« Vous … Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de partir! Vous ne savez même pas si… Nous ne savons même pas si il y a une seule chance de revoir des personnes vivantes là bas! Vous savez à quoi sert à Grande Salle maintenant ? C'est une morgue! Hurla-t-elle, les yeux de plus en plus humides.

- Lucie… commença Jude.

- Oh, non! Toi, la ferme! C'était ton idée! Ton plan! Ça fait des mois qu'on y bosse en cas de besoin! Et on serait venu là pour quoi ? Pour qu'ils sachent qu'il auront des enfants! Et bien non! Je ne suis pas d'accord! Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe dans notre monde ? Et bien pour résumer, la plupart d'entre vous sont déjà morts. Certains même avant notre naissance.

- Lucie, tais toi! » Cria Jude avec force pour couvrir ses hurlements à elle.

Elle se retourna et lui colla la gifle la plus magistrale qu'il n'eut jamais reçu. Lucas fit la grimace. Harry et Ron aussi, mécaniquement. Lucie revint vers Dumbledore.

« Et bien, vous savez quoi ? On ne partira pas tant qu'on aura pas changer les choses! parce que nous sommes là pour ça! Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner vivre dans un cimetière… Je ne peux pas allé là bas pour me trouver dans un royaume de cadavres. »

_Do you need anybody,  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love._

Elle plongea son regard d'acier dans celui de Dumbledore, les larmes coulant désormais sur ses joues. Elle tremblait de rage. Jude l'avait vu pleurer une seule fois dans sa vie: à l'enterrement de sa mère. Alors, malgré la gifle il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'attirer vers lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'enlacer sans qu'elle le permette au risque de se recevoir un coup. Étrangement, elle accepta son étreinte car en quelques secondes à peine, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, sa tête contre son torse. Pour la faire rire, il remarqua.

« Tu m'as fait drôlement mal, tu sais! »

Elle rit, d'un rire entrecoupé de sanglots.

Dumbledore les observa longuement, avant de soupirer. Il savait qu'ils étaient sans doute réellement désespérés, et qu'ils avaient eut le droit par des adultes de faire ce qu'ils faisaient... Alors...

« Restez ici cette nuit; nous verrons ensuite ce que nous pourrons faire pour vous. »

Jude le remercia du regard, alors que Lucas s'était rapprocher de ses enseignants.

« En fait, Sev, ça vous dérangerez pas de me préparer une potion de felix felicis avant que je m'en aille. On en avait plus, alors si vous… »

Rogue le regardait bizarrement. En fait, tout le monde le dévisageait comme si il était devenu fou.

« Qu'Est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Vous m'avez appelé comment ? Bafouilla Rogue.

- Euh… Sév. Severus si vous préférez.

- Vous m'appelez par mon prénom ? »

Lucas acquiesça.

« Quoi, j'ai pas le droit ?

- Non. »

Lucas fit la grimace. Lucie rit à nouveau.

« Lucas, je ne crois pas que ce Severus soit le même que le notre… Tu te souviens pas ce que nos parents disaient sur lui ? Sur comment il était ?

- Ah si… souffla Lucas. Bon, alors _professeur Rogue_, pourriez vous s'il vous plais, nous préparé un peu de felix felicis avant notre départ? »

Rogue fit oui de la tête.

Dumbledore retint un rire devant la mine choqué de son enseignant.

« Bon maintenant que nous sommes rassuré sur ce point, Mr Weasley, il faut prévoir quelque chose à dire aux élèves. Vous aurez donc d'autres noms de familles. Et vous ne dites à personne qui vous êtes bien sur.

- Oui, professeur.

- Vous avez qu'à dormir avec vos parents. Nous rajouterons des lits dans la tour de Griffondor. Vous êtes tout les trois à Griffondor ?

- Il n'y a plus vraiment de maison. Confia Lucie.

- Plus de maison ? s'étonna Drago.

- Plus vraiment de Poudlard non plus… » chuchota Jude.

Dumbledore, pour la première fois parut choqué et triste. D'une voix brisé, il murmura.

« Griffondor vous ira bien à tout les trois, j'en suis sur. Du moins, jusqu'à demain. Nous verrons ensuite. Et nous allons faire comme si vous étiez en 7ème année. Vous avez un bon niveau de magie, j'imagine ? »

Lucie approuva vigoureusement. Lucas lui donna une tape sur la tête

« Et Lucie-Je-Sais-Tout, le retour!

- Désolée, mon pauvre, t'avais qu'à apprendre à lire!

- Je sais lire… grogna Lucas.

- Et bien, lis alors! »

Jude éclata de rire.

« Lucie, le prend pas mal, mais t'es la seule personne de ce monde qui lis pour se distraire des pavés de milles pages. Bref… Oui, Albus… Enfin Professeur Dumbledore, on s'y connaît plutôt bien en magie. On est même plutôt doués.

- Et après, c'est moi qui aime me vanter. Se moqua Lucie.

- Je ne me vante pas! » répliqua Jude en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

Ce geste provoqua quelques rires chez les personnes ayant connu James Potter, et chez Harry pour l'avoir vu dans la pensine de Rogue deux ans plus tôt. Lucie le regarda faire, presque attendrie et se releva de toute sa grandeur, son regard devenant plus froid. Lucas pouffa

« Malefoy le retour. Je sais pas si je te préfère en Granger ou en Malefoy…

- Arrêtes de réfléchir, Weasmoche! Tu risques la surchauffe.

- Eh! Qu'Est-ce j'ai dis ?

-Creuses toi la cervelle, ça devrait pas te prendre plus de deux ou trois secondes. »

Cette réflexion arracha même un sourire à Drago, alors que les autres s'étaient mis à rire. Lucas rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il chercha un peu de réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami qui détourna le regard.

« Hey! T'es mon ami, t'es censé me soutenir!

- Désolé, vieux… Mais je préférerai affronter _Voldy_ que Lucie.

- Arrêtes de l'appeler Voldy! C'est débile comme surnom! Soupira Lucie, exaspérée. Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre cette réflexion…

- Moi, j'aime bien Voldy… ça le rend moins effrayant. Tonna Lucas.

- C'est minable! C'est aussi stupide que de l'appeler Vous-Savez-Qui ou ce genre là.

- Parce qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne fais qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même! Railla Jude avec une moue adorable.

- Arrêtes de m'imiter!

- C'est une preuve que je t'écoutes, tu devrais être contente. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui la rendu encore plus impressionnante. Jude sourit, et chuchota

« Elle souffre d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. C'est impossible…

- Je l'avais bien dit! S'écria Lucas. Mélange Serpentard-Griffondor! Ça créait des dommages cérébrales super importants! »

Ron rit doucement. Dumbledore qui avait tenté de conserver son calme durant tout cet échange des plus étrange ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

« Voulez vous bien choisir des noms différents? Par contre, vous pouvez garder vos prénoms. »

Lucie réfléchit un instant.

« Fauconnette. »

Jude éclata de rire.

« Sérieux ?

- Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce nom ?

- C'est pas celui de l'auteur des livres de sorts et enchantements ?

- Génial! Tu sais lire, Jude! Et oui… et alors ?

- Tu peux pas choisir ça… c'est …

- Je pari vingt gallions que vous avez pensé à des noms de joueurs de Quidditch! »

Jude et Lucas baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

« Non.

- Tu veux pas parier ? S'étonna Lucie.

- J'ai pas 20gallions… » soupira Lucas.

Lucie sourit. Dumbledore dit lentement

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux choisir des noms inconnus et très communs. Lucie Johnson. Jude Evans: tu devrais pouvoir t'en rappeler facilement. Et Lucas Collins. Ça vous va ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. Dumbledore continua donc

« Donc, vous ne dites à personne qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez. Essayez de rester discrets… Il faudrait dire que vous venez d'une autre école.

- On parle plutôt bien français, tous. Annonça Lucie. Enfin, assez bien pour pouvoir se débrouiller, et placer quelques mots de temps en temps.

- Vraiment ? S'écria Hermione.

- Ouais. Grogna Jude. Avec Fleurk. »

Ginny sourit, alors que Lucie avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement, qu'Est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter un tel surnom ?

- C'est une nunuche… dit simplement.

- Moi, je l'aime bien. Répliqua Lucas.

- Mais bien sur… Tu sais, Lucas ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme est jolie qu'elle est forcément gentille.

- Mais elle est gentille!

- Pff…souffla Jude. En même temps, avec le physique qu'elle a, elle pourrait être une vraie garce que tu dirais rien. »

Lucas rougit un peu.

« Bref, on peut dire qu'on vient de Beauxbâtons. Coupa Lucie avant que Lucas réponde.

- Très bien, Miss _Johnson_. Parfait. Pour le reste, je pense que vous pourrez demander de l'aide à vos… futurs parents ou à moi-même et à vos professeurs. Et pour les cours, votre future mère pourra vous aider je suppose…»

Lucie acquiesça avec un sourire.

Ils montèrent dans la tour de Griffondor avec les autres de cette maison, et furent très étonnés en voyant la décoration.

« Ouah! Hurla Jude.

- Quoi ?

- C'est juste que… nous vivons plus ou moins à Poudlard. Expliqua Lucie.

- Nous ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Oui. Les membres de l'ordre. Et Harry, Ginny et Jude vivent dans cette tour. »

Harry sourit

« Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et nous, nous vivons où ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

- Dans les appartements des préfets en chef. D'ailleurs… pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

- Disons que j'essais de passer le moins de temps possible avec Malefoy. Enfin… avec ton père. »

Lucie grimaça.

« Il est si insupportable que ça ?

- Oui. Il passe son temps à m'énerver. »

Jude éclata de rire.

« Au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé. Hermione et Drago qui se disputent.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils se disputent tout en étant marié ? Questionna Ginny en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Ouais… c'est un truc de Drago. Il adore la voir en colère je crois. »

Hermione s'installa près de Ginny.

« C'est fou… moi et Malefoy.

- M'en parle pas. C'est dégoûtant! » grogna Ron.

Lucie le fusilla du regard. Jude lui sourit pour la calmer. Dean les observa tout les deux et demanda brusquement

« Vous êtes surs que vous ne sortez pas ensemble tout les deux ? »

Lucas retint un rire, alors que Jude et Lucie baissaient la tête vers le sol. Lucie soupira

« Je voudrai me doucher… je peux ?

- Oui, bien sur. Tu sais où sont les douches ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas de vêtements par contre… »

Jude retint une réflexion mais Lucie, connaissant par cœur son petit sourire en coin soupira, mi-agacée mi-amusée

« Garde tes pensées pour toi, Potter! »

Lucas rit, moqueur

« et bah… qu'Est-ce que t'allais dire ?

- Rien! » Répliqua le brun de mauvaise fois.

Les garçons de Griffondor, s'adressèrent un sourire entendu. Ginny, comprenant aussi rapidement proposa

« Je vais te passer des vêtements.

- Merci, Ginny. »

Ginny et elle montèrent dans le dortoir des filles. Lucas éclata à nouveau de rire, et donna une grande tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

« Et bien dis donc! Si tu commences à lui faire ce genre de réflexion!

- Je n'ai rien dit! Et je ne comptais rien dire.

- Mais bien sur…Pervers! »

Jude lui lança le regard le plus assassin qu'il avait à sa disposition, et Lucas recommença à rire.

« Bouh! J'ai peur ! »

Jude sourit, gêné.

Lucie et Ginny revinrent et la discussion changea alors que la jeune fille alla à la douche commune des filles de Griffondor.

C'est Lavande qui engagea la conversation

« En fait, pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

- Euh… parce que… c'est elle… et que c'est moi. Bref… on pourrait changer de sujet.

- Excuses là! Dit Parvati. Elle est trop intéressé par ce genre d'histoires! Et toi, Lucas ?

- Quoi, moi ? » grogna le brun en rougissant.

Jude l'installa sur un fauteuil, très décontracté comme d'habitude. Il était d'une beauté effroyable, pensa Lavande, sachant très bien que même les autres filles y comprit Ginny ne pouvaient que l'approuver. Harry déjà en grandissant s'était drôlement amélioré et en faisait craquer plus d'une. Mais lui, Jude avait quelque chose en plus. Une certaine grâce naturelle, et il avait l'air plutôt sur de lui, contrairement à Harry.

Lucas bailla

« Nous aussi, on va allé se doucher. Vous voulez bien nous prêter deux trois vêtements ? »

Les Griffondors acquiescèrent, et montèrent, redescendant quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques vêtements.

« Vous avez qu'à prendre ça, voyez ce qui vous va.

- Merci. »

Lucie revint à se moment là, avec un short très court bleu et un débardeur blanc. Jude ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses yeux émeraudes sur sa peau, et percevant son regard elle s'approcha de lui et d'une voix sèche lui ordonna

« Arrête de me regarder comme si t'allais me déshabiller.

- Tu devrais t'habiller -ou ne pas t'habiller, ça dépend du point de vue- comme ça plus souvent… se moqua-t-il avec un sourire, ce qui provoqua le fou rire de Lucas.

- En parlant de dédoublement de la personnalité.

- Quoi ?

- Disons que ça ne te va pas le rôle du mateur de service. Ça convient plus à Lucas. Allez vous doucher tout les deux. »

Elle poussa gentiment Jude du fauteuil, et ils sortirent en riant. Elle s'assit.

« Pff. Je suis morte.

- Pourquoi êtes vous arriver dans cet état ? Osa enfin demander Hermione.

- C'était une bataille. Je crois que… ça allait mal finir.

- Et comment avez-vous fait pour vous sortir de là ?

- Je nous ai jeté un sortilège de désillusion quand j'ai vu que ça commencer à mal tourné. On reste toujours ensemble pendant les batailles. Bref… au bout d'un certain temps… à force de voir les gens de notre camp tombaient… on s'est dit qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieur. Et _Harry_ avait l'air d'accord. Alors on est allé dans la Grande Salle, et on a prononcé l'incantation… et voilà!

- _Harry_ était d'accord?

- Oui, enfin d'après le regard qu'il a lancé à Jude, oui.

- Mais… comment a-t-il fait pour vous voir ?

- Albus et Minerva … enfin le professeur Dumbledore et MacGonagall lui ont appris à voir ce genre de chose: sous les capes d'invisibilité ou sous les charmes, comme celui de désillusion. »

Ils ne la quittaient pas des yeux, buvant ses paroles, comme si elle détenait les réponses à toutes leurs questions. Elle posa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, alors que les garçons revenaient. Ils avaient déjà mis leurs pantalons de pyjamas rouges à tout les deux, et enfilaient leur t-shirt en marchant. Harry remarqua plusieurs cicatrices marquant le torse de son futur fils.

« Où tu t'es fait ça ? »

L'adolescent s'arrêta de marcher et releva un peu son t-shirt.

« Batailles. » répondit il simplement en poussant un peu Lucie de son fauteuil.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Trouves toi un autre siège.

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée, si tu veux bien. »

Il la souleva brutalement, et s'assit en la posant sur ses genoux.

« Jude!

- Quoi , demanda-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

- T'aurais pu être plus doux quand même. »

Il embrassa rapidement sa joue, pour s'excuser alors que Lucas s'asseyait sur le bras du fauteuil où étaient assis ses amis. Ils étaient tout les trois très serrés mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger. Bêtement, Hermione pensa à Touffu, le chien à trois têtes. Ces trois là semblaient plus proches qu'elle, Harry et Ron. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry elle.

Lucie posa son dos contre le torse de Jude en soupirant.

« J'ai mal partout. Ce con de Mondingus m'a donné un coup dans le dos en se battant avec Carrow le Crado. »

Les griffondors se mirent à rire en entendant le surnom qu'ils avaient donné au frère Carrow. Jude passa ses mains sur la nuque de Lucie, la massant doucement. Elle se releva un peu pour le laisser faire. Il triturait avidement son cou nu puis ses épaules. Les griffondors n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Lucas rit en voyant leurs visage surpris.

« Ils ne sont vraiment pas ensemble! Il passe son temps à la masser! Même moi parfois! Il a des mains en or.

- Fais gaffe, Luc', je vais finir par croire que tu me dragues. »

Lucas rit à nouveau, observant les mains de Jude descendant sur la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille

« Si Drago te voyait, il t'arracherait la tête.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ce Drago là n'a pas encore la fibre paternel! Répliqua Jude avec un rire.

- Malefoy, la fibre paternel ? Répéta Ron.

- Mmh… soupira Lucie. Le genre un peu trop protecteur d'ailleurs. Jude, tes mains plus haut ou c'est moi qui t'arrache la tête. »

Le jeune homme, avec un rictus continua sa descente. Mais la jeune fille ne se retourna pas, tant le massage lui faisait du bien. Il pouffa

« Qu'Est-ce que tu disais ? minauda t-il.

- Rien, continues. Tant que tu restes sur mon dos en tout cas.

- Je fais ça pour te soulager, Lus'. Pas pour te tripoter. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et regarda le dos de la jeune fille.

« T'as de ces bleus. Faudrait que t'ailles voir Pomfresh. Ça se trouve, il t'a cassé quelque chose cet imbécile.

- Non, ça va. Je me contenterais de tes mains si tu veux bien.

- Comme tu veux. »

D'un coup, il appuya plus fort, et elle grogna de mécontentement quand un craquement se fit entendre. Il caressa doucement l'endroit où il avait appuyé

« Tu vois…

- Tu t'amuses à me faire mal maintenant ? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Mais bien sur… grommela-t-il. Lucas, tu peux me passer ma baguette? »

Le brun la lui lança, et le brun pointa le bout de bois sur le dos de Lucie, chuchota une formule et posa sa baguette dans le creux du canapé. La jeune fille bougea un peu. Il demanda d'une voix douce

« Tu vas mieux ?

- Ouais.

- Ok, t'aimes pas te plaindre, mais arrêtes de jouer les super héros. »

Il posa doucement ses lèvres dans son cou, dans un baiser aussi rapide qu'un effleurement et continua à la masser.

Au fur et à mesure, les griffondors montèrent se coucher. Finalement seuls Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry restèrent avec leurs futurs enfants.

« Je suppose que votre avenir n'est pas très…rose.

- Non, pas vraiment. Grommela Lucas en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuil libre.

- On vous a eut quand ?

- Vers les vingt ans.

- Et vous ne regrettez pas… je veux dire… qu'on vous ai fait naître dans un tel monde ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux puis Lucie chuchota

« Pas vraiment. Je crois que ça vaut la peine. Avoir des enfants vous a donné de l'espoir je crois…dans un moment où vous n'en aviez plus. Quoi que pour Jude je crois plutôt que c'était un accident!

- Sympa, traite moi d'erreur pendant que t'y es!

- Désolée, Jude. Mais c'est vrai! »

Il arrêta son massage, boudeur. Elle se retourna et embrassa son front.

« Je peux rester sur le même siège que toi ? »

Il ronchonna mais ne put retenir son sourire quand elle se blottit contre lui. Ginny sourit, attendrie de voir deux jeunes de cet age aussi proches sans en éprouver de la honte. Ils étaient sûrement plus matures qu'eux. La guerre avait du les faire grandir plus vite que des adolescents normaux.

Hermione se leva.

« Bon, je vais y aller. Souhaitez moi bonne chance.

- Il doit déjà dormir, Mione, t'inquiètes! » la rassura Ginny.

Hermione soupira, embrassa rapidement tout le monde et sortit. Ginny embrassa Harry. Ron fit mine d'être dégoûté, et Jude lui parut vraiment dégoûté.

« Vous embrassez pas comme ça devant moi! C'est bizarre de voir ses parents ado s'embrassant comme des ado! »

Ginny pouffa, posa chastement ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry, dit bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta se coucher, suivit par les autres quelques minutes plus tard.

Hermione passa le trou du portrait après avoir chuchoté le mot de passe. Elle espérait vraiment que Drago dormait déjà. La salle commune était plongé dans l'obscurité, ce qui la rassura un peu. Elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre en marchant sur la pointe des pieds quand la voix de Drago la figea dans son élan.

Les lumières s'allumèrent brutalement, et elle se retourna pour faire face à un Drago Malefoy torse nu. Il l'avait apparemment attendu dans la salle commune. Elle détailla son visage qui semblait étrangement triste et frustré.

« Granger, il faut qu'on parle. »

_Do you need anybody,  
I just need somebody to love,  
Could it be anybody,  
I want somebody to love.  
I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
With a little help from my friends._

_**Note de l'auteur: Bah, je peux vous dire qu'elle va avoir besoin d'aide avec ce crétin de Malefoy (et vous imaginez bien que si moi je l'appele Malefoy, c'est qu'il est vraiment con! lol disons qu'il lui fait une réflexion que j'ai très moyennement apprécier. Je controle plus mes persos! AU SECOURS xD)**_

_**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plus voilà J'adore Jude moi (c'est un peu l'homme de ma vie! xD)Bref, j'espère donc que vous avez autant aimé ce chapitre que le précédent! **_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews surtout! Et pour répondre à Clair3: les chapitre environ toutes les semaines, un peu avant un peu après (ça dépend maintenant de si je suis chez moi ou pas)**_

_**Voilà, donc REVIEWS!! Bizouuuuuuxx**_

_**kitty**  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Across The Universe_**

**_Chapitre 4: Tu ne sauras jamais tous les chemins que j'ai essayé._**

Il la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il avait passé la dernière heure à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pourrait un jour avoir une fille avec la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. D'accord, elle était plutôt jolie depuis quelques temps. Et même sacrement excitante quand elle l'engueulait. Et extrêmement séduisante quand elle sortait de la salle de bain commune avec son t-shirt trop court et son short trop -beaucoup trop pour la santé mentale de Drago- court et moulant.

Elle semblait effrayée. Elle avait sans doute espéré qu'il se serait déjà endormi depuis longtemps. Il sourit. Il aimait tellement la mettre mal à l'aise.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda-t-elle, avec de bêtes tremolos dans la voix.

Il tapota la place libre sur le fauteuil, et elle parut surprise. Elle finit tout de même par s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il commença.

« Tu trouves pas ça… bizarre ?

- Lucie ? Si.

- Mais tu la crois ?

- Oui. Elle te ressemble beaucoup, et me ressemble également. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Sans doute… Elle est jolie. »

Elle fit la moue

« Je suppose que tu penses qu'elle tient ça de toi. »

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire, avant de soupirer, disant pour la première fois une vérité qui lui brûla les lèvres

« Je te trouve très belle si c'Est-ce que tu demandes. »

Elle le regarda, presque choquée par ce qu'il avait dit

« Tu me trouves belle ?

- Quoi, tu veux que je t'applaudisse ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur. Et oui, je te trouve très belle. C'est peut être pour ça que nous … enfin tu vois.

- Alors, tu crois ça possible?

- Pas vraiment. Mais, je préfère me dire que c'est parce que tu es très appréciable à regarder, que d'imaginer une quelconque forme de sentiments entre nous. »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu sais, Malefoy, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire un enfant juste comme ça. Je veux dire… sans sentiments. »

Il se pencha dangereusement vers elle pour lui faire peur. Ça fonctionna, elle frémit en se tassant dans le fauteuil.

« Tu sais, Granger… il suffit juste que nous ayons des rapports sexuels tout les deux pour avoir cet enfant… il ne s'agit pas d'amour.

- Pour moi, ces deux choses vont ensemble. » répliqua-t-elle, la voix soudain plus sûre d'elle.

Il recula un peu puis se leva

« En tout cas… je n'y crois pas. Peut être, je ne sais pas moi… que mon père s'est amusé avec toi et que tu es tombée enceinte. »

Hermione se leva brusquement

« Là, t'es vraiment un …

- Un quoi ? »

La voix du beau blond frémit, un peu, de rage. Elle se redressa, se grandissant un peu

« Un sale con. Je savais déjà que t'en étais un, mais là… Tu préférerais vraiment que ton père m'est violé au fond d'un cachot moisi que d'imaginer une quelconque relation amoureuse avec moi ? »

Il baissa la tête. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Il soupira doucement, tentant de reprendre sa respiration qui lui manquait tant depuis qu'il avait vu sa … fille.

« Oh, non… Hermione. Je n'aimerai pas. »

O0°0O

_The **long and winding road**  
That leads to your door  
Will never **disappear**, oh  
I've seen the roads before  
And it always leads me here  
Leads me to your door_

O0°0O

Quand Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, elle remarqua que tout paraissait normal, habituel. Sauf, bien sûr les trois nouveaux Griffondors, assis avec ses amis. Mécaniquement, son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentard où Drago et Blaise parlaient avec animation à voix basse. Drago leva brièvement les yeux en sentant son regard sur lui. Elle baissa instantanément la tête. Il sourit. Blaise le remarqua.

« Elle te plaît, hein ?

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Drago! Soupira le black. Je te connais. Et c'est exactement ton genre de fille. Tu passes ton temps avec des filles stupides qui ont un physique plus qu'avantageux. Mais, en réalité… c'est des filles comme Granger qui te plaisent vraiment.

- Et Granger est comment ? Demanda le blond, légèrement agacé.

- Elle s'énerve facilement et ne se laisse pas faire. Surtout pas par toi. Et puis, elle ne craque pas pour toi. Ce qui est super rare. Tant qu'à son physique… je la trouve plutôt belle. »

Drago grogna pour seule réponse. Depuis qu'il faisait officiellement partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, seul Blaise, Pansy et Théodore lui parlaient encore chez les Serpentard. D'ailleurs, les autres élèves non plus ne lui parlaient pas, même si ils savaient qu'il était du 'bon coté'.

Il regarda Hermione s'asseoir à la table des Griffondor, entre Harry et Lucie.

« Alors, ça s'est passé comment avec la fouine ? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Il s'appelle Drago! Répliqua Lucie.

- Ouais, bref… comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plutôt mal. Avoua Hermione. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie d'y croire…

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? L'interrogea sa fille.

- Rien que tu n'ais envie d'entendre. »

Lucie baissa la tête vers son café, but quelques gorgées et se leva de table.

« Tu vas où ? La questionna Jude.

- Je reviens. »

Elle s'avança vers la table des Serpentard et s'assit face à Drago et Blaise qui avaient brusquement cessé de parler.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Hermione sourit

« Elle est toujours aussi…

- Téméraire ? Conclut Jude. Oui. Légèrement fêlée aussi. »

Drago planta son regard dans celui de sa fille. Ils lançaient tout deux des éclairs.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Blaise avec un sourire.

- Oui, parler à mon père. À mon père. Pas à cet abominable crétin de Serpentard. Siffla Lucie en serrant les dents.

- Je ne suis pas ton père, je crois. Répliqua Drago.

- Pas pour l'instant. Et si tu continus comme ça, jamais. »

Son ton était d'une froideur sans égal, digne des pires Malefoy, et Drago éprouva une pointe de fierté.

« Je ne crois pas que ça importe réellement. »

Lucie sentit les larmes affluer comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère. Elle les retint, trop orgueilleuse pour montrer à quel point ces mots la touchaient.

« Très bien. Mais pour information, tu l'aimes vraiment. Comme tu m'aimes vraiment aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître pour l'instant. Et tu es… seras un père génial. Et un excellent mari. »

Elle se leva et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, se dirigeant vers la table des griffondor. Personne ne la quitta des yeux, remarquant la colère froide contenue et la grâce inimitable émané de ce tout petit corps.

Jude face à elle, posa sa main sur la sienne

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude et suave.

- Oui. » Mentit elle, la voix enrouée.

Il se leva en prenant un croissant.

« Viens, on va se balader. Proposa-t-il.

- D'accord ».

Lucas interrogea Jude du regard, demandant si il devait venir, mais Jude fit signe que non, et accompagna Lucie à la sortie.

Dans le hall, elle s'appuya sur le mur, et il se colla à elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle plongea son visage dans son cou, humant avec délectation son odeur, mélange de chèvrefeuille et d'un elle-ne-savait-quoi qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à identifier. Le jeune homme fit de même, aspirant son odeur de framboise, à en perdre la tête. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos, caressant ensuite ses hanches. Elle le laissait faire. De toute manière, ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il la touchait comme ça. L'avantage de se connaître depuis toujours: les contacts physiques ne vous dérangent pas du tout.

« Je t'aime ma ptite Lus'. »

Elle sourit, posa quelques doux baisers dans son cou.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon grand Judy. »

Il rit, de son rire rauque et chaud, la faisant frémir comme toujours.

Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Il lui avait toujours fait cet effet là. Il était, à lui seul, son anti-dépresseur, son anti-peine, son relaxant. Son Jude tout simplement. Elle se relâcha contre lui, se détendant lentement, oubliant son père -qui ne l'était vraiment pas encore, et n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à l'être- et ne pensant plus qu'à ce corps grand et chaud contre elle.

Il interrompu leur étreinte quand il comprit qu'elle allait mieux. Il embrassa du bout des lèvres une larme qui avait glissé sur les joues rosies de la jeune fille.

« Tu es trop belle pour pleurer. Chuchota-t-il simplement pour expliquer son geste.

- C'était une façon détournée de me dire que je suis jolie ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose.

« C'est tout de même plaisant à entendre. »

Il sourit, de son sourire charmeur qu'il destinait en général à toutes les greluches -filles des membres de l'Ordre- avec qui il sortait « s'amuser ».

« Tu es belle. Magnifique. Sensationnelle.

- N'exagère pas. Rit-elle, en s'empourprant quand même.

- Excitante. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, alors qu'il riait bêtement. Il avait dit les choses comme il les sentait. Car elle était belle et sérieusement excitante dans son uniforme d'écolière. Il se découvrait un tout nouveau fantasme. Il avait l'habitude de lui dire la vérité. Toujours. Ainsi, quand il disait qu'il l'aimait c'était vrai. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Je dis la vérité.

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour toi, Potter.

- C'est Evans maintenant. Rectifia-t-il avec sa moue penaude, triste de se faire remettre en place par la petite brune-blonde qui semblait s'amuser de le voir baisser la tête.

- Y n'empêche que tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de chose. Ça paraît à double sens. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'en ai vu qu'un seul.

- Et quel est t-il je te pris ?

- Et bien… comment dire ça sans passer pour un pervers ? Dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

- Trop tard. Se moqua-t-elle.

- D'accord. Alors… tu me rends fou habillée comme ça. Moins que hier soir, et moins que l'an dernier au bal de noël quand tu as dormi avec moi. Mais tu me rends fou quand même.

- Fou ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix volontairement aguicheuse.

- Fou… soupira-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Extrêmement fou… et ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi…

- Quel ton ? Susurra-t-elle.

- Celui là.

- Et si je continue ? Continua-t-elle, en glissant ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme, les joignant derrière sa nuque.

- Et bien… je t'attire dans la salle la plus proche… chuchota-t-il en se penchant dangereusement vers elle.

- Et après ?

- Je te déshabille... je t'embrasse… je me déshabille. Je te fais… »

Derrière eux, quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Jude se retourna brusquement pour faire face au professeur Dumbledore qui souriait comme si il avait entendu toute leur conversation et semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« Miss Johnson, Mr Evans. Comment se passe votre matinée jusqu'ici ?

- Bien, professeur. »

Dumbledore ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Une Malefoy et un Potter… c'est intéressant. Vos parents finiront par s'entendre, j'en suis sur. »

Lucie baissa la tête. Dumbledore sourit.

« Même votre père, Miss Malefoy.

- J'espère.

- Oh, j'ai confiance. Après tout, il est passé du mauvais côté au bon en quelques mois. Il s'habituera vite à votre présence et finira par avouer qu'il ressent quelque chose pour votre mère.

- Parce que vous croyez qu'il ressent quelque chose pour elle, vous ?

- Oh, oui. Ne vous inquiétez. Leurs sentiments sont bien enfouis, mais là. »

Lucie sourit, rassurée. Dumbledore continua

« Ce soir, je voudrais voir Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, Miss et Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, Miss Kensington… Miss Lovegood et Mr Londubat aussi si vous le désirez. Et vous trois bien sur. Ce soir, à huit heures dans mon bureau. Cela vous convient ou vous préférez attendre quelques jours ?

- Non, professeur. Ça ira. Nous préviendrons les autres. »

Le professeur leur adressa un dernier sourire, baissant la tête pour jauger Jude qui rougit un peu. Il savait que le professeur avait entendu son petit discours, et qu'il s'en amusait beaucoup. Le vieil homme finit par partir. Et Lucie se mit à rire, suivit par Jude.

« Oh, non! J'oserai plus jamais le regarder en face. »

Elle ne cessa de rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent en cours. Potion avec les Serpentard. Le professeur Rogue leur rajouta une table au premier rang. Lucie le soupçonna de penser qu'ils n'étaient pas au niveau. Ils s'installèrent donc. Derrière eux, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Neville parlaient à voix basse.

De l'autre coté, au premier rang, Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore Nott étaient assis. Pansy, même si Drago n'était plus un bon fils à papa ne pouvait se permettre de ne plus lui parler. Après tout, elle était amoureuse de lui depuis ses onze ans, elle n'allait pas cesser de lui parler juste comme ça. Quant à Théodore, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux problèmes de pureté de sang ou ce genre de choses. Drago s'était toujours dit que le jeune homme efflanqué aurait dû aller à Serdaigle. Hélas -pour lui- son père était également un mangemort. Cependant, la mère de Théodore n'avait jamais accepté que son fils aille à la rencontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était donc resté plutôt sain contrairement aux autres serpentard.

Lucie sourit en les regardant, sachant très bien qui deviendrait bon et qui ne le serrait pas parmi tous les Serpentard. Elle finit par reporter son regard sur Rogue quand son père l'observa.

« Très bien. Étant donné que c'est moi qui les ai en premier, il me faut faire les présentations. Nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves pour quelques temps : Lucie Johnson, Jude Evans et Lucas Collins. Ils viennent de Beauxbâtons. J'espère que vous saurez les accueillir comme il se doit. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton norme et passablement ennuyé. Puis continua, entrant enfin dans les cours.

« Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la potion d'Armortensia. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que c'est ? »

Deux mains se levèrent brusquement, d'un même mouvement: celle d'Hermione… et celle de Lucie. Toutes les personnes sachant quel lien les unissait toutes les deux, rirent sous cape. Même Drago et Blaise.

Rogue lui-même fut surpris par un rictus.

« Miss Johnson ?

- L'armentorsia est le plus puissant philtre d'amour. La personne qui en boit ne tombe pas réellement amoureuse mais ressent les mêmes effets. Elle produit une forte attirance qui peut même parfois se transformer en obsession. »

Rogue acquiesça, surpris. Contrairement à Hermione, Lucie n'avait pas cité les notes d'un livre mais avait réellement expliqué, simplement, avec ses mots. Il sourit discrètement.

« Très bien. Cinq points pour Griffondor. »

Harry chuchota un Ouah qui arracha un rire à Ron. Rogue les fusilla du regard.

« Bon, les inscriptions de préparations sont inscrites au tableau. Vous pouvez commencer. Vous serez notés à la fin du cours. »

Hermione et Lucie furent les premières à se lever, bientôt suivies par les autres. Pendant près d'une heure et demie, la classe fut plongée dans un silence plein de concentration. Au bout de ce certain temps, une vapeur s'éleva en spirale de certains chaudrons : celui d'Hermione, celui de Drago, de Théodore, de Jude, de Lucie et celui de Lucas.

« J'adore cette odeur. » soupira Jude.

Son soupir de contentement arracha un sourire à Lucie. Pour chaque personne, la potion avait une odeur différente. C'était donc plutôt normal que l'odeur plaise au jeune homme. Lucas lui demanda

« Qu'Est-ce que tu sens, toi ? »

Jude huma profondément pour identifier les différentes couches de parfum de sa potion.

« La framboise. Le chèvrefeuille. Et l'odeur du bois des balais quand tu les sors pour la première fois de leur emballage. »

Lucas éclata de rire, et, remarquant que Lucie regardait ailleurs, dit à son ami

« Dis donc, c'est pas le parfum de Lucie la framboise ? »

Jude baissa la tête vers son chaudron, en rougissant un peu. Derrière eux, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Neville riaient un peu. Ils n'avaient perdu aucune miette des discussions. Lucie se tourna vers Jude

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh… rien. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas bien, c'est sur ? Tu n'as pas bu ta potion j'espère ?

- Non! »

Elle soupira, soulagée. Lucas se pencha vers elle

« Et toi, elle sent quoi ta potion pour toi ?

- Et bien… l'odeur des livres quand on les ouvre, la menthe et le chèvrefeuille. »

Lucas étouffa un rire

« Vous avez un lien avec le chèvrefeuille ou quoi, tous les deux ? »

Lucie croisa le regard de Jude, se rappelant exactement d'où leur venait leur passion pour le chèvrefeuille. Ils ne répondirent cependant pas à la question de leur ami.

« Et toi, Lucas ?

- L'odeur de la mer, les tartes à la citrouille de mamie Molly, et de la pluie.

- La mer, répéta Jude. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un moi… »

Lucie se mit à rire.

« Julia… »

Lucas la fusilla du regard.

« Quoi, Julia ?

- Julia… Julia… Julia… chantonna Jude avec un sourire mielleux.

- Quoi ? Ronchonna Lucas.

- Ses yeux bleus comme l'océan… sa magnifique paire de … »

Il reçut un coup à l'épaule, et éclata d'un rire silencieux.

« Pervers. Ronchonna Lucie.

- Quoi? Je dis ce que la moitié de notre monde pense.

- Y compris toi. » Soupira Lucie en se retournant vers son chaudron.

Il sourit, se pencha vers elle, et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, tu le sais bien. »

Lucas se détourna pour cacher son sourire. Lucie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Jude, arrête. J'ai pas le QI des filles avec qui tu sors en général. »

Il passa son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil de l'adolescente et posa sa main sur son genou.

« Lucy in the sky with diamonds… A girl with caleidoscope eyes… » chantonna-t-il, d'une voix volontairement douce et séductrice.

Lucas se mit à rire, devant la tentative -réussit- d'approche de son meilleur ami. Derrière eux, les quatre griffondors aussi s'amusaient bien en écoutant tout ça. Drago et Blaise ne cessaient de leur lancer des regards étranges, mélange de mépris et d'amusement.

« Si vous avez tous fini. Coupa Rogue en lançant un regard mauvais au groupe de griffondors. Avancez avec votre potion, s'il vous plaît. Et nettoyez ensuite. »

Ce fut la première fois que Rogue donna autant de bonnes notes aux griffondors. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, étant donné que les trois nouveaux élèves lui avaient montré une potion absolument parfaite.

Ils se rendirent ensuite en métamorphose où les trois adolescents se firent encore remarquer en réussissant parfaitement tout ce que leur demandait le professeur MacGonagall.

« Vous avez déjà appris la métamorphose humaine ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Oui, professeur. »

Il était inutile qu'ils lui disent que c'était même elle qui leur avait tout appris, comme il trouvait inutile de préciser qu'après un long apprentissage Jude était devenu un animagus.

Le dernier cours de la matinée avait été rajouté cette année : le cours de duel. Lupin et Fol Œil s'en chargeaient ensemble dans la Grande Salle. C'était l'un des cours proposé depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour apprendre à le combattre. La plupart des élèves de toutes les années s'y étaient inscrits. Néanmoins, cette année il y avait beaucoup moins d'élèves. Les parents craignaient d'envoyer leurs enfants loin d'eux.

« Bonjour à tous! Les salua Lupin, son regard s'attardant sur ses trois nouveaux élèves. Alors, aujourd'hui vous allez formez des groupes de deux. »

Jude regarda rapidement ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Lucie? »

Elle acquiesça. Lucas leur fit la grimace, faussement vexé. Mais Neville lui fit signe et il se mit en équipe avec lui, sachant d'avance qu'il le démolirait. Harry allait proposer à Ron de se mettre avec lui, quand Lux s'approcha de son ami.

Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit, un peu gênée.

« Salut.

- 'Lut. Bredouilla le rouquin.

- Tu veux qu'on se mette ensemble ? Pour le duel, je veux dire.

- Oui… je veux bien. »

Le visage de la jeune fille se fendit en un large sourire. Ron s'excusa auprès d'Harry, qui finalement rejoignit Ginny. Théodore demanda à Luna de venir avec lui, et elle accepta avec un sourire rêveur, comme d'habitude. Pansy et Blaise se mirent ensemble. Seamus et Dean, Lavande et Parvati également.

Drago se tourna brièvement vers Hermione qui comme lui, se retrouvait seule. Il prit son courage à deux mains

« Tu veux … ? »

Elle le jaugea du regard et accepta sans enthousiasme.

Fol Œil prit la suite

« Si c'est fini. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur les sortilèges informulés. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà appris à lancer des sorts sans les prononcer à haute voix, mais ça sert toujours de revoir ce genre de choses. Alors, on va commencer par… Evans et Johnson, voir ce que vous valez. »

Tous les autres se dégagèrent du centre de la Grande Salle, ainsi que les deux professeurs. Lucie et Jude se mirent face à face, un sourire plein de défi sur leurs visages si sûrs.

« Très bien, vous pouvez commencer. » dit Lupin avec un sourire.

Il était pressé de voir de quoi étaient capables ces deux adolescents venant du futur. Lucie et 

Jude levèrent leurs baguettes et, avec un sourire, engagèrent un combat silencieux. Plusieurs jets de lumières frôlèrent les deux jeunes gens mais ils les évitaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Apparemment, autre que les cours de magie, on leur avait également procuré un enseignement physique assez intense. Ils sautaient, roulaient, pour éviter les sorts que leur duelliste leur lançait.

Lupin et Fol Œil se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

« Absolument parfait. Maugréa l'ex Auror.

- Il n'y a pas de doute. Parfait. »

Les élèves étaient fascinés par ces deux jeunes qui ne faiblissaient pas un instant, et paraissaient extrêmement concentrés. Lucie plaisanta.

« Bah alors, on ne lance pas de Sectusempra aujourd'hui, _Evans_!

- Arrêtes de parler, ma puce, ça te déconcentre! »

Elle se fit plus acharnée d'un seul coup. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle 'ma puce'. Jude réussit enfin à la toucher, et lui entailla la joue. Il fut déconcentré.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle sourit, avant de lancer un sort qui toucha le jeune homme en pleine poitrine et le fit voltiger à plusieurs mètres avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Lucie s'approcha de lui en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur sa joue puis lui tendit la main.

« Tu devrais pas te laisser distraire, Jude. »

Il accepta la main tendue et se leva avec elle. Il embrassa sa joue, posa sa main sur la blessure qui se referma instantanément. Un silence pesant s'installa, interrompu par Maugrey

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

Jude haussa les épaules.

« Magie sans baguette. »

Lupin lui lança un étrange regard, puis annonça à la volée

« Le cours est fini. A demain. »

Tous parurent déçus. Mécaniquement, ils sortirent. Sauf, bien sur les jeunes déjà présents la veille dans la Grande Salle. Harry répéta.

« Magie sans baguette ?

- Oui.

- C'est incroyable. Seul le Professeur Dumbledore en est capable! Dit Lupin.

- Il nous a appris à le faire. On prend pleins de cours différents maintenant. Même si Poudlard n'existe plus, on prend des leçons de défense, de combats sans baguette, de Magie Noire…

- De quoi ? Cria Dean.

- De Magie Noire. Comme ça, on connaît mieux l'ennemi. Et on apprend à se défendre par rapport à leurs sorts et à leurs techniques de combats. Bref, on a des cours différents des vôtres. »

Lupin les dévisagea

« Et la magie sans baguette, vous êtes assez expérimentés pour l'apprendre aux autres élèves, vous croyez ? Enfin, à vos parents en tout cas. »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, et acquiescèrent brièvement.

« Très bien. Nous verrons cela ce soir avec le professeur Dumbledore. À huit heures dans son bureau. Vous étiez au courant ?

- Non. Dit simplement Harry.

- On a oublié de vous le dire. S'excusa Jude. On a vu Al… enfin le professeur Dumbledore ce matin. »

Il rougit en disant ces mots, se rappelant encore trop de la situation dans laquelle il les avait 

trouvé. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez vous devant le bureau du professeur.

O0°0O

_The **wild** and **windy** night  
That the **rain** washed away  
Have left a **pool of tears**  
Ah crying for the day  
Why **leave** me standing here  
Ah let me know the way_

O0°0O

Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait apparaître une dizaine de chaises pour que tous ses invités s'asseyent. Ils s'installèrent. Les professeurs et les élèves attendaient que Dumbledore parle, mais il semblait en grande discussion avec son choixpeau.

« Très bien. Miss Malefoy, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley… les enfants je veux dire. Levez-vous. »

Les trois adolescents obéirent, étonnés. Le professeur expliqua

« Je ne peux pas vous laissez dans une maison qui ne vous correspond pas… je vais laisser au choixpeau le choix. Vous savez comment ça marche ?

- Oui. » Dit Lucie.

Elle fut la première à le mettre sur sa tête. Et la voix du choixpeau résonna dans sa tête.

« Je vois beaucoup de courage… une grande force de caractère, de la ruse aussi. Tu as très peur en ce moment. Je sens un grand désir de protéger les tiens. Tu es aussi très intelligente… SERDAIGLE! »

Lucie sourit en retirant le choixpeau. Lucas soupira

« Génial, t'as aucune chance d'être avec nous, maintenant…

- T'inquiètes, on se verra en dehors des cours. »

Elle lui tendit le chapeau qu'il enfonça brutalement sur son crâne.

« Encore un Weasley! Avec toi, pas la moindre hésitation : GRIFFONDOR! »

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Juste parce que je suis un Weasley, ou je dois vraiment aller à Griffondor ?

- Euh… commença le choixpeau. Tu es plutôt courageux.

- Lucie aussi.

- Tu n'es pas aussi intelligent.

- Merci, sympa. »

Il retira le choixpeau.

« T'es pas content d'être à Griffondor ? S'étonna Ron.

- Si, mais j'y suis juste parce que je suis un Weasley. C'est bête comme façon de choisir. Bref… Jude à toi. »

Jude sourit en prenant le chapeau et en le mettant.

« Potter, et Weasley… Tu as un fort caractère. Tu es plutôt turbulent quand tu le souhaites. Tu peux même être vraiment violent. Tu es intelligent également. Tu es très orgueilleux… SERPENTARD! »

Harry blêmit brutalement. Alors que Drago et Blaise se regardaient en souriant. Jude retira rapidement le choixpeau

« Vous êtes sur qu'il va bien votre truc, là ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant.

« Oh oui. »

Jude serra les dents. Lucie, comprenant qu'il allait s'énerver lui demanda gentiment.

« Qu'a dit le choixpeau ?

- Que j'étais turbulent… commença Jude.

- Vrai.

- Parfois violent.

- Vrai. »

Il la fusilla du regard

« Sympa, merci.

- Sois réaliste! Tu te souviens du visage de John à Noel dernier?

- Il l'avait cherché.

- Jude… Bon, il a dit quoi d'autre ?

- Que j'étais intelligent.

- Oulà! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Hey! Bref, je suis orgueilleux selon lui. »

Lucie et Lucas baissèrent la tête. Jude les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis pas orgueilleux. Si ?

- Bah… un peu… enfin… Bredouilla Lucie en rougissant.

- Beaucoup même. Conclut Lucas.

- Je … commença Jude sans finir sa phrase.

- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup qu'on te corrige, avoue! Et puis… tu aimes te vanter. »

Jude lança un regard assassin à son futur ex meilleur ami, s'il continuait comme ça.

« Sur quoi ?

- Le quidditch par exemple. Tu dis que t'es le meilleur. Annonça Lucie.

- Euh… c'est le cas. Précisa Lucas.

- Et alors, je suis doué en pleins de trucs, et je m'en vante pas. Dit Lucie.

- Et là, qu'Est-ce que tu fais, hein ? Se moqua Jude.

- Ok. Et pour la défense contre les forces du mal ? Et pour le combat ? Tu dis tout le temps que t'es super fort!

- Pas autant que toi. Répliqua le brun. Mais bon… je suis pas du genre à cacher mes talents, c'est tout… »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

« Mr Potter, le choix est fait. Rasseyez-vous. Et puis, je suis certain que Mr Malefoy et Mr Zabini se feront une joie de vous accueillir parmi eux. N'Est-ce pas ? »

Drago et Blaise acquiescèrent poliment, pas encore surs d'obéir à leur professeur. Ce dernier continua.

« Je sais que certains d'entre vous doutent encore de la véracité des propos de nos nouveaux arrivants. J'ai donc imaginé que nous pourrions peut-être leur demander de nous donner une preuve visuelle de la vérité qu'est la leur. »

Jude fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

- Un souvenir dans ma pensine et le tour serait joué. Pas un souvenir trop important bien sur. Mais un souvenir où nous pourrions voir si ce que vous dites est vrai. Où nous verrons toutes les personnes présentes dans l'Ordre. Une réunion par exemple. Où nous ne parlerions pas trop de notre combat bien sur. Nous ne devons pas trop en savoir. »

Les trois adolescents se consultèrent du regard, avant d'évoquer plusieurs souvenirs communs.

« Le bal de Noel dernier. » proposa finalement Lucie.

Jude acquiesça, suivis par Lucas. Dumbledore approcha sa pensine.

« Concentrez-vous sur cette soirée, tous les trois. Un peu avant même pour que nous soyons surs de voir la soirée. Parfois, ce n'est pas très précis… alors il vaut mieux viser large. »

Les trois adolescents appuyèrent leurs baguettes sur les tempes et en fermant les yeux l'étirèrent jusqu'à la pensine où des filets bleus tournoyèrent quelques instants.

« Très bien… alors… allons-y. »

_Cause many times I have been **alone**  
And many time I've cried  
And any way you never know  
What many times I tried  
Still they lead me back  
To that **long winding road**  
You left me standing here dear  
A long, long time ago  
Don't leave me standing here  
Take me to your door  
But still they lead me back  
To that **long winding road  
**You left me standing here  
A long, long time ago  
Oh please don't leave me here alone  
**Take me, take me to your door**_

**_Note de l'auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! D'abord, un grand énorme merci à PommeVerte (qui est une fille géniale! xD t'as vu, je dirai pas que t'es normale lol)! Je vous conseille toutes ses fics (que j'ai toute lu, sauf le truc avec les vampires xD), et surtout Souvenirs d'une amnésique qui est trop magnifique lol, meme que moi d'abord je la lis avant tout le monde (à lire avec une voix de bébé neuneu xD)_**

**_Bref, allez lire sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimer, moi j'ai bien tripé ( la scène dans le couloir surtout mdr avec dumby qui débarque) j'avoue xD Et ne vous inquièté pas, je vais pas faire comme avec Pour lui nous nous aimerons avec un tas de flash. Il y aura que le prochain chapitre lol parceque bon, je voulais quand meme que vous voyez un peu comment ils vivent! Mais, y aura que celui la _**

**_Euh, merci pour tout vos reviews! j'espère en avoir un tas d'autre pleaseuuhhhh _**

_**Voilà! la zik c'est une des plus belles des beatles: The long and Winding Road (la longue et sinueuse route), avec ma phrase préféré: The wild and windy night that the rain washed away have left a pool of tears ah crying for the day (la sauvage et venteuse nuit que la pluit a emporté a laissé une flaque de larmes pleurant pour le jour...)! Bref, **_

**_Re merci à PommeVerte et puis à tous les reviewers et tout!_**

**_(la suite pas avant mercredi prochain par ce que je suis pas chez moi, donc pas internet)_**

**_bizbiz_**

**_kitty_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Across The Universe_**

**_Chapitre 5:Une quelque forme d'innocence est mesuré en dehors des années._**

**_24 Décembre 2016. Poudlard._**

_En un salto arrière, Lucie évita le coup de pied de Jude. Ils se battaient avec acharnement depuis près d'une demi-heure. L'entraînement était fini depuis une dizaine de minutes mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas gagnant, ils continueraient._

_Jude évita son coup de poing. Mais pas le coup de pied qu'elle lui envoya là où ça fait mal. Il poussa un grognement presque animal et elle éclata de rire._

_De loin, Drago contemplait le combat, et l'interpella_

_« Lucie, pas là. Ce n'est pas équitable. »_

_L'adolescente acquiesça alors que Jude se relevait. Lucas soupira_

_« Bon, on bouge? Allez! »_

_Autour d'eux, tous s'agitaient à préparer le bal de Noel dans la Grande Salle. Fred fit exploser une guirlande alors que George l'accrochait. Harry entra dans la pièce et en voyant son fils et sa filleule se battre leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à coté de Drago._

_« On a loupé un truc dans leur éducation, tu crois ?_

_- Parce que tu l'as éduqué toi ? »_

_Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire ironique. Puis Drago se reporta sur le combat_

_« Ta gauche, Lucie. »_

_L'adolescente l'écouta et en levant la jambe gauche envoya un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Jude qui craqua sous le choc. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol en jurant. Harry se tourna vers Drago._

_« Je te hais._

_- C'est réciproque. Et il fallait bien qu'un d'eux gagne, sinon on aurait passé ce foutu bal à les regarder se taper dessus._

_- Foutu bal. Grogna le brun._

_- Oui, je te comprends. Tu danses comme un… bref. »_

_Il s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres et aida Jude à se relever._

_« Dis, tu m'as vendu et après tu m'aides ? Maugréa le jeune homme._

_- Merci aurait suffit, l'ingrat. »_

_Jude éclata de rire. Lucie essuya la sueur de son front. Lucas soupira._

_« Bon, on va se préparer maintenant ? »_

_Ils acquiescèrent, et sortirent bras dessus bras dessous._

_« Je t'ai pas fait mal ?_

_- Tu m'as déboîté la mâchoire. Je ne pourrais ni manger ni embrasser quoi que ce soit pendant toute la soirée. »_

_L'adolescente se figea_

_« QUOI QUE CE SOIT ? Tu parles d'une fille là! Pas d'un plat de lasagnes ! »_

_Lucas éclata de rire, alors que Jude levait les yeux au ciel_

_« Ce que tu peux être susceptible, Luce… »_

_Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts._

_« Et puis, je parlais pas de toi. Tu vas pas nous la jouer féministe aujourd'hui, hein ? »_

_Elle le fusilla du regard et s'avança dans le couloir. Lucas grogna_

_« C'est flippant quand ça vieillit. »_

_Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année, métisse, des cheveux d'un noir éblouissant et des magnifiques yeux couleur océan profond passa près d'eux._

_« Salut Lucas. »_

_Jude fronça les sourcils. Lucas sourit bêtement._

_« Elle…_

_- La ferme, Lucas. T'es flippant quand t'es amoureux._

_- De qui ?_

_- Julia! Julia!_

_- Quoi Julia ?_

_- Oh, moi je dis rien. C'est juste… Julia. »_

_Lucas fronça les sourcils alors que Jude s'avançait dans le couloir en ricanant._

_Julia rejoignit Lucie dans sa chambre, l'ancienne chambre de préfète en chef._

_« Lucas et Jude sont bizarres, tu trouves pas ? »_

_Lucie haussa les épaules et prit sa robe._

_« Je vais me doucher. Et Jude est toujours bizarre. Et Lucas, bah c'est Lucas. »_

_La porte s'ouvrit et les deux concernés entrèrent. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Qu'Est-ce que vous faites là ?_

_- On se demandait, vous avez des cavaliers, vous ?_

_- Non. Il faut ? Demanda Julia._

_- Apparemment. »_

_Ils se regardèrent tout les quatre et Julia , voyant que Lucas ne se décidait pas, finit par soupirer_

_« Bon… on se voit plus tard. »_

_Elle commençait à sortir. Jude soupira_

_« Lucas bouges tes fesses! »_

_Lucas courut après la jeune fille. Jude se retourna vers Lucie qui portait toujours sa tenue de sport._

_« Lucie ?_

_- Mmh ?_

_- T'es une fille? »_

_Elle serra les dents, et il sut qu'il avait fait une bêtise._

_« Euh… enfin, t'es une fille… alors… tu voudrais peut-être …venir avec moi… »_

_Elle le jaugea du regard, tournant autour de lui comme pour voir ses défauts et ses qualités. Il croisa les bras._

_« Luce, exagère pas. Oui ou non ? »_

_Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches._

_« Si je dis non, tu fais quoi ?_

_- Je saute par la fenêtre, bien sur. Se moqua-t-il en faisant la moue. Non, vraiment… je demande à quelqu'un d'autre je suppose._

_- Et bien, puisque je suis si vite remplaçable! »_

_Elle tourna les talons. Il attrapa brusquement son poignet_

_« J'ai pas dit ça! Mais que veux tu que je fasse ? De toute façon, tu dis oui._

_- Et pourquoi je dirai oui ?_

_- Parce que c'est ça ou Lucas, si il se fait rembarrer par Jul's._

_- Je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre moi aussi. »_

_Il ricana, et s'arrêta quand il vit son regard. Elle planta son regard d'acier dans le sien, émeraude et prononça distinctement, comme si elle parlait à un demeuré_

_« C'est pas parce que tu viens seulement de te rendre compte que j'étais une fille, et que tu me traites comme si j'avais six ans que tout le monde pense pareil. »_

_Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle comme à un enfant._

_« Ok, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Parfait. »_

_Il sortit en claquant la porte_

_« Parfait. »_

_Elle se doucha, et se prépara avant de descendre._

_Lucas s'avachit près du bar où Jude était assis_

_« T'as demandé à Yoko de venir avec toi ? L'interrogea-t-il._

_- Oui._

_- Lucie la déteste._

_- Je sais. »_

_Ginny se rapprocha des deux jeunes hommes._

_« Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il l'a invité exprès. N'Est-ce pas mon cœur ? »_

_Jude baissa la tête vers son verre._

_« Pas du tout. Mentit-il._

_- C'est une Malefoy. Il suffit de n'importe quoi pour la rendre jalouse. Regarde Drago comment il fusille Krum du regard. Alors que ce pauvre homme ne fait que parler à Hermione. Bref, tu n'étais pas obligé d'inviter la fille de l'ex de ton père._

_- Cho est sortie avec papa ? S'écria Jude, sous les rires de Lucas._

_- Oui. Grommela simplement Ginny._

_- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'aimes pas, tante Ginny. » Sourit Lucas._

_La rouquine le fusilla du regard_

_« Dégages, ta copine s'impatiente. »_

_Lucas éclata de rire, et commença à partir avant de se retourner_

_« En fait, Jude…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu vas regretter de pas avoir insisté pour Luce. »_

_Il s'éloigna en souriant. Jude se retourna vers sa mère_

_« Pourquoi il dit ça ?_

_- Disons que Lucie est magnifique ce soir. Vraiment. »_

_Elle le laissa seul quand Arthur s'approcha pour l'inviter à danser._

_« salut, mon grand!_

_- Salut, papi. »_

_Il regarda sa mère et son grand père s'éloigner. Soudain, Lucie s'assit avec lui. Il la regarda, et avala difficilement sa salive. Elle était resplendissante. Tout simplement. Sa robe bustier noire tranchait admirablement sur sa peau translucide. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée : le noir autour de ses yeux faisait ressortir le gris bleu de ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds châtains virevoltaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. On aurait dit une sorte d'ange démonique sortit tout droit de son enfer personnel._

**_Some think that happinness is measured out in years  
You don't know what it's like to listen to your fears_  
**

_« Yoko ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix grave._

_Il voulu lui répondre mais aucun mot ne lui vint. On aurait dit qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Elle sourit, un peu moqueuse_

_« Jude, ça va ?_

_- Ouais. »_

_Il tenta de se reprendre, et lui adressa un sourire courageux_

_« Tu es…_

_- Très jolie, je sais. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le dire._

_- J'allai dire resplendissante. »_

_Elle sourit, sincèrement. Son sourire se fana en voyant une jeune fille asiatique approcher._

_« Jude, tu viens ? »_

_Jude se tourna vers elle_

_« Deux minutes. (elle repartit vers la piste) Et toi… tu es venue avec qui finalement ?_

_- John. »_

_Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma_

_« John ?_

_- Oui. Un charmant garçon._

_- Tu le détestes._

_- Non, tu le détestes. Je déteste Yoko. On est quitte. »_

_Elle se leva avec un sourire_

_« En fait, Judy… J'espère que tu te rends compte que je suis une fille de 14ans. Pas juste ta meilleure amie qui en a six d'âge mental quand elle veut. »_

_Il la regarda s'éloigner, et soupira. John invita Lucie à danser, et le brun observa le couple évoluer sur la piste. Drago s'assit à ses cotés._

_« Je t'en pris, vas y!_

_- De quoi ? S'étonna Jude._

_- Vas le tuer, l'enfermer dans un placard, le stupéfier… N'importe quoi tant qu'il s'éloigne de ma fille._

_- T'aime pas John ?_

_- J'aime pas les Corner tout court. Et Corner fils, c'est le pire. Alors…_

_- Pourquoi tu t'en occupes pas ?_

_- Hermione m'a défendu de le faire._

_- Et si tu le fais ? »_

_Drago haussa négligemment les épaules en buvant son Whisky Pur Feu. Harry et Ron s'installèrent avec eux._

_« John a la main drôlement bas… » maugréa Ron._

_Harry lui lança un regard signifiant sûrement « La ferme! Maintenant! »_

_Drago se tourna vers Jude_

_« Jude… si tu ne le fais pas, je le fais! Et tu seras la cause de mon divorce. »_

_Harry se pencha vers lui_

_« On m'explique ou je dois comprendre tout seul ?_

_- Je crois que Drago incite ton fils à la violence. » pouffa Ron._

_Harry fusilla le blond du regard_

_« Violence sur qui ?_

_- Corner fils. »_

_Harry réfléchi un instant puis acquiesça silencieusement._

_« Vas y. »_

_Jude éclata de rire._

_« Si maman te …_

_- Si maman quoi ? » demanda Ginny en arrivant avec Luna, Hermione et Lux._

_Harry prit le verre de Drago et but un peu pour éviter la discussion. Hermione fronça les sourcils._

_« Ne me dites pas que vous avez l'intention de gâcher sa soirée?_

_- Elle passe sa soirée avec John Corner! S'écria Jude. Elle l'a gâché toute seule!»_

_Lux soupira_

_« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a assez d'ennemis à l'extérieur pour impliquer des clans à l'intérieur. »_

_Jude se leva_

_« J'y vais…_

_- Jude! S'écria Ginny. Si tu fais une bêtise quelconque je te jure que tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jour._

_- T'inquiètes, Mam'. Je vais juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle a quatorze ans, et que si il met pas ses mains plus haut, je lui refais le portrait. »_

_Harry et Ron se consultèrent du regard_

_« Tu sais, Jude, ça risque de faire un peu… jaloux… »_

_L'adolescent ne se démonta pas, et répliqua d'une voix grave_

_« Ça fait ce que ça veut. Je m'en fiche royalement de ce qu'il pensera. »_

_Il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le centre de la piste où Lucie dansait avec John, et Lucas avec Julia, ainsi que tous les autres, dont Dumbledore avec le professeur MacGonagall. Jude posa sa main sur l'épaule de John_

_« Je peux te l'emprunter ? »_

_John lâcha momentanément Lucie, pour le jauger._

_« Non. »_

_Il reprit Lucie et l'entraîna plus loin. Jude les suivit, et s'empara du bras libre de Lucie afin de l'attirer vers lui. Elle le fusilla du regard et siffla entre ses dents._

_« À quoi tu joues ?_

_- Je t'évite des regrets. Fit-il sur le même ton._

_- Des regrets ?_

_- Imagines que tu meurs demain… tu auras passé ta dernière soirée avec un garçon au QI de 2, et qui a une ventouse à la place de la bouche. »_

_John s'approcha de lui, tentant d'être menaçant._

_« Dégage, Potter. C'est pas parce que t'es le fils du Survivant que t'as le droit de te croire au dessus de tout._

_- Oh, t'inquiètes, je suis juste au dessus de toi. »_

_Lucie se tourna vers John_

_« Tu peux nous laisser deux minutes ?_

_- T'es sure ?_

_- Oui. S'il te plait. »_

_John quitta la piste de danse en lançant un regard peu amène à Jude. Lucie revint vers le brun et lui sourit._

_« Merci. »_

_Il se figea et fit la grimace_

_« Tu m'en veux pas ?_

_- Non! Il a les mains toutes rêches et a mauvaise haleine. »_

_Il répondit enfin à son sourire, et lui proposa son bras_

_« Tu danses ? »_

_Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se colla à lui. Elle regarda Lucas qui dansait avec Julia_

_« Il est aussi doué que toi finalement…_

_- Qui ?_

_- Lucas, avec les filles. »_

_Jude plissa le nez, ce qui fit ressortir d'avantage les quelques taches de rousseur sur son nez._

_« Non. Personne n'est aussi doué que moi. »_

_Il lui tira la langue._

_« Tu m'en veux pas, pour tout à l'heure ?_

_- T'es un crétin… Je m'y ferais."_

_Il baissa la tête. Elle ne put retenir un rire devant sa mine défaite._

_« Tu t'arrangeras en grandissant, il parait._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Remus dit que tu ressembles beaucoup plus à James qu'à Harry… Et il parait qu'il s'est arrangé en vieillissant. Il est devenu beaucoup moins sur de lui. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon ni toi ni ton père n'existeraient… »_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel_

_« Explique moi pourquoi tant de gens -les adultes surtout- te racontent tant de choses. C'est vraiment insupportable. Tu en sais plus sur ma famille que moi… »_

_Elle haussa les épaules, alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans son cou y déposant quelques baisers._

_Plus loin, Lucas et Julia riaient aux éclats._

_« On sort ? »_

_La voix de Lucie le tira de ses pensées, et il acquiesça, l'entraînant à l'extérieur._

_La température n'était pas vraiment hivernale._

_« Il n'y a plus de saison! » rit Jude en imitant parfaitement la voix de Sibylle._

_Elle frissonna et il lui passa sa veste. Bientôt, plusieurs adolescents les rejoignirent: Julia, Lucas, Anna (la petite sœur de Jude âgée de 12ans), Avril et June (les filles de Théodore et Luna), Maggie (la fille de Terry Boot et Lavande âgée de 13ans), Zoé (la fille de Fred et Angelina, âgée de seize ans), Derek et David (les jumeaux de George et Katie âgés de seize ans également), Penny (la fille de Percy et Pénélope âgée de 15ans) et Prudence (la fille de Bill et Fleur âgé de 17ans)._

_Prudence soupira_

_« Je déteste ce temps. Pourquoi êtes vous sorti ? »_

_Zoé leva les yeux au ciel_

_« Si la température ne sied pas à votre majesté, elle peut retourner dans son palais. »_

_Prudence la fusilla de son regard d'un bleu étonnant. Zoé, Derek et David se jetèrent un coup d'œil._

_« Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play_

_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day_

_The sun is up, the sky is blue_

_It's beautiful and so are you_

_Dear Prudence won't you come out and play » chantonnèrent-ils en s'approchant d'elle, menaçants._

_Ils la prirent brutalement alors qu'elle se mettait à crier et foncèrent vers le lac._

_« Lâchez-moi, bande de crétins! »_

_Tous les autres riaient. Lucie s'écria_

_« Ils oseraient pas! »_

_Mais, ils osèrent et lancèrent Prudence dans l'eau où la température ne devait pas excédé les dix degrés. Ils se ruèrent tous vers la rive du lac. Lucie se tourna vers Jude_

_« tu peux ? »_

_Elle lui montra sa fermeture éclair, et il la regarda comme si elle était folle._

_« On est en décembre! »_

_Elle éclata de rire._

_« Allez, Judy. Tu as peur ou quoi ? Et au pire, tu me réchaufferas. » proposa-t-elle, provocatrice._

_Penny la regarda, réprobatrice._

_« Lucie, tu ne devrais pas._

_- Désolée maman, mais on n'a pas tout les jours notre âge… Et puis, comme le disait Jude ici présent il y a quelques instants: Imaginez que nous mourrions demain… autant faire des choses dont on se souviendra!_

_- Si tu attrapes une pneumonie, tu t'en souviendras, c'est sur. »_

_Lucie leva les yeux au ciel. Jude soupira et fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la jeune fille. Elle enleva la robe, et tous les garçons présents ne purent s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle s'approcha de l'eau, et posa sa main paume ouverte sur sa surface. Tout à coup, l'eau chauffa et une vapeur s'éleva._

_Elle plongea. Prudence toujours dans l'eau hurla_

_« Elle est excellente! Lucie, tu es un génie._

_- Merci, je sais! Se vanta Lucie en riant. Allez, venez bande de poules mouillées! »_

_**Some think that happiness is measured out in miles  
What makes you think you're something special when you smile**_

_Jude retira doucement sa veste, sa chemise et son pantalon avant de plonger. Les autres le suivirent rapidement. Jude se rapprocha de Lucie dont les cheveux blonds formaient un halo alors qu'elle faisait la planche. Il se pencha à son oreille et susurra sa chanson: Lucie in the sky with diamonds. Elle sourit, et se remit debout, ses pieds sur le sol de boue et de vase. Elle grimaça._

_« Dégueu…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Le fond du lac… »_

_Il prit sa main et l'éloigna du bord, où ils ne toucheraient plus le sol. Ils nageaient bien, ils n'eurent pas de problème._

_« Vous éloignez pas trop! Cria Penny._

_- La ferme, Pen'! » répliquèrent la quasi-totalité de la bande._

_Lucas jeta un coup d'œil aux silhouettes de Jude et Lucie qui s'estompaient peu à peu dans la noirceur de la nuit._

_« Lucas ? »_

_Il se tourna vers Julia, qui lui souriait. Elle était drôlement belle. Ses yeux bleus se détachaient tellement sur sa peau mate et ses cheveux sombres. Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa doucement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres._

_Soudain il vit Jude revenir._

_« Merde! »_

_Il le regarda, légèrement frustré de ne pas avoir pu finir d'embrasser Julia._

_« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »_

_Jude paraissait étonnamment blême et montra du doigt le haut du château. Au dessus des plus hautes tours, dans le ciel brillait la marque des ténèbres: verte et fluorescente, elle brillait, illuminant les alentours. Ils sortirent tous de l'eau, se rhabillant à une allure inimaginable. Ils se rapprochèrent du château, les garçons en tête. Jude posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, pour qu'ils se taisent._

_« Vous avez vos baguettes ? » Chuchota-t-il._

_Les filles firent signe que non. Avec leurs robes, elles n'avaient pas d'endroit où les cacher. Seules Zoé -qui l'avait placé dans les lacets de ses chaussures le long de sa jambe- et Lucie -qui l'avait mis entre ses seins dans son bustier. Il retint un rire, et embrassa rapidement sa joue._

_« T'es géniale, j'espère que tu le sais. »_

_Elle lui tira la langue. Jude dirigea alors ce qu'ils devaient faire_

_« Celles qui n'ont pas de baguettes, vous remontez dans vos chambres, et vous les récupérez. Ne vous séparez pas. Et Anna, tu restes dans la tour._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu as 12ans. Tu restes en haut. Tu t'occuperas des petits quand on les remontera. Et n'oubliez pas: torture ou pas, aucun mot ne sort de nos bouches! Clair ? »_

_Ils acquiescèrent tous, et suivirent ses instructions. Les filles sans baguettes se dirigèrent vers l'un des passages créé depuis que l'Ordre s'était installé à Poudlard. Les quatre garçons et les deux filles s'avancèrent dans le hall. Les cris et les bruits de bataille venaient de la grande salle. Quelques mangemorts pourtant étaient restés dans le hall. Ils les liquidèrent rapidement afin de se joindre au combat._

_Les mangemorts devaient être une trentaine. Ils s'en occuperaient vite. Ce genre de batailles se multipliait. Les mangemorts voulaient bien montrer qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Lucie se dirigea vers son père qui se battait contre deux mangemorts pour l'aider. Jude se rapprocha des enfants qui s'étaient cachés sous une table. Il les fit se lever et appela les jumeaux Derek et David pour qu'ils les emmènent dans les tours, plus protégés. Zoé se battait contre Belatrix Lestrange et il ne put que la rejoindre._

_La bataille dura près d'une demi-heure._

_Lucie combattait le frère Carow et fut projetée au sol. Il s'occupa alors de l'homme, s'acharnant à lui faire du mal, mais la sœur Carrow le rejoignit. Il réussit à stupéfixier l'homme mais la femme le jeta au sol avec un Doloris. Elle allait lancer encore le sort. Il vit John pas loin qui le regardait sans intervenir et il se sentit plus en colère encore. Alors, c'était ça l'Ordre du Phoenix ? On ne l'aidait même pas… John Corner ne l'aidait pas… C'est Lucas qui désarma Carrow et en quelques secondes, tous les mangemorts encore vivants transplanèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux._

_Harry se tourna vers Rogue et Lupin_

_« Vérifiez toutes les entrées, et les sorties. Et essayez de savoir comment ils ont fait pour transplanter »_

_Dumbledore se dirigea vers d'autres professeurs._

_« Occupez vous des blessés. »_

_Drago aida Lucie à se relever et l'enlaça. Il aida ensuite Jude._

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

_Jude acquiesça sèchement sans quitter John des yeux. Le garçon s'était rapproché de Cho et Mickael, ses parents et de Yoko, sa sœur._

_Il était dans une rage noire._

_« Les enfants, remontez dans vos chambres. » Proposa Albus._

_Lucie s'appuya sur Jude. Et tous sortirent dans le hall. Les adultes restant à l'intérieur pour s'occuper des blessés._

_« Jude, tu vas bien ? T'es tout pale… » chuchota Lucie en le regardant._

_Il la lâcha en se dirigeant vers John qu'il plaqua contre le mur, son bras sous son coude._

_« Jude! » hurla Lucas._

_Toute la bande d'adolescents regardait la scène sans bouger._

_« Qu'Est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda Jude d'une voix pleine de hargne et de haine._

_- De quoi ? Répliqua John en faisant semblant d'être totalement innocent._

_- Carrow allait me lancer un doloris ou peut être même un Avada, et t'as pas bougé!_

_- Et ? »_

_Tout le monde retint son souffle. Jude n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi en colère. Une aura de haine pure se dégageait de chacun de ses mouvements._

_« Depuis quand t'es du mauvais coté, hein ?_

_- Je suis de votre coté. Répliqua John. Même si je doute que ce soit le bon… »_

_Jude resserra sa prise autour du cou de John._

_« Alors qu'Est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_- J'en sais trop rien… Mais soyez réalistes, ça sert plus à rien de se battre. Ils sont à l'extérieur et vivent alors que nous, on est enfermé là comme une bande de cons à chercher des moyens de les atteindre. C'est un combat perdu d'avance! »_

_Lucie voyait les veines de Jude battre contre ses tempes._

_« Jude, lâche-le… » dit elle d'une voix posée, pour le calmer._

_Jude serra encore, puis le relâcha brusquement. Il allait s'éloigner quand la voix de John -légèrement étouffée car il se massait la nuque- lui parvint._

_« La vie sera beaucoup plus simple quand toi et ta famille pourriraient dans ses cachots du Seigneur. »_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir. Jude se rua sur lui, et lui cogna son poing dans la mâchoire qui craqua sous le choc. Sa main attrapa sa chemise et il lui donna plusieurs coups de poing. Du sang jaillissait du nez et de la bouche de John. Puis Lucas le tira en arrière, alors que les cris des autres lui vrillaient brutalement les tympans. John s'écroula au sol. Les adultes arrivèrent, alertés par les hurlements hystériques de Penny et Prudence._

_Harry se dirigea droit sur son fils et l'attrapa par la chemise. Il était rouge de colère, tandis que le col de la chemise était rouge du sang qui avait giclé dessus._

_« T'es devenu malade ou quoi ? »_

_Jude tremblait de colère. Tout le monde le regardait. Il serra les dents, et tenta de se dégager de la poigne de son père qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi déçu, mais Harry ne lâcha pas._

_« Jude! Qu'Est-ce qui t'a pris ? »_

_Mickael Corner hurla_

_« Il est dingue, voilà ce qui lui arrive. »_

_Harry se tourna vers lui et gronda_

_« Oh toi, la ferme! »_

_Il revint vers son fils qu'il n'avait pas lâché._

_« Jude ? »_

_Jude avait toujours l'air aussi en colère, mais la colère d'Harry était beaucoup plus impressionnante, surtout qu'elle était teintée de déception. L'adolescent le repoussa brutalement pour se dégager_

_« Pour une fois, foutez-moi la paix! »_

_Il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au premier étage. Harry ferma les yeux, et serra les poings si forts que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il allait monter à la suite de son fils mais Lucie l'arrêta_

_« Je m'en occupe. »_

_**Big man  
Walking in the park  
Whigwam  
Frightened of the dark  
Some think that happiness is measured out in you  
You think you know me but you haven't got a clue  
**_

_Elle monta en courant presque et suivit Jude qui marchait trop vite, d'un pas raide et haché qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle cria plusieurs fois son prénom avant qu'il ne daigne se retourner_

_« QUOI ? »_

_Elle se figea, à environ deux mètres de lui. Il avait le visage déformé par la haine. Elle ne le reconnut presque pas._

_« C'était débile ce qu'il a dit… chuchota-t-elle. Il…_

_- Lucie, la ferme! »_

_Elle le regarda comme si il l'avait giflé. Il continua d'une voix froide qui n'était pas non plus la sienne._

_« Pour une fois, arrête de t'occuper de moi. Je suis pas un gosse que tu dois protéger de je-ne-sais-quoi. Occupe-toi de ta vie. Lâche-moi. »_

_Il s'éloigna encore, mais elle le rattrapa, prenant son bras. Il la repoussa d'un coup sec de __l'épaule et elle tomba au sol. Sans un regard pour elle, il partit vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle le savait, mais ne le rejoignit pas._

_Elle revint à sa chambre. Dans l'ancienne salle commune des préfets, devenu le salon des Malefoy, Drago, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Lux parlaient vivement. Lucas était dans un coin, le regard dans le vide. Il sursauta en la voyant rentrer._

_« Il est où ? »_

_Elle mentit._

_« J'en sais rien. »_

_Harry posa sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, alors que Ginny caressait doucement ses cheveux pour le détendre._

_« Comment va John ? Demanda l'adolescente._

_- Il a le nez fracturé, a perdu trois dents, et s'est bloqué la mâchoire… » conclut Lucas d'un ton monotone._

_Lucie acquiesça et sans dire un mot de plus, entra dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit les pieds dans le vide. Hermione entra à sa suite._

_« Tu vas bien?_

_- Mmh. »_

_Hermione soupira_

_« Il lui a fait drôlement mal. »_

_Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle le défendit comme toujours_

_« Il l'avait mérité. »_

_Hermione sourit, un sourire tordu._

_« Je ne crois pas qu'un garçon de 17ans puisse faire quelque chose d'assez grave pour mériter ça… Et puis, John l'a simplement provoqué. Lucas nous a raconté. John l'a fait exprès, pour énerver Jude qui l'était déjà assez. Mais il aurait du se contrôler. »_

_Lucie se redressa sur son lit._

_« On peut pas toujours se contrôler, ok ? Il a déjà assez de… »_

_Elle cessa de parler. Hermione se pencha vers elle et soupira_

_« Lucie et Jude contre le reste du monde, hein ? »_

_La blonde mordilla sa lèvre inférieure_

_« Comme toujours, non ? »_

_Hermione embrassa son front._

_« Tu ne voudrais pas aller le chercher, quand même ? Harry et Ginny ne dormiront pas si il ne rentre pas._

_- Non._

_- Tu ne veux pas ?_

_- Non. »_

_Hermione sembla en colère, un instant puis se ravisa et sortit._

_Lucie se rallongea, puis finit par aller se doucher. Quand elle sortit, près d'une heure plus tard, Jude était assis sur son lit, sa tête entre ses mains. Il était pieds nus et légèrement débraillé aussi. Alors, comme d'habitude, elle l'excusa, comme il l'excusait sans préavis depuis toujours. Elle resserra sa serviette de bain autour d'elle et s'approcha de lui._

_Il releva ses yeux d'un vert légèrement rougit par les larmes qu'il avait déjà séché. Il n'aurait pas pleuré devant elle. Elle prit sa main et l'attira jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle le laissa seul un instant et revint avec une chemise à son père. Elle lui retira la sienne, sans qu'il bouge. Il avait l'air d'un zombie, et ça lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle les retint cependant._

_Avec un gant humide, elle nettoya le sang qui avait été projeté par la violence des chocs. Elle soigna rapidement ses poings. Un blessé quand il avait frappé John. L'autre cassé sûrement par lui-même. Vu son état, il avait du le taper contre un mur. Elle remarqua des taches de sang sur son pantalon, et de la boue. Elle lui enfila la chemise, un peu trop grande pour lui._

_« Tu devrais enlever ton pantalon. » Dit-elle._

_C'était les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait, mais lui n'en dit aucun. Il se contenta de faire ce qu'elle lui demander, se retrouvant en boxer et chemise devant elle. Mais, ce n'était pas la première fois, alors elle s'en moqua. Elle se retourna, prit un pyjama pour elle et se changea sans faire cas du jeune homme qui de toute façon ne la regarda pas. Elle revint vers lui, et prit sa main pour l'attirer à nouveau dans sa chambre, avant que ses parents ne viennent._

_« Tu veux dormir là ? »_

_Il acquiesça sans la regarder, et s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle sur son lit. Elle éteignit les lumières. Seule la bougie sur son bureau et la lueur de la lune les éclairaient. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il avait le regard rivé au plafond. Elle le regarda, respirant à peine. Il était onze heure et demi. Elle soupira._

_« Jude ? »_

_Il prit du temps à se tourner vers elle, la regarda enfin, et lui parla enfin_

_« Oui ?_

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_- Non._

_- Tu veux venir ? Tu peux venir. »_

_Il se leva et s'allongea dans son lit, collant ses pieds gelés au siens. Pendant quelques minutes, ils n'osèrent plus parler. Puis il bredouilla_

_« Désolé._

_- Pas grave._

_- Si, je t'ai dit que j'aimais pas que tu t'occupes de moi alors que là, je débarque pour que tu le fasses. »_

_Elle rit._

_« Pas grave. J'aime m'occuper de toi de toute façon…_

_- Je sais. »_

_Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Il grommela une insulte._

_« Dis ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu veux bien insulter Corner avec moi ? »_

_Elle rit à nouveau et ils s'énervèrent ensemble pendant quelques minutes, inventant des insultes incluant des noms d'animaux et des excréments de ces mêmes animaux. Ils finirent par rire bêtement. Il paraissait un peu plus vivant. Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils, désormais décidé à lui faire la morale. Il le sentit venir car il baissa la tête. Elle commença doucement_

_« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça tout à l'heure._

_- Je sais… »_

_Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il s'était trop vite avoué vaincu. Elle le laisserait en paix cette nuit._

_« Et puis…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Non, rien… »_

_Elle se retourna. Il répéta_

_« Oui ? Dis-moi._

_- Non, laisse tomber. »_

_Il la força à se retourner._

_« Si tu me dis rien, je vais imaginer un truc horrible! Il respirait encore hein ? »_

_Elle rit_

_« Oui._

_- Alors ? »_

_Elle soupira_

_« Tu m'as fait peur._

_- Dans le couloir ?_

_- Non, dans le hall. »_

_Il baissa les yeux._

_« Désolé. »_

_Elle embrassa son front, et finit dans un sourire._

_« Jude ?_

_- Oui ? »_

_Elle regarda l'horloge. Minuit._

_« Bon anniversaire. »_

_Jude sourit, doucement._

_« Joyeux Noël, Lucie._

_- Toi aussi. »_

_Elle se mit sur le dos, et faussement en colère déclara_

_« T'auras encore plus de cadeaux que nous! »_

_Il éclata de rire._

_**You can talk to me, if you're lonely you can talk to me  
You can talk to me, if you're lonely you can talk to me  
You can talk to me, if you're lonely you can talk to me**_

_**Note de l'auteur: Salut les gens, d'abord, désolée pour le retard xD mais je me suis mise à une autre fic (une Rose Scorpius ce qui devrait ravir plus d'un, elle est pas longue et je veux la finir, ce qui se fera surement dema ou après demain... donc)... Ensuite je me remettrai à celle là et j'ai de l'avance dans 'pour lui nous nous aimerons' donc ça va!**_

_**Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu!! je me reconcentrerez sur le couple Hermione Drago dès le prochain chapitre! Qui devrait arrivé dans le courant de la semaine prochaine enfin avant Mardi lol jour où je retourne chez moi à la réunion pour 2semaines de vacances où vous n'aurez plus de nouvelles de moi (enfin, vais essayé de piquer l'internet à ma tante xD) donc, 2semaines pour écrire! Donc dès mon retour ça va y allé les chapitres!! **_

_**Bref, à lundi prochain sans doute! **_

_**REVIEWSSSSSS!! pleaseuuuhhh xD désespérée la fille lol**_

_**kitty ;p**_

_**(la chanson c'est Hey Bulldog)  
**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Across The Universe_**

**_Chapitre 6: Si c'est ça l'amour, tu dois m'en donner plus._**

Tous sortirent de la pensine, rapidement et Dumbledore leur accorda un sourire resplendissant. Jude baissa la tête sous le regard de son père.

« Bah quoi ? »

Lucie attrapa sa main, pour le détendre.

Dumbledore les regarda en souriant

« Je vois que ce que vous disiez était vrai. »

Drago s'était installé dans un coin, adossé au mur. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Si ce souvenir était réel, il était vraiment marié à Hermione. _Enfin, à Granger_, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Et en plus, il était jaloux quand un autre homme l'approchait. Il devait vraiment l'aimer. La jalousie n'était pas un sentiment qu'il connaissait habituellement. Blaise lui sourit comprenant exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Ainsi, Drago avait une faille, chose qu'il ne supportait pas.

Hermione soupira

« C'est n'importe quoi d'accepter quelqu'un qui n'y croit pas… Je veux dire, Corner. On devrait le refuser parmi nous. »

Drago l'interrompit

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On a besoin de gens. Qu'ils y croient ou qu'ils fassent semblant d'y croire, on s'en moque. Tant qu'ils font ce qu'on leur demande.

-Quoi? S'écria Hermione. Mais c'est un risque de faire confiance à des gens qui ne pensent que ce qu'on fait est impossible! C'est mettre nos vies entre les mains de gens qui pourraient nous tuer finalement. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel

« Sois réaliste, Granger. N'importe lequel d'entre nous peut finir par nous trahir! Tu peux te lever demain matin et par peur te ranger du coté du mal! Ça change rien… »

Lux pouffa.

« En dirait mes parents qui parlent politique moldu. »

Hermione et Drago baissèrent brusquement la tête, conscient qu'elle disait vrai. Lucie sourit alors que Jude et Lucas se lançaient un regard entendu. C'était exactement le genre de disputes entre Hermione et Drago se déroulant dans leur présent à eux.

Dumbledore lui-même esquissa un sourire

« Je suis d'accord avec Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger… Jusqu'à un certain point cependant. Quand faire confiance devient dangereux, il vaut mieux abandonné. »

Drago sourit, fier alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait. Elle ne mettait jamais un professeur en tord, sauf quand ceux-ci disaient réellement des idioties à longueur de temps comme Ombrage.

Lupin annonça

« Lucie, Jude et Lucas sont très forts en combat moldu, et magie sans baguette.

- Je sais. Sourit Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

- Et vous ne pensez pas qu'ils pourraient apprendre aux élèves à faire de même. Cela serait déjà une grande avancée pour nous tous, non ? »

Dumbledore pencha sa tête sur le coté et dévisagea les trois adolescents qui étaient si proches les uns des autres qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient collés.

« Vous pensez en être capables ? »

Jude acquiesça rapidement

« C'est les plus vieux d'entre nous qui enseignent aux plus jeunes. On peut aussi l'apprendre à nos parents. »

Dumbledore sourit, sortit un parchemin de son tiroir et le tendit à Jude.

« J'aimerai que vous me notiez les noms de tout ceux de notre époque qui nous rejoignent. Nous formerons des groupes d'entraînement. Je vous aiderai ainsi que vos professeurs. Vous pouvez sortir. »

O0°0O

Le lendemain matin, d'un comme un accord, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Lux, Lavande, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Blaise, Drago, Théodore, Pansy, Seamus, et Hannah se retrouvèrent devant la Grande Salle.

Jude, Lucie et Lucas avait en effet donné une liste principale à Dumbledore. Et ces derniers étaient les principaux piliers de cette guerre sans merci. Les plus importants, ceux dont personnes ne doutaient. Les trois adolescents savaient que certains donneraient leurs vies pour la cause, mais n'en dire rien.

Ils arrivèrent, retrouvèrent leurs parents et leurs amis. Il était très tôt et il n'y avait personne d'autre. Soudain, Dumbledore apparut, accompagné d'autres professeurs.

« Ravi de voir que vous êtes tous présents. »

Certains élèves comme Pansy n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi. Dumbledore leur ouvrit la porte.

« Installez vous! » proposa-t-il.

Les élèves allaient s'asseoir par maison quand le professeur les arrêta

« Voyons, les enfants! Asseyez vous tous ensemble! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Les Griffondors étaient déjà tous assis, et les autres observèrent leur table. Les Serdaigles et Poussoufles les rejoignirent rapidement. Les Serpentards eux, hésitèrent plus longuement puis courageusement Blaise s'approcha, suivit de peu par Drago et Théodore. Pansy s'installa après une bonne minute seulement.

Dumbledore sourit, heureux que tous ont obéi malgré la mauvaise volonté.

« Très bien. La plupart d'entre vous sont au courant mais je voudrai tout de même expliquer à tous qui sont nos nouveaux élèves. Lucie, Jude, Lucas, levez vous je vous pris. »

Ils se levèrent.

« Très bien. Ces trois nouveaux élèves nous viennent de 2017. Je vous présente à tous James Albus Sirius Potter. Le fils de Mr Harry Potter et Miss Ginny Weasley. Lucas Arthur Weasley, le fils de Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Lux Kensington. Et Miss Lucie Hermione Andrea Malefoy. La fille de Mr Drago Malefoy et de Miss Hermione Granger. »

Pansy ouvrit la bouche en grand plusieurs fois, Blaise la regarda retenant à grand peine son envie de rire et Théodore finit par ne plus se contenir. Il éclata de rire et Drago fronça les sourcils

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Gronda-t-il.

- Bah déjà toi et Granger ! C'est quand même … »

Drago se leva d'un bond

« Quand même quoi ? »

Théodore continua à rire, s'amusant de la colère de Drago.

« Incroyable! Improbable! Impossible! Enfin bref… Je l'avais bien dit que vous vous disputiez trop pour que ce soit normal! »

Drago le fusilla du regard, et Blaise rit enfin. Le blond se rassit en grommelant et Hermione esquissa un sourire auquel il répondit inconsciemment.

Pansy elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Dumbledore continua

« Nos trois nouveaux nous viennent donc du futur. Jude, Lucie, ou Lucas si vous pouviez nous donner une rapide idée de ce futur et des raisons de la présence de tous ici à une heure si matinale. »

C'est Lucie qui prit la parole.

« Disons que la situation est pire que celle que vous connaissez. Le monde est véritablement ancré dans une guerre sans merci. Les mangemorts sont de plus en plus nombreux et ils tuent, torturent, violent les enfants de Moldus appelés Sang de Bourbe ou les moldus tout court. Nous sommes environ deux cent à vivre ici, à Poudlard qui n'est plus une école mais un foyer. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et leurs familles y vivent, ainsi qu'une centaine de réfugiés. Nous tentons de nous défendre de l'intérieur mais c'est assez dur… Il y a beaucoup plus de décès de notre coté que de celui des mangemorts. Mais nous gardons… »

Elle cessa de parler, se rendant compte que par leurs présences à Poudlard montrait qu'ils n'en avaient aucuns. Jude conclut

« Espoir. »

Lucas acquiesça. Drago demanda

« Et ces réfugiés, qui sont-ils ?

- Des enfants sorciers nés de parents moldus et leurs parents pour la plupart. Et puis quelques enfants moldus aussi dont les parents sont morts. Les sorciers se battent en général. »

Hermione serra ses bras autour d'elle-même. Elle avait bien compris que le monde allait mal… mais à ce point…

Théodore questionna alors

« Et nous… qu'Est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

Lucas expliqua

« Et bien… vous avez tous un rôle à jouer. Vous êtes parmi les grandes figures de notre guerre.

- Même moi ? s'écria Pansy.

- Oui, Pansy. Sourit Lucie.

- Tu m'appelle par mon prénom ? »

Lucie eut un rictus un peu douteux et avoua

« Tu es ma marraine alors… »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, si bien qu'ils ressemblèrent à deux parfaites billes de chocolat.

« C'est vrai ? C'est pas… Ginny ? »

Ça lui paraissait tellement logique qu'elle ne s'était même pas posé la question. Lucie fit non de la tête

« T'as choisi le parrain: Harry. Papa a choisit la marraine. Mais, vous vous entendez bien toute les deux. »

Pansy et Hermione se regardèrent brièvement, et eurent le même sourire aussi bref. Ron fit la grimace, et Lux leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant. Il était gamin parfois, mais c'est pour ça qu'elle passait son temps à l'observer depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il était toujours en train de faire des bêtises ou de simples gaffes pas intentionnelles et faisait rire tout le monde. Elle y compris.

Dumbledore reprit la parole

« Vous aurez droit tous à des cours particuliers de combat à main nu et de magie sans baguette. Nous vous aiderons bien sur mais les cours seront assurés une fois par semaine par nos trois nouveaux étudiants venant du futur. D'accord ? »

Il s'adressait surtout aux serpentards ce qui n'échappa à personne. Drago d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude -comme si les mots avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres-

« D'accord. »

Blaise acquiesça en suivant, puis Théodore, puis Pansy en dernier. Dumbledore sourit. Lucie contenait sa joie avec difficultés.

Dumbledore les remercia, et leur proposa de prendre congé. Ce qu'ils firent. En sortant, Lux appela Ron

« Je peux te parler ? »

Elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur, et il la suivit en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Ils s'assirent en silence au pied d'un arbre du parc de Poudlard. Elle commença

« Étant donné que nous ne nous connaissons pas trop tout les deux… Je crois qu'on devrait apprendre… avant de vraiment commencer. Car je pense -j'espère- que c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé la première fois. »

Il acquiesça en la regardant. Le soleil illuminait ses cheveux et il eut envie de plonger dedans.

« Je commence ?

- À quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Et bien, il faut qu'on en apprenne le plus l'un sur l'autre. »

Il sourit. C'était bien une Serdaigle, à réfléchir à tout, à tout anticipé et organisé.

« Et bien… vas y. »

Elle réfléchit un instant

« Alors, je m'appelle Lux. (il rit). Ça veut dire lumière.

- Tes parents avaient anticipé que tu serais intelligente ? Pouffa-t-il.

- Sûrement. Je suis fille de moldus. Mes parents sont psy. J'ai une petite sœur de dix ans. Une chienne… J'aimai pas beaucoup l'école avant de savoir que j'étais une sorcière. Je viens des Etats-Unis. On a déménagé pour ma dernière année parce qu'il parait que Poudlard est l'une des meilleures école au monde. Je veux devenir madicomage… Euh… voilà… je crois que c'est tout. »

Il avait vraiment très envie de l'embrasser, déjà avant de lui adresser la parole. Elle était la star de ses rêves depuis la rentrée. Il se pencha vers elle, et elle ne recula pas. Elle ferma les yeux, et il comprit qu'il avait le droit de l'embrasser. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Il était beaucoup plus tendre qu'avec Lavande, et surtout ça lui plu beaucoup plus. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avaler quelque chose de particulièrement gluant. Non, il percevait juste la douceur des lèvres de Lux, son nez touchait sa joue et il glissa lentement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle passa ses mains sur sa nuque, et il sentit les ongles de Lux tâter sa peau nue. Elle suçota le bout de sa langue. Et il se souvint d'un rêve qu'il avait fait la veille où elle suçotait autre chose. La pression dans son pantalon s'accentua et il tenta de se calmer avant qu'elle le remarque. Il prêtait néanmoins une plus petite attention au baiser, ce qu'elle finit par percevoir. Elle se détacha

« Ron, ça va ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas en pensant à des choses particulièrement déplaisantes: Rogue, les crevettes de sa grande tante Muriel, Harry et Ginny ensemble… Mais rien n'y fit. Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté

« Ron… tu regrettes déjà ?

- Non! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Elle sourit et le dévisagea. Il était tout rouge. Elle comprit, et son regard descendit le long du corps de Ron, passant sur son torse un peu plus musclé grâce au Quidditch, puis plus bas. Elle pouffa

« Désolée. »

Il rougit de plus belle jusqu'au haut de ses oreilles, et elle releva les yeux. _Autant ne pas trop se tenter,_ songea-t-elle. Malgré les apparences, Lux n'avait rien d'une gentille et prude petite Serdaigle. Elle embrassa à nouveau Ron qui répondit avec fougue. Elle reprit sa respiration et loucha vers le bas ventre de son futur époux.

« Pense à autre chose. Proposa-t-elle.

- J'essai… grommela-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Essai plus fort… soupira-t-elle. Pense à… un détracqueur… une araignée! Il parait que tu détestes les araignées! À …

- Pfff. Souffla Ron.

- À ta mère! » s'écria-t-elle.

Étonnamment, ça fonctionna directement. Elle le regarda et explosa de rire, bientôt suivis par le jeune homme lui-même. En tentant de recouvrer son sérieux elle dit

« Et toi, ta vie ? »

O0°0O

_I should have known better with a girl like you  
That I would love everything that you do  
And I do, hey, hey, hey, and I do_

_Whoa, whoa, I never realised what a kiss could be  
This could only happen to me  
Can't you see, can't you see_

O0°0O

Drago s'installa à la bibliothèque avec Pansy, Blaise et Théodore.

« Pourquoi on est là ? Maugréa Blaise. On devait s'entraîner!

- J'ai besoin de savoir un truc et vous pouvez m'aider. »

Son regard se givra en voyant Hermione marchait dans une allée de livres, face à lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre un énorme pavé rouge. Le plus gros livre de l'étagère. Il sourit. Blaise suivit son regard

« Drago, pourquoi tu vas pas l'aider ? »

Le blond le regarda comme si il venait de l'insulter

« Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à aider une… une… Sang de Bourbe. »

Théodore soupira

« Drago! Tu vas te marié avec elle, et lui faire une fille!

- Une très jolie fille en plus! Compléta Pansy.

- Et alors ? Je vais pas me changer juste pour lui faire plaisir. Elle m'accepte comme je suis. »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle sache exactement comment tu es justement. »

Drago pencha sa tête sur le coté, observant Hermione se démener avec la bibliothèque. Elle avait mis un pied en bas sur la première étagère, et tendait le bras.

« C'est une sorcière ou quoi ? » se moqua-t-il.

Une voix derrière lui soupira

« Quand on a vécu dix ans sans magie, il arrive de l'oublier pour les gestes les plus communs. » expliqua Lux.

Drago haussa les épaules, et Lux -plus petite qu'Hermione- alla près de la bibliothécaire pour lui demander un livre. Hermione grimpa sur la seconde étagère et il craint pendant un instant qu'elle se brise la nuque, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Besoin d'aide ? » proposa-t-il.

Sa voix la fit sursauter et ses pieds quittèrent le meuble. Elle bascula en arrière. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, mais la suivit dans son mouvement. Elle s'écroula sur lui, et il trébucha sur la bibliothèque derrière. Le poids des deux adolescents et la vitesse de leur chute fit tomber le meuble. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, l'étagère s'abattit sur le sol suivit des deux jeunes. D'un geste protecteur inconscient, Drago passa une main autour de sa taille pour la maintenir et l'autre sur son visage. Elle passa ses bras autour de son avant bras et ils tombèrent dans un choc qui provoqua une grimace chez Drago. Il aurait bien hurler de douleur mais il n'était pas de ce genre là. Son dos se fracassa contre une des planches de bois, et il grogna.

Puis un lourd silence s'installa. Drago et Hermione ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, et soupirèrent de soulagement. Madame Pince hurla

« Bande d'idiots! J'espère que vous vous êtes fait mal! »

Hermione entendit un rire à son oreille puis un murmure

« Hermione, ça va ? »

Elle frissonna

« Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. Remarqua-t-elle.

- Désolé. » murmura-t-il.

Il tenta de se relever

« Tu peux bouger ? Tu m'écrases. »

Malgré la rigueur de ses paroles, son ton était resté doux et inquiet.

Elle rit

« Lâche moi, si tu veux que je me lève. »

Il obéi, et elle passa ses mains derrière elle, s'appuyant sur les livres en bazar avant de se relever. Il la suivit sur les décombres de l'armoire et ils s'extirpèrent, retombant sur le sol net. Il lui tenait la main pour l'aider, et ne s'en rendit compte qu'en croisant le regard moqueur de Blaise. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait une bosse sur le front, mais rien d'autre. Il avait du mal à bouger le dos. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter sa main, étrangement. Elle avait la peau douce comme celle d'un bébé. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'aimerait. Il fit craquer sa nuque, et la main de la jeune fille quitta l'étau rassurant de la sienne.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Lux arriva vers eux.

« Hermione, tu as une bosse. »

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, s'inquiétant plus pour Drago que pour son front.

« Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. » dit elle avec une grimace.

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle

« T'as du te cogner plus fort que je croyais! »

Elle lui lança un regard peu amène

« Je suis préfet, tu n'as pas le choix!

- Je suis préfet aussi! » Répliqua-t-il.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel

« Vas y, Drago! »

Celui haussa les épaules dans un craquement et il grogna.

« Allez, viens! » ordonna Hermione en reprenant sa main.

À ce contact, il aurait pu la suivre n'importe où! Pourquoi Est-ce que ça lui faisait autant de bien ? Il la suivit, tête basse.

Ils ne dirent mot, mais il avait un peu de mal à marcher et elle le voyait esquisser un sourire à chaque démonstration de douleur chez le jeune homme. Lui-même se sentait un peu idiot.

« Madame Pomfresh! Appela Hermione en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

- Granger, parles moins fort, j'ai mal au crâne! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

« Tiens, c'est plus Hermione ?

- J'essayai d'être sympa à la bibliothèque. Et t'es tellement maladroite… pff, je tenterai plus jamais de t'aider.

- C'est surtout d'entendre ta voix!

- Ouh… souffla-t-il avec une moue coquine. Je te fais déjà autant d'effet ?

- Très drôle, Malefoy, mais ne rêve pas! »

Il sourit, alors que Madame Pomfresh arrivait vers eux. Elle lâcha sa main et murmura

« On se voit ce soir.

- Dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne ? Proposa Drago avec une voix séductrice.

- La ferme, pervers! »

Elle sortit de la salle, alors qu'il la regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

_O0°0O_

_That when I tell you that I love you, oh  
You're gonna say you love me too, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, oh  
And when I ask you to be mine  
You're gonna say you love me too.  
_

_O0°0O_

Ginny conduisait Harry à travers les couloirs et lui dit de fermer les yeux. Il obéi de bon cœur

« Tu deviens folle, Gin. »

Elle rit, et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de prendre la main pour le menait. Après quelques minutes, elle demanda

« Tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, hein ?

- Promis! »

Elle le lâcha

« N'ouvre pas!

- Tu sais que tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance quand il s'agit de fermer les yeux!

- J'espère bien… » susurra-t-elle.

Il l'entendait marcher, puis perçu un grincement. Elle reprit sa main et ils avancèrent d'une dizaine de pas avant qu'un autre grincement brise le silence.

« N'ouvres pas les yeux. »

Il sentit les doigts fins de la jeune fille tiraient sur sa chemise. Un courant d'air le fit frissonner quand il se retrouva torse nu. Les ongles de Ginny passaient sur son torse et furent bientôt accompagnés par…ses lèvres ?

« Ginny! Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

- Deux minutes… »

Elle s'éloigna et il regretta. Au bout d'une courte minute, il entendit la voix de Ginny

« Vas y, Harry. Ouvres les yeux! »

Il obéi. _La Salle sur Demande._ La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était plutôt vaste, et les milliers de bougies reposaient sur le sol de marbre blanc, traçant un unique passage qui menait jusqu'à un lit. Un lit où Ginny s'était installé, entre les coussins multicolores. Harry avala difficilement sa salive quand il remarqua qu'elle était juste en sous vêtements. Un ensemble -tout neuf mais ça il ne s'en rendrait pas compte- noir cerclé de fils de soie rouge qui contrastait magnifiquement sur sa peau.

Il sentit son pouls s'accélérait dans sa poitrine, et ses mains tremblotèrent un peu. Elle lui sourit comme pour l'inviter à se rapprocher. Il n'osait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas bouger.

« On peut pas, Ginny. »

Elle fronça les sourcils

« T'en as pas envie ? Susurra-t-elle, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Euh…si… mais… Ron… et puis… les … enfin… jeunes… temps… Ron… frères… risques… dangers… Ron… »

Elle rit, se leva et s'approcha de lui la main tendue. Il ne bougea pas, et pendant un millième de secondes elle sembla en colère.

« Harry… S'il te plait… Viens. »

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma bêtement. Elle décida de le faire craquer, et surtout de faire fondre toutes ses appréhensions. Elle l'embrassa doucement en faisant passer ses mains sur son torse, et il se força à fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir une parfaite vision sur sa poitrine presque nue. Son souffle était haché, il le sentait. D'un seul coup, une inquiétude le frappa

« Ginny ? Chuchota-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Mmh ? Gémit elle en grignotant sa nuque.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Elle se redressa d'un bond, et d'un regard noir gronda

« Non! Et toi ?

- Oh, non, non… Mais tu avais l'air si sure de toi… ça m'a fait peur… »

Elle rit doucement

« Dis, Harry… Tu sais que n'importe quel garçon m'aurait déjà déshabiller là maintenant… »

Il rougit, et vit la buée se former sur les verres de ses lunettes. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et il sentit les mains de la jeune fille descendre sur son bas ventre. Aussitôt, son pantalon devint trop petit pour lui.

« Ginny, il faut pas. »

Elle l'attira vers elle, sans détacher ses mains de son pantalon et ses lèvres des siennes. Il essaya de refuser à nouveau, mais elle glissa ses lèvres sur son cou

« Ron n'en saura rien.

- Mais…

- J'en ai vraiment envie…

- Tu as seize…

- Je voulais juste être sure de notre couple, et maintenant je le suis…

- Mais…

- Je connais un sort de contraception…

- Je…

- Tu as en autant envie que moi…

- C'est pas …

- On est grand… et on sait comment faire…

- Je…

- Je t'aime. »

Il cessa de riposter et s'abandonna à elle. La rouquine s'allongea sur le lit et il la rejoint rapidement. Il ne savait pas comment faire, mais comme toujours laissa son instinct le guider. Et apparemment, son instinct savait s'y prendre. Elle lui enleva rapidement son pantalon, et remarqua qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. Elle l'embrassa avec plus de passion, et frissonna en sentant ses mains se déplacé sur ses hanches. On ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça, et c'était Harry -le seul garçon dont elle ai été amoureuse dans sa courte vie- qui le faisait. Les lèvres d'Harry glissèrent sur sa peau, la couvrant de milles baisers, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle respira plus fort.

Ils tremblaient autant l'un que l'autre, si bien qu'il se demanderait -plus tard en y repensant- comment il avait fait pour dégrafer l'attache de son soutien gorge. Il embrassa son nombril et arriva rapidement à la frontière de sa culotte, qu'il lui enleva. Elle rougit, et inconsciemment croisa les jambes. Il remonta sur elle

« Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée. Et tu sais que si tu gardes les jambes croisés, on va pas allé loin. »

Elle pouffa, et il fit de même avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle déplia lentement les jambes, les mettant de chaque coté du corps du brun (qui n'osa cependant pas redescendre). Elle lui retira son caleçon, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il cachait, et ferma les yeux. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculé, ils le savaient. Elle bafouilla

« Tu devrais… faire quelque chose… pour moi… »

Il prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre, et -n'osant toujours pas s'aventurer sur la basse partie de sa partenaire- embrassa ses seins y trouvant plus d'attraits. Il fit rouler son téton gauche au bout de sa langue, et la poitrine de Ginny se souleva à un rythme de plus en plus irrégulier. Il le mordilla légèrement, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas lui faire mal, et sentit le corps de la rouquine se détendre. Il s'amusa en remarquant que sur ses seins aussi il y avait quelques taches de rousseur. Il passa à l'autre sein, lui affligent le même traitement. Il l'entendit gémir, et il se releva un peu pour la regarder. Elle se mordait les lèvres. Il se moqua gentiment

« Personne ne nous entend ici, tu sais… tu peux parler, crier… gémir… »

Elle rougit de plus belle, et il l'embrassa

« Tu crois que ça va allé ? »

Elle acquiesça et roula des yeux dans les orbites avant de bafouiller

« Je sais pas vraiment comment… tu vois… »

Elle rit, moqueuse puis bredouilla

« Moi non plus, en fait. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Ginny sentait très bien la chose dur plaqué contre son ventre, et décida de s'en occuper. Elle le caressa un peu avant de le diriger vers ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa, et elle finit par répondre.

Il entra en elle, quand il sut qu'il était bien placé. Elle serra les dents et il embrassa son front aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait. Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager à continuer alors il s'enfonça un peu plus en elle. La rouquine frissonna et il l'admira là, nue à la seule lueur des bougies. Elle l'embrassa et ils ne se quittèrent plus des lèvres jusqu'à la fin.

Il finit par s'allonger à ses cotés et regarda le plafond, remarquant que comme celui de la Grande Salle il était constellé d'étoiles le soir. Elle se blottit contre son torse comme si c'était une habitude, et il embrassa à nouveau son front en remontant le drap blanc qui s'était emmêlé autour d'eux. Il la recouvrit et la serra tendrement. Ces gestes lui venaient naturellement.

« Je t'aime aussi, Ginny Weasley. »

_O0°0O_

_That when I tell you that I love you, oh  
You're gonna say you love me too, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, oh  
And when I ask you to be mine  
You're gonna say you love me too.  
_

_O0°0O_

Installés sur l'herbe humide du parc de Poudlard, Lucas, Lucie et Jude étaient en grande discussion. Dès ce soir, ils dormiraient chacun dans leur nouvelle maison, ce qu'ils appréhendaient tous un peu.

« Tu crois que ça va s'arranger entre mes parents ? Soupira Lucie en posant sa tête sur les jambes de Jude.

- Mais oui… Déjà, à la bibliothèque. Blaise m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé et Drago était très protecteur apparemment. »

Lucas rit

« Tu t'entends déjà bien avec le Blaise de dix sept ans à ce que je vois.

- Et oui. Acquiesça Jude en caressant les cheveux de Lucie.

- Va falloir qu'on y aille, non ? »

Lucie se releva un peu

« En fait, Lucas, j'ai vu tes parents ce matin. Ils se sont embrassé. »

Jude éclata de rire quand la peau de Lucas se teinta de rouge.

« Et bien, à ce rythme là ils vont bientôt te concevoir. » Se moqua Lucie.

Lucas se leva, lui tira la langue comme un gamin de cinq ans avant de se diriger vers le château. Jude et Lucie se mirent debout à leur tour et main dans la main le suivirent.

O0°0O

Jude parcourait les couloirs menant au sous sol où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard en compagnie de Drago. Le blond demanda brusquement alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis cinq minute

« Je suis comment ? »

Jude plissa le nez

« Euh… je suis plus intéressé par les filles. » pouffa-t-il.

Drago s'arrêta et le dévisagea. Voyant que le brun riait, lui-même se permit un sourire

« Non, mais je veux dire… dans votre futur. Je suis quel genre... d'homme ? »

Jude s'appuya contre le mur et réfléchit un instant. Drago l'imita contre le mur d'en face.

« Et bien… commença Jude. Tu es très amoureux d'Hermione. Ça se voit. Tu passes ton temps à la chipoter mais je crois que ça vous amuse tout les deux. Tu es un père génial. Tu la couves un peu trop, mais dans notre monde y vaut mieux. Tu es très courageux. Vraiment… Même que mon père te traite de Griffondor parfois pour t'énervé. Tu es le plus mature de tous, tu peux être très méchant et froid quand tu veux. En fait, Hermione t'appelle son antithèse. Tu peux être d'une douceur incroyable ou d'une haine effroyable. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Drago sourit étrangement.

« Et … Hermione est comment ?

- C'est plus Granger ? Se moqua Jude.

- Bah… étant donné qu'on va se marier et tout le tintouin, faudra bien que j'apprenne à l'appeler par son prénom.

- C'est sur… Je suppose que tu l'appelles pas Granger quand vous… »

Il toussota et le blond le fusilla du regard. Jude répondit enfin à sa question

« Et pour Hermione… Elle est incroyable. Aussi intelligente que maintenant. C'était son idée d'utiliser Poudlard comme QG, et elle a été la première à utiliser la magie sans baguette… Elle y a beaucoup travailler avant notre naissance. Elle se donne à fond dans ce qu'elle fait. Elle fait toujours tout pour vous protéger, toi et Lucie. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'a tué. Elle a évité à Lucie un sortilège de mort en le recevant à sa place. C' était une femme géniale… ça t'a détruit quand elle est morte. T'es beaucoup moins drôle qu'avant. »

Drago fixa son regard grisé sur le mur de pierre. Jude changea de sujet

« Et… vous allez m'accepter chez les Serpendard ? Je veux dire… vous allez pas me bizuter ou un truc du genre.

- Normalement, c'est de coutume. Mais non… Je m'en occupe. »

Jude pencha sa tête sur le coté

« Et… enfin, je suis le fils d'Harry alors…

- Je ne suis bien placé pour savoir qu'un enfant ne ressemble pas forcément à son père. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais être sympa avec ton paternel par contre.

- J'imagine. » Rit Jude.

O0°0O

« Et voilà, ton dortoir! Présenta Lux en tournoyant autour de Lucie.

- Merci beaucoup, Lux. »

La jeune fille lui lança un sourire, et Lucie chuchota

« Je t'ai vu avec Ron tout à l'heure.

- Oh… rougit Lux. On… discutait… »

Lucie éclata de rire en sautant sur son lit

« Mouais… ça devait être compliqué de s'embrasser en parlant. Vous vous compreniez quand même ? »

Lux rougit brutalement.

O0°0O

Lucas s'avachit sur le lit à baldaquin préparé exprès pour lui. Harry et Ron se mettaient en pyjamas à coté de lui alors que Neville, Dean et Seamus déjà sous les couvertures discutaient.

Harry avait les yeux dans la vague, et paraissait à des milliers de kilomètres du monde. Ron passa sa main devant ses yeux

« Youhou ? Harry, ça va ? »

Les yeux émeraude du Survivant se plissèrent et il sembla revenir à lui-même. Dean éclata de rire

« Et Ginny va bien ? »

Harry baissa la tête

« Pourquoi tu me parles de Ginny ?

- J'en sais rien… t'as l'air d'être comblé c'est tout! »

Harry le fusilla du regard, et Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Lucas cacha son sourire.

« Et Lucie, vous a vu…

- Qui ça ? Grommela Harry.

- Mes parents, au pied de l'arbre ce matin… »

Ron rougit de plus belle et Harry fut heureux qu'ils changent de sujet.

« Alors, tu l'as embrassé ? Demanda Seamus avec un sourire bête.

- Ouais… »bredouilla Ron en se faufilant sous ses couvertures.

Lucas fronça les sourcils

« Sans vouloir vous offensé, vous pourriez pas prévoir ce genre de discussion un jour précis de la semaine… où je ne serai pas là.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Neville.

- Enfin, juste quand ça concerne mes parents! Précisa Lucas avec une moue suspecte.

- Ok, ça marche! » approuva Dean.

Harry s'allongea à son tour sous les couvertures, l'esprit ailleurs… penchant très certainement vers la chambre des filles.

_O0°0O_

_So, oh, I should have realised a lot of things before  
If this is love you've got to give me more  
Give me more, hey hey hey, give me more.  
_

_O0°0O_

Drago entra silencieusement dans la salle commune. Hermione était assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliés sous ses fesses, un pavé sur les genoux. Quelques mèches folles s'échappaient d'un chignon mal fait et caressait son visage concentré. Il la détailla du regard, cherchant une quelconque raison pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentirait plus tard pour elle. Il s'appuya au mur et l'observa silencieusement.

Elle paraissait si absorbé par sa lecture que le ciel aurait pu lui tomber sur la tête sans qu'elle le remarque. Ce serait peut-être cet aspect passionné de sa personnalité qu'il aimerait chez elle. Ou la façon dont elle enroulait -à intervalle régulier- ses cheveux autour de son majeur. Ou encore sa manie de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avec acharnement.

Il esquissa un sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle avait des milliers de moyen de le rendre amoureux.

_O0°0O_

_Whoa, whoa, I never realised what a kiss could be  
This could only happen to me  
Can't you see, can't you see_

That when I tell you that I love you, oh  
You're gonna say you love me too, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, oh  
And when I ask you to be mine  
You're gonna say you love me too.

You love me too  
You love me too.

_O0°0O_

********

Coup de gueule d'auteur: ça ne m'arrive jamais mais là je peux pas rester calme. Je comprend que certains soient en vacances et ne soient plus vraiment sur fanfic, normal vraiment... et puis y en a qui laisse des reviews à chaque chapitre alors qu'ils n'en laissent pas parfois c'est pas génant. Mais bon... j'ai reçu pas mal de mails disant que machin ou bidule venait de rajouter ma fic à ses favoris! Et recevoir ce genre de mail sans que la personne en question ne laisse de review, désolée mais ça m'énerve! ok, ne laissez pas de review à chaque chapt, je comprend! mais quand vous avez passé un long moment à lire une fic sans laisser un seul petit mot, je trouve ça vraiment d'une exquise gentillesse! Sérieusement! on dit tous qu'on écrit pas pour les reviews, mais c'est faux! on écrit que pour ça, pour savoir ce que les gens pensent sinon je vous assure que les fics resteraient bien sagement sur mon ordi ce qui m'apporteraient beaucoup moins de complication (pas besoin de me pressée à écrire, pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qui plairait aux lecteurs...) ! Alors, arrêtez votre égoisme 'je lis pour mon plaisir sans en donner un peu (ce qui prend 30s) à l'auteur' et dites vous que si vous aimez lire mes fics, j'aime autant lire vos reviews ce qui m'encourage vraiment, et j'aime autant vous répondre! Voilà, c'était un coup de gueule dont ceux qui ne review pas se moquerons surement... Mais voilà...

Je tenais aussi à vraiment remercier ce qui continuent à suivre, qui m'explique ce qui aiment -ou aiment pas-, qui m'encourage à continué (même si j'ai du mal parfois)... J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette fic jusqu'à la fin! (dans super longtemps xD enfin, y aura surment un 20aine de chapitres maximum! enfin, faut que je me calme un peu sinon elle durera 3ans et j'ai déjà la fin :p xD)

**Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous deux bonnes semaines! attention aux coups de soleil et aux coups de coeur xD Ecoutez les Beatles ou BB Brunes (en plein trip BB Brunes la Kitty xD écoutez L'herbe tendre... parfaite xD ou toutes les autres!! mdr c'est bien de la pop (rock ça ?? xD) pour n'adolescents mais génial les paroles xD ça m'a donné l'inspiration pour la suite de Pour lui nous nous aimerons!) Bref, Bonnes vacances!!**

**Note de l'auteur: Je pars en vacance mardi... Et plus de news jusqu'à mardi 12 ou le 13 (je sais plus à quel heure je reviens...) enfin sauf si j'arrive à piqué l'ordi à tata XD En tout cas, j'ai deux semaines d'écriture intense (coupure pour la playa et les samoussas... mmh je vais revenir obése et bronzée xD)! Donc, je devrais poster un peu plus régulièrement à mon retour!**

**Reviews (ou pas pour certains... mais bon no coment ça sert à rien que je me rénerve xD vous aurez eut droit à a kitty psyché, la kitty con, la kitty ... et la ****kitty en colère! vous me connaissez plus que ma famille là! mdr)!! pleaseeuuuhh! 100 ?**

**Bizzzzz , à bientot (j'espère)**

**Kitty**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Across The Universe_**

**_Chapitre 6: Laisse moi continuer à t'aimer ce soir, te faisant l'amour à toi seule._**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Drago. Il avait fait un tas de rêves étranges où Hermione et Lucie l'insultaient et où Potter -le prenant pour Voldemort- le tuait. Il ouvrit les yeux dès que son réveil sonna. Pendant un millième de seconde il espéra que les trois derniers jours n'avaient été qu'un grand dérapage de son imagination.

Il sortit du lit, et s'avança en caleçon -il s'était juste déshabiller la veille sans se doucher- dans sa salle commune.

Hermione était déjà là, sur le fauteuil à, apparemment, peaufiner un devoir. Elle avait le visage plissé par la concentration et sa main avançait frénétiquement sur le parchemin. Il haussa un sourcil, ironique.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à lui sortir des réflexions désagréables ? Elle sursauta et renversa son bocal d'encre. Elle nettoya le tout d'un sort et se tourna vers Drago.

« Je finis le devoir de potion. Il est pour aujourd'hui. Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement… j'ai eu du mal. »

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait raconté sa minable existence, mais il acquiesça, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle le regardait étrangement, détaillant le haut nu de son corps. Il sourit, et s'installa à ses cotés.

« Besoin d'aide ? Je l'ai fini la semaine dernière. C'est les seuls devoirs que je fais avec un minimum de plaisir. Expliqua-t-il.

- Non… je ne voudrais pas te déran…

- Je te le propose. Répliqua sèchement le blond.

- Et bien… Juste un truc que je n'ai pas trouvé dans un seul livre… La potion, une fois prête, peut être mélangée avec de l'asphodèle… mais je n'ai pas bien compris quel résultat ça avait sur la…

- Elle aide juste la plaie à guérir plus vite sans laisser de cicatrices, mais la peau reste très fragile à l'endroit précis de la blessure. Ça a de bons et de mauvais cotés. »

Elle sourit, et il regarda derrière lui bêtement. Rien.

« Euh… qu'Est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Rien… juste que tu m'as aidé… c'est assez étrange. »

Il se redressa brusquement.

« Il faut que j'aille me doucher. »

Elle acquiesça et d'une voix timide l'appela alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

« Drago ? »

Il se retourna, surpris qu'elle ait utilisé son prénom. Elle lui sourit.

« Pourquoi tu m'observais travailler hier ? »

Il serra les dents, et chercha du regard une sortie de secours.

« Euh… Je … je me demandais… si… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te demandais ce qui pourrait bien t'attirer chez moi ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment tu … ?

- Je fais pareil. »

Il rit.

« Et tu as trouvé ? Demanda-t-il avec sa moue séductrice habituelle.

- Et toi ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, et il finit par rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tentant d'oublier le désir étrangement malsain qui la tiraillait depuis la veille.

_O0°0O_

_It feels so right now, hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
And then I might,  
Never be the lonely one.  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo.  
O0°00_

Jude ouvrit les yeux et fut presque étouffé par tout ce vert.

« Tu finiras par t'y habituer ! »

La voix de Blaise finit de le réveiller et il regarda autour de lui. Théodore -alias Théo comme il l'avait dit la veille- était assis sur son lit et l'observait.

« Tu as parlé pendant ton sommeil. »

Blaise étouffa un rire, et Jude plongea son visage entre ses mains.

« De quoi ai-je parlé ?

- Pas mal de cauchemars et un rêve très… intéressant, apparemment, où tu as prononcé le prénom 'Lucie' plus d'une fois sur un ton qui ne laissait qu'une interprétation possible. » expliqua Blaise.

Théo rit sous cape et se leva.

« Dépêche toi, on va être en retard! »

Jude sortit du lit dans son bas de pyjama rouge et Crabbe et Goyle lui lancèrent un regard mauvais.

« Pas de rouge ici. Aboya Goyle.

- La ferme. » répliqua Blaise avec fermeté.

Bizarrement, Jude soupçonnait Drago d'avoir demandé à Théo et Blaise de jouer les gardes du corps.

« Et pourquoi ? Gronda Crabbe.

- Drago a dit de pas le toucher. Ça te suffit comme explication ? Défendit Théo.

- Malefoy est un traître au Seigneur. Comme vous deux et Parkinson… On ne vous doit rien. »

Jude serra les points et vit clairement Blaise faire de même. Théo lui fit un geste qui devait sans doute dire 'calme toi'.

« Dégagez ! » ordonna Blaise.

Crabbe s'approcha en faisant craquer se phalanges. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Je vous… »

Drago se figea et d'un pas impérieux se plaça entre ses deux anciens gorilles et les autres.

« Un problème, Crabbe ? Goyle ? »

Les deux garçons se consultèrent du regard.

« Ouais, on veut pas de lui ici! »

Crabbe pointa Jude du doigt.

« Il fait Gryffondor. »

Drago se redressa de toute sa grandeur aristocratique qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui.

« Il sera pourtant toléré. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Je ne veux plus de vous dans cette pièce dans les trois secondes. »

Crabbe s'approcha et le défia du regard. Drago tapota du doigt son insigne de préfet.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne prendrais pas le risque. »

Goyle éclata d'un rire gras et balança son point au visage de Drago qui l'évita agilement.

« Encore un problème : vous êtes deux, on est quatre! »

Blaise et Théo s'approchèrent de Drago, face aux deux brutes. Jude resta en arrière, près à intervenir. Goyle relança son poing au visage de Drago qui l'arrêta, et le lui tordit. Le colosse grogna, et Crabbe sauta sur Blaise. Théo aida son ami, et Jude décida de terminer ce combat avant que ça ne s'aggrave. Il prit sa baguette et stupéfixa les deux troubles fêtes.

« On les enferme quelque part! » proposa-t-il avec un sourire presque sadique.

Blaise éclata de rire.

« T'es sur de pas être le fils caché de Drago ? »

Le brun fit la grimace.

« J'espère pas, Lucie serait ma sœur. »

O0°0O

Hermione s'installa dans la Grande Salle, face à Ginny qui lui lança un sourire resplendissant.

« Bonjour! Tu as bien dormi ? »

Hermione plissa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi… heureuse ? »

Ginny désigna Harry d'un coup d'oeil. Hermione fit la grimace.

« Et bah quoi ? Qu'Est-ce tu-sais-qui a fait ? »

La rouquine mordit sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. La brune réfléchit un instant, et comprit. Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand et rit.

« Je viens dans le dortoir des filles ce soir ?

- Ok! »

Elles se mirent à manger en souriant. Lucas se pencha par-dessus la table.

« En fait, avec Drago ça va mieux ? »

Hermione haussa distraitement les épaules.

« On a … discuté ce matin. »

Ron fit tomber sa tartine dans son bol, et Parvati demanda.

« Discuter civilement ? »

Hermione acquiesça, et suivit le regard de Lavande qui observait la porte. Tous finirent par regarder l'entrée. Drago, Blaise, Théo et Jude entraient, hilares. Le brun s'arrêta rapidement à la table des Griffondor, faisant signe aux autres de continuer leur route.

« Salut! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu t'entends bien avec les serpents à ce que je vois. »

Jude haussa les épaules.

« Oui. Enfin, pas avec tous… Les deux gorilles là : Crabbe et Goyle…

- Oui ?

- Enfermés dans une des salles du sous sol. »

Ron éclata de rire.

« Comment t'as fait ?

- Comment on a fait. Corrigea le brun. Drago, Blaise et Théo m'ont aidé. En fait… Drago a fait je-ne-sais-quoi mais je crois qu'aucun serpentard n'a le droit de m'attaquer.

- Il a fait ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Oui. »

Jude leur lança un dernier sourire et retourna à sa table -avec un clin d'œil à Lucie en passant près d'elle.

Ginny eut un sourire en coin.

« Drago aide Jude… Malefoy et Potter… C'est…

- Très gentil. » Conclut Hermione en lançant un sourire à Drago depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Il y répondit et elle ne put que se sentir heureuse.

_O0°0O_

_Hold me tight,  
Let me go on loving you,  
To-night to-night,  
Making love to only you,  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo.  
O0°0O_

Drago et Blaise s'installèrent dans un coin d'une salle vide. Le brun demanda.

« Alors, qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives ? Non, parce que t'es gentil avec le fils Potter, tu souris à Granger, on tabasse des Serpentards… Je veux pas dire, mais on ressemble bien Gryffondor ces derniers jours… »

Drago s'appuya contre le mur de pierres glacées et soupira.

« J'en sais rien…

- Ouais bah… Moi ça me dérange pas. Jude est génial. Je déteste Crabbe et Goyle. Tant qu'à Granger… Elle te plaît, comme je l'avais dit. »

Drago se redressa un peu.

« Non… ce n'est pas que physique. Dans ce cas, j'aurais pu sortir avec n'importe qui. Je veux dire, y a de jolies filles à Poudlard. Non, il y a autre chose… J'arrêtes pas de chercher ce qui a pu me faire changer à ce point, dans le futur je veux dire… Je la regarde tout le temps, et je trouve des milliers de raisons. Et…

- Et ? Rit Blaise.

- Je ne devrais pas trouver autant de raisons. Je m'étais imaginé que je ne trouverai absolument rien, et que ça me conforterait dans mon idée que je ne pourrais jamais me marier avec elle, et avoir un enfant… Mais, elle est magnifique, elle a plein de manies adorables, et en même temps elle m'énerve tout le temps… »

Il haussa les épaules, vaincu. Blaise éclata de rire.

« Et bien, je ne vois plus qu'une solution pour voir si vous pourriez un jour être vraiment ensembles.

- Quoi ?

- Sors avec elle. »

Drago le regarda comme s'il devenait fou. Mais une autre idée, beaucoup plus tentante lui traversa l'esprit.

« Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. »

O0°0O

Ron s'installa face à Harry. Leur temps libre en 7ème année était incroyablement long. Mais ils avaient l'impression de travailler trois fois plus qu'autrefois.

« Pfff… soupira-t-il. Je suis mort… Comment tu fais pour avoir l'air aussi réveillé ? »

Harry sourit en voyant Ginny entrer dans la pièce et ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à son meilleur ami.

« Harry. Ça te dit une balade ? » chuchota la rouquine en se penchant vers lui.

Le voile de ses cheveux roux cacha momentanément le visage d'Harry à Ron. Et il en fut heureux. Car le sourire qu'il afficha n'avait rien d'innocent.

« Bien sur. »

Il se leva main dans la main avec sa jolie rousse et -avec un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de Ron- sortit.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel alors que le passage de la Grosse Dame n'eut pas le temps de se refermer et laissa passer une jeune Serdaigle. Les yeux baissés sur ta table basse, il ne la vit pas arriver.

« Bonjour. »

Il sursauta. Lux lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

« La Grosse Dame ne m'a pas vu. Ça va ? »

Il acquiesça et tapota le bord du canapé. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à nouveau et il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Lux prit brutalement sa main, le forçant à se lever et l'entraîna vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, et il la regarda bizarrement.

« Et bien… pourquoi tu m'as poussé ici ?

- Je n'avais pas très envie qu'un Gryffondor me jette. »

Elle observa le décor de la chambre.

« C'est jolie. Un peu trop rouge peut-être. Mais pas mal. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle passa ses mains par-dessus ses épaules, entrelaçant ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et elle retint un rire. Elle l'embrassa lentement avant qu'il ose enfin la toucher. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui pour approfondir le baiser. Ils passèrent un temps incroyable à s'embrasser avant que Lux ne se détache de lui.

« C'est lequel ton lit ? » susurra-t-elle.

Il prit sa main et l'attira vers son matelas. Ils s'étalèrent dessus avec un rire. Il demanda.

« T'as déjà eu des petits amis sérieux, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Et bien… les filles à Poudlard ne sont pas comme ça… Je veux dire, aussi rapides, directes…

- Et c'est mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non. Je me demandais juste si t'étais déjà vraiment sortie avec un garçon.

- Tu entends quoi par vraiment sortir ?

- Et bien… tu sais. »

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Si tu sous entends ce que je crois, oui. »

Il fit la grimace. Elle le dévisagea.

« Et toi ?

- Non. Enfin, a part Lavande … Enfin, je veux dire j'avais l'impression d'embrasser un truc gluant alors j'allais pas en plus coucher avec elle. »

Lux éclata de rire.

« Un truc gluant ? »

Il rit, gêné.

« Oui. Enfin, c'était peut-être aussi de ma faute. Mais c'était pas très agréable. »

Elle l'embrassa.

« Et moi, c'est agréable ? Susurra-t-elle.

- Mmh. »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Ron, t'as pas… »

Hermione se figea, et Ron se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Lux se leva, rougissant. Hermione fit la grimace en disant.

« Désolée… Je cherchais juste Ginny. »

Ron se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu vas rien dire hein ? Non, parce que Dean et Seamus vont se moquer de moi jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et Ginny en parlera à Fred et George...

- T'inquiète. Mais vous devriez trouver un autre endroit. Précisa-t-elle. Lux ne devrait pas être là.

- Tu vas nous enlever des points ?

- Non. Pouffa Hermione. Bon filez! Et vous n'avez pas vu Ginny ?

- Elle est sortie avec Harry. »

Hermione rougit.

« Oh. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi oh ?

- Euh… rien… Je la verrais plus tard. »

Elle allait sortir quand Ron la rattrapa.

« Eh! Qu'Est-ce qui se passe avec Harry et Ginny ?

- Rien. Rien du tout. »

Elle était rouge de gêne et n'osait pas le regarder en face. Lux comprit rapidement, et Ron la suivit de peu.

« Ils l'ont fait ? »

Hermione évitait soigneusement son regard et Ron grogna.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai! Quand ? »

Hermione fit la grimace.

« J'en sais rien moi… c'est pas ma.. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry apparut.

« Ron, on va s'entraîner. »

Il s'arrêta de parler et de bouger en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ron l'attrapa par le bras.

« On va avoir une discussion tous les deux! Maintenant! »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Bah quoi, qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Ron le fusilla du regard alors que Ginny arrivait.

« Ah Hermione! Je te cherchais. »

Elle se stoppa en voyant la scène.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? »

Hermione baissa la tête.

« Désolée… »

Ginny rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Puis, après un court instant, se ressaisit.

« Ron, lâche-le. Ensuite, c'est notre vie pas la votre. Et plus particulièrement pas la tienne, Ron.

- Je suis ton grand frère!

- Et alors ? Hurla la rouquine.

- Et bien, je suis ton frère ça suffit comme explication!

- Non pas du tout! Est-ce que Fred ou George se sont mêlés de ta relation avec Lavande ? Non!

- T'es une fille, c'est différent!

- Quoi ?« Cria Ginny.

Sentant la discussion s'envenimer, Harry prit la main de Ginny.

« On va s'en aller. »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ?

- J'ai aucune envie que vous vous entretuiez. Alors, vous allez tous les deux vous calmer et on verra ça plus tard. »

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi autoritaire et ne fut, de fait, pas étonnée de voir Ron acquiescer. Ginny fit signe à Hermione et elles sortirent ensembles. Avant de quitter le dortoir, Ginny se retourna.

« Lux, tu veux venir ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille.

« Bien sur. Merci. »

Elles descendirent toutes les trois. Après un petit quart d'heure, elles s'installèrent sur l'herbe verte entourant le lac de Poudlard. Luna et Lucie y étaient déjà assises et elles les rejoignirent. Lucie adressa un sourire timide à sa future mère qui y répondit rapidement.

« Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De Jude. Soupira Lucie. Je l'ai pas vu de la journée. Lucas non plus. Je crois qu'il traîne sur le terrain. Et Jude … bah il flâne avec papa. Enfin… Drago. »

Luna rit.

« Oui. Je crois que le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas eu tord de l'envoyer à Serpentard. »

Lux haussa les épaules.

« Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux. C'est étrange... Je veux dire, c'est le fils d'Harry, et il est à Serpentard. Tous les membres des familles Weasley et Potter sont à Gryffondor depuis des années et là… »

Hermione annonça.

« Harry a failli aller à Serpentard. »

Ginny acquiesça vigoureusement. Lucie ajouta.

« Et Jude a tout d'un Serpentard. Le courage en plus. »

O0°0O

Jude et Lucas s'étaient allongés sur l'étendue d'herbe verte du terrain de Quidditch. Les bras croisés derrière leurs têtes -le vent caressant leurs cheveux- ils discutaient comme ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis leur arrivée dans cet autre temps.

« Et Lucie ?

- Quoi Lucie ? Répéta Jude avec une pointe de rancœur.

- Me prend pas pour un con. Toi et elle, si vous finissez pas ensemble, je veux bien me pendre.

- Trouve un arbre. Répliqua le brun.

- Non, vraiment. Je parle sérieusement là! C'est quand que vous vous y mettez tous les deux ? »

Jude ferma les yeux, sentant la caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Son esprit vagabonda vers l'image d'une jolie blonde.

« On est ami.

- T'as dit cette phrase tellement de fois que c'est comme si elle n'avait plus de sens. »

Jude soupira.

« C'est plus comme avant entre elle et moi… Enfin de mon coté en tout cas.

- Et qu'Est-ce qui a changé ? »

Jude rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son ami qui le dévisageait.

« J'ai envie d'elle. Physiquement parlant. »

Lucas lui sourit, comme pour l'encourager.

« Et bien, vas y.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je vais la voir et je lui dis : 'Salut, Lucie! J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, ça te dit ?'

- Euh… Peut-être pas dit comme ça. Mais d'une autre façon… peut-être… Euh… Je sais pas moi…

- Laisses tomber, Lucas. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

« Tu l'aimes ?

- Je l'ai toujours aimé, non ? C'est ma petite Luce'.

- Non, je veux dire, autrement qu'une amie ? »

Jude observa le ciel, et après avoir prit une profonde inspiration déclara.

« Oui. Je l'aime vraiment. »

_O0°0O_

_Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
Being here alone tonight with you,  
It feels so right now, feels so right now.  
Hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
And then I might,  
Never be the only one,  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo._

_O0°0O_

Ginny et Hermione avaient réussi à s'échapper du petit groupe et s'étaient assises dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

« Alors… c'était bien ? Conclut Hermione avec une grimace mitigée.

- Mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé pour une première fois. Tu te souviens quand Lavande nous a parlé de ce garçon qu'elle a rencontré en vacances l'été dernier, l'irlandais… Bah, ça avait l'air drôlement horrible. »

Hermione éclata de rire devant la mine sérieuse de sa meilleure amie. Ginny esquissa un sourire.

« J'espère que Ron va pas en faire tout un plat.

- Si c'est le cas, demande lui ce qu'il faisait cet après midi avec Lux dans le dortoir. »

C'était un peu trahir l'un de ses meilleur ami, mais quand Ron jouait le grand frère ultra protecteur elle ne se rangeait pas de son coté. Ginny la dévisagea.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils…

- Non. Mais ils étaient allongés sur son lit et s'embrassaient… ça devrait suffire à le faire taire quelques temps. Il est juste un peu jaloux.

- D'Harry ? S'écria Ginny. Il a dix sept ans, c'est pas une tare de ne pas l'avoir fait!

- Pas d'Harry! Soupira Hermione. De toi. »

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, cette histoire de première fois… C'est un truc dont ils parlent entre garçons. Et étant donné que tu es sa petite sœur, ils n'en parleront pas. »

Ginny posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, honteuse.

« Zut, j'y avais pas pensé… »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas, je l'aime bien moi, Lux. Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Moi aussi. Elle est pas aussi coincée que les Serdaigles en général! »

Ginny posa ses jambes sur celle d'Hermione à travers le canapé.

« Et Drago ?

- Tu dis plus Malefoy ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Étant donné que vous allez vous marier.

- M'en parle pas. »

Ginny prit sa main.

« C'est si horrible que ça de savoir que tu vas être avec lui un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas. Soupira Hermione. J'ai essayé de lui trouver des qualités… des points de son caractère ou de son physique qui me plaisent…

- Et ça a donné des résultats ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux.

« Oui. »

Ginny sourit.

« Et ? Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé ? »

La brune rouvrit les yeux, qui étaient légèrement humides.

« Il est beau quand il sourit. Et quand il est hésitant et timide. Mais il encore plus beau quand il fait le fier. Je détestais ça avant, mais je trouve ça attirant maintenant. Il a l'air si…

- Si quoi ?

- C'est une vraie contradiction à lui tout seul… Il est froid, mais j'ai eu l'impression ce matin qu'il était beaucoup plus doux… Et puis, il a cette manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux à chaque fois. Et de lever les yeux au ciel comme s'il se moquait de tout et de tout le monde. Et … je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais, quand il travaille, il penche sa tête sur le coté et la pose dans sa paume comme si elle était trop lourde pour tenir sur ses épaules.

- Non, je n'avais pas remarqué. » Pouffa Ginny.

Hermione fit la grimace.

« Je deviens folle, hein ?

- Folle, je ne crois pas. De lui, c'est certain. »

Elles se turent en entendant un bruit à la porte de la salle commune.

« Merde, c'est Drago! »

Hermione sauta du canapé, attrapa la main de Ginny et s'enfuit avec elle vers sa chambre. Elles laissèrent la porte entrouverte pour entendre et voir ce qui se passait. Drago et Blaise entrèrent ensembles et s'étalèrent sur le canapé où elles étaient installées quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » renifla Blaise.

Drago regarda autour de lui et aperçut l'encens qu'elles avaient oublié. Ginny chuchota une insulte destinée à elle-même.

« Granger a laissé ce truc allumé.

- Granger ?

- Hermione… » souffla le blond.

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Ça a l'air d'être une vraie souffrance pour toi de dire son prénom.

- La ferme. Gronda Drago.

- Oh… sujet épineux!

- T'as pas une vie ?

- La tienne est beaucoup plus intéressante. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Pansy et Théo entrèrent. Hermione chuchota.

« Il m'a dit qu'on ne devait pas donner le mot de passe ce crétin! Et lui…

- Chut! »

Pansy s'installa au pied de la cheminée, Théo sur un fauteuil.

« De quoi vous parliez ?

- De la vie de Drago. »

Pansy étouffa un rire.

« Hermione.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- C'est la future mère de ma future filleule! Ta future femme en plus.

- Tu es en train de devenir ma future ex meilleure amie. Menaça Drago.

- Bouh, j'ai peur! Se moqua Pansy. Bref, comment ça va avec ta future femme ? »

Drago la fusilla du regard. Blaise étouffa un rire et Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, ça va alors ? Tu lui parles ?

- Mouais.

- Et ?

- Bah rien…

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- D'un devoir. »

Théo soupira, comme découragé, puis finit par demander.

« Alors, tu as trouvé?

- Trouver quoi ?

- Des raisons qui te pousseront à sortir avec elle. »

Drago balança la tête en arrière en grognant. Pansy haussa un sourcil.

« Mais encore ? »

Drago se redressa.

« Je crois que je deviens fou.

- Dans quel sens ? Demanda Théo.

- Je la trouve belle! J'ai jamais trouvé Granger belle! »

Blaise se racla la gorge et Drago rectifia.

« Bon, ok… Mais je la trouvais belle dans le sens : j'aimerais bien la mettre dans mon lit, pas dans le sens : oh j'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait un grain de beauté à coté de l'oreille gauche. »

Ginny se tourna vers son amie et repoussa ses cheveux.

« T'en a vraiment un! » Murmura-t-elle.

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ainsi, il l'avait observé. Beaucoup en plus. Elle ne sut pas si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou en éprouver du plaisir. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, et se concentra sur le reste de la conversation.

« Attends, tu l'as observé sous la douche ou quoi ? Rit Théo.

- Non! Riposta le blond.

- Peut être que tu devrais… » proposa Blaise avec un sourire.

Drago frappa l'arrière de la tête de son ami.

« Encore une réflexion de ce genre et je te promets que je ne te raconte plus jamais rien.

- Ok, Drago. C'est bon, je me tais. »

Ils restèrent un peu silencieux puis Théo demanda.

« Alors… tu l'aimes bien ?

- Mmh. Répondit simplement le blond en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Enfin, j'ai trouvé des milliers de raisons qui pourraient en tout cas me pousser à être avec elle… »

Hermione sourit inconsciemment, et Ginny pouffa.

« Vous avez pas entendu un bruit ? » interrogea Pansy en tournant son regard vers la porte entrouverte.

Ginny et Hermione se lancèrent un coup d'œil inquiet et n'eurent pas le temps de se cacher que la porte s'était ouverte. Drago se retrouva face à elles, et blêmit brutalement. Hermione et Ginny levèrent son regard vers lui, et la brune bredouilla

« Salut. »

Il lui lança un regard haineux. Blaise, Théo et Pansy derrière avaient l'air désolé. Drago, après un dernier regard, tourna les talons et d'un pas raide et guindé traversa la pièce pour disparaître dans sa chambre. Ginny grommela un gros mot et Pansy fit la grimace. Hermione inspira profondément.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. »

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

« Euh non je crois pas! Il est sûrement pas très content que tu…

- Je m'en fiche qu'il ne soit pas content! Ou que son orgueil ou sa fierté soit touchée! »

Théo esquissa un sourire.

« On va s'en aller. »

Ginny sortit la première après avoir embrassé Hermione. Blaise et Théo suivirent, mais Pansy resta en arrière.

« Si il est méchant, ne recule pas. Insiste un peu… »

Hermione sourit. Pansy Parkinson l'aidait!

« Merci… Pansy. »

Elle avait hésité avant de l'appeler par son prénom, et Pansy le remarqua.

« De rien, Hermione. »

Elle rougit un peu et s'échappa, rejoignant ses amis qui l'attendaient derrière la porte.

Hermione patienta quelques minutes avant d'oser se rendre dans la chambre de Drago. Elle s'approcha de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

Le blond la jaugea alors qu'elle plantait son regard dans le sien et une foule de frisson la parcourut de haut en bas. Il se pencha soudain vers elle, laissant son souffle caresser la jeune fille. Cette dernière respira brutalement, l'air lui manquait déjà. Il sourit, particulièrement fier de son effet. Hermione détourna le regard, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise que le Serpentard avait sur elle. La main de Drago se posa alors, avec une brutalité inquiétante –du moins, pour elle, sur son poignet, et l'attira –tout aussi brusquement- vers lui. Tout aussi rapidement, il posa violement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle cessa instantanément de respirer. La langue du jeune homme se faufila à l'intérieur de sa bouche, elle ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher et poussa même un petit gémissement lorsqu'il planta ses dents sur le bous de sa langue. Elle sentit soudain les mains du blond se glisser sous son tee-shirt avant de descendre sur ses fesses. D'un mouvement, il la souleva, comme si elle ne pesait pas grand-chose et elle passa instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la plaqua contre le mur, ne quittant pas ses lèvres, et alors qu'une de ses mains soutenait la jeune fille, l'autre chercha un passage vers sa culotte. La trouvant rapidement, il entreprit de la caresser un peu. Puis soudain, d'un mouvement brusque, il la retira.

Hermione ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle faisait, ni ce que le Serpentard faisait, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter tout ça. Ses mains liées autour du cou du jeune homme, ses lèvres scellées aux siennes. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de faire l'amour. Les lèvres de Drago quittèrent les siennes, glissèrent contre sa peau, mordillèrent la peau de son cou, avant de s'attaquer à sa poitrine, encore vêtue. Hermione gémit subitement en sentant les doigts du Serpentard explorer son intimité, et il releva la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il était vraiment fier –et elle le voyait bien- de ce qu'il lui faisait. Il lui prouvait ainsi qu'il n'était pas le seul, à présent, à ressentir des sentiments étranges lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Il la testait, la jaugeait, la défiait. Pourtant, elle ne se défilerait pas.

Hermione l'embrassa et elle le sentit sourire à nouveau contre ses lèvres, toujours aussi fier. Il déboutonna son chemisier et admira rapidement sa poitrine. Encore une chose qu'il pouvait ajouter à la liste de ce qui risquait de le rendre amoureux d'elle. Sa paume parcourut sa gorge, se posa entre ses seins, et descendit jusqu'à son nombril. La Gryffondor, elle, avait lâché son cou pour défaire les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme et, une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle glissa ses mains sur son torse.

Alors qu'il avait glissé sa main vers sa braguette, une lueur de doute traversa les iris du Serpentard, et il lui adressa la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de ce rapport qui était allé bien trop vite.

« Ici ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire qu'une sensualité qu'il ne lui aurait pas soupçonné. Encore une chose qu'il rajouta à sa liste mentale. Il mit son cerveau sur pause avant de continuer. Il s'occupa de sa braguette et sortit son membre aussi excité que lui. Il chercha à tâtons l'entrée de la jeune fille, qui se tendit instantanément. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, jouant avec sa langue. Elle la lui mordit brusquement quand il la pénétra. Il ne dit rien, sachant qu'il le méritait vu la violence avec laquelle il était entré en elle. Un goût acre de sang se mêla à sa salive. Il bougea en elle avec une brutalité qu'il contrôlait à peine. Le dos d'Hermione frappait contre le mur à chaque mouvement et elle lui rendit sa violence dans son baiser. Il quitta ses lèvres pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait le regard embrumé, et il regretta un instant sa fougue. Mais il comprit que la douleur se mêlait au plaisir et qu'il n'avait rien à regrettait quand elle lui lança un sourire ravageur. En une dernière poussée, il se consuma en elle. Hermione balança la tête en arrière, et il embrassa doucement son cou. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant les jambes d'Hermione se dérober. Il la tint fermement mais sentit qu'elle se relâchait complètement quand elle ferma les yeux et sembla s'évanouir.

Il grommela plusieurs gros mots avant de passer une main sous ses genoux et l'autre sous sa nuque et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il referma son pantalon, mais retira sa chemise. Il avait trop chaud. Il l'admira quelques instants avant de passer avec une extrême douceur sa main contre son front.

« Granger ? »

_« T'as couché avec elle, imbécile! Tu vas pas l'appeler par son nom toute sa vie! »_ grommela sa conscience.

« Hermione ? »

Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, et elle ouvrit les yeux, accompagnés de quelques hésitations. Il s'excusa.

« Je crois que j'y ais été un peu fort. »

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

« Non, tu crois ? »

Il rit, et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Elle attrapa sa main et passa le bras du jeune homme autour de ses épaules -le contrôlant entièrement comme une marionnette- et s'allongea contre son torse. Il fronça les sourcils, et s'en voulut avant même d'oser prononcer ce qu'il lui dit.

« Tu sais, ça ne voulait rien dire. »

Elle avait une main posée sur son torse et il observa un poing se former.

« Juste cette nuit… »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Juste cette nuit ?

- Oui.

- Sans attaches, ni rien ? Ni promesses, ni longs discours ?

- Traite moi comme tu traites les filles en général… proposa-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas. Je t'aurais laissé contre ce mur premièrement, et deuxièmement…

- Oui ?

- Je ne peux pas. Conclut-il simplement.

- Juste cette nuit alors… chuchota-t-elle à nouveau.

- D'accord. »

Il ferma les yeux -pensif- avant de les rouvrir.

« Quand tu dis juste cette nuit… On n'est pas obligé de la passer à dormir n'Est-ce pas ? »

Elle se releva, et le regarda en souriant.

« J'irais bien me prendre une douche.

- Et j'ai le droit de venir ?

- Assurément. »

_Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
Being here alone tonight with you,  
It feels so right now, feels so right now.  
Hold me tight,  
Let me go on loving you,  
To-night, to-night,  
Making love to only you,  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo_

**Note de l'auteur: Et oui, je suis de retour!! :p J'espère que vous êtes pas trop choqués... Je sais que je prend un risque en créant ce genre de relation entre Drago et Hermione! et je pense que certains vont peutetre ne plus lire ma fic... Mais bon... Across the Universe est la fic dans laquelle je m'amuse le plus... j'en fais ce que je veux, je modéle mes persos... bref... c'est un peu ma fic :p **

**Sinon, j'ai bien avancé pendant mes vacances! Il y aura donc 15 chapitres (et peut etre un épilogue)! J'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 12 et la moitié du 13 :p donc je pense envoyer en moyenne 2 chapitres par semaine! Contents ?? lol **

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand meme plu... Et que vous continuerez à lire... J'écris pas mal de fics et tout les couples de celles ci sont dans le romantisme, je voulais changer un peu :p Enfin... bref ) **

**Et un grand immense MERCIIII à Pomme VErte :p qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour la scène M! (beaucoup beaucoup meme xD) et pour les fautes, comme toujours! :) MERCIIII MA ZOEEEUH XD **

**REVIEWS!! 300 à la fin xD (le but de ma vie ... ou pas... bon ok j'arrete de dire des conneries)**

**Kitty**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Across The Universe_**

**_Chapitre 7: Je sais juste que j'ai besoin de toi comme je n'en ai jamais eu besoin avant._**

Hermione s'étira doucement dans son lit… Son lit ? Le décor trop vert lui donna le tournis. Elle observa la chambre de Drago, et remarqua enfin le jeune homme qui la regardait du pied du lit.

« Bonjour. »

Il souriait mais avait l'air épuisé. Elle aussi sans doute.

« On a raté le petit déj'. »

Elle se leva un peu, cachant son corps nu aux yeux du Serpentard qui avait pourtant eu l'occasion de le voir plus d'une fois la nuit précédente. Le regard grisé de Drago parcourut son visage.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.

- La faute à qui ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée.

Il s'assit à ses côtés en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu l'avais déjà fait, hein ? »

Elle sourit, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Il ne la repoussa pas. Elle acquiesça.

« Avec Krum. Une fois.

- En quatrième année ? s'écria-t-il, presque choqué.

- Non! On s'est revu cet été. »

Il acquiesça, pensif et l'embrassa.

« Tu veux qu'on se douche ensemble? » proposa-t-il.

Elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque.

« Je croyais que c'était que pour une nuit. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ce matin… On pourrait juste avoir une relation…

- Physique ? Conclut-elle.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu pouvais avoir toutes les filles que tu voulais ? »

Derrière la moquerie se cachait une véritable interrogation, presque une inquiétude. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« C'était pas mal hier soir… alors… je pense qu'on pourrait recommencer. Sauf si ça te dérange. Dans ce cas, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle se leva, s'entortillant dans le drap.

« Ok pour la douche. Mais on ne fait rien. Je suis épuisée.

- Pas habitué à un tel rythme ? Pouffa-t-il.

- Exactement. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain, et elle retira le drap. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« T'es drôlement belle, nue.

- Je ne le suis pas habillé ? »

Il haussa les épaules en retirant son caleçon.

« Pas autant. »

Elle lui tira la langue en entrant dans la douche. Il la rejoint rapidement, et la savonna doucement, s'attardant sur certaines zones. Alors qu'il descendait sa main sur son bas ventre, elle grogna.

« Trois fois, ça suffit.

- Quatre. Corrigea-t-il en suçotant son téton gauche.

- Mmh. Bah ça suffit quand même. Je ne sens plus aucune partie de mon corps.

- Aucune ? Susurra-t-il en caressant sa cuisse.

- Malefoy, arrête!

- Malefoy ? »

Elle s'excusa du regard, et il en profita pour dire.

« Je connais un autre moyen de t'excuser de cette erreur. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Drago… non. Je suis franchement morte. »

Il baissa la tête, penaud.

« On peut dire qu'on est ami ou pas ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet et lui faire oublier ce dont il avait envie.

- Pas vraiment. Des copains de partie de jambes en l'air peut-être! Rit-il alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup dans les côtes.

- Ok. Sympa. »

Il haussa les épaules, plus sérieux.

« Je ne suis pas sympa. Je ne changerais pas. »

_O0°0O_

_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help.  
O0°0O_

« Jude ? » appela Lucie du bout du couloir.

Il se retourna, déçu de ne pas avoir pu l'éviter plus longtemps.

« Salut, Lucie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en se plantant -les bras croisés sur sa poitrine- devant lui.

« On s'est pas beaucoup vu. Enfin, pas du tout hier. Tu m'évites ?

- Euh… non. »

Elle le regarda bizarrement, il traduit : « Tu crois que je suis conne ou quoi ? ». Il enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches, et baissa la tête.

« Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle, comme toujours cherchant la raison du pourquoi de tout.

- Pas spécialement… J'ai été très occupé, c'est tout.

- Par quoi ? »

Il cherchait apparemment la réponse dans ses chaussures. Elle souffla.

« Viens! »

Elle prit sa main et l'attira dans une salle de cours vide. Elle s'assit sur le bureau, et il resta près de la porte.

« Quoi ?

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe! Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on passe une journée entière sans se parler! »

Jude haussa les épaules.

« On est dans un nouveau monde, Luc'

- Et quoi ? On peut plus être ami ? »

Il planta son regard émeraude dans le sien, et eut très envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ces derniers jours -et plus particulièrement depuis un rêve qui lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses- mais il craignait qu'elle parte en courant, et qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Soudain, en une phrase elle effaça cette inquiétude.

« Jude, Est-ce que je t'ai déjà rejeté pour une seule chose ? J'accepte tout ce que tu dis ou fait depuis toujours! Qu'on soit dans un nouveau monde n'y change rien. Tu le sais n'Est-ce pas ? »

Il esquissa un sourire. Comment se faisait-il qu'à chacune de ses erreurs de jugement, elle trouve le moyen de le faire parler sans le culpabiliser ?

« Et bien… j'ai fait un rêve bizarre avant-hier. »

Elle acquiesça pour l'encourager à continuer son explication.

« Je… j'étais avec toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il jaugeait de sa réaction. Elle sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir et se mit à rire. Il grimaça. Quand elle retrouva enfin son sérieux, elle dit simplement.

« C'était qu'un rêve, Jude. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà rêvé de ce genre de truc aussi…

- Avec moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Souvent… Mais ça n'a pas de réelle importance. Je veux dire, ce ne sont que des fantasmes! C'est rien. Ça ne révèle aucune réalité. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Le truc c'est que…

- Oui ? Pouffa-t-elle.

- J'en ai envie… dans la réalité. »

Elle cessa de rire, et le dévisagea. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et elle baissa la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas sa gêne. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'il lui avoue ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule attirance à son égard ? Elle releva la tête.

« Moi aussi. »

Il toussota, angoissé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, perdait le contrôle de la situation… Il s'attendait à lui dire que c'était une réaction purement physique, et qu'il devait oublier tout ça. Mais elle lui avouait qu'elle avait aussi envie de passer à un autre genre de relation…

« On… on ne peut pas! On est ami. Depuis toujours… on a … enfin… on s'aime, et on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble… mais on… devrait pas… euh… »

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Jude. Tais-toi. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles n'y restèrent qu'un millième de seconde, mais il sentit son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Quand elle le lâcha, elle soupira avec une moue timide.

« Trop tard pour être amis je crois… »

O0°0O

Ginny ouvrit doucement les yeux, et en voyant l'heure à sa montre, hurla. Harry tomba du lit, s'écroulant lourdement sur le sol de la Salle sur Demande.

« Ginny! » grogna-t-il.

Il la regarda sauter du lit en jurant. Il fronça les sourcils -essayant d'avoir une vision plus nette- et finit par prendre ses lunettes. Ginny enfilait son pantalon -à moitié allongée, à moitié assise- et tentait de retrouver son soutien gorge.

« Où tu l'as balancé ? Harry! Tu l'as mis où ?

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle arrêta de s'habiller et le regarda. Il était nu et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Il était affreusement beau. Elle cessa de s'agiter et chuchota.

« On est en retard. Il est onze heures.

- Merde ! »

Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux.

« J'avais potion avec Rogue.

- Mac Go. Te plains pas. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. D'une voix volontairement séductrice, elle proposa.

« Ça te dirait qu'on reste ici jusqu'à midi? Ensuite, on ira voir Pompom pour qu'elle nous fasse un mot…

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'elle va trouver ça un peu étrange qu'on soit malade en même temps…

- On dira qu'on avait une mission ! » Pouffa la rouquine.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir six ans en cet instant, et il se sentit fondre. Finalement, il s'en moquait complètement d'être puni par Rogue, s'il passait encore quelques heures ici avec elle. Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Ok, on reste là… »

Elle esquissa un sourire, et glissa ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry, les frôlant sans les toucher réellement pour le frustrer.

« Alors, Mr Potter… que faisons nous ? »

Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et la posa avec douceur sur le lit avant de la rejoindre.

_O0°0O_

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
O0°0O_

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, et son regard fut attiré à la table des Serpentards. L'un d'eux lui adressa un rapide sourire. Blaise aussi. Mais le sourire de _son_ Serpentard la fit frissonner. Drago la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye à sa table, et Lucie le remarqua.

Elle aussi observait la table des Serpentards, mais pour y voir une autre personne. Lux tapota son épaule.

« J'ai rêvé ou ta mère a souri à ton père ? »

Lucie esquissa un sourire.

« Oui… je crois bien.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Dit Luna en regardant le ciel.

- Oh oui. Enfin, j'espère. »

À la table des Serpentards, le sourire entre Drago et Hermione n'était pas non plus passé inaperçu. Surtout dans un petit groupe. Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Jude échangèrent un regard.

« Dis… Drago… t'étais où ce matin ? T'as raté les potions.

- Mes parents n'étaient pas là non plus… souffla Jude en observant les deux concernés entrer dans la pièce main dans la main.

- Je devine facilement ce qu'ils faisaient… » Pouffa Pansy.

Jude grimaça en essayant de chasser une affreuse image qui s'était insinuée dans son esprit. Théo haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, peut être mais je ne pense pas que Jude veuille en savoir plus que ça.

- J'imagine. Soupira Drago.

- Oui, donc… Tu étais où ? Répéta Blaise.

- Nulle part. »

Drago se leva en prenant une tartine et sortit de la pièce, suivit de peu par Blaise qui s'était levé en même temps.

Au même moment, à la table des Gryffondors, ils étaient plusieurs à subir un interrogatoire.

« T'étais malade ? S'inquiéta Ron en observant Hermione et son visage épuisé.

- Non, pourquoi ? »

Lavande maugréa.

« Tu n'étais pas en cours de potion. Il y avait trois absents. Rogue était sur les nerfs… c'était abominable!

- Trois ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Harry, Malefoy et toi. » Grommela Dean.

Ils avaient tous l'air fatigués et énervés, et Hermione comprit que le professeur Rogue avait vraiment du être affreux ce matin là. Enfin, plus affreux que d'habitude. Ron insista.

« Mais, si tu n'étais pas malade… tu as fait quoi ? »

Hermione cherchait un mensonge plausible, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, Harry et Ginny s'installèrent.

« Et vous, vous étiez vous ? Dit Colin. Ginny non plus n'était pas en cours ce matin. »

Harry et Ginny se consultèrent du regard et Hermione trouva une issue qui les protégerait tous les trois.

« On était ensemble. »

Le couple se tourna vivement vers elle, et Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Vous faisiez quoi ?

- On… on… bafouilla Ginny.

- Cherchait des infos sur les Horcruxes. »

Ron paraissait suspicieux.

« Mais pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit de venir ? »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive, prêt à affronter une des célèbres crises de jalousie de son meilleur ami. Hermione soupira.

« On te trouvait pas … alors, on y est allé en sans toi. Excuse-nous, Ronald. »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules à la surprise de tous.

« J'étais avec Lux ce matin… »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, et Harry soupira de soulagement alors que sa petite amie cachait son fou rire dans la manche de sa chemise.

« Et… tu t'entends bien avec elle ? Demanda Lucas, soudain plus intéressé par la discussion.

- Oui! » S'exclama Ron en s'empourprant, gêné par sa réaction trop empressée.

Le groupe de Gryffondor se mit à rire, se moquant un peu de Ron qui prit rapidement une teinte rosée.

Drago et Blaise s'installèrent dans les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch qui était déjà préparé pour le match qui se déroulerait une semaine plus tard.

« Tu étais avec elle ? Ça s'est arrangé ? Demanda Blaise, curieux.

- On peut dire ça… » Sourit le blond.

Blaise resta silencieux, puis interpréta enfin le sourire de son ami.

« Tu as couché avec elle ? S'écria-t-il.

- Cinq fois. Pouffa Drago avec une moue un peu bête sans doute pas digne de lui d'ordinaire.

- Cinq ? Répéta Blaise qui n'y croyait pas. Attend… tu parles bien de Granger là ? La Granger qui passe son temps le nez dans des bouquins et qui ne supporte pas d'enfreindre le règlement ? C'est bien d'elle dont tu parles ? Elle avec qui tu aurais fait l'amour cinq fois et avec qui tu aurais séché le cours de potion pour ça ? »

Drago acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien oui… je parle de celle là…

- Mais vous avez fait ça où ? »

Il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Le blond énuméra.

« Dans la salle commune, dans la douche, sur mon lit, deux fois, et de nouveau sous la douche ce matin… »

Lui-même avait du mal à vraiment croire ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais son corps douloureux en était la preuve. Il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit à courir et à faire des pompes. Blaise observa le terrain, souriant à son tour.

« Tu vois que c'est pas si impossible que ça finalement, Hermione et toi. »

Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit et il parut presque en colère.

« On n'est pas ensemble, Blaise. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers son ami.

« Attends… mais vous avez bien couché ensemble ?

- Oui, et c'est tout ce qu'on va faire à partir de maintenant. »

Blaise revint vers le terrain, se demandant si Drago était aussi con que ça ou s'il le faisait exprès.

« Et elle est au courant ?

- Oui, elle est d'accord. »

Blaise haussa les épaules, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que ça avait pu se passer comme ça la première fois entre Drago et Hermione, et espérait que ça ne mettrait pas l'existence de Lucie en péril. Il conclut -pas très optimiste.

« Et bien… c'est bien… »

_O0°0O_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me._

_O0°0O  
_

Harry attrapa violemment le bras d'Hermione et l'attira dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. La jeune fille fut surprise par le visage suspicieux de son meilleur ami.

« Alors… tu m'as couvert ce midi. Merci. »

Elle haussa les épaules et chassa son remerciement d'un geste rapide de la main. Il rit.

« Mais, si je ne me trompe pas… je te couvre aussi du coup, non ? »

Elle grimaça en s'appuyant sur les lavabos. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait, mais n'avait finalement pas vraiment le choix. Il insista.

« Tu étais où ?

- Nulle part. mentit-elle.

- Nulle part avec Malefoy ? »

Elle rougit, et il esquissa un sourire.

« Pourquoi… tu parles de lui ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Ginny m'a dit ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

- Ah… fut la seule chose qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

- Vous avez pu parler ?

- Pas vraiment non. »

Il se figea, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu… »

Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir cette Hermione là. Une Hermione qui aurait pu coucher avec Malefoy comme ça… Elle le dévisagea, attendant une réaction.

« Harry ?

- Ouah… c'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal… t'es ma petite sœur en quelque sorte alors… »

Elle étouffa un rire.

« Tu sais ce que ressent Ron comme ça. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Alors, tu as passé la nuit avec lui ? Avec Malefoy ?

- Oui… »

Elle semblait gênée, et, la voix tremblotante, lui demanda.

« Tu trouves pas ça horrible, hein ? »

Elle semblait craindre sa réaction, et il s'approcha d'elle, avant de la rassurer.

« Bien sur que non, Mione. Enfin… c'est étrange étant donné que c'est Malefoy. Mais, tu es une grande fille, tu fais ce que tu veux. Et puis, tu es ma meilleure amie. Même si tu tuais quelqu'un, je t'aimerais quand même. »

Elle sourit et l'enlaça. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches. Comme s'ils prenaient exemple sur leurs trois enfants du futur.

Quand il la lâcha, elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux légèrement humides. Elle s'inquiéta.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Il acquiesça lentement. Elle baissa la tête.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on s'enlace comme ça ? Pouffa-t-elle. Ils nous donnent le bon exemple, ces gosses.

- Ils ont notre âge. » Sourit Harry.

Il ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux.

« J'ai tellement peur pour vous… avoua-t-il brusquement. Que vous mouriez par ma faute… Et j'ai encore plus peur pour toi maintenant que je sais ce qu'il risque de t'arriver. »

Elle blêmit et essuya l'unique larme qui coulait sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

« On va changer tout ça, Harry. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine… On a vécu trop de choses tous les trois avec Ron pour laisser de telles idées s'insinuer dans nos esprits. On va vivre, je te le promets. Et quand on sera des vieillards, on s'invitera le dimanche pour jouer aux échecs version sorciers en se rappelant tous les souvenirs de notre jeunesse. On se dira qu'on était stupides finalement de ne pas avoir foi en l'avenir… »

Il sourit tristement, priant mentalement pour qu'elle ait raison et l'enlaça.

_O0°0O_

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before.  
O0°0O_

Ron s'installa au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau. Toutes les personnes étant au courant de l'identité de Lucie, Lucas et Jude étaient présentes, excepté Drago qui avait décliné l'invitation. Ils profitaient des dernières heures de chaleur. Un vent frais cependant les empêchait de se baigner. Lux s'assit à coté du rouquin et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« J'adore l'automne. » Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il la regarda en souriant, et elle expliqua.

« Bah, on apprend à se connaître. » Dit-elle simplement.

Il se mit à rire en serrant sa main plus fortement.

« Bon, alors… je préfère l'été. J'aime avoir chaud.

- Pas besoin d'être en été pour avoir chaud. Persifla-t-elle avec une moue craquante.

- J'imagine… » Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il croisa le regard de Blaise et rougit.

« J'aime pas qu'on nous regarde. Expliqua-t-il quand elle le remarqua.

- Tout le monde s'embrasse ici. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte…juste que… j'en sais rien. » Conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle laissa tomber et remonta son jean pour mettre ses jambes dans l'eau. Il l'admira alors qu'elle tendait les bras en arrière pour s'étirer, et les appuyer sur le sol derrière elle. La jeune fille balança sa tête pour laisser le soleil caresser sa peau.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait bon… » Susurra-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire. Lucas s'approcha d'eux et s'assit à coté de son 'père'

« Alors, vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il, en enlevant ses chaussures et en remontant son pantalon pour se mouiller les jambes.

Ils acquiescèrent et Lucas hésita quelques instants avant de proposer.

« Vous voulez que je vous raconte?

- Raconter quoi ? Demanda Lux en se redressant un peu.

- Bah… votre vie… vous… enfin, ce que j'en sais. »

Ron acquiesça vigoureusement mais Lux tenta de réfréner la joie de son futur mari.

« On ne doit pas trop en savoir!

- Non. Juste un minimum. Enfin… je pense que les choses changent déjà alors…

- D'accord. » Céda Lux en voyant de regard suppliant de Ron.

Lucas prit une grande bouffée d'air frais.

« Et bien… Vous vous êtes rencontrés à Poudlard. Papa craquait déjà sur toi, et puis il essayait de t'attirer par tous les moyens -ce qui le rendait plutôt ridicule en fin de compte. Bref, finalement, vous avez fini par sortir ensemble. Vous vous êtes mariés peu après la sortie de l'école et avez vécu au Terrier, au début, avant que la guerre ne se déclenche vraiment… Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde déménage à Poudlard, devenu le QG de l'Ordre. J'avais un an ou deux à cette époque. Ensuite… bah rien de spécial… vous avez eu quelques accidents, maman n'a pas pu marcher pendant une longue période, toi tu es resté dans le coma pendant près de six mois une fois… Vous avez eu un autre enfant, une fille, Eleanor qui a dix ans. Vous en vouliez d'autres… mais bon, avoir trop d'enfants à une telle époque, c'est pas génial! Bref… on vit tous les quatre dans un dortoir de Serdaigle, avec Luna et Théo.

- Et… euh… on s'en sort bien en tant que parents ? Demanda Ron.

- Ouais… vous avez de drôles de méthodes, vous n'êtes jamais d'accord sur notre éducation… mais vous êtes des parents géniaux. »

Ron et Lux se sourirent mutuellement et discutèrent longuement avec leur futur fils de leur future vie.

O0°0O

Hermione entra dans la salle commune, les joues rosies par le vent frais qui s'était levé en fin d'après midi. Elle avait dîné, et avait été surprise de ne pas voir Drago dans la Grande Salle.

Elle l'appela dès qu'elle rentra, et il fut devant elle en moins de deux. Il avait les yeux étrangement cernés, et rougis -comme s'il avait pleuré.

« Drago… ça… va ? »

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche en l'attirant vers le canapé. Il était encore plus violent que la veille et elle le repoussa.

« Drago… arrête. »

Il cessa de l'embrasser, le souffle court. Il était dans une rage folle, et semblait avoir très envie de pleurer. Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il haussa les épaules et recommença à l'embrasser, avec plus de douceur cependant. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les lissant vers l'arrière. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et s'installa au dessus d'elle sans lâcher ses lèvres. Ses gestes étaient plus tendres, mais toujours aussi crispés. Il n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser à nouveau. Il avait les yeux encore plus rouges, et il respirait mal.

« Drago…

- Arrête de répéter mon prénom. Souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller… »

Il la coupa, d'un ton haineux.

« On couche ensemble, on ne parle pas. Pas de psycho, ok ? N'essaie pas de m'analyser ou de m'aider d'accord ? On est juste là tous les deux pour s'envoyer en l'air. »

Hermione serra les dents, et le bouscula avec une brutalité qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, et se cogna à la table basse. Elle se leva et se dirigea -le dos droit, la tête haute- vers sa chambre. Il se massa douloureusement la nuque en jurant. La douleur lui avait fait oublier sa colère et sa tristesse. Il regarda la porte se refermer en claquant.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai. »

Il se mit debout, et courageusement frappa à sa porte. Elle hurla de l'intérieur.

« DEGAGE! »

Il appuya son front contre le bois de la porte.

« Hermione… ouvre… »

Il tapota plusieurs fois son front contre le battant et soupira.

« Hermione…

- Dégage, Malefoy! »

Il détestait supplier mais avait vraiment envie d'elle. Il était épuisé, triste, en colère… il n'allait pas en plus être frustré. Alors, il supplia.

« Hermione, ouvre moi… s'il te plait… je suis désolé »

Il entendit le lit grincer -signe qu'elle se levait- et des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Hermione -les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard flamboyant- apparut.

« Tu as dit quoi ?

- Que j'étais désolé… bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi tu m'as jeté.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, avant de refermer la porte en jurant: Non mais quel con! »

Il bloqua la porte à l'aide de son pied.

« Excuses-moi… Je… on avait dit que ce serait que physique entre nous. »

Elle acquiesça et maugréa.

« N'empêche que tu l'as dit comme si je te servais juste à… t'envoyer en l'air. Je ne suis pas un objet! On pourrait avoir des conversations civilisées quand même, non ? Et je… je ne suis pas ton défouloir lorsque tu vas mal. »

Il tendit sa main vers elle, et replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte, et il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« J'avais envie de toi bien avant d'aller mal comme tu dis. En fait… j'en ai eu envie toute la journée. » Avoua-t-il, avec un sourire timide comme s'il confiait là une affreuse faiblesse.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, prit sa main et l'attira vers le lit. Elle s'assit en tapotant la place à coté d'elle.

« Alors, on va le faire. Mais on va le faire bien! D'abord, tu vas rapidement me dire ce qui ne va pas. Je verrais ce que je peux faire, ou en tout cas je te réconforterais si tu le veux bien. Ensuite, quand tu iras mieux et que tu seras plus mentalement prêt à me faire l'amour -non pas me baiser comme tu sembles le vouloir- on le fera. D'accord? »

Il esquissa un sourire, et caressa sa main, doucement.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père.

- Vous vous parlez encore ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est la première lettre qu'il m'envoi depuis que je suis entré dans l'Ordre. Et… disons qu'il n'est pas franchement sympa.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Que je suis un abominable fils, que je suis un vaurien qui -il l'espère- se fera damner par les détraqueurs… que je me ferais tuer par des Mangemorts… Bref… il espère que je vais bientôt mourir. Il dit aussi que j'ai encore le temps de revenir, que Voldemort -enfin le Seigneur- me pardonnera peut-être, qu'il sera clément parce qu'il est lui-même un de ses meilleur élément… bref… »

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Et ça te rend triste ? »

Il la fusilla du regard.

« Je suis un Malefoy. Répliqua-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Et alors ? Pouffa-t-elle.

- Et bien, je n'ai pas -de fait- le droit d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Ou… n'importe quel sentiment en général. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Les Malefoy sont-ils des êtres humains ? L'interrogea-t-elle, très sérieuse.

- Et bien… oui. »

Elle sourit.

« Alors tu as le droit d'être triste, en colère… amoureux. »

Il embrassa sa joue.

« T'es douée pour réconforter.

- Avec les milliers de problèmes d'Harry et Ron… j'ai l'habitude. »

Il ricana amèrement.

« Pas doués, la fouine et le balafré! »

Elle soupira.

« Donc… tu regrettes d'avoir changé de camp ?

- Non! S'écria-t-il. Jamais de la vie. Je suis heureux d'être là.

- T'as le droit d'être heureux? Questionna-t-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur, comme s'il allait lâcher.

- Arrêtes! Te moque pas. »

Elle rit tout de même.

« Si tu ne regrettes pas, ça ne devrait pas tant te toucher.

- C'est… il a beau être un sale con qui ne m'a jamais aimé, et que je n'ai jamais aimé… il reste mon père. Alors, ça ne me plait pas forcément qu'il souhaite ma mort. Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- C'est normal. Conclut-elle. Mais il vaut mieux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie sans ton père, plutôt que la vivre selon sa propre loi sans espérer quoi que ce soit. »

Il se tourna vers elle, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

« Belle et intelligente… t'es la femme de ma vie. »

Elle éclata de rire, et il la suivit de peu. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit.

« Je peux te faire l'amour maintenant ? » Chuchota-t-il prés de son oreille.

Elle frémit, et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle enroula sa jambe autour de la hanche du jeune homme.

« Tu peux… »

_O0°0O_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me._

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
O0°0O_

Ginny entra dans la salle commune et Harry se leva d'un bond.

« Le professeur Dumbledore veut nous voir!

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, il a envoyé un mot. Et il veut nous voir maintenant. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, prit sa main et l'attira vers la sortie. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau, et rencontrèrent Hermione et Drago. Le blond lâcha la main de la brune brusquement, et elle étouffa un rire.

« C'est bon, ils sont au courant. Enfin, je suppose qu'Harry l'a dit à Ginny. »

Le brun acquiesça en rougissant, et la rouquine sourit à Drago. Le blond observa la porte avant de grommeler.

« Je crois qu'on a comprit ce qu'il nous veut.

- Quoi ? Maugréa Harry, suspicieux.

- Notre absence de ce matin n'a pas du passer inaperçu. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore apparut.

« Et bien… jeunes gens, vous allez discuter ici longtemps ? »

Les quatre adolescents baissèrent la tête et suivirent le vieil homme dans son bureau. Il s'assit, et proposa des chaises aux jeunes qui s'installèrent.

« Et bien… j'ai entendu que Mr Malefoy avait compris ce pour quoi vous êtes là.

- Oui, professeur. Dirent-ils en chœur.

- Je crois savoir ce que vous faisiez. Soupira-t-il. Et j'aimerais que vous ne manquiez pas les cours pour ça… Bien que je sache, Mr Potter et Miss Weasley, qu'il n'y a pas de réveil dans la salle sur demande si vous n'en demandez pas. »

Harry et Ginny passèrent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Drago étouffa un rire. Hermione le fit taire d'un regard. Dumbledore continua.

« Quoique, cela enlève une excuse à Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy. »

Le blond le défia du regard.

« J'ai jamais eu de réveil. »

Dumbledore sourit, toujours bienveillant, quoiqu'un peu moqueur.

« Cela est dur quand on doit se lever, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Drago releva la tête, et avec fierté et arrogance répliqua.

« Ça dépend de la nuit qu'on a passé. »

Hermione se crispa sur son fauteuil, et Harry esquissa un sourire -très coquin- alors que Ginny grimaçait -compatissante. Dumbledore se mit à rire.

« Oui, je suppose que ça dépend de la nuit, vous avez raison. Vous devriez peut-être investir dans un réveil dans ce cas. »

Hermione eut la désagréable impression que son directeur savait tout du petit arrangement commun s'étant créé entre Drago et elle. Le blond acquiesça.

« Peut être. »

Dumbledore continua.

« Je ne dirais rien cette fois étant donné tout ce qui se passe, mais j'aimerais que ça ne se reproduise pas. Bien, changeons de sujet… Drago, peux-tu me passer la lettre de ton père ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et la lui tendit après l'avoir sorti de sa poche.

« Vous surveillez notre courrier ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suppose que si tu ne le savais pas, tu n'aurais pas prit la lettre. » Plaisanta Dumbledore.

Il lut rapidement, et la lui rendit.

« C'est l'œuvre d'un fou. Il faut être malade pour écrire de telles choses à un enfant!

- Ou simplement ne pas l'aimer. Répliqua Drago. Enfin, il n'aime personne. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, et regarda Harry qui avait blêmit.

« Mieux vaut ne plus avoir de parents, parfois… »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil au brun.

« Je n'ai plus de parents que je sache. »

Le professeur changea de sujet à nouveau.

« Croyez vous que nos trois visiteurs se plaisent ici ?

- Euh… oui. Dit Ginny après un silence.

- Leur souvenir m'a donné une idée… pour qu'ils se sentent un peu plus comme chez eux. »

Il paraissait ravi, et Drago inquiet. Qu'Est-ce que le vieux fou avait encore inventé ? Hermione demanda.

« Une idée, professeur ?

- Un bal! »

Drago écarquilla les yeux. C'était sûrement l'idée la plus déjanté qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un sourire suspect. Hermione répéta.

« Un bal ? »

Apparemment, elle aussi trouvait l'idée un peu folle. Le monde était en guerre, il y avait moitié moins d'élève à Poudlard, et il voulait un bal !

« Oui, Miss Granger un bal! Et c'est vous et Mr Malefoy qui allez le préparer. »

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils. Mais Dumbledore les congédia avant qu'ils aient pu avoir plus d'explications.

« Nous nous verrons demain! Pendant le premier cours de nos visiteurs. Je vous dirais ce que j'attends de vous! Bonne nuit, jeunes gens! »

_O0°0O_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.  
O0°0O_

**Note de l'auteur: Hello! Désolée pour le retard xD mais c'est la faute à pomme verte hein ! xD je dénonce! non mais elle est déjà géniale de me corriger alors hein! xD Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... :p moi je l'aime bien, surtout les scènes de Drago et Hermione! j'espère que j'en parle assez pour vous... (vu que pas mal trouvaient que je m'en occupais pas xD) Et dumbledore... quel pervers mdr quand meme! dans quelques temps, il leur distribuera les préservatifs si il continu xD**

**Sinon, bah j'espère que vous aimez toujours :p et que j'aurai tout un tas de reviews :p bah ouais... je vis que pour ça (ok, j'exagère XD) Je déménage demain, donc pas d'ordi (enfin, je serai dans les cartons alors allumé mon ordi ne sera pas l'une de mes priorités xD) alors... veut pleins de reviews à mon retour mdr **

**Je vous nèmmeuuuhh (et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas )**

**Bizzz**

**Kitty**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Across The Universe_**

**_Chapitre 8: Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle bouge m'attire comme nulle autre amante._**

« Bonjour à tous! Commença Lucie, très sure d'elle. Alors… on va commencer plutôt simplement aujourd'hui, parce que… soyons clairs, vous n'allez sûrement pas réussir à faire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être à déplacer un objet sans baguette et sans le toucher… mais sinon… »

Les élèves parurent déçus. Presque tous espéraient pouvoir soigner avec les mains ou faire d'autres choses aussi incroyables. Jude continua.

« On va passer environ une heure sur des exercices de concentration, plutôt mentaux, avant de passer aux exercices physiques. D'accord ? »

Des 'oui' moux lui répondirent. Lucas prit le relais.

« Vous allez formez trois groupes. Certains vont aller avec Lucie, d'autres avec Jude et enfin avec moi. »

Les groupes se formèrent rapidement. Lucie s'occupa de Blaise, Drago, Théo, Pansy, Ron et Lux. Jude de Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna, Parvati et Padma. Lucas de Lavande, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Hannah.

Les professeurs, eux, vogueraient entre les différents groupes. Ils s'éparpillèrent dans la grande salle. Dumbledore distribua des plumes à chacun. Lucie expliqua à son groupe.

« Vous devez essayer de la faire bouger sans la toucher -ou même souffler dessus. Concentrez-vous dessus. Videz vos esprits. Je vais vous montrez. »

Elle prit une plume, la posa sur une table, et le regard fixé dessus commença à la faire bouger. La plume s'éleva un peu, Lucie cligna les yeux et elle s'enflamma, la jeune fille cligna à nouveau et elle explosa, disparaissant complètement.

« Voilà! Essayez juste de la faire voler… »

Après une bonne heure de concentration, seul Harry -à la surprise de tous- et Hermione - les autres furent presque déçus qu'elle excelle aussi dans la nouvelle magie- réussirent à faire bouger la plume.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous pour l'entraînement physique.

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous mettiez par groupe de deux personnes ayant à peu près la même taille et le même poids. Harry et Drago par exemple. »

Les deux concernés le fusillèrent du regard, alors que Jude lui, semblait bien s'amuser. Lucie étouffa un rire.

« Arrête, ils vont vraiment s'entretuer et j'existerais pas finalement. »

Jude haussa les épaules et interrogea Harry et Drago du regard. Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil, et finirent par acquiescer. D'autres groupes se formèrent. Ron se retrouva avec Blaise, Hermione avec Ginny, et Pansy avec Lux…

Lucie décida de s'occuper un peu de son père et de son parrain. Ils se mirent dans un coin de la salle, et leur montra quelques mouvements. Ils s'entraînèrent d'abord chacun avec elle, puis l'un contre l'autre. Même si leurs mouvements étaient désordonnés, ils se donnaient de vrais coups, sous les coups d'œil mi-angoissés mi-énervés de leur professeur.

« Oh, arrêtez tous les deux! C'est un entraînement! Vous n'êtes pas censés vous blesser réellement! »

Les deux jeunes hommes ne l'écoutaient pas. Le poing d'Harry fendit l'air avant de se retrouver sur la mâchoire de blond qui vacilla sous le choc. Les autres élèves ne se battaient plus, se concentrant sur le combat. Drago se releva et donna un coup dans le ventre à Harry qui se plia en deux en grognant. Les professeurs approchèrent.

« On devrait peut-être empêcher ça… proposa Dumbledore.

- Non. Dit Jude. Il faut les laisser se défouler l'un sur l'autre… Chez nous, ils l'ont fait beaucoup plus tard.

- Tu veux dire que c'est arrivé dans votre monde ?

- Oui, quand on était petits. » Pouffa Lucas.

Lucie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les garçons, c'est pas drôle! Je dois vous rappeler comment ça s'est fini ? »

Elle paraissait réellement inquiète, et Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

« Et bien, papa a eu une cote fracturée, Harry a perdu trois dents, s'est foulé le poignet… bref… c'était pas joli à voir!

- Mais, je te rappelle aussi que c'est après ça qu'ils sont devenus amis! Se souvint Jude.

- Euh… ils se sont battus et sont ensuite devenus amis… c'est ça ? S'étonna Lux.

- Oui… on n'a jamais bien compris comment d'ailleurs. » Souffla Lucas.

Ils se regardèrent étrangement avant de se reporter au combat. Le nez d'Harry saignait, et un léger filet de sang s'écoulait de la bouche de Drago. Ils se battaient avec acharnement, et personne n'osait les arrêter. Minerva fronça les sourcils.

« Albus, nous devrions…

- Non, non, Minerva. Attendons encore un peu. »

Ginny ferma inconsciemment les yeux quand le nez d'Harry craqua sous un coup de poing.

« Vous êtes surs que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Hermione non plus ne semblait pas très rassurée. Harry et Drago continuaient à se donner de nombreux coups de poing, leurs gestes devenant plus précis. Jude les voyait se détendre au fur et à mesure. Toute la haine qu'ils avaient accumulé l'un envers l'autre au long des années se déchargeait un peu plus à chaque coup. Ils étaient tous deux dans un mauvais état, mais aucun ne cédait. Un choc projeta Drago à terre. Il se cogna contre le sol de marbre, le souffle court. Harry s'appuya contre le mur, sa tête lui tournant. Ses jambes flageolaient un peu à cause de l'effort. Drago se releva un peu, fatigué mais heureux. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre depuis longtemps. Harry lui adressa un faible sourire, auquel il répondit de bon cœur.

« On fait une trêve ? » balbutia-t-il.

Harry acquiesça, et respira profondément. Il s'approcha de Drago et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Tous les regards se figèrent sur cette main, attendant que Drago accepte ou pas. Le blond esquissa un sourire avant de serrer la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Avec difficulté, il se mit sur ses deux pieds, titubant légèrement. Lucie s'approcha d'eux.

« Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui… » La rassura Harry.

Drago s'appuya au mur.

« Tu pourrais pas utiliser tes supers pouvoirs ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle acquiesça, et frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, avant de poser la droite sur son front. Drago avala difficilement sa salive en sentant une étrange chaleur parcourir tout son corps. Pendant une seconde, il eut même l'impression qu'il volait. Quand elle le lâcha, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il n'avait plus mal nulle part, et ses blessures ne saignaient plus. Seul le sang qui avait déjà coulé colorait sa peau, et avait séché sur lui. Harry demanda.

« Et moi ? »

Lucie demanda à Jude de la faire. Hermione la questionna.

« Ça fatigue d'utiliser cette magie ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Disons qu'il faut se concentrer et ça utilise notre force vitale. C'est un peu compliqué. »

Jude soigna rapidement son père. Dumbledore observa rapidement les deux jeunes hommes, admirant leurs ressemblances.

O0°0O

« Vous savez ce que c'est que les Horcruxes ? » Demanda Dumbledore aux trois adolescents qui s'étaient installés dans son bureau.

Jude, Lucas, et Lucie -face à lui- acquiescèrent, le vieil homme pencha sa tête sur le coté et les dévisagea. Il réfléchissait.

« Et vous sauriez exactement de quoi il s'agit ? Cela pourrait nous aider.

- Oui, on le sait. »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

« Nous en avons déjà trouver et détruit mais il nous en reste à trouver.

- Et bien… il y a le médaillon. C'est Ombrage qui l'a, Mondingus le lui a vendu. Il y a la coupe de Poussoufle. Elle est dans un coffre à Gringotts. Mais… je ne sais pas lequel. Le diadème de Serdaigle. Il est … dans la salle sur demande je crois. Ce sont ceux que nos parents ont détruit pendant notre enfance. Ensuite…

- Je crois que c'est tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il ajouta à sa liste mentale : et Harry. Il faudrait qu'il le lui dise, mais voulait encore que son jeune protégé profite de son adolescence.

« Nous les chercherons. Le diadème est dans la salle sur demande, donc ? »

Ils approuvèrent silencieusement, et Dumbledore les observa derrière le verre de ses lunettes.

« Puis-je vous demandez quelque chose ?

- Bien sur, professeur. Dit Lucie en se redressant sur son siège, comme pour montrer qu'elle était prête à répondre à toutes les questions de son directeur.

- Comment suis-je mort ? »

Lucie, Jude et Lucas se regardèrent, choqués. Dumbledore qui disait ne rien vouloir savoir leur posait une question importante. C'est Jude qui prit la décision de répondre.

« Tué par un mangemort. Un Avada.

- Quand ?

- Le jour où on est arrivé. »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Je vivrais encore longtemps alors, apparemment.

- Oui, professeur. »

_O0°0O_

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now  
O0°0O_

Le match Serpentard/Gryffondor marquerait le début de la saison. Harry se leva plus tôt que d'habitude et secoua un peu Ginny qui ne se réveilla pas mais se blottit d'avantage contre lui.

« Gin…

- Mmh… »

Il embrassa sa nuque, et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il observa le réveil, et étouffa un rire en remarquant qu'elle avait écouté le conseil de Dumbledore. Il l'appela encore un peu, et elle se colla plus encore, son bassin appuyant sur son bas ventre. Il grommela quelques gros mots avant de se reculer un peu. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux en sentant quelque chose de dur contre son ventre.

« Harry! Le réprima-t-elle simplement.

- C'est de ta faute. » Dénonça-t-il comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Elle lui tira la langue en glissant sa main contre son bas ventre. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-il qu'une voix extrêmement rauque.

- Je me fais pardonner. » Pouffa-t-elle.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Mais… le match… on doit se préparer… »

Il sentit sa main bouger contre son caleçon et il frémit.

« Bon, ok… on a encore un peu de temps… »

_O0°0O_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me_

Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now

_O0°0O_

Drago s'assit au pied du lit, en boxer. Il admira longuement Hermione. La jeune fille avait voulu dormir dans sa chambre à elle, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de dormir dans du rouge. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il partageait son lit avec elle. Seul le drap blanc orné de fils vert recouvrait son corps nu. Ses cheveux s'enroulaient sur l'oreiller et sur sa nuque. Son souffle était régulier et calme, et soulevait le drap sur sa poitrine voluptueuse. Ses pieds sortaient de sous le drap qui ne recouvrait qu'une seule de ses jambes. Ses orteils gigotaient parfois comme de petits serpents, et il sourit en le voyant. Elle était parfaite comme ça. Il l'avait toujours aimé énervée et agressive, courageuse et excitée… Mais il découvrait au fur et à mesure une autre personne, plus calme, passionnée, douce, et excitante. Et il ne savait pas laquelle il préférait. Il se pencha vers elle, et caressa ses boucles brunes.

« Hermione. Réveille-toi. Il faut que j'aille au match. »

Elle attrapa sa main, et la serra contre son cœur. Il embrassa sa joue, glissant sa main sur sa poitrine, par-dessus le drap. La douceur lui venait plutôt naturellement avec elle maintenant. Comme la brutalité dans leurs ébats. Mais après la presque violence, la tendresse lui était nécessaire au réveil. Il remarqua un bleu sur sa nuque.

« Je t'ai fait mal hier ? Susurra-t-il.

- Un peu… répondit elle avec un sourire. Mais plus de bien que de mal. »

Il sourit, bouleversé. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire autant de mal et autant de bien en même temps. Il espéra qu'il ne la ferait jamais souffrir hors de ces moments là. Il fut lui-même surpris à cette pensée. Il était en train de penser à un avenir avec elle, et se gifla mentalement.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus ferme.

- Tu m'as fait drôlement mal au dos… quand on était dans la douche. Tu m'as déplacé des vertèbres… Se plaignit-elle avec une moue affligée.

- Vraiment ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui… enfin, presque. J'exagère»

Il esquissa un sourire et lui demanda de se retourner. Elle obéit et il grimaça. Elle avait de multiples bleus dans le dos, comme lui avait des griffures.

« Putain… Mione, je suis désolé. »

Elle se retourna brusquement, avec un sombre craquement.

« Tu m'as appelé comment ?

- Mione. Ça te dérange ? »

Elle fit une tête bizarre un instant et avec un sourire répondit.

« Non, non ça ne me dérange pas. »

Il caressa doucement son dos.

« Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie.

- Et je lui expliquerais ça comment ? Pouffa la brune.

- J'en sais rien. Dis-lui la vérité. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, alors qu'il triturait son dos pour la détendre. Ses paumes massaient avec une délicatesse volontaire chaque muscle douloureux de la jeune fille. Elle soupira de contentement. Il posa quelques rapides baisers dans son cou.

« On va rester sur le lit pendant quelques temps, d'accord ? La douche, on arrête. Proposa-t-elle.

- Bien sur. Mais, tu veux que j'essais de te guérir ? J'ai trouvé un livre sur les manières de guérir des blessures à la bibliothèque. »

Elle acquiesça doucement, et sentit les mains fraîches de Drago quitter sa peau. Elle suivit le son de ses pas puis le vit revenir, un livre dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il s'assit, pointa sa baguette sur son dos, son livre ouvert sur ses genoux et maugréa une formule. Une pressante chaleur envahit son dos, et elle eut beaucoup moins mal. Les bleus avaient disparu sous le regard ravi du blond.

« Je le préfère comme ça. Dit-il en embrassant le creux de ses reins. Bon, faut que je me prépare. Tu supportes les Serpentards ou les Gryffondors ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Devine!

- Si tes amis savaient que tu dors dans nos couleurs, ils te renieraient!

- Je ne dors pas… » Chuchota-t-elle, taquine.

Il rit en se rendant à la salle de bain. Elle quitta le lit du Serpentard, et commença à sortir quand elle entendit un énorme bruit provenant de la salle de bain et un cri. Elle se rua vers la porte et remarqua que Drago avait glissé dans la douche et s'était lourdement cogné la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui, et observa un léger filet de sang s'écoulant à l'arrière du crâne blond.

« Drago, ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

- Merde… non… ça va pas. »

Elle sourit face à sa colère, et l'aida à se relever.

« Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Il acquiesça. Elle se rua à sa chambre, s'habilla très rapidement et quand elle revint vers lui remarqua qu'il s'était vêtu également. Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh l'ausculta rapidement. En quelques minutes à peine, Jude, Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Lucie débarquèrent.

« Tu peux jouer ? Demanda Blaise.

- Merci, vieux! Je vais bien, c'est sympa de t'en inquiéter.

- Désolé. Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

- Je suis tombé dans la douche. » Avoua-t-il honteux.

Jude étouffa un rire alors que Lucie lui jetait des regards mauvais. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha du petit groupe.

« Monsieur Malefoy, il vaut mieux que vous ne jouiez pas. Vous vous êtes sacrement cogné.

- Je vais bien. Et il n'est pas question qu'on abandonne. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mieux vaut perdre un match, qu'aggraver ton cas.

- Oui, maman! » Se moqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, et sa fille rit sous cape. L'infirmière insista, mais Drago répliqua.

« Je ne perdras pas le premier match de l'année! »

En effet, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, et si il déclarait forfait ne pourrait certainement pas gagner la coupe par la suite. Jude proposa.

« Je peux te remplacer. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, et Drago réfléchit un instant.

« Tu es doué ?

- Je suis le fils d'Harry Potter. » Répliqua Jude avec un sourire.

Drago soupira, appuyant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il avait toujours un peu mal, et ne se sentait pas d'attaque à attraper -ou même voir- un Vif d'Or. Et puis, si Jude disait vrai, il avait peut-être une chance de vaincre Harry.

« Ok. »

Jude se retint de sauter de joie. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« T'as déjà joué ?

- Euh… pas officiellement. Enfin, pas autre chose que les petits matchs amicaux… »

Drago haussa les épaules, et se retourna vers l'infirmière qui paraissait contente de le voir fléchir.

« Jude me remplace. Mais je vais quand même voir le match. »

Pompom haussa les épaules comme pour dire que c'était son choix, même si elle ne l'approuvait pas.

Tous sortirent pour se rendre au match alors que Drago répétait inlassablement des conseils à Jude. Hermione et Lucie échangèrent un regard complice. Étrangement, Hermione songea qu'elles devaient aussi partager ce genre de coups d'œil dans leur monde.

Après une heure, tous se retrouvèrent dans les tribunes. Lux fronça les sourcils en voyant Hermione arriver en retard

« Tu étais où ?

- Avec Drago, à l'infirmerie. Il est tombé dans la douche. »

Lux étouffa un rire, et une voix tremblotante demanda.

« Parce que vous faites ça sous la douche ? »

Hermione se figea, rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et grommela.

« Bah… oui. Mais là, il est tombé tout seul.

- Normal. Tu n'étais pas là pour le retenir. »

Lavande derrière elle étouffa un rire. Hermione se retourna et d'une voix blanche l'interrogea.

« T'es au courant ?

- Gin nous l'a dit.

- Je vais la tuer! » Hurla Hermione.

Lux baissa la tête, et Parvati, Padma, les gryffondors et serdaigles qui traînaient désormais avec eux rirent sous cape.

« Attends, elle leur à tout dit! »

Ron éclata de rire.

« Bah, Harry en a parlé aux garçons et Ginny aux filles.

- Je vais le tuer! J'espère que Jude s'en chargera.

- Quel rapport avec Jude ?

- C'est lui qui remplace Drago. »

Lux écarquilla si fort les yeux qu'Hermione imagina un instant qu'il sorte de leur orbite comme l'œil magique de Maugrey.

Un coup de sifflet interrompit la discussion, et les joueurs apparurent sur le terrain. Au micro, Dean annonça.

« L'attrapeur et capitaine de Serpentard étant dans l'incapacité de jouer, il sera remplacé par Jude Evans. »

Des cris se firent entendre de toute part. Harry et son fils, face à face, s'adressèrent un sourire.

« Bonne chance. » Chuchota Harry.

Jude lu sur ses lèvres, et répondit aussi bas.

« Merci, 'Pa, toi aussi. »

Harry esquissa un sourire alors que le sifflet annonçant le début du match résonnait dans le stade.

Après près d'une heure de match, aucun des Potter n'avait aperçu le vif d'or. Les Serpentards menaient 130 à 90. Drago sur son siège était de plus en plus stressé. Jude lui accorda un sourire en passant près de sa tribune.

Les spectateurs n'avaient jamais été aussi angoissés, même les professeurs paraissaient soucieux du résultat final.

Harry aperçu le vif d'Or à quelques mètres du sol, et fonça droit dessus. Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu. Jude était face à lui et fonçait dans sa direction. Ils étaient chacun à deux opposés, à égale distance, de la petite balle. Tous les élèves s'étaient levés et un silence de mort régnait dans le stade. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres chacun, les encouragements de chaque équipe retentirent.

Les regards de Jude et d'Harry oscillaient entre le Vif d'Or et leur adversaire. La balle était à quelques centimètres du sol et virevoltait. Harry savait qu'il pourrait vraiment se rapprocher du sol, mais n'était pas certain que son fils ose le faire. Il n'était même pas sur de vouloir gagner pour une fois. C'était sans doute le premier match de son fils. Le premier vrai match. Et même s'il espérait qu'en changeant le futur, il participerait à beaucoup d'autres, il n'était certain de rien. Il songea aussi que le laisser gagner ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose. Alors il laissa faire le destin. Accélérant d'avantage, il se dit que si Jude devait gagner, il gagnerait…

Leurs deux mains tendues à l'extrême vers la balle pour avoir toutes les chances, Ils ne respiraient plus, et de loin on aurait pu croire à un miroir tant ils se ressemblaient en cet instant fatidique.

Harry comprit rapidement que son fils -comme lui- oserait frôler le sol au risque de se briser tous les os en le touchant. Tout le public retint son souffle quand les deux hommes, rasant le sol s'approchèrent de la balle. Aucun d'eux ne cédait face à l'autre. La main d'Harry se referma sur la balle d'or, alors que celle de Jude se refermait sur le vide. Les deux poings se fracassèrent l'un contre l'autre avant que leurs corps ne suivent. Leurs deux têtes s'abattirent dans un choc très brutal. Ils repartirent en arrière et tombèrent de leurs balais dans un silence d'outre-tombe.

O0°0O

Dans l'infirmerie, il n'y avait jamais aussi peu de place… et surtout autant de monde. Harry et Jude s'étaient réveillés et discutaient avidement avec tous les autres. Drago -même si son remplaçant avait perdu- félicitait Jude.

« Tu as drôlement bien joué… Vraiment.

- Merci. Mais j'ai perdu.

- Potter est imbattable. »

Harry sur son lit, esquissa un sourire.

« Un compliment de Malefoy. Faut que je le note quelque part pour fêter ça tous les ans. »

Drago baissa la tête.

« N'exagérons rien. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire devant sa mine déconfite. Ginny s'assit sur le lit d'Harry et il posa sa main sur sa hanche. Ron regarda ailleurs. Lavande, d'un ton surexcité demanda alors.

« C'est vrai qu'il doit y avoir un bal ? »

Drago et Hermione se consultèrent du regard.

« Hélas… oui. »

O0°0O

« Et bien… »

Dumbledore les observait, chacun à leur tour. Le match -une semaine plus tôt- avait comme suspendu le temps pendant un certain moment.

Drago et Hermione avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de leur directeur. Ils s'étaient jetés des coups d'œil en attendant un mot de ce dernier qui avait écrit pendant près d'un quart d'heure à son bureau sans leurs prêter une réelle attention. Enfin, il avait levé les yeux. Il répéta une seconde fois.

« Et bien… »

Drago n'y tenant plus demanda.

« Et bien, quoi ? »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et leur tendit le papier qu'il écrivait depuis leur arrivée.

« Voici la liste des choses dont vous devez vous charger pour le bal: la décoration, un thème, la nourriture, la disposition… Bref, tout. Vous me soumettrez vos idées avant la fin du mois de Novembre.

- Et le bal se déroulera quand, Professeur ? Interrogea Hermione.

- La veille des vacances. Je sais que vous rentrerez tous chez vous pour noël. Alors je suppose qu'il n'y aura aucun élève à cette période. Ce serait un bal de pré-noël. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil gêné. Aucun d'eux n'était particulièrement attiré par les bals ou ce genre de festivité. Ils haussèrent en même temps les épaules. Dumbledore leur accorda un sourire.

« Oh, je suis certain que ça vous plaira. Faites le comme vous ne voulez. Je jugerais ensuite de la qualité de votre travail à tous les deux. Cela fait partie de vos fonctions de préfets. D'accord ? »

Ils finirent par acquiescer.

_O0°0O_

_You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

_O0°0O_

Assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie où ils avaient tous les deux très froids, Ron et Lux étaient collés l'un à l'autre, serrant tous leurs membres à ceux de l'autre.

« Donc, tu as rencontré Harry dans le Poudlard Express ?

- Oui. Et Hermione aussi, sauf que je la croyais folle à ce moment là. Enfin… elle l'est un peu. »

Elle rit, et observa leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi on traîne ici ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en regardant autour d'elle.

- Parce que… je déteste me montrer. Ma petite sœur racontera tout à Fred et George et ensuite… pff. Toute ma famille se moquera de moi pendant des siècles… C'est ça le problème avec les familles nombreuses…

- Et on pourrait pas… je sais pas moi… aller dans la salle sur demande par exemple.

- C'est là-bas que vont Harry et Ginny. » riposta-t-il en grimaçant.

Elle étouffa un rire.

« Tu sais, cette salle est … une multitude d'endroit variés. Ça m'étonnerais qu'on aille dans le même lieu qu'eux finalement. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Ok. Mais d'abord, on vérifie qu'ils n'y sont pas! Proposa-t-il avant de se lever.

- Je veux bien. »

Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait, et ensemble ils dévalèrent les escaliers, avant de foncer vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ron remarqua qu'Harry et Ginny y étaient, s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tu peux ne pas aller dans la salle sur demande pendant quelques temps ?

- Pourquoi t'es tout gelé ? Répliqua le brun.

- On était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Ron, y a pleins d'endroits dans ce château! Des salles de classes vides, des couloirs, des coins… Et la Salle sur Demande, c'est ma salle.

- Tout le monde y va, je te rappelle. Grommela Ron.

- Bah, pourquoi tu viens me demander la permission alors ? Pouffa Harry.

- S'il te plait! »

Le brun finit par acquiescer.

« Mais, je te répète qu'il y a pleins d'autres endroits géniaux dans ce château! »

Ron haussa les épaules et s'échappa de la salle commune, rejoignant Lux. Ils filèrent jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Arrivés devant le mur, Ron l'interrogea.

« Tu y es déjà allé ?

- Non, jamais.

- Alors, à toi l'honneur. »

Il lui expliqua quoi faire, et la laissa créer mentalement l'endroit où ils iraient. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparut. Un sourire illumina proprement son visage.

« C'est génial! »

Il rit, prit sa main et l'attira dans la salle. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle coquette. Le sol était couvert de coussins et de pouffes. Un lit -à même le sol- trônait au milieu de la salle. Un feu de cheminée se reflétait sur les murs orangés.

« Joli. Commenta-t-il.

- Merci. » chuchota-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Elle l'attira vers le lit et ils s'écroulèrent dessus. En regardant le plafond, il remarqua que des milliers d'étoiles lumineuses éclairaient.

« Pour ne pas trop nous dépayser par rapport à la tour d'astronomie… dit elle simplement.

- Il manque le froid.

- Moi, il ne me manque pas! »

Il admira le ventre plat de Lux qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il adorait la voir comme ça. Elle paraissait encore plus petite. De toute façon, il faisait sûrement le double d'elle en largeur et une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de plus de taille. Il devait se baisser pour l'embrasser. Mais il aimait ça, comme si il avait le pouvoir de la protéger de tout. Il suffisait qu'il la prenne entre ses bras pour qu'elle disparaisse. Il riposta enfin, s'empêchant de trop la regarder.

« Moi, il me manque. Je n'ai plus de raison de te serrer contre moi. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, et se retournant vers lui l'embrassa.

« Tu me serres si tu veux, quand tu veux, où tu veux…et comme tu veux. » Flirta-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa plus fort, en passant sa main sous son t-shirt. Elle recula un peu.

« Eh, pas si vite. »

Il s'excusa du regard. Elle glissa ses mains sur les boutons de sa chemise.

« Pas trop lentement non plus. Contrebalança la jeune fille.

- Alors, qu'Est-ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien… chuchota elle, semblant réfléchir. Pas maintenant. Mais on peut faire quelque chose quand même. »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« T'es vraiment la fille la plus compliqué que je connaisse. »

_O0°0O_

_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me  
O0°0O_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, difficilement. Elle s'était endormie sur la banquette de la salle commune des préfets, sur la jambe de son homologue qui lui accorda un rictus.

« Bien dormi ?

- Désolé… »

Elle se redressa un peu, et remarqua qu'il avait travaillé pendant sa sieste. Il continua un peu sous son regard attentif.

« Tu as eu des idées alors ?

- Un truc tout noir, avec de l'alcool et des strip-teaseuses. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Drago, sois sérieux un peu!

- Je suis sérieux.

- Le professeur Dumbledore va adorer. »

Il l'embrassa en faisant courir ses mains contre sa poitrine.

« Drago, c'est pas le moment là! Il nous reste une semaine à peine avant de rendre ça au directeur! Il faut qu'on s'y mette. »

Il se rassit convenablement, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse. Elle retint un rire et tenta de se concentrer. Il la regarda prendre des notes par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà fait, et quelques mots lui échappèrent.

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller en sachant que je ne pourrais pas passer la soirée avec toi. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage grave. Il baissa la tête.

« Tu vas y aller avec qui ?

- Avec toi. Chuchota-t-elle. Qu'Est-ce qu'on risque ?

- Tout le monde le saura…

- Et ? Tous les membres de l'ordre savent que tu es de notre coté. Tant qu'aux autres… On s'en fiche. Les Serpentards savent que tu n'es plus avec eux, ils ne te parlent même plus. Qu'Est-ce que tu crains ? Et puis, on y va en amis.

- En amis ? Rit-il.

- En amis qui couchent ensemble. »

Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle se remettait à écrire.

« Alors… je pense qu'on pourrait faire un bal tout blanc. Avec des sculptures de glaces comme à celui de noël en 4ème année. On devrait tous s'habiller en blanc…

- Ou en noir. Dit-il.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Il faut trouver un thème, non ? Et bien… j'en ai un.

- Qui est ? Pouffa-t-elle.

- Ange ou Démon. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, se rendant compte que ce thème les concernait sans doute un peu trop tous les deux. Anges ou démons… Elle acquiesça.

« Alors… Noir et Blanc. Génial. »

Il rit.

« Merci… »

Elle l'embrassa comme pour le féliciter, et prit un morceau de parchemin vierge avant d'écrire le thème tout en haut.

« Alors… un plan maintenant, et puis des idées de musiques. Même moldus. Et…

- Hermione, vas y doucement! »

Après près d'une heure, ils avaient terminé leur projet, de la disposition de la salle à sa décoration, en passant par la nourriture et les boissons. Il était quasiment minuit.

« On va se coucher ?

- Je suis épuisée. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, l'aidant à se mettre debout alors qu'elle titubait un peu.

« On peut juste dormir. Moi aussi je suis fatigué. »

Il se rendit compte que depuis plus d'un mois, ils faisaient l'amour toutes les nuits -et même parfois plusieurs fois. Ils n'avaient pas passé une nuit complète depuis trop longtemps. Il la conduisit jusqu'au lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, son jean et sa chemise de cours, la laissant en sous vêtements. Il la recouvrit d'un drap.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Elle s'était déjà endormie, et il s'allongea à ses cotés en se déshabillant. Il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Elle était trop mince, ne mangeait pas assez. Il embrassa sa nuque, et sentit la main de la lionne se poser sur la sienne. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, et les lèvres de Drago formèrent un sourire contre sa peau. Il la serra d'avantage, et s'endormit, le nez plongé dans ses boucles brunes qui se soulevaient au rythme instable de sa respiration.

O0°0O

Tous les professeurs et élèves -futurs membres de l'Ordre- s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Maintenant, les cours se dérouleront ici. Je veux dire… ceux qui ne font pas partie du programme. Expliqua Dumbledore. C'est aussi ici que se dérouleront toutes nos réunions. Certaines choses que je n'avais expliqué qu'à Harry et à certaines personnes de confiance vont désormais vous être confiés. Vous serez les Gardiens du Secret. Je vous expliquerez plus tard ce que c'est. Mais comme me l'a fait remarquer Lucie il y a quelques heures… Vous n'avez pas tous eu la chance de voir notre futur. J'ai donc demandé à nos trois visiteurs de choisir un souvenir où vous étiez tous vivants ou presque. D'accord? »

Tous paraissaient surexcités à présent. Drago et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Lucie, Jude et Lucas observèrent tout le monde et Dumbledore leur adressa un signe de tête.

« Très bien… alors allons-y. »

Il reprit les mêmes mots que la première fois ce qui les fit sourire.

_O0°0O_

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_

_O0°0O_

**Note de l'auteur: Bijouuureuh Alors, comment ça va ? xD désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster! maintenant que je suis bien installé, ça ira plus vite, ne vous en faites pas :p**

**J'ai reçu des reviews, disant qu'ils voulaient un peu plus de jude et lucie... --' faudrait savoir hein xD bon, j'espère tout de meme que la suite vous plaira et que ce chapt vous a plu... :p**

**juste un mot donc: REVIEWS!! :p ( 180 ?)**

**bizbiz, ze vous zaime xD**

**kitty**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Across The Universe_**

**__**

**_Chapitre 9:Dors ma chérie ne pleure pas et je te chanterai une berceuse._**

_**17 octobre 2006, Poudlard.**_

_La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer un Drago grognon, une Hermione fatiguée et légèrement moqueuse et une fillette de six ans qui se rua sur le canapé_

_« Trop cool! » s'écria t-elle d'une voix enfantine._

_Drago et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice avant de poser leurs bagages. La salle commune des préfets n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, ce qui avait l'air de les désespérer._

_Lucie se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour voir à l'extérieur mais n'était pas assez grande pour l'atteindre. Drago la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse regarder. Elle admira un instant le paysage_

_« On va rester beaucoup de jours ? » demanda t-elle en faisant la moue._

_Drago se retourna vers Hermione qui haussa les épaules. Il répondit donc_

_« On ne sait pas encore… »_

_La fillette s'accrocha à son cou et ils revinrent vers Hermione. Lucie soupira_

_« J'ai pas très envie de rester ici. »_

_Les deux parents se regardèrent, impuissants, puis Hermione chuchota_

_"Tu pourras voir les garçons quand tu le voudras. C'est une bonne chose, non ?"_

_La fillette haussa les épaules, avec un sourire mitigé et sa mère proposa, pour changer de sujet._

_« Tu veux choisir ta chambre ? »_

_Elle acquiesça vigoureusement, sauta des bras de son père et courut jusqu'à la porte la plus proche -celle de l'ancienne chambre de Drago. Ce dernier soupira_

_« Si je dois vivre dans une chambre rouge et or, autant te prévenir tout de suite que je laisserais les Mangemorts me tuer. »_

_Sa femme lui donna un coup à l'estomac avec son coude. Lucie étouffa un rire en entrant dans la chambre Verte et Argent. Elle observa quelques secondes le décor puis partit en sautillant vers l'autre chambre Rouge et Or._

_« Je prend celle là! » annonça elle à la volée._

_Drago soupira de soulagement, prit un sac et entra dans la chambre rouge et or, posant le bagage sur le sol. Lucie sautillait sur le lit. En un dernier bond, elle atterrit dans ses bras. Il la souleva dans les airs ce qui la fit rire aux éclats. Il la hissa sur son dos_

_« Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Ouep! Drôlement faim! »_

_Il s'approcha d'Hermione, l'embrassa rapidement_

_« On va manger ? »_

_Lucie regarda autour d'elle, se rendant soudain compte de quelque chose_

_« Mais… y a pas de cuisine!_

_- Non, on mange tous dans la grande salle._

_- Comme dans une cantine ? S'inquiéta la fillette._

_- Oui, mais c'est meilleur que dans les cantines moldus de l'école. Expliqua Drago avant d'ajouter: Et puis, mille fois meilleur que la cuisine de ta mère! »_

_Hermione le fusilla du regard, et qui lui arracha une moue contrite_

_« Je t'ai pas épousé pour ta manière de cuisiner… »_

_Une voix dans son dos l'interrompit. Harry entra_

_« Encore heureux, tu aurais fait une bien mauvaise affaire! »_

_Hermione soupira_

_« Et t'es censé être mon meilleur ami! »_

_Harry haussa les épaules, l'enlaça brièvement, serra la main de Drago et embrassa sa filleule sur le front._

_« Alors… ça vous plait ?_

_- J'ai juste l'impression de retourner en arrière… Maugréa le blond avec une grimace._

_- Tu t'y ferras. Alors, ma puce, ça va ? »rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lucie._

_Elle baissa les épaules et il la prit dans ses bras._

_« Vous venez manger ? »_

_Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent ensemble, Harry lâchant la fillette dans les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers._

_« Lucie, pas trop loin! »_

_Drago prit inconsciemment la main de sa femme dans la sienne, une habitude. Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches_

_« Et, Mione… ça va ? »_

_Elle acquiesça en regardant ailleurs, mais Lucie tomba, lui donnant l'occasion de s'échapper. Harry soupira_

_« Drago ?_

_- Elle s'en remettra._

_- T'es sur ?_

_- Elle a vécu bien pire… »_

_Harry regarda sa meilleure amie prendre la filleule dans ses bras et vérifier si elle ne s'était pas fait mal. Elle était un peu plus tremblotante dans ses mouvements._

_« Combien ?_

_- Douze. »_

_Harry se figea_

_« Douze doloris ? C'est une chance qu'elle soit en vie…_

_- C'est une chance qu'elle ne soit pas devenue folle. Comme les parents de Neville. Je la préférerais morte… »_

_Harry acquiesça silencieusement_

_« Au moins pour Lucie… rajouta de blond en observant la fillette._

_- Oui… Il y a pire que la mort finalement. »_

_Drago approuva en avançant plus vite. Harry répéta_

_« Elle va bien ? Elle s'en remettra… mais vite ?_

_- C'est Hermione Granger. Sourit Drago. Enfin… Malefoy. Y n'empêche qu'elle était sur le champs de bataille le lendemain de son accouchement je te rappelle! »_

_Harry éclata de rire_

_« Ouais… je m'en souviens. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi en colère._

_- C'était de la folie._

_- C'était du Hermione. » Répliqua Harry._

_Ils restèrent silencieux et Harry soupira -comme si il redoutait d'évoquer un sujet qu'il savait particulièrement douloureux_

_« On… on ne nous l'a pas dit… mais… je suppose que le bébé…_

_- Elle l'a perdu. » coupa Drago en se tenant tout à coup plus droit._

_Harry ferma les yeux, sentant sa tête lui tourner._

_« Et… toi… tu vas…_

_- Arrête, Harry. L'interrompit le blond. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, d'accord ?_

_- Je… Je sais que ça doit pas être facile… On perd beaucoup de gens mais là… c'est plus… »_

_Il cessa de parler et Drago se retourna en souriant étrangement, comme si il savait qu'Harry n'irait pas plus loin._

_« Ça va, d'accord. Je te jure que je vais bien. Pour ça en tout cas. J'ai juste envie qu'on oublie tout ça et que ma femme redevienne ma femme… Sauf qu'elle n'est pas aussi doué que moi pour réprimer les choses déplaisantes… J'ai juste envie de passer à autre chose, et ce n'est pas en me demandant toutes les trente secondes si je vais bien que je vais me sentir mieux._

_- Je sais… soupira Harry._

_- Les gens ne comprennent pas… Tu comprends. Tu as perdu assez de proches pour savoir ce que ça fait… Mais moi, je déteste pleurer pendant trois heures sur quelque chose qu'on ne pourra certainement pas changer! Surtout qu'il n'existait pas encore réellement … Alors… Je voudrais juste qu'Hermione redevienne elle-même… Parce que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir supporter ça pendant bien longtemps. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais…_

_- Non, c'est normal. Répliqua Harry. Elles nous aident à tenir… Et on a assez de problèmes dans ce monde pour en plus devoir voir les gens qu'on aime dans cet état! Mais Hermione est forte. Plus forte que tu ne le crois… Elle se relèvera, au moins pour Lucie… »_

_Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil compréhensif en se rapprochant de la mère et de la fillette qui sautillait partout. Harry étouffa un rire_

_« J'ai l'impression que j'ai raison de l'appeler la puce…_

_- Une vraie pile électrique. Grommela Drago. C'est épuisant. »_

_Harry lui donna une tape dans le dos_

_« Te plains pas. Je vis vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec une foule d'enfants Weasley. Je peux te dire que t'es heureux de retrouver ton lit ensuite… Sauf que … Anna se met à pleurer… et que finalement je ne dors pas… »_

_Drago se moqua gentiment, comme pour se rassurer aussi._

_« Tu vois qu'un seul enfant, ça suffit! »_

_Harry attrapa au vol Lucie qui lui sautait dessus depuis près de deux minutes._

_« Alors, pressée de retrouver les autres ? »_

_Elle haussa négligemment les épaules mais intérieurement bouillonnait d'envie de revoir ses amis. Hermione esquissa un sourire en prenant la main de Drago dans la sienne. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et rapidement une masse rousse atterrit sur Hermione_

_« Mione, ça va ? »s'inquièta Ginny._

_La brune acquiesça, alors que Drago regardait ailleurs. Si ça lui faisait plaisir de dire qu'elle allait bien… Deux petits garçon de six ans environ arrivent en courant, et Lucie se dégagea de l'étreinte de son parrain pour se ruer sur eux. Elle sauta dans les bras du brun, et embrassa les deux joues du rouquin. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux et Lucie lui sauta dessus. Le vieil homme la souleva dans ses bras, et elle se mit à rire. Il s'approcha des parents_

_« Alors, vos anciens appartements vous plaisent ils toujours ?_

_- C'est le fait que ce soit les anciens qui pose problème. Soupira Drago en serrant la main de Dumbledore._

_- Je comprends, Drago. Mais Miss Granger… Enfin Malefoy a refusé la salle commune des Serpentards. »_

_Drago se retourna vers sa femme qui sourit innocemment._

_« Tu crois quand même pas que je pourrai vivre dans les sous sols! »_

_Drago leva les yeux au ciel alors que le directeur serrer la main d'Hermione. Dumbledore l'observa_

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

_Elle acquiesça, comme toujours. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, pensif, n'y croyant pas trop._

_« Vous vous remettrez vite! » la rassura-t-elle en dévisageant Drago._

_Il savait que ça devait être aussi dur pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il souleva un peu l'enfant dans ses bras, sa préférée des enfants de cette génération. Le mélange même de cette nouvelle époque: Gryffondor/Serpentard. Le premier enfant né d'une telle union._

_« Alors, Miss Malefoy vous avez faim ? »_

_Lucie acquiesça vigoureusement, et le professeur l'emmena jusqu'à une table. Jude et Lucas s'installèrent à ses cotés. Des dizaines de personnes vinrent leur dirent bonjour: Pansy, Blaise, Lux, Dean, Luna, Neville… Lucas demanda une fois qu'ils furent retourné à leurs activités._

_« Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant un morceau de pizza._

_- Bah… y parait que des Mangemorts vous ont attaqué ? »_

_Elle acquiesça et Jude fit taire Lucas d'un regard. Le rouquin en mangeant demanda_

_« Bah quoi ?_

_- Arrête! Siffla Jude entre ses dents. C'est pas un truc dont elle a envie de parler! »_

_Lucie le remercia d'un sourire -un peu édenté cependant à cause de la tombée des dents de lait. Hermione lui coupa de la viande et la lui servit._

_« Tu en veux d'autres ?_

_- Non merci, Mam »._

_Ginny esquissa un sourire en faisant remarquer à Drago et Hermione_

_« Bien joué pour l'éducation. Je suis même pas sur que Jude sache ce que veux dire merci ou s'il te plait. »_

_Le petit brun baissa la tête vers son assiette en engouffrant une énorme pomme de terre. Minerva arriva vers le petit groupe et embrassa Lucie._

_« Salut! » dit la fillette avec un sourire._

_Hermione soupira en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains et Lucie reprit, très sérieuse en détachant chaque syllabes._

_« Désolée. Bonjour, Professeur Mac Gonagalle. »_

_Drago cacha son fou rire dans son verre alors qu'Harry interpellait Ron. Minerva étouffa un rire_

_« Bonjour, Miss Malefoy._

_- Vous m'appelez pas Lucie ? S'étonna la fillette._

_- Tu me vouvoie et m'appelle Professeur! »_

_Lucie haussa les épaules alors que la femme se diriger vers Hermione, qui la salua_

_« Bonjour, professeur._

_- Dois je vous rappelez que Poudlard n'est plus une école, et que je ne suis par conséquent pas professeur en ce moment! »_

_Drago but rapidement quelques gorgées de Bière au beurre que lui avait servi Harry._

_« Salut, Minerva. »_

_La concernée le regarda étrangement en pinçant les lèvres_

_« N'exagérons rien, Mr Malefoy! »_

_Harry éclata de rire alors que le professeur s'éloignait d'un pas raide._

_« Elle dit tout le temps qu'on peut l'appeler comme on veut, mais finalement ne supporte pas ça. » expliqua-t-il._

_Ron arriva vers eux et enlaça Hermione qui s'était levé._

_« Tu vas bien ?_

_- Pourquoi vous posez tous cette question ? » Grommela-t-elle, en ayant marre de sourire._

_Un silence pesant s'installa, et Drago finit par répondre à son interrogation_

_« Parce qu'on s'est fait attaqué par des Mangemorts et que tu aurais put mourir. »_

_Sa voix grave jeta un froid, et le regard de Lucie oscilla entre sa mère et son père. Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air, se retourna vers Drago qui la défia du regard. En général -Lucie le savait- sa mère aurait répliqué, ils se seraient chamaillé pendant une dizaine de minutes, l'un d'eux aurait sourit -se moquant de la situation- et ils se seraient réconcilier en moins de deux. Cette fois, Hermione tourna les talons en annonçant_

_« Je n'ai plus faim. »_

_Elle sortit de la salle sous le regard gêné de Ron._

_« Bon… euh… j'ai encore fait une gaffe ? »_

_Drago fit non de la tête, se leva et soupira_

_« Non, je crois que c'est moi. Lucie, tu retrouveras ton chemin ? »_

_La fillette acquiesça et Drago disparut à la suite de sa femme._

_Lucie grignota puis avec Jude et Lucas ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et allèrent dans le parc en courant. Ils s'assirent près du lac, les pieds dans l'eau._

_« Alors, tu vas bien ? Demanda Jude._

_- Ouep. »_

_Elle agita ses pieds dans l'eau, les éclaboussant un peu. Lucas la bouscula, et Jude continua son interrogatoire_

_« T'es contente de venir vivre ici ?_

_- Mouais… je préférerai avoir une maison… avec un jardin… un chien… et puis…_

_- Arrête! Coupa Jude. T'as un château, un parc entier avec même une forêt -quoi qu'on n'ait pas le droit d'y aller- et puis un loup garou, des animagus, des chats, des crapauds et des hiboux! »_

_Lucie sourit, un sourire un peu tordu. Jude enleva son t-shirt. Et Lucas le suivit rapidement._

_« Vous faites quoi ? S'écria Lucie._

_- On va plonger! »_

_Ils se serrèrent la main, très sérieusement et plongèrent ensemble dans la lac. Lucie se mit debout et observa les deux têtes réapparaître un peu plus loin._

_« Vous êtes dingues! Y a des trucs bizarres dans ce lac, des monstres..._

_- Des sirènes! Répliqua Jude en lui jetant de l'eau. Des Strangulot… pleins de choses… Bref, tu viens ? Y a aucun risque. Si on cri, tout les membres de l'Ordre rappliquent en moins de deux. »_

_Elle fit non de la tête, et ils insistèrent pendant de longues minutes, avant que vaincu elle bredouille_

_« Je sais pas nager… »_

_Ils se mirent à rire, et cessèrent en voyant des larmes perler aux coins des yeux gris bleu de la fillette_

_« On peut t'apprendre. »_

_Harry arriva derrière eux._

_« Elle est pas trop froide ? »_

_Les deux garçons crièrent: Non! Et il s'assit à coté de Lucie_

_« Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »_

_Elle haussa les épaules, et il ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux_

_« Les animaux du lac ne nous attaquent pas, tu sais. Ils sont de notre coté. Ils ne tuent que les Mangemorts…_

_- Tu veux dire que vous les donnez aux animaux du lac ? »_

_Il ferma les yeux, s'insultant mentalement, et inventa une histoire à dormir debout_

_« Oui, mais… ils les mangent pas… ils… »_

_Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et retint un rire devant la mine décomposé de son parrain_

_« Papa, il est plus doué pour inventé des histoires… »_

_Harry rit en la soulevant dans ses bras_

_« Alors… tu veux allé à l'eau ? »_

_Elle le regarda en souriant, et finit par acquiescer. Il enleva son t-shirt rapidement. Quelques cicatrices dut à des sortilèges ornaient sa peau blanche. Il plongea et s'approchant de la rive, lui dit de les rejoindre_

_« T'inquiète pas, je te retiendrais. Tu vas pas te noyer, va. »_

_Elle enleva sa jupe, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, gardant son t-shirt et sa culotte et il la souleva en la mettant dans l'eau. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules. Il regarda son fils qui nageait vers le milieu du lac_

_« Jude, pas trop loin! »_

_Le garçon acquiesça en nageant plus vite, et Harry jura._

_« Attend ma puce. Lucas, restes avec elle. »_

_Le rouquin fit signe que oui, et elle se suspendit à son ami alors que son parrain fonçait vers le milieu du lac et ramenait Jude vers la rive. L'enfant boudait un peu._

_« Bah quoi ?_

_- Qu'Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'pas trop loin' ? »_

_L'enfant grommela une chose qui ne plu pas beaucoup à Harry._

_« Hors de l'eau, andouille! »_

_Jude s'assit sur la rive, la mine boudeuse. Lucie lui sourit gentiment et il répondit à son sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Harry reprit sa filleule dans ses bras et entreprit de lui apprendre à nager._

_Ils passèrent près d'une heure à ce nouveau cour de natation. À la fin, Lucie arrivait plus ou moins à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Harry fit apparaître des serviettes de bain et les sécha chacun leur tour._

_« Je vais te ramener, Lucie. »_

_Elle acquiesça et main dans la main montèrent dans les dédales de couloirs. Soudain, la fillette enroulé dans son drap de bain demanda d'une voix tremblotante_

_« Dis, tonton Harry ?_

_- Oui ? »_

_Elle leva les tête vers lui, et il remarqua que sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait un peu au dessus de l'autre_

_« Les Mangemorts nous attaquent ici ? »_

_Il baissa la tête_

_« Ça arrive. Mais c'est plus facile d'intervenir. On est beaucoup plus nombreux donc il y a moins de risques. »_

_Il se rendit compte que même lui ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et il frappa. Drago vint ouvrir._

_« Et bien, vous vous êtes baigné ? »_

_Ils acquiescèrent tout les deux. Drago poussa sa fille à l'inférieur._

_« À la douche! Merci. Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry._

_- De rien. Hermione ? »_

_Drago haussa les épaules_

_« Ça va. Elle dort. »_

_Harry le regarda en soupirant_

_« Bon, à toute à l'heure au repas. »_

_Le blond acquiesça, en le regardant partir et referma la porte. Il rejoint sa fille à la salle de bain. Elle s'était fait coulé un bain. Il mit sa main dans l'eau et rajouta un peu d'eau froide_

_« Tu veux brûler ? »_

_Elle sourit et lui jeta du savon. Il prit le tube de shampoing et en mit sur la tête blonde de la fillette. En grandissant, ils fonçaient. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient encore d'un blond pâle resplendissant. Il lui savonna consciencieusement la tête. Elle le regarda faire en souriant. Elle faisait bouger une de ses dents avec le bout de la langue._

_« Elle va tomber ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue suspecte._

_- Ouep. » répondit elle en la faisant bouger d'avantage._

_Il prit le tuyau et lui rinça la tête_

_« Ferme les yeux. »_

_Elle obéi pour ne pas recevoir de shampoing dans les yeux. Il la rinça entièrement en la sortit de la douche en l'emballant comme un paquet tout serré dans une serviette de bain. Il la sécha rapidement, et alla lui prendre des vêtements. Elle s'habilla et il lui épongea les cheveux avant de la coiffer -plutôt mal._

_Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, lui avec son journal, elle avec un dessin. Après près d'une heure elle se leva et alla dans la chambre de ses parents où Hermione faisait la sieste. Elle s'assit à coté d'elle, les jambes pliés sous ses fesses. Hermione entrouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, épuisée._

_« Tu vas bien ?_

_- Je m'ennuis un peu… avoua la fillette._

_- Et papa, il fait quoi ?_

_- Il lit le journal. »_

_Hermione se releva un peu et Lucie lui demanda_

_« T'es fatiguée, dis ?_

_- Un peu. »_

_Elle embrassa le front de sa petite bouille blonde._

_« Tu veux faire quelque chose ?_

_- T'es pas trop fatiguée ? »_

_Hermione se leva et lui prit la main pour la conduire à la salle commune. Elle se pencha vers Drago pour l'embrasser et Lucie s'approcha de la fenêtre._

_« Il pleut. »_

_Son père fit la grimace. Elle détestait la pluie depuis toujours contrairement à lui. Hermione s'assit sur la canapé à ses coté et enfouis sa tête dans son cou, se callant contre lui. Il passa sa main derrière ses épaules et embrassa tendrement son front en regardant sa fille qui revint vers eux en sautillant._

_« Tu peux pas marcher comme une personne normale ? » Rit Hermione._

_Elle sauta sur le canapé et sur les genoux de son papa. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse. Il s'esclaffa_

_« Vous voulez m'étouffer toutes les deux ? »_

_La mère et la fille se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Drago se replongea dans sa lecture te Hermione entreprit de recoiffer convenablement sa fille._

_« Dray… tu sais que faire des nœuds ce n'est pas faire des tresses? »_

_Il lui tira la langue_

_« Désolé, j'ai jamais eut les cheveux assez long pour faire ce genre de truc._

_- Encore heureux! » s'exclama-t-elle en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un blond doré et brillant._

_Il saisit sa main et l'embrassa. Lucie grimpa d'avantage sur ses genoux, serrant ses petits bras autour de sa nuque._

_« On pourrait prendre un autre chat ? »_

_Drago plissa le nez et Hermione éclata de rire._

_« Ton papa aime pas trop les chats… Il a déjà du mal à supporter Pattenrond.»_

_Lucie fit mine de bouder et plia sa lèvre inférieure accompagné d'un regard de chien battu. Drago leva les yeux au ciel_

_« Pas ce regard là, Lucie. »_

_La fillette battit plusieurs fois les paupières et Hermione retint un rire. Drago prit une grande inspiration_

_« Un chien. »_

_Le visage de Lucie se fendit en un large sourire._

_« Cool! »_

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et sourit à son époux._

_« Tu craques à chaque fois… »_

_Il grimaça et Lucie se réinstalla convenablement. Hermione appuya sa tête contre le torse de Drago, et il continua à lire._

_« Quelque chose d'important ? » Le questionna-t-elle._

_Il fit signe que non. Il n'y avait plus rien d'important à leur yeux. Ni les décès si les arrestations. Tout cela faisait partie de leur quotidien._

**O0°0O**

**Once there was a way to get back homeward  
Once there was a way to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullabye**

**O0°0O**

_Lucie n'arrivait pas à dormir, et se retournait dans son lit. Tout était trop rouge dans cette chambre. Le feuillage d'un arbre frôlait la fenêtre dans un frottis irrégulier et les lattes de bois grinçaient._

_La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione entra en courant dans la chambre_

_« Lucie, sors du lit! »_

_La fillette se leva d'un bond et Hermione la prit dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Elle ouvrit la porte et posa la fillette à l'intérieur_

_« Tu ne sors pas, et tu ne fais pas de bruit! »_

_Elle acquiesça et d'une voix tremblotante demanda à sa mère_

_« Je croyais que les mangemorts n'attaquaient pas ici ? »_

_Hermione embrassa son front_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange… ça va aller. »_

_Elle ferma les portes de bois de l'armoire, plongeant la fillette dans le noir. Combien de fois s'était elle retrouvé enfermée dans un tel lieu? Elle avait arrêter de compter._

_Pendant près d'une heure, elle entendit des explosions. Repliée sur elle-même dans le meuble, elle n'osait pas bouger un muscle._

_Soudain, un grincement se fit entendre à l'extérieur. La porte de sa chambre avait été ouverte. Elle se colla d'avantage au fond de l'armoire, le souffle court et irrégulier. Des pas se promenèrent dans la chambre. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête._

_Les pas se rapprochèrent de l'armoire. Elle cessa de respirer. La porte s'ouvrit._

_Un Mangemort l'observa, un sourire sadique se posant sur ses lèvres. Crabbe père. L'homme énorme la regarda, et leva sa baguette vers elle._

_Elle ferma inconsciemment les yeux._

_« Avada…_

_- SECTUSEMPRA! »_

_Une voix interrompit la première. Elle sentit une matière chose et humide aspergé sur son visage et ses vêtements. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le corps de Crabbe s'écroulait dans un bain rougeâtre. Elle comprit alors que c'était du sang qui avait giclé sur elle. Son père s'approcha d'elle en courant_

_« Lucie, ça va? »_

_Elle se mit à pleurer, et Drago -bousculant le corps de Crabbe- la sortit de l'armoire, la prenant dans ses bras, et la serrant contre son cœur qui battait la chamade._

_« Lucie… il t'a fait mal ? »_

_Elle fit non de la tête, en pleurant d'avantage. Elle était couverte de sang, et il s'excusa_

_« Désolé… Je t'ai fait peur ? Je suis désolé, princesse… Lucie, dis quelque chose! »_

_Elle pleurait dans ses bras, ses larmes se mélangeant au sang. Drago la serra plus fort en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il fonça jusqu'à la douche, la déshabilla et essaya de la nettoyer du sang. Le rouge sur ses cheveux d'or. Il les lava à les arracher alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer._

_« Chut… Luc'… ça va… ça va allé… chut… »_

_Elle ne cessait de pleurer, et l'eau était toujours aussi rouge. Il tentait de la calmer sans y arrivé, et était manifestement dépassé par les événements._

_« Ma puce… chut… »_

_Après dix bonnes minutes, elle fut enfin propre. Il la sortit de la douche, l'entoura dans une serviette de bain et la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait toujours. Des pleurs sans larmes animés de hoquets. Il caressa ses cheveux, doucement, tentant de la rassuré._

_Hermione entra en courant dans la chambre et se figea en voyant le cadavre. Crabbe était l'un des Mangemort l'ayant agressé un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte. Drago berçait tendrement sa fille qui pleurait toujours._

_« Elle va bien ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblotante._

_- Oui… »_

_Il continuait à rassurer sa fille. Hermione s'avança vers eux. Drago s'assit sur le lit de sa fille, en câlinant ses cheveux humides. Hermione s'installa avec eux, collés les uns aux autres._

_Après une bonne demi heure, Lucie tomba de fatigue dans les bras de son père qui l'allongea sur son lit._

_« Et va tomber malade avec cette serviette… » souffla Hermione en prenant un pyjama propre dans l'armoire._

_Elle déshabilla sa fille, lui enfilant un vêtement et la recouvrit de la couverture._

_« Tu restes ou je reste ? »_

_Il s'assit au pied du lit._

_« Non, c'est bon… je reste. Va dormir. »_

_Elle se tourna vers le corps à terre_

_« Je vais demander à Harry de s'en occuper… »_

_Il acquiesça, et caressa délicatement le visage couvert de larmes de sa fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arriva avec Ron._

_« Elle va bien ? »_

_Drago acquiesça silencieusement. Harry s'approcha d'eux, embrassa doucement sa filleule._

_« Bonne nuit. »_

_Drago le remercia. Ron embrassa Lucie et Harry et lui s'occupèrent du corps de Crabbe._

_Hermione revint à la chambre, avec une tasse de café qu'elle offrit à son époux. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur, et il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux, t'attirant d'avantage dans un baiser plus passionné. Quand elle se détacha de lui, un rire lui échappa._

_« Repose toi. » dit il simplement._

_Elle quitta la chambre. Il passa près de trois heures à veillé sa fille, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il la serra rapidement dans ses bras, et elle chuchota_

_« Trop rouge… »_

_Il esquissa un sourire_

_« Tu veux que je change la couleur de ta chambre ? »_

_Elle acquiesça, en frottant ses petits poings contre ses yeux. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête._

_« tu vas bien ?_

_- Mouais…_

_- Je n'aurai pas du faire ça… J'aurai juste du le tuer, pas lui lancer ce sort là. »_

_Elle réfléchit un instant, en plissant les sourcils_

_« Non. Il pouvait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il méritait de souffrir. »_

_Drago respira profondément_

_« Tu crois ?_

_- Oui. »_

_Il changea de sujet, ne voulant pas s'engager dans ce genre de conversation avec une fillette -la sienne qui plus est- de cinq ans à peine._

_« Tu veux quelle couleur ?_

_- Jaune pâle et blanc… avec un peu de vert peut être… »_

_Il sourit, et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Elle obéi et quand elle les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, découvrit une chambre différente. Toute de couleurs pâles: jaune, vert, un peu de rose et beaucoup de blanc._

_« Merci, papa. »_

_Il la souleva dans les airs._

_« Tu as faim ?_

_- Un petit peu… » avoua-t-elle._

_Il appela Dobby qui leur apporta un peu plus tard des gâteaux et du chocolat chaud. Drago alluma un feu, et ils grignotèrent, comme ça au milieu de la nuit. Elle paraissait un peu moins choquée au fil des minutes qui passaient. Hermione arriva dans la salle commune et sourit, attendrie_

_« Vous ne m'invitez même pas ? »_

_Lucie avala rapidement son gâteau_

_« Tu veux venir ? »_

_Hermione rit en s'installant avec eux. C'était fou comme elle se remettait vite. C'Est-ce qu'il y avait de merveilleux avec les enfants… Ils oubliaient vite les tracas quand de belles choses suivaient. Drago s'endormait un peu sur le canapé. Hermione tripotait les boutons de sa chemise pour le tenir éveillé._

_« Je vais la mettre au lit. » Proposa-t-elle._

_Drago acquiesça, dormant à moitié. Hermione conduisit sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre et grommela_

_« Dois je tuer ton père ?_

_- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. »_

_Hermione soupira en regardant autour d'elle, observant les changements._

_« Il n'y a rien à dire… c'est parfait. »_

_Lucie sauta jusqu'à son lit. Hermione saisit un livre, les contes de Beddle de Barde, et lui lu une histoire. Celle des reliques de la mort. Une fois finit, Lucie interrogea Hermione_

_« Tu préférerais quoi ?_

_- C'est une histoire, mon ange. Ça n'existe pas vraiment._

_- Mais quand même… Tu voudrais quoi ?_

_- La cape dans ce cas. »_

_Lucie acquiesça en se blottissant d'avantage sous les couvertures. Hermione renvoya la question_

_« Et toi ?_

_- La baguette… »_

_Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et Hermione embrassa doucement son front._

_« Bonne nuit mon ange…_

_- Tu crois que Harry battrait Voldemort avec la baguette ? »_

_Elle dormait déjà quasiment, mais Hermione se voulu de répondre à sa question_

_« Sans doute. »_

**O0°0O**

**Golden slumbers fill your eyes  
Smiles awake you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullabye  
O0°0O**

_Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Harry rentra en baillant. Ginny somnolait sur le canapé, un bébé d'un an à peine sur les genoux. Le petite fille gigotait sans réussir à réveiller sa mère. Harry prit la bouille rousse dans ses bras. Ginny ne se réveilla pas, et il monta poser sa fille dans son lit. Jude, dans les escaliers observa le tout, et se poussa quand son père passa. Harry mit le bébé au lit et rejoignit son fils._

_« Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui. Et Lucie ? »_

_Harry esquissa un sourire._

_« Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Oh, je m'inquiétais pas. » Mentit il._

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux -les même que lui- de son fils._

_« Mais bien sur… »_

_Jude haussa négligemment les épaules et s'appuyant contre la jambe de son père. Harry le prit dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit, avec un sourire._

_« Alors… Lucie, hein ?_

_- Quoi, Lucie ? »_

_Harry embrassa son front_

_« Bonne nuit, bonhomme. »_

_Ginny arriva derrière lui_

_« Où est Anna ?_

_- Je l'ai mit au lit. »_

_Elle le remercia du regard, et s'approcha de son fils_

_« Alors, Lucie va bien… rassuré ? »_

_Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Jude grimaça_

_« Bah quoi, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien. » Dirent ils en chœur._

_Ginny embrassa son fils, puis son mari._

_« Tu me rejoins ? »_

_Il acquiesça alors qu'elle sortait -titubant un peu. Harry replaça un peu la couverture autour du petit garçon. Jude embrassa sa joue mal rasée._

_« Tu piques un peu._

_- Il est trois heure du matin. Je pique si je veux. »_

_Jude s'accrocha au cou de son père et chuchota à son oreille_

_« Je t'aime, papa._

_- Moi aussi… »_

_O0°0O_

_Lux porta Lucas jusqu'au lit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa sœur de quelques mois._

_« Tu deviens lourd… »_

_Lucas grimaça_

_« C'est pas très gentil._

_- Je disais pas lourd dans ce sens là. Quoi que… »_

_Lucas fit semblant de bouder et elle s'assit à coté de lui sur le lit. Elle replaça ses mèches rousses à leur place alors qu'Eleanor -sa petite sœur- se mettait à pleurer. L'enfant grimaça_

_« Elle pleure tout le temps…_

_- Elle le sent quand les choses déraillent. Et les choses déraillent._

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle le sent ? »_

_Lux acquiesça en se dirigeant vers sa fille, la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement et se rassit avec son fils. Ron entra dans la chambre_

_« Je vous cherchai. »_

_Lux lui tendit sa fille_

_« J'en ai marre de la porter. » soupira-t-elle._

_Il prit la fillette qui pleura un peu moins. Lucas rit doucement_

_« Elle pleure plus avec papa!_

_- J'ai vu ça… » ronchonna Lux._

_Ron s'assit avec eux, en chatouillant la fillette._

_« J'en ai vu des bébés dans la famille je te rappelle. »_

_Lux fronça les sourcils et légèrement ironique précisa_

_« Quels bébés ? Tu es l'avant dernier de ta famille, et Ginny est née quand tu avais un an! Ne me dit pas que tu t'en souviens. »_

_Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Lucas éclata de rire. Ron soupira_

_« Y n'empêche qu'elle ne pleure pas quand c'est moi qui l'a prend! »_

_O0°0O_

_Dès leur réveil, Lucas, Lucie et Jude se retrouvèrent près du lac. Assis les pieds dans l'eau, ils commençaient à avoir faim._

_« Je croyais que les Mangemorts n'attaquaient pas ici… remarqua Lucie._

_- Ils attaquent partout. » conclut Jude._

_Lucas approuva vigoureusement. Ils s'allongèrent d'un même mouvement sur l'herbe fraîche, leurs pieds ne quittant pas l'eau._

_« Vous croyez que ça finira bien ? Chuchota la fillette en sentant les larmes picotait ses yeux._

_- Bien sur que oui. Grogna Lucas._

_- Il ne faut même pas en douter. » conclut Jude._

**O0°0O**

**Once there was a way to get back homeward  
Once there was a way to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullabye**

**O0°0O**

**Note de l'auteur: Alors, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour les fautes mais ma gentille béta que j'aime m'a lachement abandonné xD enfin, elle a pas eut le temps de corriger... Et me suis dit que ça serait pas sympa de vous faire attendre plus longtemps --' Alors, bon, je l'ai mit. Mais peut etre qu'elle le corrigera quand meme alors... :p**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu... C'est surtout pour... certains détails qui risquent de changer :D Moi j'aime beaucoup ce Drago ultra protecteur et ce Harry adultement parfait :p Bon par contre... j'suis pas très gentille avec Hermione hein --' Bon, vous inquiétez pas trop non plus :D **

**ET un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très beaucoup plaisir (moi parle bien la france xD) et à ma ptite Zoyéeuh et 'Malfoyeuse et Weaslette' pour vos reviews supra long et très sympa et utiles en plus :p Je vous nèmeuuh toi (on se moque pas hein :p)**

**Je crois que je n'ai pas répondu à certains d'entre vous cette fois et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai pas mal de problème avec mon ordi en ce moment --' alors je savais pas à qui j'avais répondu ou pas pfffiOu xD donc désolée! **

**Biz biz... 200 ? :p (pas du chantage hein... pourquoi je me sens obligé de le préciser à chaque fois ? --' bref... c'est ce que je voudrai avoir mais... je posterai la suite dans tout les cas! xD)**

**Kitty**

**( la chanson, c'est Golden Slumbers: sommeils d'or... Elle fait berceuse, je l'aime beaucoup surtout: Des sommeils d'or comblent tes yeux, des sourires te réveillent... 3)**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Across The Universe_**

**_Chapitre 10:Traite-moi comme tu l'as fait la nuit d'avant._**

Drago soupira en sortant de la pensine. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé en papa gâteau de ce genre. Lucie lui adressa un sourire, sachant très bien à quoi il pensait.

Hermione -elle-même- l'observa bizarrement. Il ne savait quoi croire…il ne s'était jamais vu comme ça, aussi aimant et aimé. Il avait été inquiet pour quelqu'un, tuer pour elle. Et pire que tout, il aimait réellement Hermione, à en supporter sa fatigue, à l'embrasser, à être ami avec Harry et tout les autres… Il avait du mal à pensait ce que serait la vérité de sa vie.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à son frère

« J'ai un peu de mal à t'imaginer en papa poule…

-Moi, y en a un autre que j'avais du mal à voir en papa poule! » Répliqua le rouquin en observant Drago qui baissa la tête.

Harry esquissa un sourire en dévisageant Ginny. Il était heureux d'avoir vu qu'il serait un bon père, et un bon mari apparemment. La rouquine prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, contente elle aussi.

Lux étudia Ron d'un œil expert. Elle ne l'imaginait pas aussi mur et adulte dans dix ans seulement. Et étrangement -même si elle adorait en gamin un peu bébête- ça lui plu beaucoup d'avoir une telle vision de lui.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Lucie

« Et ta mère s'est t-elle vite remise ?

- Oui. Enfin… au bout de quelques mois, elle était redevenue complètement elle-même. Mais, elle est resté marqué… surtout à cause du bébé. »

Hermione redirigea son regard vers Drago

« C'est fou que tu ais utilisé ce sort… je veux dire… c'est quand même ultra violent!

- Crabbe faisait partie des Mangemorts ayant attaqué maman. » Précisa Lucie.

Drago s'appuya contre le mur, dans les vapes. Il avait toujours l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans ces souvenirs.

Contrairement à Harry et Ron qui avaient l'ait plutôt ravis de ce qu'il avait vu, Drago lui n'était pas plus heureux que ça. Il avait observer une personne lui ressemblant physiquement, mais pas mentalement… Pourtant, il sentait déjà des changements s'opérer en lui. Quand il était avec Hermione, des gestes tendres lui venaient plus naturellement, il aimait être plus doux avec elle le matin… Il changeait. Trop. À cause d'elle.

Dumbledore l'extirpa de ses pensées.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Nous en parlerons samedi prochain. Il est tard. »

En effet, voir le souvenir dans la pensine leur avait prit plusieurs heures et quand ils sortirent enfin, il était près de minuit. Tous se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs, des images pleins la tête.

O0°0O

Ginny entra dans la salle sur Demande. Elle passait la plupart de ses nuits dans cette salle depuis plus d'un mois. Harry arriva à sa suite

« Tu as demandé une salle de bain ? » remarqua-t-il en voyant une seconde porte.

Ginny acquiesça en retirant son t-shirt.

« C'est une idée que m'a donné Hermione… » Susurra elle.

Harry enleva son pull puis son pantalon

« Une idée ? »

Elle sourit en se déshabillant complètement. Il avala difficilement sa salive en voyant son corps nu s'épanouir devant ses yeux émeraude. Elle s'approcha de lui, faisant courir ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur son torse. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, sous sa nuque la forçant à se relever. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se dévêtit rapidement et la porta dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la conduisit jusqu'à la douche où il lui fit -plutôt fébrilement- l'amour.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les yeux dans le vague, le corps encore humide de sueur et d'eau. Sur le coté, Ginny observait Harry. Son torse se soulevait au fur et à mesure. Elle soupira

« C'était bien, hein ? »

Il acquiesça en se retournant vers elle pour lui sourire.

« Parfait. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

« J'étais tellement bien après avoir vu le souvenir des enfants… Je… ça m'a fait du bien de te voir comme ça. Je savais déjà que tu serais un bon père, mais…

- Moi, je n'en étais pas certain. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas vraiment d'exemple à suivre… ça me faisait un peu peur. »

Elle prit sa main et la serra très fort

« Et bien, tu seras un père génial. Te voilà rassuré. »

Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour possible et elle le sentit étrangement. Elle passa ses mains sous sa nuque et d'une voix suave chuchota à son oreille

« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

- Jamais pour toi. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_O0°0O_

_We said our goodbyes, ah, the night before.  
Love was in your eyes, ah, the night before.  
Now today I find you have changed your mind.  
Treat me like you did the night before._

_O0°0O_

Assis dans le couloir, Jude et Lucie semblaient figés. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment comment expliqué ce qui s'était passé presque trois semaines plus tôt. Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans leur monde, une sorte d'amnésie commune les avait saisi. Et comme la première fois, ils n'osaient presque plus se regarder.

Mais ils n'allaient pas s'ignorer pendant trois ans, non plus… Ils n'en étaient tout simplement pas capables.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » chuchota-t-il finalement.

Elle le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait réellement. Depuis quand Jude Potter demandait il la permission avant de faire quelque chose ? Il était du genre à foncer dans le tas, à tout bousculer sur son passage, quitte à en blesser quelques uns…

« Je n'en sais rien… » Souffla-t-elle.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et avec son majeur dessina mécaniquement des petits cœurs sur sa paume. Il se faisait toujours quand il était petit et ça arracha un sourire à la jeune fille. Il retourna son regard émeraude vers elle, et elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Pourquoi ressentait elle ça maintenant quand il la regardait ? Il aurait pu dormir nu dans son lit avec elle autrefois sans que quoi que ce soit se passe, sans aucune tension quelconque. Et maintenant, elle fondait sous le simple effet de son regard. Il dessinait des cœurs de plus en plus larges

« J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'on ne soit plus amis après. Je tiens trop à toi pour que ça finisse mal et qu'on n'ose plus ensuite se parler comme on le fait… expliqua-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ça finirait mal ? »

Il haussa les épaules, serrant sa main plus fort. Il la porta à ses lèvres et lui fit un baise main

« Parce que ça ne marche jamais avec moi… Je suis égoïste. Je ne m'intéresse pas assez aux autres pour …

- Tu t'intéresse aux autres, ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Pas aux filles avec lesquelles je sors. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en s'appuyant contre son épaules. Il passa son bras -sans lâcher sa main- autour de ses épaules, et embrassa doucement son front. Elle annonça

« Et si tu ne me traitais pas comme les filles avec lesquelles tu sors en général… mais comme tu m'as toujours traité, avec l'amour en plus.

- Je t'aime déjà, petite sotte!

- Le vrai amour, Jude. Pas celui avec lequel nous nous aimons depuis toujours. »

Il soupira bruyamment, releva le visage de Lucie vers lui avec ses doigts et embrassa chastement ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, le sentant déjà s'éloigner.

Il se leva, quittant ses lèvres comme ses doigts. D'une voix faiblarde, il la repoussa

« Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre juste à cause d'un stupide désir d'adolescent. On est pas encore prêt pour ça tout les deux. »

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et tourna les talons. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, se demandant quand ils seraient prêts… et surtout si ils le seraient un jour.

O0°0O

Jude rejoignit rapidement Lucas dans le tour de Gryffondor. Même si ce n'était pas sa maison, la Grosse Dame le laissait passé, et les élèves le supportaient plutôt bien. Lucas était assis avec Ginny, Ron et Harry. Ils discutaient du souvenir qu'ils avaient vu dans la pensine. Jude s'installa avec eux, sans dire un mot. Il préférait parler à Lucas seul à seul.

La discussion continua -Dean et les autres la suivant avidement et y participant parfois- sans que Jude ne dise un mot. Sa mère le remarqua rapidement, et lui demanda

« Jude, ça va ? »

Il acquiesça sans la regarder, son regard se reportant sur le feu de cheminée qui brûlait dans la salle commune. Harry se leva, et posa sa main sur son épaule

« On va se balader ? »

Jude fit oui de la tête, en souriant. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Une bonne discussion père fils. Même si il se doutait que cet Harry là ne devait pas avoir autant d'expérience que son père, il espérait qu'il saurait tout de même donner de bons conseils. Après tout, tous dans son monde le disaient: Harry Potter avait toujours eut un instinct particulièrement développé, il saurait toujours quoi dire ou faire.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il faisait froid, mais le père comme le fils n'avaient jamais été du genre frileux. Jude raconta soudainement

« Un jour, quand on cherchait le médaillon de Serpentard, il s'est mit à neiger. Et on n'était au milieu de nulle part. On a passé une bonne heure dans une quasi tempête de neige…

- Je t'emmène avec moi dans la recherche des Horcruxes ?

- Parfois… »

Harry esquissa un sourire en s'appuyant aux barrières de la tour. Jude fit de même. De loin, personne n'aurait pu les différencier. La peau de Jude était plus bronzée, et constellé de quelques taches de rousseur. Mais sinon, ils se ressemblaient comme deux goûtes d'eau. Harry l'interrogea

« Alors, qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives ? Je ne sais pas si tu parles avec ton père… enfin avec mon futur moi. Mais étant donné que là, on a quasiment le même age… »

Jude sourit et observa son père, dont les joues avaient un peu rosies à cause du froid. Il expliqua

« Oui, on parle tout les deux… Mais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le faire maintenant… Même si j'aimerai bien qu'on le fasse.

- Et bien vas y! » Annonça Harry.

Jude étouffa un rire. Comme toujours, Harry ne se souciait pas vraiment des conséquences. Même en vieillissant, il était resté le même homme, suivant ses envies, son instinct -qui comme Dumbledore le disait- lui indiquait presque toujours la bonne direction. Jude commença alors

« Lucie m'a embrassé… il y a quelque temps déjà. Et aujourd'hui, on en a parlé…

- Et ? Demanda Harry, pas très patient.

- Je l'ai repoussé… pour le moment. Je ne crois pas qu'on soit encore prêt à sortir ensemble. »

Harry éclata de rire, à la surprise de Jude.

« Non mais tu plaisantes ? Lucie et toi, vous sortez déjà ensemble d'une certaine manière. Vous ne vous embrassez pas ni rien de ce genre… Mais vous vivez comme un couple, vous vous chamaillez pour des idioties, ça ne vous dérange pas d'avoir des contacts physiques: vous les forcez même… vous dormez parfois dans le même lit -si je ne me trompe… Bref, vous êtes en couple! »

Jude fronça les sourcils, et s'appuya d'avantage au muret, comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Harry soupira bruyamment, lui lançant le temps d'encaisser ce qu'il avait dit. Jude finit par dire

« Donc d'après toi… j'aurai du accepter qu'on sorte ensemble ? Non, parce que… j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait détruire notre amitié…

- Mais tu ne crois pas que la repousser aussi pourrait la détruire ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un jour, vous grandirez, vous aurez d'autres relations, ça vous éloignera l'un de l'autre… vous n'aurez peut être plus l'occasion d'être aussi proche que vous l'êtes maintenant. »

Jude acquiesça en silence, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'on soit prêts. »

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, et commença à quitter la tour

« Attends d'être prêt alors… Mais dit toi qu'elle ne sera peut être plus là quand tu te décideras. »

O0°0O

Lucie s'allongea sur son lit dans le dortoir des Serdaigles. Elle avait essayé de ne pas faire de bruit, mais Lux alluma sa lampe de chevet d'un coup de baguette et la regarda, remarquant ses yeux rougis et les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle semblait frigorifiée. Lux se leva, et s'allongea sur le lit avec Lucie, la serrant dans ses bras. Lucie se laissa lentement allé, pleurant un peu.

Luna se réveilla à son tour et s'assit au pied du lit

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Lux fit signe qu'elle n'en savait rien alors que le corps de Lucie était secoué de sanglots. Luna caressa gentiment ses cheveux.

« Peut être qu'elle s'est fait attaqué par des Moutouchoux à pins.

- Des quoi ? L'interrogea Lux en grimaçant.

- Ce sont des bêtes très méchantes qui attaquent les humains pour les transformés en Moutouchoux! C'est horrible! Ils ne sortent que la nuit…

- C'est bon, Luna! On a compris! Coupa Lux en levant les yeux au ciel. Lucie, qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Lucie essuya ses larmes et répondit d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots

« Jude… veut… pas… de… moi… »

Lux caressa ses cheveux, tendrement comme sa mère le faisait avec elle quand elle était triste. Luna fit la grimace et imita sa nouvelle amie. Lucie cessa de pleurer, et commença à tout leur raconter.

_O0°0O_

_Were you telling lies, ah, the night before?  
Was I so unwise, ah, the night before?  
When I held you near you were so sincere.  
Treat me like you did the night before._

_O0°0O_

Hermione sortit de la douche, et remarqua que Drago était entré dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur retour dans leurs appartements de préfets. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette de bain et s'approcha des lavabos pour se démêler les cheveux. Il la regarda faire. Elle était comme toujours très concentrée par ce qu'elle faisait, et comme toujours ça lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de lui sauter dessus. Il la désirait, même si il s'était mentalement promis de ne plus l'approcher tant qu'elle aurait ce pouvoir sur lui. Il rinça sa brosse à dent et essuya la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il allait sortir, mais la vit de dos. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Son corps se sentait irrémédiablement attiré vers celui de la lionne. Mais c'était son cœur qui posait problème. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à tomber amoureux d'elle. Maintenant qu'il le sentait, ça lui faisait peur. Mais ça ne l'empêcher pas de profiter d'elle une dernière fois.

Il se colla à son dos, la sentant se raidir. Il regarda leur reflet dans le miroir. Ils se concordaient parfaitement dans leurs différences. Son menton touchait le sommet de la tête d'Hermione. Tous leurs membres s'emboîtaient à la perfection alors qu'il observait leur reflet. Il embrassa son cou, sans quitter le miroir du regard. Elle ferma les yeux alors que les mains de Drago passaient sous la serviette de bain. Il la dévisagea, détaillant son visage, la façon dont elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand il glissa ses doigts entre ses jambes. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière alors qu'il insinuait deux doigts en elle. Il frôla sa peau couleur miel du bout de ses dents. Le souffle d'Hermione devenait haché.

Il décida de lui faire l'amour comme ça… _Pour une dernière fois, autant innover _pensa-t-il. Il lui retira sa serviette et elle posa sa brosse, sachant très bien à quoi il pensait. Elle ne savait néanmoins pas qu'il envisageait ça comme la fin de leur courte relation.

Il la serra dans ses bras, à l'en étouffer. Et elle se sentit toute drôle. Il la touchait différemment, avec plus de douceur, de tendresse… et -elle ne sut si c'était un effet de son imagination- d'amour. Il se débarrassa de son boxer -le seul vêtement qu'il portait- et se faufila entre ses jambes. Elle se pencha légèrement pour lui permettre d'entrer en elle, ce qu'il fit -toujours avec douceur.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce brusque changement de rythme. Lui en général si brusque et presque violent, lui faisait l'amour avec une tendresse qui lui semblait innée. Il déposait ses lèvres -légères comme des papillons- dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, et dans le haut de son dos.

« Tu es magnifique… » La complimenta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas cessé de regarder le miroir, et voyait le regard d'Hermione pétiller. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme décousu de sa respiration. Il lui tourna la tête pour l'embrasser alors qu'il se consumait en elle pour la dernière fois. Elle jouit en même temps que lui, pour la première fois. Ses jambes flanchèrent mais il la soutint, passa un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit, décidant de passer une dernière nuit avec elle.

Il savait que plus il attendrait, plus ça serait douloureux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir prendre soin d'elle une dernière fois. Ils s'allongèrent nus sous les couvertures, et il l'enlaça avec force. Il se disait bêtement que si il la tenait, il se souviendrait du contact de sa peau pendant plus longtemps. Elle mêla ses jambes aux siennes, et le regarda en souriant. Elle traça le contour de ses lèvres avec son majeur, puis son nez et passa les doigts sur ses paupières. Elle revint sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, sentant son souffle brûlant sur sa peau. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit avec ferveur à son baiser puis glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en attirant son visage contre son torse où elle s'endormit rapidement.

_O0°0O_

_Last night is a night I will remember you by.  
When I think of things we did it makes me wanna cry._

_O0°0O_

Lux attendait Ron, négligemment appuyé contre le mur du couloir où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient prévu de passer une soirée tranquille. Elle regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Il était en retard.

Elle entendit des bruits dans le couloir, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Puis elle distingua des rires. Harry et Ginny apparurent au bout du couloir, main dans la main et elle se figea. Ginny rougit brutalement, autant qu'elle. Harry étouffa un rire.

« Salut… Lux.

- Salut… »

Ils se regardèrent bizarrement pendant de longues secondes avant que Ron arrive en courant

« Désolé, je suis en re… »

Il cessa de parler et rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles. Harry prit la main de Ginny, et généreusement dit

« On vous laisse. »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, et il chuchota à son oreille

« On a déjà couché ensemble ce soir, je te rappelle… Laissons les un peu tranquilles. Ron est mon meilleur ami. Je lui dois bien ça pour avoir supporter notre relation, non ? »

Ginny acquiesça. Ron et Lux échangèrent un regard

« Non, mais c'est bon… on va vous laisser… maugréa Ron.

- Non, Ron. Laisses tomber. On vous laisse.

- Non! On… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel

« C'est bon! On ne va pas se faire des politesses! Et puis… sans vouloir te gêner… On est allé dans cette salle avant vous. »

Il serra la main de Ginny plus fort et ils quittèrent le couloir.

Ron et Lux se regardèrent en souriant avant de se retrouver dans la salle sur demande. Ils s'allongèrent sur le même lit que d'habitude.

« Je suis fatiguée… si tu savais…

- Oui. Moi aussi. Dit Ron.

- Lucie est rentré en larmes dans le dortoir. Apparemment, Jude la repoussé… Sauf que je le comprends.

- Il est revenu dans un drôle d'état lui aussi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi… »

Ils se retournèrent pour être face à face, et Ron murmura

« J'ai l'impression que tout change depuis leur arrivée. Pas toi ?

- Oui… Je connais beaucoup plus de personnes… J'ai plus d'amis… Et je t'ai toi. »

Il soupira

« Moi, au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'on se sépare tous. J'étais tellement habitué à vivre tout le temps avec Harry, Hermione, et depuis peu avec ma sœur. Et là… Tout se passe par couple et on n'est plus jamais en groupe d'amis… C'est un peu con, je trouve.

- Tu n'es pas content de passer du temps avec moi ? L'interrogea-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Bien sur que si. Mais, mes amis me manquent un peu. »

Elle l'embrassa, et acquiesça, signe de compréhension.

« En fait… on va au bal ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rictus -mélange de sourire et de grimace.

- Bien sur! Enfin, si tu veux… Tu veux ? »

Elle rit face à ses multiples hésitations.

« Oui, je veux. Je suis pressée de voir ce qu'Hermione et Drago ont trouvé comme thème… et la déco et tout ça. On va le savoir quand, tu crois ?

- Avant la sortie à Poudlard. Celle de début décembre…

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y en aurait une.

- Hermione me l'a dit. Dumbledore l'organise exprès pour qu'on puisse s'acheter nos costumes et tout ça… Cool, hein ?

- Génial… Mais elle ne t'a pas donné le thème ?

- Non, c'est une surprise. »

Lux fit la moue avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« En tout cas… je suis pressée d'y être. Ils vont le dire quand ? Tu le sais ?

- Lux… je ne suis pas censé… »

Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise, boutons par bouton dans une lenteur exagéré. Il soupira, vaincu

« Demain soir. »

_O0°0O_

_We said our goodbye, ah, the night before.  
Love was in your eyes, ah, the night before.  
Now today I find you have changed your mind.  
Treat me like you did the night before._

_O0°0O_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, ne sachant pas exactement l'heure qu'il était. Elle se sentait toute courbaturée. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi. Drago la serrait à l'en étouffer contre son cœur. Elle essaya de se dégager un peu, mais senti les bras de Drago l'encercler d'avantage.

« Où compte tu allé comme ça ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

- Toilettes. »Avoua-t-elle.

Il la lâcha, mais d'une voix douce, lui demanda

« Tu reviens ? »

Elle acquiesça, et bien qu'il eu les yeux fermés, il le sentit. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, observant l'heure sur le réveil. 5:43. Elle se rallongea, et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Elle pouffa

« Je ne m'en vais pas, Drago…

- J'espère. »

Elle médita quelques instants ses paroles. Depuis la veille, il était étrangement démonstratif, et lui prouvait par tous les moyens qu'il tenait à elle.

« Drago… Tu vas bien, aujourd'hui ? Tu es tout… gentil.

- Et c'est mal ? Souffla-t-il contre son oreille, ce qui provoqua un frisson.

- Non… Mais on dirait que tu me caches quelque chose depuis hier. »

Il inspira profondément le parfum vanillé de ses cheveux, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs langues jouèrent un ballet pendant plus d'une minute. Puis il se leva, la laissant seule.

Il était près à redevenir le garçon de Serpentard méprisant et méprisable. Il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas facilement cette relation, qui -quoi qu'elle en dise- devenait un peu plus sérieuse que ce qu'ils avaient prévu au départ.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. Annonça-t-il brusquement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Oh… ça ne m'amuse plus. J'ai tiré tout ce que je pouvais de toi. J'en ai marre de coucher avec toi. Je te connais trop, ça n'a plus rien de distrayant. »

Elle se figea, remontant la couverture sur elle.

« Distrayant ? C'était juste un jeu ? Tu… c'était bien plus que ça cette nuit, et tu le sais très bien!

- Je voulais tester autre chose. Maintenant, je voudrai tester d'autres personnes. »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il avait envie de se frapper lui-même de lui parler comme ça. Il l'avait traité comme une moins que rien pendant six ans, mais en la connaissant il s'était rendu compte qu'elle faisait partie de ces personnes uniques qu'il ne méritait en rien.

« Dégage Granger. »

L'appeler par son prénom assena le coup final à la gryffondor qui se leva, enroulée dans le drap du Serpentard qui le lui laissa. Elle sortit de la chambre, luttant contre les larmes.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était muette.

Elle fila dans sa chambre, et sauta sur son lit. Elle se rendit compte que ses draps n'avaient pas été défaits depuis quatre semaines. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle avait conclu un pacte avec le diable en acceptant cette relation avec Drago. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de se méfier de ce genre de garçon, et pour une fois elle aurait dut l'écouter. Elle savait que tout ça aurait une fin, mais n'avait pas imaginé que ça se ferait aussi vite. Elle pensa qu'elle avait de la chance finalement, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de s'attacher.

Sa conscience répliqua elle seule: _de qui tu te moques, Hermione ? Bien sur que tu t'es déjà attaché à lui…_

Et elle ne put que lui donner raison.

_O0°0O_

_When I held you near you were so sincere.  
Treat me like you did the night before._

_O0°0O_

Lucie arriva dans la Grande Salle et ne fit même pas le petit signe habituel à Jude. Il baissa la tête.

Hermione assise dévisageait Drago. Il avait l'air ailleurs, et elle se demanda si c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait plus dormi après sa 'rupture' avec Drago. Du coup, elle ne s'était reposée que deux heures à peine. Harry passa sa main devant son visage pour l'interpeller

« Mione, ça va ? On dirait que tu t'es fait roulé dessus par le magicobus. »

Ginny lui fit les gros yeux et le brun se rattrapa

« Enfin… tu es très jolie, c'est pas ça… tu… tu as juste l'air…

- C'est bon, Harry. Je n'ai pas dormi, c'est tout. »

Ron suivit son regard qui n'avait pas quitté la table des Serpentards

« À cause de Malefoy ? » demanda Lavande d'un ton qui sous entendait beaucoup.

Hermione abandonna sa contemplation de Drago pour observer ses amis.

« Plus ou moins.

- Tu devrais quand même lui dire de te laisser dormir… souffla Parvati en riant un peu.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez. »

Ginny remarqua qu'elle était plutôt blême ce matin là.

« Vous avez rompu ? S'écria-t-elle.

- On ne sortait pas ensemble à ce que je sais. Répliqua Hermione, acide.

- Il… a fait quelque chose de mal ? Bafouilla Neville. Parce qu'on peut allé lui botté les fesses…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Neville. Merci quand même.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Insista Harry.

Hermione prit un croissant et se leva

« On ne joue plus, c'est tout. »

Elle quitta la grande salle sous les regards de ses amis et d'un certain Serpentard.

Blaise soupira

« Drake, qu'Est-ce que tu as _encore _fait ?

- Rien. On arrête c'est tout.

- Vous arrêtez quoi ? »

Pansy lui lança un coup d'œil subjectif. Jude regarda ailleurs. Parfois, il n'avait pas très envie de faire partie de ce groupe de Serpentard étant donné que les discussions touchaient souvent ses parents ou leurs amis proches.

Théo souffla

« Et pourquoi vous arrêtez ? »

Drago haussa les épaules, et Pansy chuchota

« Parce que tu étais en train de t'attacher à elle.

- Pas du tout. Mentit le blond.

- Drago… » Engagea Pansy.

Mais Drago se leva, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de finir, et sortit de la salle.

« Non mais quel idiot… » Maugréa-t-elle.

O0°0O

Dumbledore convoqua Harry dans son bureau en début d'après midi. Il avait pensé attendre le lendemain pendant le cours du professeur Rogue pour faire plaisir à son jeune protégé mais s'était dit que plus tôt la discussion se déroulerait, mieux ce serrait.

Harry entra rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait de livrer une bataille de boule de neige sans merci avec ses amis.

« Bonjour professeur.

- Harry, bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il en se doutant qu'il allait la lui gâcher.

- Excellente, professeur. »

Harry s'assit face à son directeur.

« Vous m'avez convoquer pour les Horcruxes ?

- Oui. Comment le savais tu ?

- J'attendais. »

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

« Et bien, nous allons aller en chercher un aujourd'hui, tout les deux. Le médaillon. Nos trois visiteurs m'ont dit ce qu'ils savaient, ce qui pourrait nous aider. Et je crois pouvoir le retrouver au ministère de la Magie.

- Et vous pensez qu'on va pouvoir y arriver ?

- Oui; nous pourrons. Rassure toi. Mais je voulais te parler d'autre chose avant qu'on y aille.

- Oui, professeur ? »

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Voldemort t'avais transmit certains de ses pouvoirs ?

- Oui, professeur. Dit simplement Harry en cherchant où son directeur voulait en venir.

- Et bien… Ces pouvoirs t'ont été transmit par accident. Et par accident, il t'a aussi transmit une partie de son âme.

- Comme… bafouilla le brun. Comme… avec les Horcruxes ?

- Exactement. Voldemort a fait de toi un Horcruxe. »

Harry cessa de respirer. Ses yeux émeraude brûlaient, et sa cicatrice picotait. Voldemort lui avait déjà d'une certaine manière volé sa vie, sa famille, sa liberté… Et ainsi, il lui déroberait aussi la vie… Chaque fibre de son corps semblait plus pesante. Il les sentait une à une. Il était plus conscient de la vie qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Quelque chose attira son attention, coupant toutes ses réflexions. La terre s'était mise à trembler. Dumbledore le regarda bizarrement et le tremblement cessa.

« J'ai rêvé ou… ?

- Oui. La terre a tremblé. »

Il se tourna vers Fumseck.

« Pourtant, je ne crois pas que nous aillons de nouveaux visiteurs. Fumseck l'aurait sut. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il après une courte pause.

- Je dois mourir. » Conclut Harry en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue.

Il l'effaça d'un geste brusque de la main, avant de remarquer que les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient un peu trop.

Il se sentit plus courageux d'un seul coup, et d'une voix plus forte et grave, il annonça

« Je vous ais dit il y a un an que si je devais mourir, j'entraînerais autant de Mangemorts possibles dans la tombe, et Voldemort si j'en étais capable. Ça tiens toujours, Professeur. Je mourrais si je dois mourir. Mais Voldemort viendra avec moi. Je trouverai un moyen. »

Il se leva.

« Nous y allons ? Je peux prévenir mes amis que nous partons ? »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire face à la détermination farouche de son élève.

« Bien sur, Harry. Vas y. »

Harry sortit du bureau en courant, et s'arrêta dès qu'il trouva un couloir vide. Il s'appuya au mur, la respiration coupée. Son cœur battait trop vite, il n'arrivait même pas à en suivre les battements. Il sentit des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il ne prit même pas la peine de les retenir.

Il passa dix bonnes minutes adossé au mur. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir autant pleurer.

« Ça va ? »

Il releva la tête, agacé qu'on vienne l'interrompre dans un moment pareil. Drago lui faisait face et esquissa un sourire. Pas ironique ou moqueur comme Harry l'attendait, mais un sourire amical. Harry acquiesça

« Ouais. Ça va. Je vais… bien.

- Si tu le dis. Je ne suis pas doué pour résoudre les problèmes des autres mais bon…

- Mon problème n'est pas de ceux qu'on peut résoudre. »

Drago pencha la tête sur le coté

« J'ai toujours l'impression que les miens non plus… »

Harry l'observa

« Hermione fait partie de tes problèmes, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Le blond se figea, et serra les dents. Harry remarqua même qu'il contractait les poings dont les jointures devinrent blanches.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- La façon dont tu la regardes. Elle a changé. »

Drago s'appuya au mur, et ne prit même pas la peine de démentir les affirmations de son pire ennemi. Ou ancien pire ennemi, il n'aurait su le dire.

« Tu vois, j'ai des problèmes pires que les tiens. »

Harry essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

« Je ne pense pas.

- Toi, qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry chercha une façon de résumer le tout sans être trop mélodramatique.

« Disons que… J'ai été élevé comme un cochon qu'on emmène à l'abattoir… Pour mourir. »

Drago le dévisagea

« Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu comprendras bien assez vite. » Éluda Harry en se relevant.

Drago haussa les épaules. Harry commença à partir mais avant de se retourner.

« Hermione est une fille géniale. Je ne suis pas certain que tu la mérites… Mais d'après ce qu'on a vu, tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien toi aussi. Tu as la chance de pouvoir vivre une vie plus ou moins normale avec la femme que tu aimes. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu hésites autant.

- Parce que je ne la mérite pas justement. » Conclut Drago.

Harry acquiesça, et les mots 'pas prêt' traversèrent son esprit. Qu'Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à attendre le messie pour oser s'aimer normalement ? À hésiter, à se trouver milles raisons de patienté encore un peu… Ils affronteraient bientôt une guerre et ne savaient même pas profiter des dernières années de vie normale qu'ils méritaient tous! Ils étaient de minables trouillards… Il avait regretté de ne pas avoir sut profiter de Ginny pendant les quelques mois précédents leur premier baiser, puis pendant leur courte période de rupture. Dans la vie, il savait que les regrets valaient plus que les remords, que regretter de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose était plus important que les remords ne l'avoir fait…

Il tourna les talons. Drago avait finalement bien le temps d'apprendre tout ça… Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

_O0°0O_

_Last night is a night I will remember you by.  
When I think of things we did it makes me wanna cry._

_O0°0O_

Ginny semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs

« Il aurait pas pu te prévenir avant ? »

Elle paraissait bien trop rouge dans le décor de neige. Hermione baissa la tête, alors que Ron n'osait simplement pas le regarder. Harry n'avait rien dit de la menace qui pesait sur lui -et avait toujours pesé sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Il les avait juste prévenu de son départ pour la journée… ou plus.

« Ginny, ça va allé. Je serai avec Dumbledore, au ministère de la Magie!

- Dois je te rappeler gros malin de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous êtes allé chercher le médaillon ? Et le Ministère est infiltré! Ils veulent tous ta peau là bas! »

Il l'embrassa, et elle se calma enfin. Même Ron dut admettre que sa façon de faire taire sa petite sœur était plutôt efficace. Harry cessa de l'embrasser mais la tint fermement dans ses bras

« Je te promet de revenir, avec mes deux jambes et mes deux bras. Dumbledore a dit que tout se passerait bien. Et je lui fait confiance. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon, ça va m'angoisser tout le temps que je ne serai pas là de savoir que tu es au bord de la crise de nerf et que tu tapes sur le système de tout le monde. Alors, je t'en pris, dis toi que tout va bien se passer. Je serai avec le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Il ferait exploser le ministère en moins de deux si il le voulait. »

Elle baissa la tête et blottit son visage dans son cou

« J'ai peur pour toi… » chuchota-t-elle.

Il décida de prendre du temps avant de lui annoncer qu'il était censé mourir. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura dans le creux de son oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre

« Je te promets de revenir…Je t'aime. Je reviendrai juste pour toi… Je t'aime. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui disait sans doute pas assez… juste une fois. Alors il prit la décision de lui dire à chaque occasion à partir de cet instant.

« Et puis, on se mariera, on aura des enfants, on sauvera le monde… T'inquiète pas, va. Ce n'est que le début de notre vie. »

Elle sourit dans son cou. Il ne sentait hypocrite de dire ça, alors qu'il était né pour mourir finalement. Mais qu'importait si ça pouvait la rassuré et la rendre heureuse pour un temps. La chute n'en serait pourtant que plus brutale.

Elle se détacha de lui à regret

« Tu reviendras avant le week-end prochain, hein ? Pour Pré-au-Lard.

- Promis. »

Elle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Il embrassa rapidement Hermione, étreignit gauchement Ron, embrassa à nouveau Ginny et repartit en courant vers l'extérieur du château pour rejoindre Dumbledore.

O0°0O

Drago et Hermione prirent place sur l'estrade où était installé la table des professeurs. Minerva MacGonagalle leur fit signe pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Tout les élèves les observaient avidement. Les rumeurs d'un bal s'était déjà faufilé depuis belle lurette dans les couloirs du collège mais ils attendaient tous impatiemment de savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Certain les observait plutôt comme pour les analyser: ceux qui savaient ce qui s'était passé entre eux, leurs amis, leurs proches. Mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'il n'y avait rien à analyser. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger étaient redevenu les ennemis de toujours. En apparence du moins. Ils se tenaient aussi loin possible l'un de l'autre -sans pour autant que ça puisse paraître suspect- et ne se regardaient pas.

Drago commença

« Comme vous le savez plus ou moins tous -à cause de grandes langues… (son regard se posa sur Lavande) Il va y avoir un bal à Poudlard. Un bal de Noel. Cependant, nous savons que compte tenu de la situation actuelle, vous rentrerez tous chez vous pour les vacances. Le bal se déroulera donc la veille des vacances. Vendredi 20. Dans trois semaines. La sortie de Pré-au-Lard est organisé pour que vous puissiez vous trouvez que quoi vous habillez. Il y aura un thème qu'on vous demandera à tous de plus ou moins respecter. Par rapport à ce que vous comprendrez bien sur… »

Hermione prit le relais

« Le thème sera 'Ange ou Démon'. À vous de faire le choix qui vous conviens… Vous n'êtes obligés de réellement vous déguisez… cornes ou auréole… Vous le faites vraiment comme vous le souhaitez. Voilà, ce sera tout. Des questions ?

- Et on doit y aller en couple ? » demanda une première année.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. Lui aussi semblait brusquement gêné. Il n'était plus question qu'il y aille avec elle… même si il en mourait d'envie. Il était trop orgueilleux pour lui demander une dernière soirée. Il trouva donc une solution de dernière minute

« Et bien… En fait, on choisira les cavaliers du manière magique. Comme un tirage au sort. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, le regard flamboyant

« Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Les couples par contre iront au bal ensemble. Pour les autres, ce sera un tirage au sort. Un ange avec un démon. Conclut Drago. D'autres questions ? »

Plus personne ne parla, et Hermione et lui quittèrent l'estrade pour se rendre à leur tables respectives.

Blaise rit doucement en voyant Drago s'asseoir

« Je vois que tu as trouvé un moyen de quand même te retrouver avec elle. »

Le blond ne put se retenir de sourire. Un sourire coquin et manipulateur que ses amis n'avaient vu sur son visage depuis bien longtemps.

Hermione ronchonna en s'asseyant

« Non, mais quel idiot!

- Moi, je le trouve plutôt intelligent au contraire. Pouffa Ginny.

- Quoi ? Crièrent en chœur la plupart des Gryffondors.

- Ça me parait clair, Mione. Tu es la figure même d'un ange. Et sur ce coup là… il est démoniaque. Ange ou Démon. Ange et Démon. Bref… Il s'arrangera pour que vous soyez ensemble… »

_Were you telling **lies**, ah, the night before?  
Was I so unwise, ah, the night before?  
When I held you near you were so **sincere**.  
Treat me like you did the night before,  
like **the night before**._

**Note de moi (oui oui, moi xD): Bientot la rentrée... au bord de la crise de nerfs XD Alors je me contenterais de vous dire: REVIEWS!! pleaseeeeuuuuhh xD ... 220 peut etre... :p Je pense poster dimanche le prochain pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir faire attendre beaucoup cette fois (j'étais pas chez moi, c'est pour ça) donc bon... **

**Je vous fait de gros zoubyy xD**

**kitty**

**(la chanson c'est 'the night before'... et elle est parfaite pour drago et hermione dans ce chapt je crois )**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Across the Universe_**

**_Chapitre 11: Si c'est ça l'amour, tu dois m'en donner plus. Donne m'en plus._**

Ginny, Lux et Hermione s'étaient installées dans la chambre de la préfète en chef. La plus grande. La plus secrète aussi… Hermione était presque certaine que Drago ne rentrerait pas cette nuit. Il avait déjà du la remplacer, elle n'en doutait pas.

Elles avaient organisé cette petite soirée surtout pour faire oublier l'absence d'Harry à Ginny. Lux s'allongea sur le canapé.

« Votre idée est géniale. Annonça-t-elle brusquement.

- Merci. » Souffla Hermione en s'étalant de traviole sur son matelas.

Ginny s'assit par terre, les jambes pliées.

« Alors, Ange ou Démon vous ?

- Ange. Dirent les deux autres en chœur.

- Hermione… tu as passé un mois entier avec un serpent dans ton lit. Tu es certaine de ne pas … commença Ginny.

- M'être fait mordre ? Conclut Hermione avec un sourire. Qui sait ? Je verrais ce que je trouve à Pré-au-Lard. Mais je me sens plutôt ange pour l'instant. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Ginny finit par demander.

« Alors, Lux… ça avance avec mon frère ? Ou il est aussi coincé qu'il y parait ?

- Premièrement: il n'est pas coincé du tout. Deuxièmement: on attend un peu. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

« Attends pas trop non plus. Je te rappelle que Lucas doit être conçu dans moins de trois ans. »

Ginny éclata de rire, alors que les joues de Lux prenaient une couleur rose très soutenue.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago se figea sur le seuil de la porte en voyant trois paires d'yeux exagérément curieux se poser sur lui.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Elle ne bougea pas du lit, le défiant du regard. Elle n'aurait jamais osé si elle avait été seule. Mais elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien de trop horrible devant ses amies. Il la regarda et soupira.

« Quelle maturité. C'est pour le bal. Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour le truc des cavaliers.

- C'était ton idée. Répliqua-t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de la porte. Débrouille-toi! »

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez avant de retourner sur son lit.

Ses amies levèrent les pouces en signe de victoire. Ginny demanda alors.

« En fait… Drago, il s'y prend aussi bien que les gens le disent ? Je veux dire… les filles qui ont couché avec lui sont plutôt nombreuses et en général… elles n'ont rien à redire. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, et rougit légèrement.

« Mieux que Krum en tout cas. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'attraper le vif d'Or… j'avais l'impression d'être une expérience bizarre. »

Ginny éclata de rire, avant de se tourner vers Lux.

« Et toi… aux Etats-Unis ? Tu as eu des petits amis ?

- Oui… pas mal même. »

Ginny s'allongea à plat ventre sur la moquette.

« Sérieux ? »

Lux acquiesça. Ginny, légèrement surexcitée commenta.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les américains! Vous êtes beaucoup moins coincés que les anglais! »

Elles se mirent à rire. Hermione observa la porte un instant, s'attendant au retour imminent de Drago dans la chambre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la laisserait tout contrôler de cette manière. Pourtant, elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit hors de sa chambre. Ginny et Lux se consultèrent du regard.

« Mione… commença Ginny. Tu es certaine de ne pas… être tombée amoureuse de Drago ? »

Hermione détacha son regard de la porte.

« Quoi? Non, non pas du tout! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que ça a l'air de te toucher beaucoup plus que si c'était juste physique. Murmura Lux, comme si en le disant plus bas, ça passerait plus facilement aux oreilles de la gryffondor.

- Non. Pas du tout. Je me fiche complètement de Drago Malefoy. »

_O0°0O_

_I should have known better with a girl like you  
That I would love everything that you do  
And I do, hey, hey, hey, and I do_

_O0°0O  
_

Drago entra dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard. Ils avaient viré Crabbe et Goyle de la chambre, et Jude était sortit se balader avec Lucas et Ron. Blaise et Théo jouaient aux cartes pour de l'argent.

« Dix gallions ? » s'exclama Théo alors que Drago s'asseyait.

Blaise éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Drago demanda.

« Vous jouez à quoi ?

- Maintenant que t'es là, Poker! »

Théo distribua les cartes et en regardant Drago l'interrogea.

« Avec Hermione, ça va ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'on couchait plus ensemble. Maugréa le blond. J'en avais marre. Autant m'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, et échangea un regard avec Théodore.

« T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Parce que… Promets moi de ne pas m'en vouloir à vie pour ce que je vais dire. Mais, t'as l'air accro… »

Drago prit ses cartes, sans les voir vraiment.

« Je ne devrais pas… je… je suis en train de changer. Je ne devrais pas changer. Elle… je la trouve absolument parfaite. Et je n'ai pas le droit. C'était censé être juste physique. Et tant que je ne serais pas capable de la voir comme avant, je ne l'approcherais plus.

- Drago, t'es pas logique. En quoi Est-ce mal de changer, hein ? Grogna Théo. J'ai passé près de trois heures à discuter avec Luna aujourd'hui. Je l'ai embrassé en la quittant! Moi! Je l'appelais Loufoca il y a encore quelques semaines. On change tous ces derniers temps. Sûrement parce que vos enfants sont plus matures que nous… En tout cas, tu as parfaitement le droit de tomber amoureux de ta future femme. » Conclut il avec un sourire.

Drago tripotait ses cartes, ses mains tremblant un peu.

« Laissez tomber, tous les deux. J'ai besoin d'air en fait. Jouez que tous les deux. »

Il posa les cartes et sortit en titubant un peu.

Il déambula dans les couloirs pendant dix bonnes minutes. Un groupe de Poufsouffle d'une quinzaine d'années passa à coté de lui, et l'une d'elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Quoi de mieux pour oublier Hermione ?

« Hey! »

Elles se retournèrent toutes -elles étaient quatre- avec un sourire.

« Le couvre feu est dépassé. » Commenta-t-il.

La brune -celle qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil- s'avança vers lui, aguicheuse. Les lèvres du beau blond se tordirent en un rictus espiègle.

« Vous pouvez partir. (Elles lui tournèrent le dos mais il interpella la brune) Toi, tu peux rester. »

Elle sourit et fit signe à ses amis de partir. Celles-ci s'en allèrent en ricanant. La brune l'interrogea.

« On va où ? »

Il prit son bras et l'attira dans une salle vide. Il commença à l'embrasser avant même de savoir son prénom. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas de réelle importance. Elle serait la remplaçante d'Hermione. Elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il l'allongea sur une table, et sans plus de préavis la déshabilla. Il se dévêtit aussi vite en l'embrassant. Il ne pensait qu'à Hermione et se sentit vraiment coupable, comme s'il la trompait. La jeune fille sous lui poussait des cris suraigus qui lui étaient très désagréables.

Il se rhabilla dès qu'il eut fini.

« Tu t'en vas ? Haleta-t-elle.

- Oui. Bonne soirée. »

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Il fit quelques pas avant d'entendre une voix rauque.

« Malefoy! »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Mickael Corner.

« Corner. » salua Drago en continuant à marcher.

Mickael marcha à ses cotés pendant quelques minutes, blablatant au sujet du bal. Lucie arriva face à eux et sourit à Drago. Corner chuchota.

« T'as une touche. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Lucie s'arrêta face à son père et Corner. Elle remarqua que les boutons de sa chemise étaient mal boutonnés, et ses cheveux décoiffés.

« Bonne nuit. »

Elle salua les deux garçons et se faufila entre eux. Le regard de Mickael défila le long de son corps, s'attardant sur ses fesses. Il siffla bêtement.

Lucie se retourna.

« Un problème ?

- Aucun. Vraiment aucun. »

Elle roula les yeux dans ses orbites et tourna les talons. Drago serra les poings en voyant le regard de Mickael.

« Elle est sacrement bien roulée. Tu trouves pas ?

- La ferme, Corner. »

Il se remit à avancer, énervé. Corner le rattrapa.

« Si t'as pas des vues sur elle… je pourrais peut-être me la faire. »

Drago n'avait jamais autant ressenti le besoin de protéger quelqu'un. Lucie, même si elle avait presque son âge dans ce présent, était sa fille quoi qu'il en dise. Et il ne supportait tout simplement pas que ce crétin ose s'imaginer avec elle. Elle âgée de 15 ans. Il oublia momentanément que la fille avec qui il avait couché quelques minutes plus tôt avait le même âge. Il marcha plus vite, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de Corner.

« Non, mais vraiment… t'as vu ce petit derrière ? »

Il se retourna et balança son poing dans le visage de Mickael qui s'écroula par terre. Il lui tourna le dos et partit, tremblant de rage.

_O0°0O_

_Whoa, whoa, I never realised what a kiss could be  
This could only happen to me  
Can't you see, can't you see_

_O0°0O  
_

Le week-end arriva plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. Et Harry et Dumbledore ne rentraient pas.

Pré-au-Lard n'avait jamais été aussi rempli. Les élèves se bousculaient pour rentrer dans les boutiques de vêtements.

Hermione, Ginny, Lucie, Lux, Luna, Lavande et les jumelles Patil réussirent à entrer dans un magasin après près d'une demi-heure dans le froid. Elles essayèrent près d'une dizaine de robes chacune. Seule Hermione ne trouvait rien. Les autres s'étaient toutes achetées des robes blanches, sauf Lucie qui avait préféré le noir. Elle faisait ange démoniaque, comme à son premier bal. Elle n'avait jamais su choisir entre le bien et le mal… Mais comme le disait son père, chaque personne de ce monde avait une part de bon et de mauvais en elle.

« On trouvera peut-être quelque chose ailleurs pour toi… » Proposa Ginny.

Pourtant, à la fin de la journée, elle n'avait rien trouvé.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et alla s'étaler sur son lit -découragée- quand elle remarqua un paquet sur son bureau. Elle s'approcha et prit le paquet. Un sac d'un magasin de vêtements où elle n'était pas allée rien qu'en voyant les prix dans la vitrine. Elle sortit une longue boite en carton décorée et la posa sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, et déplia le vêtement qui reposait à l'intérieur. C'était une robe, entièrement blanche -avec quelques notes grises- au col en V plongeant bordé d'un fin ruban gris foncé. Elle arrivait jusqu'au dessus des genoux dans un tissu plus léger. Hermione savait déjà que si elle tournait en la portant, elle volerait facilement. Elle décida de l'essayer. Elle fila à la salle de bain, se déshabilla et l'enfila.

Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Angélique. Elle remarqua que c'était un dos nu. Elle n'aurait jamais osé porter ça. Pourtant… Elle resserra le nœud gris foncé sur ses hanches. Elle moulait parfaitement le haut de son corps, et le tissu voletait autour de ses jambes. Elle paraissait plus grande. Plus adulte aussi.

Elle se rappela soudainement que la robe était quasiment la même dans laquelle elle s'était vue dans le souvenir de la Pensine. Elle savait exactement d'où elle venait et ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

Elle n'aurait pas du se sentir aussi heureuse de voir qu'il pensait encore à elle. Pourtant, elle attendait avec impatience le bal maintenant… S'il s'arrangeait pour se retrouver avec elle.

_O0°0O_

_That when I tell you that I love you, oh  
You're gonna say you love me too, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, oh  
And when I ask you to be mine  
You're gonna say you love me too._

_O0°0O  
_

Harry s'assit sur la chaise du bureau de Dumbledore, le cœur battant. Le vieil homme aussi avait du mal à retrouver une respiration normale. Ils avaient couru jusqu'à la sortie du Ministère pour pouvoir transplaner.

Dans un tintement, Harry posa le médaillon contre le bureau.

« Et bien… C'était sportif. » Commenta le professeur.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant mécaniquement. Il n'avait qu'ne envie: voir Ginny. L'embrasser. Et sûrement la rencontrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Dumbledore devait le savoir car il lui proposa.

« Nous pourrions peut-être le détruire pour que tu puisses aller retrouver tes amis ?

- Je voudrais bien… » Avoua-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Dumbledore prit l'épée de Gryffondor sur un meuble et la tendit à Harry.

« À toi l'honneur.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry.

- Il faudra bien que tu en détruises un. »

Harry acquiesça en prenant l'épée. Dumbledore le prévint.

« Il va peut-être se défendre. Fais attention. »

Harry leva l'épée au dessus de sa tête, et allait l'abattre contre le bijou quand un nuage fantomatique sortit du médaillon. Le nuage se sépara en des formes différentes et formèrent des bustes: celui de Ginny, et celui de son père. Il se figea, sous l'effet de la surprise. Son père commença, d'une voix étrangement caquetante.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois mon fils… Tellement faible… Vulnérable… Tu n'y arriveras jamais… »

La voix de Ginny l'interrompit et accabla d'avantage le jeune homme.

« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais rester avec toi ? Tu es censé mourir… Je ne vais pas passer ma vie avec un mort… trop dangereux… tu ne mérite pas que je risque tout pour toi… »

Harry sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et entendit la voix de Dumbledore.

« Vas-y, Harry! Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent! Ce n'est pas vraiment Ginny! Ni ton père! »

Il ferma les yeux, alors que le double de son père et de sa petite amie continuaient à caqueter. Il essaya de chasser tous ses doutes, toutes ses craintes et abattit l'épée sur le médaillon qui laissa échapper une longue plainte.

En rouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que les doubles avaient disparu. Le médaillon était éclaté en deux morceaux, et un fin filet de fumée s'en échappait.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son siège, le cœur battant, les larmes aux yeux. Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule alors que le sol s'était mis à trembler à nouveau. Harry l'interrogea du regard. Le vieil homme s'assit à ses cotés.

« Je crois que chaque grand changement dans le déroulement de nos vies engendre des changements dans le futur. Ce qui chamboule tout. Quand la terre tremble, un vrai changement s'amorce.

- Et vous croyez que c'est bien ou mal ? Demanda Harry, la voix tremblotante.

- Nous nous en rendrons compte très bientôt. Mais si je ne me trompe, Lucie, Jude et Lucas sont toujours ici… C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. »

Harry essaya de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains. Dumbledore soupira.

« Tu y arriveras. Et je crois que Miss Weasley sait ce qu'elle fait en étant avec toi. Tu ne lui as pas encore dit que tu étais un horcruxe ?

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne… soupira Harry.

- Même pas à Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ? »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Non.

- Tu devrais leur dire, Harry. Tu ne dois pas supporter ça tout seul. Et ils doivent savoir que viendra le jour où ils devront te dire au revoir. »

Harry leva ses yeux émeraudes -très fatigués- vers lui, et d'une voix légèrement brisée lui confia.

« J'ai peur qu'ils veuillent me dire au revoir tout de suite en l'apprenant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry… Je suis certain qu'ils te soutiendront. Tu as des amis extraordinaires. Et une future femme incroyable. Elle sait dans quoi elle s'engage. Et elle t'aime. »

Harry esquissa un sourire, et hésita quelques instants avant d'articuler.

« Professeur, j'ai parfois l'impression que vous savez tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Même des choses que vous ne devriez pas savoir.

- Comme ?

- Et bien… Pour Hermione et Malefoy par exemple. Ou pour …

- Ginny et toi ?

- Oui. Comment vous le savez ?

- Les murs ont des oreilles. » Rit Dumbledore en se levant, énigmatique.

Harry sourit en se mettant debout, tremblant légèrement.

« Je peux y aller, professeur ?

- Certainement Harry. Nous nous reverrons demain. Le cours de la salle commune se passera le dimanche pour une fois. Pourras-tu prévenir tes amis ?

- Bien sur.

- Si tu préfères faire une pause, tu peux être dispensé demain. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Non, professeur. Je viendrais. »

Il commença à sortir quand Dumbledore conclut.

« Et ton père serait extrêmement fier de toi, et de l'homme que tu deviens. »

O0°0O

Après le cours du lendemain -où ils sortirent tous complètement courbaturés- Drago, Blaise, Théo et Pansy rejoignirent Dumbledore dans son bureau comme ce dernier le leur avait demandé.

Drago massait douloureusement sa nuque. Il s'était déboîté quelque chose en se battant contre Potter.

Derrière ses lunettes en demi lune, le professeur leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils obéirent et le vieil homme les interrogea -très sérieux.

« Vos parents vous accueilleront-il pour les vacances ?

- Non. On reste à l'école. Expliqua Pansy.

- Nous fermons cette année, exceptionnellement. Tous les élèves rentrent chez eux ou presque étant donné des circonstances.

- Mais… on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous! Répliqua Théo.

- Je sais. Mais je crois avoir une solution.

- Laquelle ? S'enquit Blaise.

- Je dois d'abord être certain que, tous les quatre, vous êtes surs de ce que vous faites. Que vous avez réellement choisi votre camp. Et pour ça, j'ai un test très simple.

- Qui est ? S'inquiéta Drago.

- La Légimencie. »

Les quatre élèves se figèrent. Ils avaient toujours su qu'il était un peu étrange. Mais là, ça confinait la folie. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Je suis pas certain…

- C'est ça ou vos parents. » Coupa le professeur avec une moue narquoise.

Drago eut l'impression qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione, et se sentit coupable, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Blaise se leva.

« Je suis d'accord, Professeur.

- Bien, Mr Zabini. Qui d'autre ? »

Ils finirent par tous se lever -Drago en dernier.

« Très bien, rasseyez-vous. Ça ira vite. »

Il explora l'esprit de Pansy, celui de Blaise puis celui de Théo, finissant toujours en acquiesçant de contentement. Il s'approcha de Drago et chuchota.

« Legilimens! »

Drago vit défiler une foule d'images, se rendant compte qu'Hermione apparaissait très souvent. Trop souvent. Lucie aussi, la Lucie de cinq ans du souvenir, et celle de quinze ans qu'il voyait tout le temps.

Dumbledore sortit de son esprit avec un sourire étonnamment large.

« Je crois que ça ira.

- Alors, où passerons nous nos vacances ?

- Au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et aussi peut-être un jour ou deux au Terrier, chez les Weasley. »

_O0°0O_

_So, oh, I should have realised a lot of things before  
If this is love you've got to give me more  
Give me more, hey hey hey, give me more._

_O0°0O_

« J'ai reçu une lettre de maman! Annonça Ginny en sautant sur le canapé près d'Harry qui l'embrassa avec une passion qui lui était devenu naturel depuis son retour.

- Elle dit quoi ? Maugréa Ron en engouffrant un bonbon.

- Attend, je l'ai pas encore ouverte. » répliqua la rouquine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et parcourut la lettre du regard.

« Oh mon dieu! J'y crois pas! » s'écria-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabes.

Harry posa quelques baisers dans son cou et se releva

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Devinez qui passe le début des vacances chez nous ?

- Qui ? S'inquiéta Ron. Pas notre grande tante j'espère.

- Oh non! Pire. Malefoy, Parkinson, Zabini et Notts. »

Les gryffondors se tournèrent brusquement vers elle, et hurlèrent en chœur.

« QUOI ? »

Ils passeraient tous la fin des vacances au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, sous demande de Dumbledore. Mais ils rentreraient tous chez eux jusqu'au lendemain de Noel. Sauf apparemment les quatre Serpentards.

« C'est quoi ce monde ? Ronchonna Ron. Hermione rentre chez elle et on se coltine quatre serpentards! Maman devient folle. Je pari qu'ils vont dormir avec nous en plus.

- Avec toi et moi ? Gronda Harry. Oh… non, je vais rentrer chez les Dursley si ça continue. »

Il était surtout déçu, car Pansy dormirait sûrement avec Ginny. Il ne pourrait donc pas la rejoindre dans son lit comme il l'avait prévu. Mais il ne préférait pas exprimer cette inquiétude devant son meilleur ami.

« T'as pas intérêt! Répliqua Ginny. Mais … une bonne nouvelle. Jude, Lucie et Lucas viennent aussi! On va être serré à la maison.

- Tes parents savent donc qui ils sont ? » S'étonna Harry.

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Non, maman a mit leurs faux noms… Elle va avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle le saura. »

_O0°0O_

_Whoa, whoa, I never realised what a kiss could be  
This could only happen to me  
Can't you see, can't you see_

_O0°0O_

Hermione contempla le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi belle. Même si elle manquait cruellement de confiance. Ça se voyait dans sa façon de se tenir.

Elle craignait de se retrouver avec Drago, tout en ayant peur du contraire. Elle redoutait aussi l'idée qu'il avait eut. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il avait trouvé une solution seul.

Elle reposa du mascara sur ses cils alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait. Drago entra.

« Désolé. Mais, on va être en retard. » annonça-t-il.

Il observa son reflet dans le miroir comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Ça lui donna la nausée. Elle était magnifique. La robe qu'il lui avait choisit moulait sa poitrine et son ventre plat, et la laissait libre de ses mouvements en bas.

« Tu es très belle. La complimenta-t-il.

- Merci. » Chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle le regarda elle aussi. Il n'avait pas choisit entre ange ou démon, et ça la fit sourire. Son pantalon était noir, mais sa chemise était blanche. Sa cape d'un gris argenté somptueux. Elle avait du lui coûter une fortune. Il remit ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'une mèche rebelle s'échappait. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Mi ange, mi démon ? Supposa-t-elle.

- Tu le sais très bien. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, regrettant déjà son geste. Elle était brûlante. Ça l'avait toujours étonné. Contrairement à lui qui était toujours gelé, elle avait toujours la peau chaude. Il glissa ses bras autour de ses hanches et elle se figea avant d'humer à en perdre la tête le parfum musqué de son ancien amant. Il plongea son visage dans ses boucles brunes et mordilla son lobe d'oreille évitant avec soin un bijou. Il baissa une de ses mains sur ses fesses. Il sentait sa poitrine s'écrasait contre son torse à chaque inspiration.

Ils restèrent une bonne minute comme ça, à profiter chacun du corps de l'autre puis se détachèrent avant de sortir.

« Au fait… ta solution… c'est quoi ? Pour le tirage au sort.

- Et bien, tout simplement un tirage au sort. Il y aura des paniers pour chaque année, séparés filles/garçons, et les garçons devront piocher dedans en entrant. J'ai lancé un sort pour que les anges soient au maximum avec des démons.

- Bien. Chuchota-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Et nous y allons en couple tous les deux. » Précisa-t-il.

Elle cessa de marcher, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Nous ne sommes pas un couple que je sache ?

- On avait déjà prévu d'y aller ensemble.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis, je te rappelle.

- J'ai envie d'y aller avec toi. Avoua-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Et moi pas. Mentit-elle.

- Tu préfères te retrouver avec … je ne sais pas moi… Corner ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu…

- Je me suis arrangé pour que vos noms tombent ensemble si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner.

- T'es vraiment un… »

Il posa son majeur sur ses lèvres.

« Tut tut! Pas de gros mots. Tu es un ange je te rappelle. »

Il la força à se retourner, et posa sa main sur ses reins pour l'accompagner.

« Et le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé si nous y allions ensemble. Étant donné qu'on est les préfets, il pensait que ça donnerait l'exemple. Je l'ai approuvé. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas le décevoir ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. La décoration était magnifique. Entièrement blanche et noire, avec des touches d'argent. Hermione se rendit compte que Drago avait finalement tout fait tout seul. Elle avait participé au plan mais c'était lui qui avait tout mit en place.

« C'est magnifique, Drago. »

Il la remercia du regard et observa les plus jeunes piocher les noms de leurs cavalières. Certains avaient l'air déçus, d'autres pas. Il s'était arrangé pour que les couples futurs -qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs des enfants- se retrouvent ensemble, pour faire avancer les choses. En septième années, quasiment tous étaient en couple. Harry et Ginny discutaient dans un coin. Lux tentait vainement d'apprendre à Ron à danser.

« On n'est pas forcé de passer la soirée ensemble… souffla Hermione à Drago.

- On doit déjà danser ensemble. On est censé ouvrir le bal. Expliqua-t-il.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle. Comment ça ?

- Et oui! Nous deux. Et le professeur Dumbledore avec je ne sais pas qui… McGo sûrement. »

Elle regarda l'horloge qui sonnait vingt heures. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce. Dumbledore apparut à coté d'eux et leur lança un sourire. Comme il l'avait deviné, il danserait avec Minerva. Une musique démarra et Hermione parut paniquée.

« Drago, je ne sais pas danser ça…

- Ça comme tu dis, c'est la valse. Et moi je sais.

- Quoi ?

- L'avantage d'être né chez des aristos coincés… »

Il grimaça puis finit par lui sourire en la voyant aussi stressée.

« Laisses toi guider. » chuchota-t-il.

Elle plongea dans son regard azur ce soir là et sentit toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent. Il posa une main sur sa taille, et positionna les bras de la jeune fille.

« Bouge par rapport à moi, d'accord ? Juste une minute. Ensuite, quand les gens viendront, tu pourras te mettre sur mes pieds… sourit il.

- Te moque pas. » Siffla-t-elle.

Il commença à danser et elle tenta de le suivre. À sa grande surprise, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle finit par se détendre alors que d'autres élèves se rendaient sur la piste.

Drago serra les dents en voyant que Lucie était tombée avec Corner.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en le voyant se contracter.

- Lucie et Corner.

- Et oui… c'est ça le défaut de ton plan… N'importe qui peut tomber avec n'importe qui…

- C'est que… c'est un vrai con. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt. Elle fusilla le dos de Corner du regard. Drago posa ses lèvres dans son cou, et entendit plusieurs chuchotements jaillirent de toute part.

« Ils se lasseront au cours de la soirée.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Maugréa-t-elle.

- Fait quoi ?

- Tu… tu m'as jeté plutôt cruellement je te rappelle.

- Et je m'en excuse. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et il la serra plus fort.

« Tu ne peux pas me prendre ou me jeter au grés de tes envies. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Juste ce soir, Mione. Juste cette nuit. Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Tu me manque. Alors, juste ce soir… on pourrait oublier le reste. Tu veux bien ? »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il croisa le regard d'Harry. Le brun lui accorda un sourire avant de se pencher vers Ginny pour l'embrasser. Il voyait Ron et Lux -hilare face aux deux pieds gauches du rouquin-, Théodore et Luna -qui regardait ailleurs sous les rires du jeune homme… Il remarqua aussi que les mains de Corner descendaient trop bas sur les reins de sa fille.

Jude -qui dansait avec Suzanne Bones- ne quittait pas Lucie des yeux. Il aurait bien tué Corner père… ce qui l'aurait finalement aussi débarrassé du fils. Il croisa le regard de Drago, et sut qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

Le blond embrassa le front d'Hermione.

« Je vais nous chercher à boire ? »

Elle le remercia et alla s'asseoir. Lucie la rejoignit, légèrement en colère.

« Non mais qu'Est-ce qu'il est lourd celui-ci! S'exclama-t-elle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi John est aussi débile. Avec un père pareil… »

Hermione éclata de rire, et Lucie changea de sujet.

« T'es venue avec papa ? Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus…

- Tu es au courant ? » s'exclama Hermione en rougissant.

Lucie acquiesça distraitement.

« Ça avait aussi commencé comme ça pour mes parents. Ma mère me l'a raconté il y a un an ou deux… avant de mourir.

- Tu veux dire… commença la brune sans savoir comment finir.

- Oui, vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble par amour au début. Juste pour… bref. Vous êtes tombés amoureux par accident en quelque sorte. Mais… ensuite… vous vous aimez vraiment. Je crois que si je n'étais pas là, papa aurait fui notre monde après ta mort. »

Drago se servait à boire quand Dumbledore arriva près de lui.

« On ne rencontre pas une fille comme ça tous les jours, tu sais ? »

Le blond se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas de qui…

- Miss Granger. Elle fait partie de ces filles qui méritent le meilleur et n'ont finalement pas ce qu'elles devraient avoir.

- Et vous pensez que je peux la rendre heureuse ? » Demanda Drago, s'étonnant lui-même des mots sortant de sa bouche.

Dumbledore lui montra du doigt la table où s'étaient assise Hermione et Lucie.

« Tu as l'air de savoir les rendre heureuse dans votre futur. Et regarde donc la merveilleuse jeune fille dont vous êtes les parents. »

Drago esquissa un sourire, récupéra trois verres -pour les deux jeunes femmes et pour lui même- et commença à partir.

« Merci, professeur.

- De rien. Et c'est la première et dernière fois que je supporte la violence dans mon école. Précisa-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Quoi ?

- Instinct paternel, je suppose. » Soupira le professeur, alors que Drago comprenait enfin de quoi il parlait.

Le blond acquiesça avant de partir vers la table. Il tendit un verre à Hermione et un autre à Lucie

« Alors, tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda Drago à sa future fille.

- Je suis avec Corner. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'arranger pour que je tombe avec quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

- Désolé. » dit-il en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

Elle fit mine de bouder mais le geste paternel qui avait échappé à son futur père lui remonta le moral.

Jude arriva vers eux, et prit la bière au beurre de Drago. Il était en noir comme quasiment tous les Serpentards. Il but rapidement et tendit la main à Lucie qui la regarda étrangement. Le jeune homme soupira.

« S'il te plait! »

Elle finit par accepter sa main et il l'entraîna vers la piste, le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago et Hermione parlèrent pendant une bonne heure en buvant des bières au beurre… puis de vraies bières que Dumbledore avait accepté pour les majeurs. Il avait lancé un sort aux bouteilles pour que seules les dernières années puissent en prendre.

Certains étaient un peu saouls. Hermione, elle, était juste un peu plus excitée. Elle se retenait à grand peine de ne pas sauter sur Drago qui caressait doucement sa hanche en l'embrassant parfois.

Harry et Ginny dansaient collés serrés. Certains élèves s'étaient mis dans des coins pour s'embrasser.

À minuit, tous les élèves de la première à la cinquième année durent quitter le bal. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une cinquantaine mais peu importait. La plupart d'entre eux savaient ce qui se passait dans leur monde -et ce qui s'y passerait par la suite- et ne pensaient qu'à profiter un maximum de leur vie.

Lucie et Jude aussi continuaient à danser en riant. Lucas discutait avec Lupin. Dans un coin, certains jouaient à action ou vérité -jeu bien sur proposé par Lavande.

Jude s'assit sur l'estrade des professeurs, Lucie sur ses genoux.

« Je suis fatiguée… avoua-t-elle.

- Tu sais quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il.

- Non, quoi ?

- La maison me manque. Même si on y est… J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi… »

Elle embrassa sa joue.

« Tu sais ce qu'Albus a dit… Les choses changent déjà! Nous pourrons peut-être bientôt rentrer chez nous. »

Jude appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, le regard fuyant.

« Justement… Et si ces changements étaient mauvais ? »

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'en pris, n'y pense pas… Tout va bien se passer. Je le sentirais si quelque chose allait mal. Je te le jure. »

Il l'embrassa lui aussi, plus tendrement et plus longuement. Il se rendait compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il allait mal elle était là pour lui. Il se souvint de ce que son père avait dit. Et s'il prenait le risque ? Il savait que la situation était ironique: il n'osait pas l'avoir par crainte de la perdre…

« Et si on sortait ensemble, ce soir ?

- Juste ce soir ? Parce que c'est déjà ce qu'on fait. Pouffa-t-elle.

- Oui, juste ce soir. Je ne peux pas promettre plus sans savoir ce qui nous attend. »

Elle comprit ce qu'il disait, elle ressentait exactement la même chose… Même si elle savait que c'était stupide de ne pas pouvoir vivre sa vie sans savoir ce qui s'y passerait.

Car au fond… elle ne saurait jamais vraiment.

_O0°0O_

_That when I tell you that I love you, oh  
You're gonna say you love me too, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, oh  
And when I ask you to be mine  
You're gonna say you love me too._

_O0°0O  
_

Hermione s'endormit d'un coup alors que Drago la recouvrait du drap. Ça lui faisait du bien de la revoir dans ce lit. Il encercla son petit corps dans ses grands bras, cessant de respirer. Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Il voulait profiter de la vision qu'elle lui offrait contre son grès le plus longtemps possible.

Il ne tint pas, et s'endormit vers quatre heures du matin en se demandant comment se passeraient les quatre prochains jours chez les Weasley.

_You love me too  
You love me too._

**_Note de l'auteur: Bijour à tous! Rentrée demain alors au bord de la crise de nerf xD meme mes fics ne me détendent pas --' Je déteste ce chapitre en plus, que je trouve vraiment vraiment vraiment naze mdr Mais bon... Le bal vous a surement déçu, car il m'a deçu moi aussi... J'espère quand meme recevoir vos reviews... 240 ? 250 ? 260 ? (là je reve xD)_**

**_Bizoux bizoux... La chanson c'est I show have know better -surtout pour hermione et drago encore une fois... _**

**_Kitty_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Across the Universe**_

**_Chapitre 12: Serre-moi, aime-moi._**

Drago dut se retenir de rire en voyant le Terrier. Mais le regard de Ron -qui attendait une réflexion- l'en dissuada. Il devait admettre que c'était incroyable que cette maison tienne debout tant elle était haute et bancale.

Dumbledore marchait devant avec Harry. Il avait tenu à conduire le petit groupe jusqu'à la maison des Weasley pour expliquer à Arthur et Molly la situation, et d'où venaient les trois nouveaux. Drago pensa qu'ils devaient bien se douter qu'il y avait du changement dans l'air étant donné que quatre serpentards venaient séjourner chez eux.

En arrivant dans le jardin, une petite femme rondelette qu'il avait souvent aperçu arriva en courant et serra la personne la plus proche -Harry- dans ses bras. Elle embrassa tout le monde, même les Serpentards qui eurent du mal à y croire. Drago se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il recevait l'étreinte d'une mère.

Elle les conduisit à la cuisine où une merveilleuse odeur de cookies flottait. Lucie souffla à l'oreille de son père

« C'est la meilleure cuisinière du monde! »

Drago esquissa un sourire.

Une foule de personnes rousses débarquèrent en courant. Tous les fils Weasley et leur père arrivèrent. Ginny sauta dans les bras d'un des plus beau.

« Charly! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules en enlaçant sa petite sœur

« Je reviens au pays comme maman le dit si bien. »

Il enlaça son petit frère et Harry et son regard se figea sur les quatre Serpentards et les trois nouveaux arrivants. Plus principalement sur Lucas

« Il a une tête de Weasley, lui. » commenta-t-il.

Ron pouffa. Dumbledore coupa court à toutes explications trop hâtives.

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Molly, peut-être pourrions nous nous asseoir ? »

La femme acquiesça vigoureusement et d'un doigt leur désigna le salon. Elle leur prépara du thé et posa les cookies sortant du four sur un plateau. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon désordonné.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Drago adora cette maison dès l'instant où il fut véritablement installé. Tout y était chaud et amical, contrairement à chez lui où tout était austère.

Dumbledore but quelques gorgées de thé. Fred et George observaient Drago avec méfiance, et aussi Lucie -car elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Arthur finit par dire

« Albus, dites nous ce qu'il se passe! Vous nous demandez d'accueillir sept adolescents dont nous ne savons rien… et ceux dont nous savons quelque chose ne nous inspirent pas forcément confiance. Alors, que ce passe t-il exactement ? »

Dumbledore posa sa tasse vide que Molly remplit sèchement.

Le vieil homme énonça alors

« Je vous présente Jude Albus Sirius Potter, Lucas Arthur Weasley et Lucie Hermione Andrea Malefoy. Ils viennent du futur. »

La théière que Molly tenait s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, et Théo se précipita pour l'aider. Bill demanda

« Et ce Wealsey, c'est le fils de qui ?

- Le mien. Annonça Ron.

- Attend… y a une fille assez folle pour faire un enfant avec toi dans ce monde ? » S'écria Fred en riant.

Molly -sans préavis- sauta sur Lucas pour l'embrasser. L'adolescent étouffa un rire alors que Drago essayait de ne pas desserrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire. Arthur se tourna vers Jude

« Et tu es donc le fils d'Harry.

- Oui. Sourit le brun en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Et de ?

- Vous êtes mon grand père. » Conclut Jude.

Molly et Arthur qui ne savaient même pas que leur fille et Harry sortaient ensemble cessèrent ensemble de respirer avant de s'y remettre en même temps.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? Bafouilla George. Harry on doit te tuer. C'est la coutume. »

Ginny le fusilla du regard et Dumbledore rit dans sa barbe en voyant Harry pâlir ostensiblement. Molly demanda, suspicieuse

« Et … depuis longtemps ?

- Si on oublie la période où on était plus ensemble… sept mois environ. »

Charly et Bill se consultèrent du regard. Ils savaient très bien l'un comme l'autre ce que voulait dire ce chiffre. Passé les six mois, ils pouvaient être certains qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble.

« Faudra qu'on discute avec toi, Harry. Dit Bill d'un ton menaçant.

- Oh non, vous allez pas commencer! S'écria Ginny en se levant. Harry fait partie de la famille depuis sept ans! Vous n'allez pas chipoter sur la façon dont il en est quand même! »

Arthur observa Harry et Jude. Les deux hommes semblaient s'amuser de la crise de nerf de la rouquine. Jude intervint

« Laisses tomber. Ils continuent à embêter papa même dans notre futur. Je crois que si un jour, il fait une gaffe avec toi… il meurt dans les dix secondes. »

Ginny s'assit, vaincue, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Bill changea de sujet

« Donc… (Il dévisagea Lucie) T'es la fille Malefoy ? C'est toujours des garçons en général…

- Oui. Je suis l'exception.

- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un… pas toi? Demanda Fred à George.

- Ouais… Elle a un air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… »

Molly observa Drago qui riait silencieusement.

« Tu es la fille d'Hermione ? S'écria-t-elle enfin.

- Oui. »

Les frères Weasley se consultèrent du regard

« Et bien, Harry sera pas le seul qu'on devra surveillé je crois. Hermione et Malefoy… C'est flippant. »

Blaise se mit à rire en voyant le visage de Drago se décomposer. Fred demanda

« N'empêche… qui l'eut cru ? Déjà, l'idée qu'Hermione puisse… enfin… vous voyez… »

Molly lui frappa violemment l'arrière de la tête alors que Drago levait les yeux au ciel. Harry fronça les sourcils

« C'est bon… arrêtez. »

Ron se tourna si brusquement vers Harry que ce dernier entendit sa nuque craquer.

« Attends, tu défends Malefoy ? Oh mon dieu, ma soeur t'a rendu fou!

- Premièrement: c'est pas Drago que je défends mais Hermione. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle apprécie qu'on parle d'elle comme ça. Deuxièmement: Malefoy comme tu dis va bientôt être le mari d'Hermione…

- Je crois pas, non. L'interrompit le blond.

- La ferme. Coupa Harry. Tu n'as pas le choix. Bref, il va falloir qu'on soit amis avec lui! Ensuite, Ginny ne m'a pas rendu fou. »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, mais esquissa un sourire

« Merci… sympa…

- Pas dans ce sens là. » Souffla Harry.

George demanda à Drago.

« Donc… vous sortez ensemble ? Avec Hermione ?

- Non, pas vraiment. »

Fred l'interrogea du regard, mais en voyant le visage d'Harry qui lui envoyait des signaux comprit qu'ils en parleraient quand les adultes -dont il était censé faire partie- ne seraient plus là.

Dumbledore reprit la parole

« Tant qu'à Drago, Blaise, Théodore et Pansy… Ils ont choisit de faire partie de notre camp. Leurs parents ne sont plus vraiment…

- Ravis de nous avoir. Compléta Pansy avec une mine sombre.

- Je compte donc sur vous (son regard se posa plus intensément sur les garçons Weasley) pour les accueillir comme seuls les Weasley savent le faire. »

Il se leva, prêt à partir

« Nous nous reverrons le 26. Au Quartier Général. Je vous en dirai plus sur le futur à cette occasion. Tant qu'à vous trois… (Il se tourna vers Jude, Lucie et Lucas qui s'étaient levés) n'en dites pas trop sur ce qui nous attends. Même si on vous harcèle. Résistez! Pouffa-t-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur. Répondit Jude. On est calé en harcèlement Weasley.

- Je n'en doute pas, Jude. »

Il dit au revoir à tout le monde, et envoya un clin d'œil à Harry en disant

« Les fêtes sont la meilleure occasion pour dire la vérité. »

_O0°0O_

_Ooh I need your love babe,  
Guess you know it's true.  
Hope you need my love babe,  
Just like I need you.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
Ain't got nothin' but love babe,  
Eight days a week._

_O0°0O  
_

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit, le souffle plus posé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours mieux quand elle rentrait chez elle… où elle ne courait plus aucun risque. Plus de Mangemorts, et surtout plus de Drago.

Elle sourit en imaginant le beau blond chez les Wealsey. C'était quasiment impossible de le voir dans un tel endroit. Il devait détonner.

On frappa quelques coups secs sur sa porte et sa mère entra dans la chambre

« Tu as faim ? »

Hermione fit non de la tête en se relevant un peu sur son lit. Sa mère s'assit au pied de son lit en relevant ses cheveux bruns au dessus de sa tête dans un chignon mal fait. Hermione avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère, ce qui s'était finalement avéré être une bonne chose contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait quelques années plus tôt.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda sa mère. Et Harry et Ron ?

- Ils vont bien, tout le monde va bien! Sourit Hermione en essayant d'oublier ses doutes concernant le moral d'Harry depuis quelques semaines.

- Un petit ami ? »

C'était la question maternelle habituelle. Hermione subissait ce petit interrogatoire à chaque retour dans sa famille. Elle savait que sa mère s'empresserait de tout répéter à son père si il y avait de la nouveauté dans la vie sentimentale de sa fille. Hermione imagina la réaction de son père si il apprenait que sa 'petite Hermione chérie' n'était plus si petite que ça. Elle rit doucement et sa mère fronça les sourcils.

« En fait… Je n'ai pas vraiment de petit ami… Mais… Je sors parfois avec quelqu'un. Dit elle en pesant bien ses mots.

- Tu entends quoi par sortir ? L'interrogea sa mère, soupçonneuse.

- Et bien… C'est mon homologue comme préfet. Dévia Hermione.

- Mais, ce n'est pas ce Drago Malefoy ton homologue ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Si, c'est bien lui. »

Sa mère fronça les sourcils. Elle doutait apparemment de la santé mentale de sa fille unique.

« Mais, tu le détestes non ?

- Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps… Il est de notre coté maintenant. »

Sa mère pencha sa tête sur le coté, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis -ne perdant pas le nord- repris

« Tu entends quoi par sortir ? Vous vous voyez en dehors des cours ? Vous vous embrassez ? »

La brune rougit ardemment. Était elle censé raconter ce genre de chose à sa mère alors qu'elle n'en avait pas encore vraiment parlé en détail à Ginny. Elle avait évité de sujet avec sa meilleure amie par crainte que cette dernière veuille parler d'Harry. Écouter ce genre de choses sur son meilleur ami l'inquiétait un peu.

« On… couche ensemble. » admit elle sachant très bien que c'était la réponse qu'attendait sa mère.

Cette dernière se figea et avala difficilement sa salive

« Mais… Mione, tu es si jeune… »

Hermione retint à grande peine son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Jeune ?

« Maman, j'ai 17 ans je te rappelle. Et … je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir fait, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Mais tu détestais ce garçon il y a encore quelques mois! » Répliqua sa mère.

Hermione baissa la tête en rougissant. Elle ne devait pas trop en dire sur ce qu'il se passerait dans le futur et sur l'arrivée de trois adolescents dont sa petite fille. Cependant, elle devait bien admettre que si elle ne racontait pas cette histoire, personne ne comprendrait la nouvelle relation qu'elle vivait avec Drago. Elle décida donc de résumer la situation, rapidement et commença

« Comme je te le disais… Beaucoup de choses ont changé à Poudlard ces derniers temps. »

_O0°0O_

_Ooh I need your love babe,  
Guess you know it's true.  
Hope you need my love babe,  
Just like I need you.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
Ain't got nothin' but love babe,  
Eight days a week._

_O0°0O_

« Besoin d'aide ? » proposa Drago à Molly alors qu'elle essayait de porter trois plats de pommes de terre en même temps.

Elle le dévisagea, doutant vraiment de sa bonne volonté. Il baissa la tête en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches

« Mon père est un vrai con, Madame Weasley. Et je m'en suis rendu compte un peu tard. En tout cas, je ne suis pas comme lui, et je ne pense pas de mal de vous. Je ne m'entends pas avec vos fils, et je suis un vrai débile quand je veux… Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Alors si vous pouviez m'excuser de toutes les réflexions que j'ai fait sur vous… »

Elle le regarda en souriant alors qu'il avait relevé la tête, les joues un peu roses. Molly sourit et lui donna deux plats de pommes de terre.

« Hermione a fait des ravages à ce que je vois. »

Il sourit en portant les deux plats

« Peut être bien. » avoua-t-il.

Ils s'installèrent à table. Lucie soupira de contentement en voyant les plats arrivés. Arthur esquissa un sourire

« Je vois que tu as déjà goûté aux plats de Molly.

- Oh oui. À chaque fois que je peux. »

Jude se servait déjà, et elle lui donna un coup de coude

« Tu pourrais pas profiter de notre séjour ici pour refaire ton éducation ? » maugréa-t-elle.

Lucas éclata de rire en donnant une tape dans le dos à son meilleur ami. Harry et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice, se rendant compte que leurs fils respectifs leur ressemblaient encore plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Fred se pencha vers les trois nouveaux et chuchota

« Je sais qu'on est pas censé vous poser ce genre de question… Mais Est-ce qu'on est vivant ? »

Jude échangea un regard avec ses amis

« Presque tous.

- Presque ? Répéta Molly, la voix tremblante.

- Mais vous savez, nous sommes là pour changer les choses. Alors peut-être que vous serez tous vivants quand nous rentrerons! En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est vous qui faites votre futur! Ce n'est pas parce que je vous dis que vous vivrez qu'il faudra sauter sous un train sans risques de mort. Les choses changeront encore, même après notre départ. »

Ginny se servit en demandant

« Et vous croyez que vous partirez bientôt ? Vous attendez un signal ou quoi ?

- On verra bien. » Soupira Lucie.

Ron les interrogea en mâchant sa viande

« Vous êtes pressé de rentrer ? »

Jude baissa la tête, en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Lucie posa sa main sur son genou, doucement. Jude énonça alors -la voix trop froide pour que ça ne le touche réellement pas comme il semblait vouloir le montrer.

« Ça dépends de ce qu'on va retrouver en y revenant… »

Lucas prit une bouffée d'air frais, et engouffra plusieurs morceaux de viande avec une rapidité époustouflante comme pour oublier ce qui se passait. Lucie massa sa nuque, signe de gêne, de sa main gauche, alors que l'autre piquait dans les pommes de terre. Harry répéta ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Vous êtes là, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle! Ça veut dire que nous vivrons jusqu'à nos vingt ans, et que vous vivrez aussi… »

Lucie acquiesça en souriant, trouvant ça amusant qu'Harry tente de leur remonter le moral comme il le faisait toujours dans leur monde.

Molly changea de sujet

« On va être un peu serrés pendant les prochains jours… »

Elle avait l'air honteuse de ne pas avoir mieux à offrir que quelques matelas. Drago pensa que si la maison avait été plus grande, ça aurait été un hôtel… Et avec des étages en plus, il ne serait pas rentré dans la maison de peur que celle-ci s'écroule. Arthur demanda

« Vous vous organisez pour les chambres ou ont s'en occupe ? Déjà, les filles, vous dormez ensemble. »

Bill se redressa

« Fleur est censé passé la nuit ici… commença-t-il.

- Et vous ne dormirez pas ensemble sous ce toit, jeune homme! »

Drago étouffa un rire, et interrogea

« Vous êtes mariés non ? »

Bill acquiesça en grimaçant

« Justement! Maman, tu ne peux pas refuser qu'on dorme dans le même lit!

- Bien sur que je peux! Répliqua Molly. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Sinon, j'ai qu'à accepter qu'Harry et Ginny dorment dans le même lit tant que tu y es! »

Ginny sourit

« Si tu veux! »

Arthur lui lança un regard mauvais et elle se mit à rire

« Papa, c'est bon! Je blaguai!

- Nous aurons plus de place au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Coupa Molly avant que son mari réponde à sa fille.

- Mais il y aura plus de monde. Rétorqua Ron.

- Hermione, c'est tout. Réfuta sa mère.

- Non. Le professeur Dumbledore à invité tout les membres de l'Ordre et tout ceux qui font partie de… La nouvelle armée de Dumbledore en quelque sorte. Et on… est très nombreux. Y a même la nouvelle petite amie de Ron! » Pouffa Ginny.

Le concerné la fusilla du regard et Fred et George rirent -un peu moqueurs- et Charly demanda

« Elle est mignonne au moins ? »

Ron croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine -boudeur. George se tourna donc vers Drago

« Toi qui t'y connais en fille… elle est mignonne? »

Drago observa Ron, qui le défiait de dire qu'elle était laide.

« Elle est très jolie. Finit il par avouer, sincère.

- Tu dis ça parce que Ron te tue si tu dis le contraire. Se moqua Fred.

- Vous verrez vous-même alors. » Souffla Drago en haussant les épaules.

O0°0O

Lucie se leva au milieu de la nuit, et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Fred et George où dormaient aussi Lucas et Jude. Elle entrouvrit rapidement la porte et écouta les ronflements réguliers des jumeaux et de Lucas. Elle s'approcha et se glissa dans le duvet de Jude qui se poussa un peu pour lui laisser de la place.

« Bonsoir! Susurra-t-elle d'une voix chaude à son oreille.

- Mamie va te tuer… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

Il posa sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle se raidit brutalement. Il passa l'autre main dans son dos et la colla d'avantage à lui. Elle embrassa sa joue.

« Hier soir… ça compte ?

- On s'est juste embrassé, Luce. C'était pas la première fois.

- Et pas la dernière apparemment. »

Elle vu son sourire grâce à la lueur de la lune sur son visage à demi endormi. Il l'embrassa délicatement. Il avait l'impression de vivre une toute nouvelle vie depuis qu'il était dans ce nouveau monde. Il savait aussi que ce qui se passerait dans ce monde ne compterait plus dans le prochain. Tout ici était nouveau, plus violent, plus fort, plus passionné… plus tout. Et il n'était pas certain de devoir en profiter.

« Je t'aime… »Souffla-t-il.

Elle soupira

« Moi aussi… »

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras avant qu'il ait put lui expliquer ce qu'il entendait par ce 'je t'aime'.

_O0°0O_

_Ooh I need your love babe,  
Guess you know it's true.  
Hope you need my love babe,  
Just like I need you.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
Ain't got nothin' but love babe,  
Eight days a week.  
O0°0O_

Le jour de Noël arriva plus vite que prévue, et finalement ils le passèrent au 12 Square Grimmaurd pour avoir plus de place. Les professeurs -membres de l'Ordre- étaient eux aussi invités.

Drago -qui ne fêtait jamais vraiment noel chez lui- fut surpris en découvrant l'immense sapin au milieu de salon et les dizaines de cadeaux qui reposaient dessous. Ginny s'approcha de lui et s'assit

« Alors… tu passes de bonnes vacances ? »

Elle était polie avec lui et il regarda autour pour voir si c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Drago, tu vas te marier avec ma meilleure amie et manifestement, tu es amoureux d'elle… alors, il va falloir qu'on apprenne à se supporter. Alors, tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui. Finit il par répondre. On ne fête pas vraiment noel chez moi. Enfin… on a les cadeaux et voilà. Mais les cadeaux j'en avais tout le temps, noel ou pas. Alors, c'est pas mal. »

Elle rit

« Noel, c'est sacré chez nous. Hermione arrive demain. T'es pressée de la voir ? »

Il fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant

« Tu cherches à me faire avouer quelque chose ou quoi ?

- Non. Mentit elle.

- Ne rêve pas. Je ne te dirais pas que je suis amoureux d'elle ou qu'elle me manque. »

Il se leva pour parler à Blaise qui traînait dans un coin, mais avant de s'éloigner il ajouta à l'adresse de Ginny

« Mais je le pense. »

Elle sourit, fière d'elle, et s'étala un peu plus dans le canapé où Harry ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Lucie tapotait du pied, signe de stress. Elle savait qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose mais ne trouvait pas quoi. Jour de noel… jour de noel… Ces mots résonnaient à son esprit comme les paroles d'une chanson qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. 24 Décembre 1997. Cette date, elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle était inscrite sur des tombes près de celle sa mère. Celles de ses grands parents…

Elle se leva d'un bond, renversant son chocolat chaud sur la moquette. Une foule de visage se tournèrent vers elle et Jude s'approcha

« Luce, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Lucie croisa son regard et Dumbledore s'inquiéta

« Vous allez bien, Miss…

- Mes grands parents sont morts aujourd'hui! J'avais oublié. C'est aujourd'hui. »

Lucas se leva lui aussi. Minerva répéta

« Qui est mort ?

- Dans notre futur. Souffla Jude. Les parents d'Hermione sont morts le 24 décembre 1997 au soir… c'est-à-dire, ce soir. »

Molly blémit d'un coup

« Comment ?

- Des Mangemorts. Répondit simplement Lucie. Professeur Dumbledore, nous devons y aller. »

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants

« Cela pourrait avoir de grandes conséquences sur le futur…

- Oh, et merde! Coupa Jude. On est là pour changer les choses, non ? Pas pour s'amuser! Alors si vous voulez pas y aller, nous y allons! »

Dumbledore les observa tout les trois et soupira vaincu

« Allons y. Un petit groupe. Harry et les autres, vous restez ici. Vous trois (il montra Lucie, Jude et Lucas du doigt) vous venez. Minerva, Remus, Severus, Molly, et Arthur aussi. »

Harry allait riposter mais Dumbledore le fit taire d'un regard.

O0°0O

Hermione sortit de la douche et enfila rapidement son jean, un t-shirt et un gilet. C'était la coutume familiale, bien s'habiller pour noel alors qu'elle aurait bien flâné en pyjama. De plus, cette année sa cousine, son oncle et sa tante étaient venue en visite. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais ils avaient débarqués. Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire très attention en ce qui concernait ses pouvoirs pendant toute la soirée.

Elle descendit l'escalier à une vitesse étonnante, entendant déjà les rires dans le salon. Elle savait que son oncle accédait facilement à l'euphorie avec un verre dans le nez. Elle entra dans le salon, et sourit à sa cousine -âgée de dix huit ans- qui soupira. Elle détestait les dîners de famille, comme Hermione. Elle prit un petit four -surgelé, sa mère n'avait jamais été très douée pour la cuisine.

Son père lui lança une grimace. Il détestait littéralement sa belle sœur qui blablater avec acharnement sur le prix de tel ou tel objet que de toute façon elle obtiendrait finalement étant donné qu'elle avait épousé un milliardaire.

Elle s'installa avec sa cousine - Cassandra.

« Alors, ça se passe comment dans ton école privée ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec une sourire soupçonneux.

Elle avait toujours senti quelque chose de pas net dans cet histoire d'école. Les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas assez riches pour payer une école privée en Angleterre. Hermione haussa -avec peu d'enthousiasme- les épaules, et trouva un sujet qui pourrait faire oublier à sa cousine le mystère de son école

« J'ai plus ou moins un petit ami. »

Cassandra ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussi sec

« Ouah! Comment il s'appelle ? »

Hermione soupira de soulagement et commença à blablater sur Drago, lui donnant des détails sordides et passant sur le fait qu'il soit sorcier comme elle. Mais elle cessa son récit en voyant une ombre passer près de la fenêtre. Elle se leva d'un bond.

« Je crois avoir laissé Pattenrond dehors. Je vais le chercher. » Mentit elle.

Elle sortit en prenant sa veste sur le porte manteau. Elle trouva sa baguette dans sa poche et s'avança dans le noir, le souffle haché. Elle avança doucement, ses baskets dans la neige. Elle sursautait face à chaque ombre et failli hurler quand on l'empoigna. On lui mit la main sur la bouche et elle se débattit quelques instant avant de reconnaître Dumbledore. Il la lâcha en mettant son doigt son doigt sur sa bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Professeur ? Qu'Est-ce que … »

Elle se tut en voyant les personnes présentes avec lui. Elle maugréa

« Ma famille est moldu! Vous ne pouvez pas… »

Lucie souffla

« Tes parents sont censé mourir ce soir! Des Mangemorts vont vous attaquez… »

Un cri provenant de la maison interrompit ses explications et elle vit sa mère pâlir comme jamais. Dumbledore n'attendit pas plus et tous se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Une douzaine de Mangemorts étaient déjà dans le salon. Hermione se figea en voyant les corps de son oncle et de sa tante par terre. Des hommes maintenaient sa cousine et ses parents. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur l'homme qui tenait Cassandra

« Lâchez les! »

Ils étaient moins nombreux mais Dumbledore ne se démontait pas. Il savait que Jude, Lucie et Lucas auraient pu s'en occuper tout seuls. En quelques instants, en effet, Jude envoya valdinguer un des Mangemorts d'un coup de pied. Ils virent ses congénères échanger des regards suspicieux. Lucas demanda

« Vous les lâchez ou on continu ? »

Un Mangemort se rua sur Lucas qui l'évita d'un soigneux coup de poing et la bataille s'engagea. Lucas, Lucie et Jude étaient de loin les plus habitués à de tels combats, et les Mangemorts -peu habitués à se battre comme ça- furent rapidement réduit au nombre de cinq. MacGonagalle, Lupin et Hermione transplanèrent rapidement hors de la maison en récupérant Cassandra, et les parents d'Hermione.

Dumbledore, Rogue et Lucas transplanèrent à leur tour après avoir été blessé par un sort de Malefoy père. Lucie tua trois Mangemorts. Seuls Lucius Malefoy et les Carrows restaient et un combat acharné commença. Lucie stupéfia les deux Carrows d'un coup mais Lucius lui lança un sort qui envoya au mur. Elle s'écroula dans un sombre craquement. Jude et Lucius s'engagèrent dans un combat à mort alors que Lucie réunissait toutes ses forces pour transplaner ce qu'elle finit par faire.

Lucius lança alors un sort que Jude ne connaissait pas. Une étrange odeur d'essence envahit le salon, et la pièce se retrouva encerclé de feu. Le brun commença à toussoter. Il avait toujours eut peur du feu, et commençait à faire une crise d'angoisse. Lucius transplana le sourire aux lèvres. Jude essaya de faire de même mais réapparut au même endroit. Lucius avait pensé à tout…

Il sentit sa tête lui tourner et vacilla un peu avant de trouver un solution.

« Ça sent le brûler… remarqua Lucas en soignant Lucie.

- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher! S'écria Hermione en couvrant les cris et les pleurs de sa cousine.

- Il a peur du feu! Précisa Lucie. Il a vraiment peur du feu! »

Minerva se tourna vers la maison dont s'échapper des filets de fumés.

« Albus, nous devons y aller! »

Dumbledore fit signe de se taire en voyant un oiseau -sortant de la cheminée- voler vers eux. Lucie soupira de soulagement. L'oiseau -un phoenix- atterrit vers eux dans un état lamentable. Il se transforma alors -à la surprise de presque tous. Jude reprit apparence humaine. Minerva articula difficilement

« Animagus ? »

Jude acquiesça en toussant. Lucie s'approcha de lui en boitant un peu et posa sa main sur son torse

« Respire… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et elle soigna ses poumons. Il toussota encore un peu et elle l'enlaça prestement.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il embrassa sa nuque en inspirant à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de mourir. Les Mangemorts, ce n'était rien. Le feu avait toujours été son pire ennemi, sa phobie. Lucas posa sa main sur son épaules et la serra alors que la maison brûlait.

« Nous devrions partir. proposa Lupin. Avant que les moldus arrivent. »

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur du 12 Square Grimmaurd, puis y entrèrent. Il était vingt deux heures, et le repas de Noel n'avait pas commencé.

O0°0O

À onze heure et demi, ils avaient tous finit de manger, sauf Cassandra qui était resté seule dans une chambre à l'étage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire cette histoire de magie.

Drago s'assit près d'Hermione dès que le père de cette dernière eut disparut dans la cuisine avec Arthur.

« Tu vas bien ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Oui… ça aurait put être bien pire… »

Elle ne paraissait pas bien convaincue et il insista

« Tu es sure ? C'est à cause de ton oncle et de ta tante ?

- Je … c'est juste… C'est comme si finalement Cassandra avait vécu ce que je devais vivre. Je me sens un peu coupable finalement. »

Il embrassa sa joue

« Tu ne dois pas… Les choses changent, et ce n'est pas de notre faute. »

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

« On ouvre les cadeaux ? » s'écria Lucie soudainement.

Jude esquissa un sourire. Hermione lui demanda

« En fait… tu as dix sept ans aujourd'hui ?

- Demain. Corrigea-t-il. Enfin, dans trente minutes. Majeur! » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses amis pour se vanter.

Lucie le coupa dans sa joie

« Et maintenant, si tu sors avec des filles de moins de 17 ans, ce sera puni par la loi! »

Lucas éclata de rire, et Jude se pencha sur le fauteuil de Lucie, un bras de chaque coté de son corps

« Tu porterais plainte contre moi ? »

Elle rougit violemment et il se releva en ébouriffant ses cheveux

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Mon futur moi, si! » se moqua Drago.

Molly rentra dans la salon

« Et bien… vous vous y mettez ou on ouvre les cadeaux demain matin ?

- Non! Hurlèrent en chœur la moitié des personnes présentes. Maintenant! »

Ce fut un véritable bazar autour du sapin en moins de deux minutes. Puis tous se réinstallèrent avec leurs cadeaux sur les genoux. Drago reçu un livre d'Hermione -bien sûr- et un cadeau de Dumbledore -à sa surprise: un médaillon.

« Le médaillon de Serpentard ? S'écria Harry en le voyant.

- Exactement, Harry. Nous en parlerons plus tard, mais je l'ai réparé. »

Ceux qui savaient que c'était un Horcruxe étaient surpris, mais les autres ne comprirent pas vraiment où était le problème. Ils découvrirent vite que Dumbledore avait fait un cadeau à plusieurs personnes: son déluminateur à Ron, un livre (les contes de Beddle le Barde) à Hermione, l'épée de Gryffondor et un vif d'Or à Harry.

« Euh… commença Harry en voyant le vif d'Or. Professeur, pourquoi vous m'avez offert un Vif d'Or ?

- C'est le vif d'Or que tu as attrapé lors de ton premier match. (Harry paraissait toujours aussi déconcerté.) Tu comprendras un jour… »

Harry acquiesça. Comme toujours avec Dumbledore, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et ne comprenais qu'à moitié ce qu'il voulait lui dire… Mais comme toujours, il interpréterait ses paroles plus tard.

Ginny embrassa langoureusement Harry en découvrant son cadeau -un collier. Les frères Weasley sifflèrent bêtement, alors qu'Arthur regardait soigneusement ailleurs. Molly elle, semblait plutôt heureuse.

Ils observèrent les cadeaux des uns et des autres pendant une bonne heure. Lucie se pencha vers Jude et l'embrassa

« Bon anniversaire… »

Il était né exactement à minuit quarante trois, et ça le fit rire de voir qu'elle s'en était souvenu.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

O0°0O

Dés le lendemain, une foule de personnes arrivèrent au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Hermione -qui avait passé la nuit à réconforter sa cousine en lui racontant tout sur la magie car Dumbledore le lui avait permis- était un peu fatiguée et s'installa comme un zombie sans voir que des personnes étaient arrivés cette nuit.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, projetant un courant d'air glacé et enneigé. Lupin entra avec Lux et Luna qui étaient arrivés en même temps. Ron se leva pour saluer les deux jeunes filles et plus particulièrement Lux qui semblait un peu stressée -sans doute à l'idée de rencontrer belle maman.

Ils leurs firent un peu de place et Ron présenta rapidement Lux avant de s'asseoir avec tant d'empressement qu'il ne vit pas Fred tirer la chaise. Ron tomba sur les fesses en jurant. Lux soupira avant de se mettre à coté de lui qui se releva en s'empourprant.

« Alors… C'est toi, Lux ? Demanda George, bien décidé à la cuisiner. C'est un diminutif ou c'est vraiment Lux ton prénom ? »

La brune enroula ses cheveux autour de ses doigts en le défiant du regard.

« C'est juste Lux. »

Ron menaça les jumeaux d'un regard assassin pour leur dire de se taire. Molly intervint

« En tout cas, nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer. »

Charly interrogea dans le vide

« Dingue, j'imaginai pas Ronny avec une fille aussi jolie »

Ron le fusilla de son regard bleuté qui contrastait avec la rougeur de ses joues. Lux se servit un toast dans l'assiette de Lucas qui était assis face à elle.

« Il s'est passé des choses intéressante ces derniers jours ? Questionna-t-elle en refusant par conséquent de répondre à l'attaque de Charly.

- Ouep! Dit Lucas. On a tué des Mangemorts hier soir… »

Il raconta toute l'histoire de la veille, et Lux avala la moitié de ses paroles

« Et ta cousine va bien ? S'enquit elle auprès d'Hermione.

- Elle a un peu de mal à digérer tout ça… La magie… La mort de ses parents… ça fait beaucoup.

- Elle est juste la première à y passer. Remarqua Jude. Dans quelques années, ça arrivera tout le temps… »

Ils baissèrent tous la tête vers leurs assiettes alors que Dumbledore arrivait tout sourire

« Et bien… Qu'Est-ce que ces mines tristes de bon matin ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Rien de spécial… La vie. » conclut Drago avec un soupire tragique qui fit rire tout le monde et détendit l'atmosphère.

Dumbledore s'assit à coté de Minerva et Molly lui servit un café.

« Du sucre ? »

Dumbledore la remercia du regard, et prit huit sucres sous les regards étonnés de ses élèves. Hermione soupira

« Professeur, vous savez que trop de sucres…

- Miss Granger, je le sais! Mais le sucre est le plaisir de ma longue vie. »

Certains pouffèrent face à cette étrange remarque que seul lui -ou peut-être Luna- pouvait sortir. Le vieil homme but rapidement son café.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? (Ils acquiescèrent). Nous allons donc nous faire une dernière séance.

- Séance de quoi, Professeur ? »

Dumbledore regarda intensément Lucie, Lucas et Jude

« Êtes vous prêts à nous en montrer un peu plus ? Quelques dernières choses… Je ne crois pas être le seul à qui cela donne une immense dose d'espoir, et je pense que nous devrions tous avoir cette chance.

- Même nous ? Souffla la mère d'Hermione.

- Oui, nous tous. » approuva Dumbledore.

Il alla prendre sa pensine qu'il posa sur la table du salon.

« Je vais devoir vous lancer un sort pour que nous puissions tous voir ce qui se passe. »

Les frères Weasley paraissaient surexcités à l'idée de voir dans le futur.

« Que voulez vous qu'on vous montre cette fois, professeur ? L'interrogea Lucie.

- Et bien, cela va se faire au hasard.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on ne va pas choisir ? S'inquiéta Lucas. Mais … euh… y a des choses que je ne veux pas vous montrer, moi! »

Fred éclata de rire

« Pas de chance! » Dit il en chœur avec George.

Dumbledore tenta de rassurer Lucas, mais cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment

« Il vous suffira donc de ne pas y penser! »

Lucas grimaça. Il savait que penser à ne pas penser quelque chose revenait à y penser. Ils se placèrent tous autour de la pensine, les parents d'Hermione pas très rassurés.

« Très bien, alors allons y! » dit il dans le but évident de les faire rire ce qui ne rata pas.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Lucas, Lucie et Jude en premier puis sur tous en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Ils se sentirent tous aspiré dans un ailleurs quelque peu désordonné.

_Ooh I need your love babe,  
Guess you know it's true.  
Hope you need my love babe,  
Just like I need you.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
Ain't got nothin' but love babe,  
Eight days a week._

**Note de l'auteur: Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre... ennuie ennuie xD Par contre, le prochain est mon préféré, et le plus long (16pages works xD)... Et désolée pour le retard, j'attendais que ma béta corrige (elle n'a pas eu le temps ça doir se voir xD) mais je voulais pas trop vous faire attendre non plus --'**

**Par contre, mess pour ceux qui lisent 'La lumière de l'Ombre', il faudra peut etre attendre un ptit peu plus que prévu, désolée --' et elle fera 8chapts au lieu de 10. j'ai l'impression que ça tourne en rond alors je vais faire avancer le truc maintenant mais surement ... jeudi prochain pas ce dimanche. (je rentre chez ma famille et j'ai pas mal de boulot pour mes cours... --') alors, pardon 1000 fois pardon**

**Bisous bisous**

**kitty**

**la chanson c'est 'Eight days a week'... j'ai pas non plus trouver la chanson de mes réves pour ce chapt xD mais je l'aime bien quand meme alors...**

**Et reviews... :p 270 ? :p réve ma fille réve xD**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Across the universe._**

**_Chapitre 13: Et quand la nuit est nuageuse, il y a toujours une lumière qui m'éclaire._**

_**12 août 2016. Poudlard.**_

Lucie parcourait les couloirs rapidement. Son souffle lui manquait un peu, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait entendu des cris quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle arriva en courant face aux portes de la Grande Salle et Jude débarqua à ses cotés

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il essuya ses mains sur son jean, y laissant des traces de sang.

« Ils ont attaqué un village Moldu. »

Elle fronça les sourcils

« Mais… pourquoi ? Il y avait des Sang de bourbe ?

- Non. Mais, je crois qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de raison… »

Il était étonnamment blême, et elle embrassa rapidement sa joue

« Besoin d'aide ?

- Oui mais non. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche. Tu devrais faire autre chose… Va distraire les petits… n'importe quoi… mais…

- Quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle, impatiente.

- C'est pas beau à voir, Luce… J'avais jamais vu un tel massacre. »

Elle haussa les épaules, faussement courageuse alors qu'un frisson parcourait son échine. Elle dissimula sa détresse par une moue fièrement Malefoy. Elle aimait porter cette arrogance dans son sang parfois. Jude balança sa tête en arrière, faussement vaincu

« Comme tu veux. Moi, je sors… »

Il massa douloureusement sa nuque et sortit non sans lui accorder un sourire moqueur, comme pour la défier de tenir plus d'une seconde dans la salle. Elle franchi rapidement les portes de la Grande Salle et se figea, le souffle court.

_Un tel massacre…_

Une centaine de personnes étaient assises ou allongées sur des lits de camps. La plupart étaient recouvertes de sang. Certains semblaient plongés dans un sommeil irréversible. D'autres pleuraient. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il leur arrivait. Lucie non plus ne réalisait plus grand chose…

Dans un coin, une fillette sanglotait sur le front d'une femme qui devait être sa mère. Lucie remarqua un homme, complètement défiguré par une balafre rougeâtre sûrement dut à un sortilège.

Ginny arriva vers elle en courant

« Lucie! Sors d'ici.

- Non, je veux aider. » Affirma-t-elle avec des trémolos significatifs dans la voix.

La rouquine soupira

« Va au fond. Ce sont les cas les moins graves… Mais pars dès que tu le souhaites. D'accord ? »

Lucie acquiesça en se dirigeant vers le fond de la Grande Salle. Elle s'approcha d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui serrait une couverture contre elle.

« Madame ? » l'appela-t-elle.

La jeune femme plongea un regard brun brouillé par les larmes vers elle. Ses pupilles -qui avaient dut être autrefois accueillantes- étaient vides et ternes. La jeune fille de treize ans à peine s'assit à ses cotés

« Madame, vous avez besoin d'aide ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? »

La femme fit non d'un rapide signe de tête, en serrant plus fort son ballotin contre sa poitrine. Lucie l'observa

« Vous voulez que je vous débarrasse ? Ce sont vos affaires ? »

La femme retourna son regard mort vers elle, et d'une voix blanche annonça

« C'est mon fils… »

Lucie arrête de respirer et jeta un coup d'œil au paquetage de la jeune femme, sentant les larmes lui monter à la gorge. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire

« Madame… Je dois l'emmener ailleurs. Et on doit vous soigner. »

La femme berça encore une minute -qui sembla être une éternité à Lucie- son bébé avant de le passer à la jeune fille. Lucie le serra avec une tendresse inutile mais machinale. Elle essaya d'oublier que le bébé était mort. La femme éclata en sanglots et elle dut bloquer ses larmes.

« Je reviens. » Promit elle, sachant qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'oser la regarder en face.

Elle s'avança vers une porte en fond de salle menant à une pièce où ils mettaient en général les corps avant de les enterrés. Elle se souvint de quelque chose, et revint rapidement sur ses pas, se retrouvant face à la mère

« Excusez moi, mais comment s'appelle t-il ?

- S'appelait il. » Corrigea la femme d'une voix chevrotante.

Lucie se serrait donner des gifles.

« Excusez moi… chuchota-t-elle.

- Paul. Paul Harrison.

- Paul… soupira Lucie. Merci. »

Elle s'éloigna à nouveau et entra dans la petite salle. Elle se stoppa à nouveau.

_Un tel massacre…_

La salle était comble. Des dizaines et des dizaines de corps emballés dans des draps reposaient sur le sol. Elle serra plus fort le corps du nourrisson, et s'approcha-en sentant les larmes trop longtemps contenus dégringolés le long de ses joues- d'un minuscule espace libre. Elle observa à travers son regard brouillé de larmes les corps meurtris. Il y avait bon nombre d'enfants et de bébés comme elle le remarqua par la taille des draps. Elle posa le tout petit corps à terre avec une douceur inimaginable et se dirigea vers une armoire, cherchant un drap. Mais le meuble était complètement vide.

Son souffle se heurta dans sa poitrine, et elle s'appuya contre un mur, sa tête lui tournant. Ils n'avaient jamais manqué de draps… il devait y en avoir une centaine normalement. Une centaine…

Elle manquait d'air et avait l'impression d'un poids immense oppressait sa poitrine. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas pleuré ? Elle allait chasser ses larmes mais vu que ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang.

« Lucie ? »

Elle releva la tête, croisant le regard émeraude de son parrain, et chassa ses larmes avec les longues manches de son t-shirt d'un geste rageur. Harry tendit sa main vers elle, essuyant une larme et elle se rua sur lui en pleurant. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et s'excusa

« Désolée… Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… je… j'avais jamais vu autant… de morts… et…

- Lucie! Dit il, interrompant son blabla devenu insensé. C'est normal. Tu as parfaitement le droit de craquer. »

Elle haussa les épaules, et il proposa

« Tu devrais sortir… prendre l'air.

- Non, c'est bon... Ça va… Et, il y a … une femme dehors… elle… a perdu son bébé… je lui ai dit…

- Lucie. Tu as treize ans. Qu'importe ta bonne volonté, tu n'es pas apte à t'occuper de ce genre de choses. (Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bébé) C'est lui ? (Elle acquiesça) Je m'en occupe.

- Paul. Paul Harrison.

- D'accord. »

Elle regarda une dernière fois le bébé, et se pencha doucement pour vérifier quelque chose. Elle écarta les pends de la couverture et détailla le visage pâle et mort.

« C'est un Avada hein ?

- Oui.

- Il n'a pas souffert alors… c'est bien… non ? »

Il prit une bouffée d'air et un instant elle crut qu'il craquerait. Il finit par juste dire

« Non, il n'a pas souffert. »

Elle se releva et s'éloigna avant de se retourner

« Comment tu fais ? »

Elle ne précisa pas de quoi elle parlait, mais il comprit et un instant resta silencieux, comme si il cherchait une réponse convenable

« Et bien… l'habitude.

- L'habitude… souffla t-elle, sougeuse. Et tu crois que je m'y ferai un jour ? »

Il esquissa un sourire, et d'une voix étonnamment triste conclut

« Je te le souhaite pas. »

_O0°0O_

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

_O0°0O_

**_15 Juillet 2007_**

Jude se leva doucement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en bas dans leur salon -ancienne salle commune. Il sortit de son lit et entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de se glisser en haut des marches d'escaliers pour pouvoir écouter la discussion entre ses parents.

« Vous envisagez cette bataille comme si il n'y avait que deux possibilités! Maugréait Ginny. Mourir ici. Ou mourir là bas. »

Harry resta silencieux alors que Jude se déplaçait un peu afin de voir la scène. Sa mère était assise sur le canapé, son père sur la table basse, les mains croisées.

« Ginny… je… »

Harry ne bafouillait jamais. Jude comprit qu'il allait assisté à un moment important, à une déclaration de la part de son père. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ginny s'empara des mains d'Harry qu'il tortillait dans tout les sens

« Harry. Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je … C'est pas facile à dire. »

Jude se pencha un peu plus mais Anna se mit à pleurer dans sa chambre. Il se leva brutalement et courut jusqu'à son berceau avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la faire taire. Du haut de ses sept ans, il eut un peu de mal à la transporter. En revenant à son point de vue, il remarqua que ses parents n'avaient pas interrompu leur discussion. Il fusilla sa sœur du regard alors qu'elle suçotait son pouce avec une moue innocente. Il essaya de la poser par terre quand la voix de sa mère retentit jusqu'à l'étage.

« Quoi ? Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

Il posa Anna par terre alors que sa lèvre inférieure se mettait à trembler. Il lui fit signe de se taire et lui donna sa montre pour qu'elle joue avec en reportant son regard sur ses parents. Sa mère s'était levée alors que son père avait baissé la tête vers ses mains désormais libres.

« Quelques semaines… avoua-t-il.

- Semaines ? Répéta-t-elle d'une tremblotante. On… On est mariés bon sang! Tu … Des semaines ? Et pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant? Tu crois enfin que ça peut m'intéresser ? Tu… »

Elle continuait d'une voix décousue et de plus en plus aigue. Harry se leva brusquement et l'empoigna par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde

« Gin! Calme toi!

- Et tu me demande de…

- Ginny! »

Elle cessa de parler, et Jude la vit trembler. Ginny appuya son visage contre le torse d'Harry.

« Je ne m'en sortirai jamais toute seule… »

Harry embrassa le haut de son front en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sur que si. Tu t'en sortiras très bien… Et… le combat final est sans doute encore loin de nous. On a bien le temps. »

Jude tendit d'avantage l'oreille. De quoi parlait il ? Pourquoi son père aurait t-il dut les quitter lors de la bataille finale ? Ginny se réinstalla.

« Mais… ça… va marcher comment ? Je croyais que l'un de vous devez tuer l'autre ? Mais, si tu es un Horcruxe… il faudra que tu meures après l'avoir tué ? »

Jude cessa de respirer et chuchota

« Un horcruxe… »

Ses yeux lui picotaient un peu, et il tenta malgré son envie de pleurer d'écouter la réponse de son père.

« Non. Voldemort devra me tuer. Ensuite… si les autres horcruxes aussi sont détruit, il vous restera plus qu'à le tuer, lui. »

La façon si détachée qu'il avait de parler de la fin de sa vie arracha une larme à Jude qui retenait tant bien que mal ses sanglots. Ginny reprit les mains de son époux dans les siennes.

« Je… Je vais aller me coucher. »

Harry acquiesça lentement. Il dormirait sur le canapé, ça se voyait. La rouquine se leva et Jude retourna à sa chambre. Il laissa la porte entrouverte pour observer sa mère passer. Elle s'arrêta face à Anna et Jude jura. Elle jouait toujours avec sa montre. Ginny prit sa fille et observa le bracelet en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait les yeux un peu rouges. Elle ramena Anna à sa chambre, et Jude se rallongea sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. _Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. _Ces mots résonnaient à son esprit alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Sa mère s'avança et s'assit au pied du lit. Elle posa sa montre près de l'oreiller.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes. Murmura-t-elle simplement.

- J'ai pas écouté aux portes. » Mentit il.

Ginny sourit brièvement, un peu moqueuse

« Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, et elle embrassa son front en se penchant vers lui. Il renifla et elle soupira

« Tout va bien se passer… Tu verras. » Lui promit elle d'une voix faiblarde.

Elle se leva et éteignit la lumière

« Bonne nuit, Jude.

- Bonne nuit, maman… »

Elle referma la porte et il resta plonger dans le noir une longue minute avant de se mettre debout et de prendre son balai dans son armoire. Il sortit par la fenêtre, voletant jusqu'à celle de la chambre de Lucie. Il tapota aux carreaux et attendit qu'elle ouvre. En une minute à peine, la lumière s'alluma et Lucie apparut

« T'es fou. Il est presque onze heure… souffla-t-elle en baillant.

- Monte. Répliqua-t-il.

- Jude…

- Monte. »

Son ton était sans appel. Elle fronça les sourcils, prit une veste et s'accrocha à sa fenêtre pour sortir. Il l'aida à grimper sur le balai et monta plus haut jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie où ils s'installèrent. Lucie frotta ses petits poings contre ses yeux endormis

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? »

Il s'appuya à la balustrade, les pieds dans le vide et soupira

« Pour rien… »

Elle s'empara de sa main et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

« Dis moi! Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important ? Papa est rentré tard ce soir et il avait l'air tout drôle… Ils ont discuté avec maman et elle avait l'air triste en venant me dire bonne nuit. Je crois qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Peut être bien… »

Elle sourit

« La guerre sera bientôt fini, tu crois ? »

Il serra les dents et renifla à nouveau. Elle caressa le dos de sa main, attendant une réponse.

« Je n'espère pas. »

_O0°0O_

_And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be. Yeah  
There will be an answer, let it be._

_O0°0O  
_

**_19 avril 2016. Poudlard._**

Lucas écoutait à moitié la discussion que les adultes entretenaient à quelques pas de lui. Son regard était posé sur Lucie qui était assise face à une tombe, dans le parc de Poudlard. Une tombe parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant, celle la changeait tout. Leurs vies, leurs avenirs… Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Harry et son père aussi tristes quand cet instant. Drago, lui n'était pas venu à l'enterrement. Personne ne l'avait vraiment vu depuis la mort d'Hermione.

Harry et Ron étaient négligemment appuyés contre la façade du château, le regard sombre. Lucas réalisa soudainement que c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu ces deux hommes là pleurer. Le premier Trio d'Or de Poudlard était détruit…

Il détourna le regard et le redirigea vers sa meilleure amie. C'était eux avec Jude le Trio d'Or maintenant… Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il ressentirait si l'un d'eux mourait. Il aurait préféré mourir. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches

« Où est Jude ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui semblait plus abattu que jamais. Lucas haussa les épaules

« Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. »

Harry soupira et le remercia du regard en rentrant au château. Lucas maugréa

« J'aurai bien besoin de lui aussi. »

Julia arriva s'emparant brutalement de sa main

« Il n'est pas venu… souffla-t-elle.

- Non…

- Tu devrais y aller. »

Il acquiesça, l'embrassa rapidement et s'approcha -presque à reculons- de Lucie. Il comprit qu'elle pleurait en la voyant secouée par les sanglots. Il s'assit à ses cotés, dans l'herbe humide, et prit sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Il avait aussi envie de pleurer, ce qui n'aiderait pas sa meilleure amie. Jude était plus doué pour ce genre de moments. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, observant la tombe d'Hermione. Puis Lucie se décida à parler

« J'ai… envie que ça s'arrête. »

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pale, et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Elle tremblait un peu, mais son regard restait le même. Glacial et chaud en même temps. La contradiction même… Mais elle était née de cette contradiction.

« Que quoi s'arrête ? » demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur la tombe.

Il lui était trop dur de la voir dans un tel état. Elle paraissait si faible, si frêle, contrairement à d'habitude.

« La guerre… Qu'on perde ou qu'on gagne, je m'en fiche… complètement. De toute façon, à quoi ça sert si personne n'est vivant pour en profiter ?

- Il y aura toujours des gens, Lucie! Des gens qui nous survivront. Nous peut-être! Cette guerre n'est pas fini, Lucie. Mais nous avons toutes les chances de vaincre Voldemort.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a déjà gagné. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi… »

Elle cessa de parler et il la vit froncer les sourcils.

« Aussi quoi ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et tourna son regard grisé emplis de larmes vers lui.

« Aussi seule... »

Il embrassa son front et lui chuchota

« T'es pas toute seule… On est tous là nous… Harry, nos parents, les professeurs, la famille… Jude et moi. »

Elle serra les dents et il examina son regard devenir plus gris, ses pupilles se dilatant un peu, et d'une voix incroyablement sombre répliqua

« Mais pour combien de temps ? »

Jude observait la scène depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra

« On se cache ? L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui se cache ? Répliqua Jude en se retournant.

- Toi. »

Harry esquissa un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils, les mains croisés comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait un sujet qui lui semblait épineux.

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu ?

- Je n'aime pas les enterrements. »

Harry rit amèrement

« Moi non plus, tu sais.

- Alors tu n'aurais pas du y aller. Souffla Jude en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre.

- Il faut parfois faire des choses qui ne nous plaisent pas forcément dans la vie. On ne peut pas faire que ce qu'on aime.

- Je le sais! »

Sa voix claqua l'air et Harry maugréa

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou tu es en colère pour une raison indépendante de ma volonté ? »

Jude appuya son visage contre les carreaux de sa fenêtre alors qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir. Son souffle formait de la buée sur la vitre. Harry soupira

« Jude… Tu ne peux pas être en colère pour ce genre de choses!

- Alors, je suis censé ressentir quoi hein ? Gronda l'adolescent.

- Tu devrais être triste…

- Je ne suis pas faible! » répliqua-t-il en se retournant vivement.

Harry se figea, et d'une voix blanche lui demanda

« Et moi je le suis, c'est ça ? Tu crois que les gens sont des faibles parce que les événements les touchent ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, Jude.

- On est beaucoup plus fort quand les choses ne nous atteignent pas.

- C'est aussi ce que Voldemort pense. »

Jude baissa la tête, gêné. Harry semblait déçu et légèrement agacé.

« Lucie avait besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

- Vous étiez là. Elle a pas besoin de milles personnes non plus…

- Non, juste de toi et de Lucas.

- Et ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils, étonné, et serra les poings

« Tu es d'un égoïsme absolue. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. »

Il se leva et sortit d'un pas raide et guindé, se retournant une dernière fois

« J'espère que tu te souviendras d'aujourd'hui le jour où tu auras un problème et que Lucie sera là -encore une fois- pour te rattraper. »

Il claqua la porte et Jude enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. La pluie s'écrasait en grosse goûtes contre la fenêtre. Il se leva et entrouvrit la porte, pour -comme quand il était plus petit- observer ses parents. Ginny était allongée sur le canapé, le regard dans le vague. Harry embrassa son front avec douceur.

« Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Tu as l'air en colère ? Ou déçu… Ou je ne sais quoi.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- On est marié depuis dix neuf ans je te rappelle. Et Jude n'est pas descendu avec toi… »

Il s'assit sur la table basse et elle grommela

« Tu sais que les fauteuils sont fait pour s'asseoir ?

- Je vais m'endormir si je me met sur le canapé.

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? »

Elle se releva et l'embrassa tendrement, alors qu'il soupirait

« Depuis qu'elle est morte. »

Ginny l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Jude va bien ? »

Il haussa distraitement les épaules et d'une voix étrangement rauque lui répondit

« Aussi bien qu'il veut nous le faire croire. Ce gosse est incroyable…

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça sonne comme un compliment pour une fois.

- Comment tu as deviné ? Grimaça-t-il. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il est si… têtu ? Obstiné ? Froid ? On dirait Drago dans ses mauvais jours parfois. Il se comporte comme… On dirait qu'il s'arrange pour que rien ne l'atteigne!

- C'Est-ce qu'il fait, Harry. Nous avons tous différentes façons de vivre ce genre de situation… »

Jude referma la porte, ne voulant pas entendre la suite de la conversation. Il quitta sa chambre par la fenêtre, sortant à l'un des passages secret dernièrement créer. Il marcha pendant de longues minutes dans les couloirs, se retrouvant inconsciemment devant la porte des appartements des Malefoy. Il entra sans frapper. Le salon était vide. Autrefois, il y avait toujours Drago avec son journal ou Hermione avec un livre, ou encore Lucie avec sa musique, son livre ou un magazine. Les rideaux n'avaient même pas été ouverts. Il s'approcha des fenêtre pour faire un peu d'air et de lumière. Pattenrond ronronna sur son fauteuil et il le caressa rapidement avant d'aller à la chambre de Lucie. Lucas était assis sur le lit avec un livre, qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment. Il lui lança un triste regard et lui montra la porte de la salle de bain. Il entendait l'eau coulé. Il y entra toujours sans frapper. Il se sentait idiot tout à coup. Il s'approcha de la douche et en ouvrit la porte. Une odeur de chèvrefeuille (son savon) enivra l'air.

Lucie était assise sur le sol, en sous vêtements. L'eau dégoulinait sur elle, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses. Il enleva son t-shirt et s'assit face à elle. Il se retrouva rapidement trempé lui aussi. Il saisit ses petites mains dans les siennes. Elle tremblait de froid. Il leva le bras pour tourner le robinet d'eau chaude, et reprit ses mains. Il les embrassa. Elle le jaugea de son regard d'acier

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ? »

Il baissa les yeux, et chuchota

« Excuse moi. »

Il releva la tête pour voir sa réaction. Son regard était toujours aussi froid. Pas de pardon à l'horizon. Il embrassa ses mains à nouveau, et les larmes de la jeune fille s'intensifièrent. Il les essuya d'un baiser. Elle se laissa complètement allé, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'enlaça doucement.

Il la lâcha après une courte minute. Son regard émeraude croisa le sien et il y eut un moment de flottement. Leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà. Le regard grisé de Lucie était empreint d'une espérance indomptable et il ne put que cédé à son attente. Il ne savait pas si c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin mais il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lentement. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le poussant à renforcer son baiser. Il l'embrassa avec une passion que même lui -qui avait déjà une trop grande expérience pour son âge- n'avait jamais connu.

La voix de Lucas raisonna

« Vous voulez aller mangé ou pas? »

Ils se détachèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, le regard brumeux. Ils se levèrent tout deux d'un bond en grommelant

« Désolé »

Ils sortirent de la douche rapidement, et elle s'entoura d'une serviette pour cacher son corps à demi nu. Lucas entra

« Alors ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent brièvement et répliquèrent en même temps

« Oui. On y va. »

Lucas les dévisagea tour à tour

« Euh… vous avez l'air bizarres ?

- Non, pas du tout! Dirent ils en chœur et en rougissant.

- Vous devriez penser à former une chorale tout les deux! » Se moqua le rouquin.

Ils rougirent un peu et Lucie soupira

« Je me change et j'arrive. »

Lucas la dévisagea, et remarqua que ses lèvre étaient plus rouges, comme celles de Jude. Il retint un rire.

« Ok. Bah, je vous laisse.

-Non, je viens. Coupa Jude en sortant.

- Ok… Bon, bah … à tout de suite, Lucie. »

La blonde acquiesça et les deux garçons sortirent rapidement. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et grommela

« Non mais quelle idiote! »

O0°0O

_**2 Mars 2005.**_

Lucie -âgée de quatre ans- dessinait ou plutôt gribouillé sur une feuille, à genoux devant la table basse de leur salon. Hermione lisait tranquillement, la surveillant du coin de l'œil.

« Mam'. J'ai faim. »

Hermione posa son livre, et se leva. Elle caressa rapidement ses cheveux en passant.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ?

- Des gâteaux!

- S'il te plait. Rajouta Hermione en prenant des biscuits dans un placard.

- S'il te plait maman que j'aime! »

Hermione se mit à rire en posant les gâteaux devant sa fille

« N'exagère pas, mon ange. »

La fillette prit un morceau de gâteau et le mordilla -économe- en observant sa mère. Sa lecture n'avait pas l'air des plus amusante.

« Tu lis quoi ?

- Un livre sur… un truc pour … Tu comprendras plus tard. C'est pour le combat contre Voldemort.

- Ah… souffla la petite fille en reprenant un bout de gâteau. Ça doit pas être drôle.

- Tu as parfaitement raison. »

Lucie sembla réfléchir un instant puis interrompit à nouveau sa mère.

« Et… ça vous arrive de faire des trucs amusant, vous les adultes ? »

Hermione leva les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Rarement. Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais trop rien… On dirait que les adultes ne prennent même pas le temps de sourire. »

La porte s'ouvrit et la voix de Drago raisonna dans la maison.

« Je suis là!

- Papa! »

Lucie se leva et partit en courant vers l'entrée où elle sauta dans les bras grands ouverts de son père avant de dire

« Qu'Est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Il avait des bleus sur le visage et un œil au beurre noir. Hermione arriva derrière eux

« Drago! Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel

« Si tu m'aimais, tu dirais: Qu'Est-ce qu'on t'as fait ?

- Drago, répond! »

Lucie grimaça alors que son père avançait en boitant un peu jusqu'au canapé où il s'écroula sa fille sur les genoux. Hermione fronça les sourcils

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais avoir des envies de meurtres ? Qui t'a frappé ?

- Potter. »

Lucie étouffa un rire. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration

« Lucie, dans ta chambre. Il va bien ? »

Lucie se leva un peu, cola un bisou légèrement baveux sur sa joue et sortit. Drago maugréa

« C'est pour moi que tu devrais t'inquiéter normalement…

- Drago Lucius Malefoy! »

Lucie laissa la porte entrouverte pour regarder et écouter la conversation. Elle rit doucement en entendant sa mère l'appeler par son nom complet. Elle ne le faisait qu'en cas de crise. Pattenrond s'allongea à ses cotés et elle le caressa mécaniquement.

« Il est mal barré. Quand elle dit tout mes prénoms, c'est qu'elle est très en colère! »

Le chat miaula et elle tendit l'oreille.

« Non, il va bien d'accord. Enfin, il est légèrement blessé mais ça va aller. Je meurs de faim… »

Elle soupira bruyamment

« Tu as quel age déjà ? Tu l'as frappé pourquoi ?

- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui ai commencé ?

- C'est lui ? S'écria Hermione, choquée.

- Non, c'est moi mais bon… »

Elle ne put retenir un rire

« Tu es irrécupérable ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. On n'en parle plus, d'accord ?

- Non, pas d'accord.

- Pas grave, je ne te dirai absolument rien. Et lui non plus.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais ? Riposta-t-elle allégrement. C'est mon meilleur ami.

- J'ai eut une discussion avec lui, et on passera le sujet de notre duel sous silence.»

Hermione se figea, et éclata de rire

« Toi! Toi tu as eu une discussion civilisé avec Harry ? »

Il esquissa un sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en enfonçant l'autre de la poche de son pantalon.

« Ouais. Répondit il simplement après un court silence avant de changer de sujet, se répétant un peu. Bon, je meurs de faim… »

Il se leva et essaya d'aller à la cuisine mais elle ne le laissa pas passer

« Je te déteste! »

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche

« Bien sur que non! » répliqua-t-il en la déplaçant avec douceur.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisinière où une casserole reposait. Il l'ouvrit, prit une cuillère et piocha dans la sauce. Il goûta rapidement et une grimace de dégoût se peignit sur son visage.

« C'est censé être quoi ça ? »

Elle prit un magazine, le roula et lui frappa -doucement quand même- l'arrière de la tête.

« C'est de la sauce pour le poulet.

- Tu devrais faire du poulet sans sauce dans ce cas! »

Elle le fusilla du regard, et le poussa pour goûter la sauce à son tour. Elle recracha le tout et il explosa de rire.

« Bon, ok. On commande une pizza! Accepta-t-elle avec une moue contrite.

- Alléluia. »

Elle lui tira la langue et il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de crier

« Lucie, tu peux ouvrir la porte en grand! »

Lucie pouffa en sortant -Pattenrond dans les bras. Hermione embrassa doucement son front

« Alors, pizza à quoi ? »

Drago se dirigea vers le téléphone. Lucie s'assit sur le canapé, les pieds dans le vide, Pattenrond ronronnant sur son ventre. Drago s'assit à ses cotés, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Hermione retourna à son livre et chuchota

« Je crois que tu peux choisir. Et demain, j'irai faire un tour à Poudlard.

- Puisque je te dis qu'il va bien! Soupira Drago.

- Je veux vérifier par moi-même si tu veux bien! Et toi… Est-ce que tu as encore mal quelque part ? »

Il la dévisagea et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres

« Et bien… tu en aura mit du temps à me le demander! »

_O0°0O_

_And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me,  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

_O0°0O  
_

**_15 avril 2017._**

Lucas, Jude et Lucie étaient assis à la bibliothèque et faisaient tout les trois semblant de lire. Lucas observait négligemment une jeune fille -Julia- qui était installé un peu plus loin. Jude griffonner sur un bout de parchemin des petites cubes. Et Lucie écoutait de la musique, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Elle capta le regard de Lucas et souffla en retirant sa musique de ses oreilles

« Ça fait plus de trois mois que vous passez tout votre temps libre ensemble… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait peut-être temps de… d'accélérer le mouvement ? »

Lucas rougit un peu en baissant la tête et Jude étouffa un rire

« Sérieux, Luc. Si tu ne t'en charge pas, je le ferai ! »

Lucas le fusilla du regard et Lucie adressa un petit signe de la main à Julia. Celle-ci lui lança un sourire avant de se replonger dans son bouquin. Soudain, la chaise à coté d'elle racla le sol et Yoko s'installa.

« Salut Jude. »

Lucie grinça des dents ce qui n'échappa pas à la chinoise, qui ne salua même pas Lucie et Lucas. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Yoko soupira

« Jude…

- Oui ? »

Il releva enfin la tête de son énième dessin de cube pour l'observer.

« Il y a un livre tout en haut de l'étagère, tu veux bien venir me l'attraper, je suis trop petite. »

Jude la regarda comme si elle était une demeurée

« Tu es une sorcière non ? Tu sais pas faire voler un bouquin ? »

Le sourire de Yoko s'évanouie et elle lança un regard peu amène à Lucie comme si c'était de sa faute.

« S'il te plait, Judy ? »

Jude jura en se levant et disparut avec Yoko qui fit un clin d'œil à Lucie. L'adolescente baissa la tête en s'empourprant. Lucas le remarqua, et d'une voix narquoise annonça, reprenant les propres mots de la blonde.

« Ça fait plus de dix ans que vous passez tout votre temps libre ensemble… Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait peut-être temps de… d'accélérer le mouvement ? »

Lucie releva la tête et lui lança un regard à frigorifier un iceberg. Lucas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle l'a appelé Judy… ricana-t-il après un court silence. Il déteste ça. Alors… toi et Jude ?

- Il n'y a pas de moi et Jude! Répliqua Lucie. Sortir avec Jude, ça serait comme sortir … avec toi! »

Lucas fit la moue

« Ce serait si horrible que ça ? En attendant… ce n'est pas toi et moi qui nous sommes embrassé dans la douche l'an dernier. »

Lucie rougit un peu, rougeur déplacé sur son visage charismatique. Lucas s'étala un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« Lucie… tu lui en veux ? À Jude je veux dire.

- Pourquoi je lui en voudrais ? Maugréa la jeune fille en remettant un de ces écouteurs pour conclure la discussion.

- Et bien… il passe moins de temps avec nous depuis… que…

- Ma mère est morte. » Finit Lucie en plaçant son second écouteur.

Lucas baissa la tête puis la releva, croisant le regard de Julia qui baissa la tête en devenant extrêmement rouge. Il esquissa un sourire avant de revenir à sa meilleure amie.

« Lucie… Je crois pas qu'il le fasse exprès. Il est comme ça, c'est tout. Il sait pas… Il n'aime pas vraiment… »

Lucie augmenta le volume de sa musique si bien que même Lucas l'entendit et ne termina pas sa phrase. Jude revint et s'installa en reboutonnant un bouton de sa chemise. Lucie ne releva pas mais ravala ses larmes.

Jude ne saisit pas vraiment la toute nouvelle tension qui oppressait l'ambiance. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, revenant à leurs occupations. Puis Julia s'approcha de la table

« Salut vous trois. »

Ils lui dirent tous rapidement bonjour et elle se tourna finalement vers Lucas

« On peut parler ? »

Il se leva et elle prit sa main, l'attirant à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Lucie retira ses écouteurs et demanda à Jude

« Ça te dirait qu'on traîne ce soir ? Alcool de Dobby et chocolat ?

- Pour quelle occasion ? » L'interrogea-t-il en la regardant.

Elle se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle referma le livre qui était ouvert devant elle et rassembla ses affaires sous son regard surpris

« Lucie, quelle mouche te pique ? »

Elle lui lança un regard assassin baigné de larmes avant de quitter précipitamment la bibliothèque, claquant ses portes qui dans un bruit sourd réveillèrent tout les élèves qui faisaient semblant de travailler.

Jude soupira bruyamment. Qu'Est-ce qu'il avait _encore_ fait ?

Lucie se cogna contre quelqu'un dans le couloir. Yoko. Cette dernière lui lança un sourire hypocrite qui se transforma en sourire vainqueur en voyant ses yeux rouges.

« J'espère que tu ne pleures pas par ma faute ? »

Lucie blêmit

« Pourquoi je pleurerai à cause de toi ?

- À cause de Jude… gloussa Yoko.

- Quoi ? »

Lucie eut l'air sérieusement ahurie. Elle décida alors de décharger toute sa haine contre la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

« Et pourquoi le fait qu'il te saute sans même se rappeler de ton prénom ensuite me ferait pleurer ? »

Yoko rougit ostensiblement et ravala sa salive, incroyablement touchée dans son amour propre. Mais elle se rattrapa très vite

« Vous dormez dans le même lit depuis toujours non ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne s'y passe rien. »

Julia arriva derrière Lucie le sourire aux lèvres. Yoko la défia du regard et Julia comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

« Bonjour, Yoko. Dit elle tout de même poliment.

- Julia… Je voulais justement te poser une question. Ça ne te dérange pas de partager ? »

Lucie amorça un pas vers l'asiatique mais Julia saisit sa main.

« Dégage, Yoko.

- Vraiment… Enfin, Lucas doit te trouver d'autres qualités qu'il ne trouve pas chez Lucie… il doit y en avoir pas mal. Donc, je comprend que tu lui permettes de partager son temps entre vous deux. »

Soudain Lucie se redressa et avec un sourire sadique répliqua

« En parlant de partage, ça fait quoi de se faire sauter par tout Poudlard ? »

Julia soupira, gênée et Yoko se figea, rouge de honte. Finalement, ne trouvant rien à répondre, elle attaqua Lucie sur un autre sujet…

« En fait, Lucie… Jude se souviens que ça fera un an demain que ta mère est morte? »

Lucie cessa de respirer, dégagea sa main de celle de Julia qui l'appela. Mais avant que celle-ci finisse d'épeler son prénom elle avait disparut au détour d'un couloir. Elle avança d'un pas raide et guindé et entendit quelqu'un d'autre arriver

« Salut, Lucie. »

John Corner. Elle se retourna vivement, chassant ses larmes

« Ta famille a décidé de me tuer aujourd'hui ou quoi ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et souffla

« Ce que fait ma sœur n'a rien à voir avec moi. (Elle resta silencieuse). Je sais que c'est une semaine particulièrement dure pour toi, et demain sans doute encore plus. Alors si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, vaguement touchée qu'il se soit souvenu _lui _de la mort de sa mère.

« Non, ça va. Merci. »

Elle allait partir quand il attrapa violement son bras et l'attira vers lui dans un baiser non désirée par la jeune fille. Un instant sous le choc, elle ne dit rien, mais en se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait, envoya son genou entre les jambes de John qui recula.

« Merde! T'es dingue ?

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de m'embrasser! » S 'écria-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Mais il la rattrapa à nouveau. Cette fois, elle fut plus rapide. Elle plaqua sa main contre son torse et en moins de deux, il devint bleu, manquant d'air à cause du sort qu'elle lui lançait.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Haleta-t-il avec difficultés.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter un petit crétin adorateur de Mangemorts comme toi aujourd'hui! Alors dégages! »

Elle retira sa main de la poitrine du jeune homme qui inspira profondément en toussant. Elle tourna les talons mais après quelques pas, l'entendit jurer

« Sale garce! »

Elle allait revenir vers lui vers lui pour lui en coller une mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea. Jude envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de John qui tomba à terre avant de se tourner vers Lucie. Elle n'eut pas l'air particulièrement reconnaissante, et partit.

Il la rattrapa dans sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit et retirait doucement ses chaussures.

« Lucie ?

- Quoi ? »

Son ton était sec et cassant et il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi! »

Il se figea, et baissa la tête.

« Excuse moi. Mais tu me connais… je déteste qu'on te fasse du mal. »

Il espérait bêtement que quelques mots gentils feraient remonté sa cote de popularité auprès de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci releva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de ce regard. Car elle le détestait profondément en cet instant. Il le sentait. Alors d'une voix blanche, elle répliqua

« Tu es celui qui m'en fait le plus pourtant. »

Jamais mots ne lui avaient fait aussi mal et il blêmit brutalement.

« Excuse moi. Dit il simplement, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il devait s'excuser.

- Non désolé. Répliqua-t-elle. J'en ai un peu marre de t'excuser là tu vois! »

Une haine pure se dégageait à chacun de ses mots et il sentit ses mains trembler alors il les fourra dans ses poches. Son regard était rivé sur le sol, comme celui d'un enfant qu'on gronde.

Mais Lucie aurait voulu qu'il se défende. Qu'il l'attaque, qu'il réplique… n'importe quoi mais qu'il réagisse. Alors elle lui en voulu d'avantage. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle se releva

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

- Comme… un robot… un je-ne-sais-quoi… tu ne peux pas être si insensible que ça, rassure moi ! Non parce que… je te comprends pas. Ça n'importait pas avant. J'avais tout le monde autour et je m'occupais juste de toi. Sauf que là le monde part en vrille et même toi… je… Jude… »

Il releva la tête, osant enfin affronter son regard… pendant un millième de secondes car ce qu'il vit ne lui plu pas du tout et il préféra retourner vers le sol. Il détestait la voir pleurer… la voir souffrir. Surtout pas à cause de lui…

Elle renifla et quand elle comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas, s'énerva d'avantage

« Ma mère est morte, Jude. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eut besoin de toi et je me suis retrouvé toute seule ! J'ai passé tout mon temps à m'occuper de toi, à régler tes problèmes, à dire aux autres que t'étais quelqu'un de formidable alors que même moi maintenant j'en doute. Ça ne peut pas marcher que dans un sens… Je ne t'ai jamais rien demander… Et, à la première occasion où tu aurais put m'aider tu t'es défilé. J'avais besoin de toi. »

Elle cessa de parler. Il n'avait toujours pas relever la tête. Elle ravala ses larmes. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

Elle se rassit sur son lit, les mains sur les genoux. Épuisée… fatiguée d'avoir enfin osé lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Fatiguée de se battre… tout simplement.

« Dégage. » conclut elle.

Il serra les poings dans ses poches, elle le remarqua. Mais il obéit. Elle se rallongea sur son lit, entendant la porte claquer, entendant aussi la voix de son père et Jude qui lui dit bonjour d'une voix légèrement enrouée, puis la porte de l'entrée se refermer et celle de sa chambre se rouvrir.

« Bonjour. Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

- Désolée. Souffla-t-elle en tournant le dos à la porte pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer.

- Tu sais, Lucie… c'est pas en te retournant que je vais croire que tu vas bien. Ta mère a tenté le coup avant toi.

- Maman pleurait jamais. Soufflai-je, amère.

- Ça, c'Est-ce que tu crois. Mais si elle avait jamais pleuré… je crois que j'aurai fuis en me disant que j'avais épousé une extraterrestre. »

Lucie se retourna pour le voir sourire. Il s'assit au pied du lit.

« Alors, qu'Est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Jude ?

- Rien. J'en ai juste assez de tout le temps le protéger de dieu sait quoi.

- De tout. Répondit il dans un murmure.

- Ouais… bah il a cas s'occuper de lui tout seul. Moi, j'en ai assez. »

Drago étouffa un rire et sa fille lui lança un regard assassin.

« C'est pas drôle.

- C'est juste que… Si tu ne t'occupais pas de Jude 24h/24... Votre relation ne serait plus vraiment la même tu ne crois pas ?

- Bah justement, j'en veux plus de cette… relation! »

Drago esquissa un sourire

« Tu ne tiendras pas trois jours.

- Je te demande pardon ? »

Elle s'était relevé, furieuse. Il ne cilla pas. Elle le défia du regard. Il finit par éclater de rire

« Désolé ma puce. Le regard Malefoy je l'ai utilisé bien avant toi! »

Il se leva, embrassa son front et quitta la pièce.

« Papa… l'appela-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je tiendrais pas ? »

Il fit la moue, légèrement moqueur

« J'en suis certain. Mais si tu veux mon avis… vu l'état dans lequel il était en sortant, il viendra te voir bien avant. »

En effet, Jude parcourait les couloirs à une allure folle, bousculant sans s'excuser des gens au passage, les poings serrés, les dents également. Il entra dans l'ancien dortoir des Gryffondors en claquant la porte. Sa mère sursauta

« Jude, ça va ? S'inquiéta Anna en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

- La ferme, Anna. »

Il monta quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre et claqua la porte, rapidement suivis par sa mère qui claqua la porte bien plus fort que lui

« Va t'excuser. Elle a dix ans, tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça. »

Il s'avachit sur le lit, et sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue avant qu'il ai put les arrêter. Sa mère se figea. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sur le point de pleurer, de craquer.

« Jude… ça va ? » s'enquit t-elle d'une voix étrangement tremblotante.

Il entendit la voix de son père au salon, et Anna -qui apparemment pleurait. Les pas se rapprochèrent et la porte s'ouvrit

« Il se passe quoi, là ? »

Il remarqua les yeux rouges de son fils et bredouilla quelque chose comme 'enfin!' ce qui lui valu un regard assassin de sa femme. La rouquine sortit en soupirant

« Puis que tu as eut l'air d'attendre ça avec autant d'impatience, occupe t'en! »

Harry esquissa un sourire et ferma la porte quand elle fut sortit. Il resta silencieux un instant puis dit simplement

« Lucie ?

- Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'ai l'air bizarre vous pensez que c'est de sa faute ? »

Harry s'appuya contre la porte

« Parce que toi et Lucie vous vous faites autant de mal que de bien tout les deux, et que c'est d'autant plus douloureux quand ça va mal. (Jude resta silencieux). Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien. Juste… non laisse tomber.

- Elle t'a enfin sorti tes quatre vérités ? »

L'adolescent se redressa sur son lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, approuvant silencieusement. Harry continua

« Elle en aura mit du temps.

- T'es mon père. Répliqua Jude amèrement. T'es censé me soutenir.

- Pas là-dessus désolé. Et surtout pas en ce moment.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu vas me sortir mes quatre vérités aujourd'hui ? Cracha-t-il avec colère.

- Premièrement, tu pers ce ton là avec moi. Je vais pas le supporter très longtemps. Ensuite, ça te ferai sérieusement du bien de te faire bousculer un peu de temps en temps…

- À croire que j'ai une vie super simple… Ironisa le jeune homme.

- Non, Jude en effet. Mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Parce que dans ce cas, nous pourrions tous être de sales petits cons arrogants, prétentieux et légèrement manipulateurs. »

Jude releva la tête mais ne trouva rien à redire. Harry le remarqua et souffla

« Je sais bien que tu n'as pas une vie simple, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour compliqué celle des autres. Surtout que… il y a bien pire comme situation que la tienne.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui. Ta famille proche est presque entièrement encore en vie. Tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi. Des gens qui t'aiment qui sont là pour te défendre. Tu as un toit au dessus de ta tête -ce qui est plutôt rare en ce moment, tu manges à ta faim, tu es en bonne santé… Alors il y a des gens qui souffrent beaucoup plus que toi. Lucie par exemple. Sauf qu'elle est trop fière pour le montrer. Et que quand elle le fait, ça t'effraie. Tu ne peux pas prendre ce qu'il y a de bon chez les gens et les rejeter ensuite. Et Lucie est l'une des personne que tu fais le plus souffrir.

- Elle me l'a assez dit aujourd'hui… »

Harry s'excusa du regard, désolé d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

« Et tu trouves qu'elle a tord ?

- Non… souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Mais j'y peux rien si…

- Les efforts tu connais pas ? Maugréa Harry. Ce n'est pas censé être simple, Jude. Tu crois que ça m'a particulièrement amusé de forcer Drago à manger après la mort d'Hermione ? Ou de soutenir Molly quand Arthur a failli mourir ? Non, mais je l'ai fait parce que c'Est-ce que les gens sont censé faire. Et parce que Drago est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, et que tes grands parents m'ont élevé comme leur fils… Alors, je leur doit bien ça. Et tu n'auras pas assez d'une vie pour remercier Lucie de tout ce qu'elle fait pour toi. Je pense qu'elle croit plus en toi que moi… Ce qui est quand même grave. Et qu'elle est la seule personne de ce monde à pouvoir te comprendre… Parce que crois le ou non… tu es très difficile à cerner. Alors… je ne sais pas si c'est très intelligent de laisser passer la seule à pouvoir te supporter… »

Il soupira et se releva complètement en commençant à ouvrir la porte

« Bref, Jude… Excuse toi et fais absolument tout pour qu'elle te reparle. Ce qui ne sera pas forcément compliqué vu qu'elle t'aime… Mais bon… »

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, laissant un Jude complètement lessivé qui s'étala sur son lit en soupirant.

_Let it be, let it be.  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

**Note de moi: Bijour!! Alos voilà c'était mon chapt de ma vie xD**

**Sinon, ma Zoyé me corrige plus :'( lol non mais elle a plus le temps donc point négatif: plus de fautes! positif ? plus rapidement posté xD**

**Bref, la suite... Jeudi prochain je pense, ou vendredi!**

**J'espère que j'atteindrais les 290 ou 300reviews! enfait 350 à la fin (dans... 3chapitre! enfin 2chapt et un épilogue) et demain je comence à poster une nouvelle fic!! :p HermiOne DragO :D j'espère que je vous retrouverez mes lecteurs adorés :p**

**Bisous bisous :p**

**Kitty**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Across the Universe._**

**_Chapitre 14: Ce n'est que l'amour et rien d'autre, mais c'est si difficile de t'aimer._**

Ginny se tourna vers Harry en sortant de la pensine. Un silence des plus pesant s'était installé et Jude baissa la tête, gêné d'avoir montré un tel souvenir. Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Dumbledore soupira. Ron grommela à son meilleur ami

« Tu le savais ? »

Hermione aussi l'observait. Ils avaient toujours tout partagés tout les trois. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginé qu'il lui aurait caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Pourtant, la mine déconfite du brun prouvait sa culpabilité.

« Depuis quelques semaines… »

Ginny hoqueta d'horreur et avant que quiconque ai put faire un geste, se leva et sortit d'un pas raide. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre sans se retourner. Harry soupira et sortit à sa suite. Ron allait le rejoindre mais Hermione l'en empêcha

« Laisses les seuls, Ron.

- Ils passent bien assez de temps ensemble! Assez en tout cas pour qu'il ait eut plus d'une fois l'occasion de lui dire! »

Il allait sortir, mais Hermione le rattrapa à nouveau

« Ça ne te concerne en rien, d'accord ? Il nous parlera après!

- Pas question! Il va pas…

- RON! Arrête tout de suite! »

Le rouquin la dévisagea bizarrement, c'était la première fois qu'elle hurlait comme ça. Tout les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Hermione continua

« Pour une fois, laisse le s'expliquer! Ne t'en mêle pas!

- Mais…

- Ron, ça va être vraiment assez dur. Il faut les laisser seuls. »

Il s'assit vaincu, et Hermione comprit qu'il était juste très malheureux. Lux n'osa pas s'en occuper. Bien qu'ils soient tous très proches désormais, elle savait que pour toujours Harry, Ron et Hermione resteraient le Trio d'Or de Poudlard et qu'ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble. Hermione s'assit doucement sur ses genoux et enlaça Ron. Drago ressentit tout de même une pointe de jalousie, mais comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de romantique dans cette accolade.

Hermione chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

« T'inquiète, ça va aller… »

Elle releva un peu la tête et demanda à Dumbledore

« Vous allez trouver une solution hein ? »

Harry entra dans la chambre où Ginny s'était allongée.

« Ginny…

- Va t'en! »

Il s'assit à ses cotés après avoir fermer la porte derrière elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle bougea légèrement tournant son regard chocolat emplis de larmes vers lui qui se sentit d'autant plus coupable.

« Ginny, je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi! Riposta-t-elle.

- Je voulais pas te blesser ou te faire peur… avoua-t-il, penaud pour s'excuser.

- Dommage. Tu l'as fait. »

Il l'embrassa doucement et elle le laissa faire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Elle avait juste extrêmement peur. Pour lui, pour eux… Aurez t-elle toujours envie d'avoir des enfants maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle s'en occuperait seule un jour ? Il chuchota

« Je t'aime tellement… Je veux juste qu'on profite de notre vie tout les deux. Qu'on vive notre vie à fond, sans craindre le futur…

- Tu crois que c'est possible ? Sanglota-t-elle.

- Bien sûr! Regarde la vie qui s'offre à nous… Nous allons avoir deux enfants supers, des amis présents… une famille géniale. Tant qu'on est ensemble… Je ne crains plus rien… »

Elle sourit brièvement, et s'assit pour l'embrasser

« Comment ça se fait ?

- De quoi ?

- Que plus les dangers nous poursuivent, plus je t'aime… »

Il rit, et l'observa d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute concernant ses sentiments envers la jeune fille.

« Tu dois être un peu masochiste. »

Elle prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça va tourner pour nous, mais une chose est sûre Harry Potter: je te suivrais où que tu y ailles! »

O0°0O

Le retour à Poudlard se fit plutôt rapidement. Dumbledore voulait qu'ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif et ils n'avaient pas assez de place au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Les parents d'Hermione avaient décidé de s'occuper de Cassandra pendant quelques temps, avant qu'elle se remette.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et s'enroula dans son drap. Elle était tout simplement épuisée. Dumbledore avait expliqué à tous l'histoire des Horcruxes, et aussi d'Harry. Certaines choses que le Survivant lui-même ne savait pas avaient été évoqués. Dumbledore avait prit la décision de tout dire pour ne pas provoquer d'autres situations comme celle de la semaine précédente.

Hermione bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et tenta de s'endormir. Mais Drago entra dans sa chambre en caleçon

« Tu vas bien ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, négligemment. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de sa fille plus particulièrement. Ils avaient l'air tellement proches avec Hermione… Et plus il y pensait, plus il imaginait les moyens qui le mèneraient à l'obtenir. Obtenir ? Il se gifla mentalement. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qu'on possédait réellement un jour. Elle se blottit un peu plus sous les couvertures et il s'approcha d'elle.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Dans tout ce rouge ? Pouffa-t-elle.

- Oui. » dit il très sérieux.

Elle se poussa pour lui faire un peu de place et il s'allongea à ses cotés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble mais elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient évolué depuis. Leur relation -bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ai encore osé l'avouer- avait changé. Ce n'était plus juste un jeu stupide auquel ils jouaient. Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé l'être, et pas que physiquement ce qui compliquait les choses.

Elle l'observa longuement et il lui accorda un sourire. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air dans un excellent état: il paraissait épuisé.

« On dort juste ? »

Il avait envie de dormir. Elle aussi, alors elle acquiesça -faussement vexée de voir qu'il ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec elle cette nuit là. Sa fausse moue ne le convainc pas. Il embrassa le bout de son nez, et ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. Elle détailla son visage quelques minutes encore avant de le suivre dans les bras de Morphée.

_O0°0O_

_I get high when I see you go by  
My oh my.  
When you sigh, my, my inside just flies,  
Butterflies_

_O0°0O  
_

Ron s'allongea de travers sur le lit de la Salle sur Demande. Lux enleva son manteau puis son pull avant de les balancer par terre. Il tendit les mains vers elle pour l'inviter à le rejoindre ce qu'elle fit en quelques secondes. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa avant de s'allonger sur son torse. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

« Alors… comment as-tu trouvé ma famille ? »

C'était un sujet qui l'inquiétait beaucoup depuis quelques jours. Lux sourit en tripotant l'écharpe bleu que lui avait fait Molly.

« Excepté tes frères qui sont insupportables avec moi… Même si je pense vraiment que ça va leur passé… J'aime beaucoup ta famille. Ils sont accueillants, drôles… Comme toi. »

Il rit en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Dis donc… Je suis toujours ton préféré des frères Weasley, hein ? »

Elle glissa ses petites mains sous sa chemise, en susurrant

« Ça répond à ta question ? »

Il acquiesça, en fermant les yeux, voulant profiter de contact des mains de Lux sur sa peau. Il sentit bientôt les lèvres de la jeune fille, rejoindre ses mains alors qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise en se débarrassant de son écharpe. Elle était si petite face à lui que ça le fit rire. Il se sentait déjà dur sous elle, et sut qu'elle aussi le ressentait quand il vu un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Elle retira son t-shirt et il se leva un peu pour embrasser sa poitrine. En un mois, il était devenu un professionnel des préliminaires. L'avantage de prendre son temps sans doute…

Elle jouait déjà avec sa braguette alors qu'il embrassait hardiment sa poitrine en triturant la fermeture de son soutien gorge. D'un coup, elle se releva tout sourire et comme si elle lui annonçait qu'il avait gagné au loto, lui dit

« On pourrait le faire. »

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant d'où lui venait cette soudaine illumination avant de l'embrasser

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, très bien. Mais… ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on se retrouve quatre fois par semaine au moins dans cette salle. Je crois qu'on devrait le faire. »

Elle disait ça comme si elle parlait d'une chose très technique, alors qu'il pensait que ce serait plutôt imprévisible quand ils le feraient enfin.

« On verra… soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais…

- Oui, c'Est-ce que je veux. Mais… J'ai pas très envie que ce soit prévu. Juste… que ça se passe. »

Il savait qu'elle était un peu comme Hermione sur certains points: elle aimait tout savoir à l'avance. Mais, il pensait que certaines choses se passaient car il le fallait. Elle pouffa

« Tu adoptes la philosophie Hippie ? »

Il l'embrassa en lui retirant sa jupe. Ils iraient où ils iraient… Elle s'allongea à ses cotés alors qu'il enlevait son pantalon. Elle avait l'air boudeuse.

« Lux… Tu m'en veux ? » demanda-t-il en souriant, faussement repentant.

Elle ferma les yeux en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il retint un rire, et se mit au défit de la faire céder. Il se pencha vers elle, embrassant son petit ventre. Tout était minuscule chez elle. Son corps était celui d'une adulte, ses formes également, mais en modèle miniature contrairement à lui qui était immense. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes qu'elle gardait volontairement serrés. Il força un peu, et finit par réussir à passer. Elle n'y mettait pas beaucoup d'ardeur non plus, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu, il le savait. Un doigt caressa doucement sa culotte, s'enfonçant un peu entre ses plis, et il l'observa alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il était tendre -trop tendre peut-être- de peur de lui faire mal. Elle était si fragile… Il avait l'impression qu'en un geste, il aurait pu la casser en deux. Il passa son doigt sous sa culotte -avec quelques difficultés, et la caressa avec plus d'empressement. Elle balança sa tête quand il entra un doigt en elle, et ses jambes se desserrèrent mécaniquement. Il se releva un peu, embrassant son ventre et sa poitrine en passant puis ses lèvres. Il lui chuchota

« J'ai gagné…

- Comme toujours, non ? »

Il rit et elle le suivit de peu. Il glissa sa culotte le long de ses jambes, et elle le laissa faire en s'étirant. Il s'occuperait d'elle cette nuit, elle le savait. Il embrassa son bas ventre et le souffle de Lux se fit directement moins orthodoxe. Il s'était montré d'un naturel plutôt doué pour ça… Après quelques minutes de ce succulent traitement, il se releva et la regarda en souriant -fier de lui. Elle avait le regard légèrement brumeux et sentait l'entre jambe de Ron pressé contre sa cuisse. En la regardant, il songea qu'elle avait raison… C'était peut-être le bon moment. Elle lui sourit

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il fit glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes et elle comprit à quoi il pensait. Elle l'attira vers elle et cessa ses lèvres aux siennes alors qu'il se glissait tout doucement en elle. Il avançait par étape, en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa nuque

« Ron… vas y plus vite… c'est pas la première fois je te rappelle. »

Il planta son regard dans le sien en s'enfonçant d'un coup en elle. La jeune fille balança la tête en arrière en poussa un gémissement rauque, presque animal. Il mordilla son cou, en se mouvant en elle. Il n'avait même pas espéré que ce soit aussi bien pour une première fois. Ils bougeaient en rythme tout les deux dans une parfaite symbiose. En une dernière poussée, il finit en elle, le souffle court. Ils cessèrent tout deux de respirer et s'embrassèrent un dernière fois.

Ils s'allongèrent cote à cote, leurs doigts entrelacés. Il chuchota

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi… »

Elle rit et se mit sur le coté pour le regarder, posant sa main sur son torse

« Moi, j'en suis certaine! »

O0°0O

Lucie s'installa au bord de la rive: l'endroit au monde qu'elle préférait dans son monde et dans celui-ci. La pleine lune se reflétait sur la surface du lac, dans une lueur argentée et éclairait son visage angélique. Ses yeux gris brillaient étrangement, comme si elle avait pleuré. Et d'ailleurs, elle avait pleuré.

Jude s'assit à ses cotés, avant d'embrasser sa joue

« Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour ton père ? »

Il se figea, et prit sa main dans la sienne. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot devant lui. Et il comprit pourquoi. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien caché l'un et l'autre. Ils connaissaient chaque événements de leurs vies respectives. Enfin… presque chaque événement.

« Je suis désolé, Lucie. Je ne voulais pas… recevoir ta pitié.

- C'est pour Harry que je suis triste! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Pas pour toi! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers le château. Il la suivit et la rattrapa rapidement.

« Lucie! Excuse moi, je t'en pris.

- Non. Dit elle d'une voix tremblotante. J'en ai marre de tout te pardonner. »

Il recula d'un pas. Ses yeux grisés lui lançaient des éclairs. Mais il se sentait encore plus coupable en voyant des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle tourna les talons mais il prit sa main et l'attira violemment vers lui.

« Lucie…

- Quoi ? » Hurla-t-elle.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et il eut brusquement du mal à respirer comme si il avait plongé dans un océan glacé. Il l'attira d'avantage et d'un geste posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un instant surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle se laissa allé au baiser. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, leurs langues dansant un divin ballet.

Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux désordonnés, éraflant son cuir chevelu, ce qui lui provoqua une foule de frissons. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, collant son corps au sien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être complet, entier. Sa langue frôlait celle de Lucie comme un chaton câlin. C'était sans doute le plus beau baiser de sa vie. Il ne lui manquait plus que les feux d'artifice. Il desserra un peu son étreinte.

« Lucie…

- Oui ? Haleta-t-elle.

- Quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais au Terrier… ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour que je ressens pour toi depuis toujours. C'est … »

Il cessa de parler en voyant son regard apeuré. Elle bafouilla

« Jude… tu as dit qu'on n'était pas près. Et je crois que tu as raison. J'ai à peine quinze ans… Et tu … tu as plus d'expérience, beaucoup plus même. Et…

- Tu m'aimes ? L'interrogea-t-il avec sécheresse.

- Oui, Jude. Bien sur que oui. »

Elle pensa bêtement: à en mourir. Il l'embrassa à nouveau

« Alors, excuse moi pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Mais… j'ai tellement peur de commencer quelque chose avec toi sans qu'on puisse finir, aller au bout de notre relation.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- Mais… on souffrira autant en essayant pas, tu ne crois pas ? On regrettera. Je… je le regretterais. »

Il prit sa main

« Alors… tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas… chuchota-t-elle.

- Je te promet de t'attendre. Sur tout les points. D'attendre que tu sois prête. Je te le jure. Et de te traiter comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais d'arrêter de faire l'idiot et de te demander de rattraper mes erreurs…

- Non, Jude, non! Coupa-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser. Non, c'est comme ça que je t'aime. J'aime te rattraper quand tu tombes. C'est toujours ce que j'ai fait, et je continuerai toute ma vie même si on ne sort pas ensemble... »

Il lui sourit timidement

« Mais… tu veux bien ?

- Oui… je veux bien. »

Elle n'était sure de rien, mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Avant que tout ça se finisse…

_O0°0O_

_Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?  
It's only love and that is all,  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all,  
But it's so hard loving you._

_O0°0O_

Ron frappa Harry avec son oreiller pour l'obliger à se réveillé.

« Harry! »hurla-t-il pour la énième fois en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le brun attrapa ses lunettes à tâtons sur sa table de nuit et les posa sur son nez -consentant enfin à se réveillé. Il observa étrangement le visage rose de son meilleur ami et finit par froncer les sourcils

« T'as couché avec Lux. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux, vaguement gêné et déçu par l'effet de non surprise créer par son apparition.

« Comment… tu le sais ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- T'as l'air très très niais… Remarque, je devais avoir le même après avoir couché avec …

- La ferme! » Coupa Ron en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Harry retint un rire mais roula des yeux en s'asseyant, dos à son oreiller. Ron s'installa face à lui et regarda alentour -son regard s'attardant sur son fils qui ronflait. Il voulait être certain qu'on ne l'entendrait pas. Harry ferma les rideaux du lit à baldaquin et lança un sort rapide à l'endroit désormais clos.

« Vas y, j'ai insonorisé… tu peux parler.

- Qui dit que j'ai envie de parler ?

- T'es là à … trois heures du mat' au lieu d'être encore avec elle.

- On avait peur de pas se réveiller demain matin. Dit il pour expliquer sa présence.

- Alors… c'était bien ?

- Génial! Souffla Ron en rougissant, embarrassé par son empressement à répondre.

- Et bien… C'est cool. Sourit Harry en ne retenant pas vitesse avec laquelle son ami avait répondu. Pas trop stressé ?

- Non… ça allait… soupira Ron comme si il avait réellement pensé que ça aurait put mal se passer. Je crois… je crois que j'ai assuré. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? C'était nul toi ? »

Il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il parlait aussi de sa sœur en posant cette question. Harry baissa les yeux et en les relevant et remarquant le trouble de Ron l'excusa

« Pas grave, Ron. On peut oublier cette question. Et revenons en à toi. »

Ron le regarda en réfléchissant. La première chose qu'il avait pensé en sortant de la salle sur demande avait été: je dois parler à Harry. Il savait désormais que ça n'avait pas dut être simple pour son ami de n'avoir personne à qui raconter sa première relation… même si c'était avec sa sœur. Il serra les dents, et -les mots ayant du mal à franchir ses lèvres- annonça

« On peut en parler. J'essayerai d'oublier que tu l'as fait avec ma sœur.

- Vraiment ? Rit Harry. (Ron acquiesça). Alors, non c'était bien. Un peu… guindé peut-être…

- Guindé ? Répéta Ron sans comprendre.

- Aucun de nous ne l'avait fait… alors… c'était plutôt compliqué. On ne savait pas trop quoi faire. »

Ron se moqua en riant et Harry lui donna un coup à l'épaule. Ron recouvra son sérieux et chuchota

« Bah… Lux l'a déjà fait elle. Avec un garçon en Amérique. Alors… ça aide je crois.

- J'imagine. Rit Harry. Mais… je suis heureux de savoir que Gin… euh… qu'elle ne l'a fait avec aucun autre que moi. J'aurai été un peu jaloux je crois. Ça a été beaucoup mieux les fois d'après en tout cas.

- Cool… Sourit Ron, imaginant ce que ça pourrait être si c'était mieux. Je suis pressé de voir ça. »

Harry éclata de rire

« Je m'en serait douté! »

O0°0O

Harry et Jude pénétrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry avança dans les dédales de couloirs

« T'es certain que le diadème de Serdaigle est censé être là ?

- Ouais, pa! Enfin… Harry. Désolé. »

Harry rit doucement avant de se cogner contre le pied d'un meuble.

« Putain! J'en ai marre de ce bazar! Tu sais pas exactement où il est ?

- Non. Désolé. »

Harry le dévisagea en se massant l'avant du pied.

« Dis… tu as l'air drôlement euphorique ces derniers jours ?

- Oui. Je sors avec Lucie. Depuis avant-hier.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ?

- J'ai changé d'avis. »

Il s'avança dans un couloir en soupirant. Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Tu en auras mit du temps! Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Répliqua Jude en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, c'est certain… »

Il se coupa lui-même et s'avança vers un objet brillant qui attirait son attention. Il prit le diadème entre ses doigts avec un sourire. Jude soupira de soulagement

« C'est bien ça. On le ramène à Dumbledore ? »

Ils quittèrent la Salle sur Demande en courant et rejoignirent le bureau du directeur. Ils entrèrent sans frapper et montrèrent fièrement le diadème à Dumbledore qui prit du temps à les observer puis à sourire.

_O0°0O_

_Is it right that you and I should fight  
Ev'ry night?  
Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright,  
Very bright._

_O0°0O_

Ils s'étaient tous réunit dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était près de deux heures du matin mais apparemment Dumbledore se moquait complètement de leur manque de sommeil à tous. Luna était la seule à avoir le même air que d'habitude avec le professeur Trelawner peut-être. Hermione bailla et Drago esquissa un sourire.

Dumbledore posa le diadème de Serdaigle sur une table d'où ils pourraient tous le voir.

« Alors c'est ça un horcruxe ? S'étonna Dean, vaguement déçu.

- Oui. C'est ça. » Dit Ginny en souriant.

Harry lui en avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt et elle admira lentement la couronne.

« C'est jolie. Commenta elle.

- Et dangereux. Conclut Dumbledore. Son apparence inoffensive ne rend l'Horcruxe que plus menaçant. »

Ginny rougit brièvement mais Harry la rassura d'un regard. Dumbledore parcourut rapidement la salle, observant les visages ensommeillés lui faisant face. Lucie, Lucas et Jude étaient de loin les plus fatigués, il le savait. Le temps qu'ils passaient dans un autre temps les rendaient plus simple à affaiblir.

Il essayait par tout les moyens de changer quelque chose qui provoquerait une véritable modification de leur futur, tout en craignant de faire disparaître l'un d'entre eux. En jetant un coup d'œil au diadème, il eut une idée. Un peu dangereuse mais peu importait. Ces trois adolescents ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps.

« Jude, Lucie, Lucas. Approchez je vous pris. »

Ils obéirent, se plaçant face à leur professeur.

« L'un de vous pourrait il le détruire ? »

Ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil alors qu'un murmure parcourait le mouvement d'élèves et d'enseignants.

« Professeur, vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Interrogea Harry.

- Non, Harry. Je le pense. Mais je ne suis sur de rien. Jude ? »

Le brun leva les yeux alors que Lucie lui lançait une œillade. Jude accepta. Dumbledore dit à Harry

« Tu as apporté l'épée ? »

Harry la lui tendit et c'est Jude qui la récupéra. Harry soupira

« Il est possible qu'elle t'attaque. »

Des rires remuèrent la foule et Harry serra les poings

« Il n'y a rien de drôle. Quand on s'en prend à un horcruxe, qu'on essaie de le détruire, il se défend.

- Comment ? S'inquiéta Jude.

- Je… je ne sais pas si ce sera la même chose. Chuchota Harry en demandant d'un regard l'aide de Dumbledore.

- Nous verrons bien, Jude. Mais ne croit pas ce que tu vas voir dans tout les cas. N'y prête pas attention. Rien de tout ce que tu verras ou entendra n'est la vérité. »

Jude acquiesça, se promettant de ne pas y prendre garde. Il leva l'épée et avant même de voir les ombres de Lucie et d'Harry adulte en sortir -sous les regards surpris de tous- l'abattit contre le diadème qui se cassa en deux en émettant un cris inhumain.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la terre se mit à trembler comme jamais. Lucie, Jude et Lucas se regardèrent -désemparés- en voyant qu'ils disparaissaient peu à peu. Tous les observaient, la même empreinte de pure stupéfaction peinte sur leurs visages. Dumbledore paraissaient extrêmement inquiet. Il savait que le fait que Jude détruise l'Horcruxe provoquerait un immense changement du fait qu'il n'existe pas encore réellement mais ai quand même un impact sur le futur et la guerre, mais n'avait jamais souhaiter qu'ils disparaissent.

Jude, Lucie et Lucas ne ressemblaient qu'à des ombres, des esprits comme ceux qui étaient sorties de la baguette de voldemort à son retour dans le cimetière. Puis alors qu'ils devenaient quasiment invisibles, réapparurent.

« Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'écria Lucie en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'une réponse.

La terre ne tremblait plus. Dumbledore les observa et comprit.

« Êtes vous différents ? Physiquement ? » s'enquit il.

Les trois adolescents se dévisagèrent, comprenant doucement où voulais en venir Dumbledore. Si de réels changements s'étaient opérés, ils seraient différents. _Des cicatrices en moins peut être… _Songea Lucie. Elle souleva doucement son t-shirt, découvrant le bas de son ventre nu et glissa son doigt sur le tracé d'une balafre imaginaire.

« Ma cicatrice… Je ne l'ai plus. Souffla-t-elle.

- Attend, tu te souviens de chaque cicatrices ? S'étouffa Lucas.

- Non. Mais celle-ci, je l'ai eut le soir où maman est morte… »

Jude la regarda et souleva lentement son t-shirt. Même Harry remarqua que son torse était beaucoup moins marqué qu'avant. Lucas passa sa main dans son cou à la recherche de sa plus récente cicatrice. Elle n'était plus là. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire

« La question est désormais de savoir comme vous faire rentrer chez vous. »

Les trois adolescents sourirent bêtement et le professeur rajouta

« Nous verrons ça demain. Pour l'instant, vous devriez tous aller vous coucher. Nous réfléchirons plus tard, lorsque nous serrons tous un peu plus réveillés. »

Ils commencèrent tous à sortir mais Lucie resta en arrière

« Professeur ? »

Dumbledore qui ramassait les deux morceaux du diadème lui sourit

« Miss Malefoy.

- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est possible… que ma mère ne soit pas morte pendant cette bataille? Étant donné que je n'ai plus de marque de cette nuit là.

- Il est possible en effet que ce soit le cas. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Lucie mais il la contint

« Il est aussi possible qu'elle soit morte dans une autre bataille. Ou que votre père le soit… ou… Il y a des milliers de possibilités, Lucie.

- Je comprend. » souffla Lucie.

Elle le regarda et sourit à nouveau, faiblement, presque mélancolique

« Merci.

- De quoi ? S'étonna-t-il sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant habituel.

- De m'avoir appelé par mon prénom. Je me suis senti chez moi pendant un millième de seconde. »

O0°0O

Lucas, Lucie et Jude s'étaient assis dans une salle de classe vide, à la lueur des bougies. Ils se souriaient sans parler, n'osant interrompre ce silence quasi religieux. Il était presque six heures du matin et aucun d'eux n'avait dormit. D'un comme un accord, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans cette pièce qui chez eux était à égale distance de leurs chambres respectives. Ils se retrouvaient parfois là dans leur monde et s'étaient rencontré cette fois ci sans même se consulter. Ils se connaissaient par cœur quoi qu'ils en disent.

Lucie soupira

« J'ai tellement envie de rentrer.

- J'ai un peu peur. Avoua Lucas. De découvrir ce qui a changé. Et … que ces modifications aient touché des choses que j'aime. Ma relation avec Julia par exemple. Ou la présence de ma petite sœur… Tant de choses auraient pu se transformé sans qu'on le veuille.

- Si la guerre est fini, ça en vaut la peine! Répliqua Jude. Et puis, tu ne t'en souviendras peut-être même pas, qui sait.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne se souviendra pas de notre première vie ? S'enquit Lucie en baissant la tête. J'aimerais tellement… pour pouvoir pleinement profiter des choses qui m'ont manqué.

- Et regretté celles que tu n'as plus ? Poussa Jude.

- Oui. Fit elle simplement. J'espère vraiment que nos parents sont en vie… Et j'aimerai avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur… pouffa-t-elle. Et… une vie normale…

- Où est l'intérêt d'une vie normale, hein ? S'étrangla Jude. Ça se trouve, on ne sera pas aussi proches les uns des autres. On sera que des amis se retrouvant pour les vacances… ou ce genre de truc. On sera dans des maisons différentes et on aura des amis différents et…

- Jude. Coupa Lucie. On est amis quoi qu'il arrive.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir… »

Ils restèrent silencieux, craignant tout à coup le pire. Leur amitié avait toujours été plus forte que tout. Rien n'avait put l'atteindre, la restreindre. Elle les avait aidé à tenir, quoi qu'il arrive, à se raccroché les uns aux autres… Une amitié que la guerre, que les relations et les réflexions extérieures, les chamailleries, les morts, les différences n'avait put briser. Jude pensa « Et si le temps s'en était chargé… ».

_O0°0O_

_Haven't I the right to make it up girl?  
It's only love and that is all,  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all_

_O0°0O  
_

Dumbledore leur proposa de s'asseoir. Le petit déjeuner n'avait pas commencé, mais il savait qu'il ne les avait pas réveillé étant donné qu'aucun d'eux n'avait dormi. Lucie, Jude et Lucas s'assirent face à lui. Il les dévisagea -détaillant leurs visages épuisés mais heureux bien que légèrement nostalgiques.

« Vous avez une formule pour retourner chez vous ? »

Ils baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et Lucie eut le courage de répondre

« Non. On avait juste la formule au cas où on ne réussirait pas…On n'avait pas prévu en cas de réussite. On a pensé que on repartirait juste sans avoir besoin d'une formule ou autre… »

Dumbledore grimaça s'affaissant un peu plus dans son fauteuil

« Très bien… Alors ça va prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu. Surtout que je ne peux vous faire atterrir n'importe où tout en sachant qu'on ne sait si vous reviendrez dans un monde dirigé par le bien ou par le mal… ou encore un monde détruit. Nous ne pouvons savoir. Par conséquent… Vous devrez encore patienté quelques jours en attendant que je trouve une solution. »

Ils acquiescèrent et se levèrent quand il le leur proposa.

Dans le couloir, Lucie prit les mains de Jude -à gauche- et Lucas -à droite, comme quand ils avaient quitté leur monde et un frisson les parcourut. Ils se lancèrent un regard complice avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et de se lâcher.

Ils s'assirent chacun à leur table, rejoignant leurs amis. Lucas remarqua rapidement que ses parents avaient l'air bien plus proches que d'habitude. Lux ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Ron et lui rougissait en souriant d'un air niais.

Hermione et Drago, à travers la Grande Salle se lancèrent un sourire équivoque. Lucie les regarda faire en souriant depuis sa table alors que Ron faisait semblant de vomir sous les coups d'œil agacés de Lux qui mangeait avec Lucie.

« Vous avez senti ça ? » bafouilla brusquement Ginny.

Tous la dévisagèrent

« Senti quoi ? »

Mais ils comprirent rapidement de quoi elle parlait. Les verres et assiettes se mirent à trembler, et tinter comme pendant un tremblement de terre. Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs alors que les plus jeunes élèves s'étaient levé en hurlant. Dumbledore fit un clin d'oeil à Harry et se mit debout en ordonnant

« Silence! Retournez tous à vos dortoirs! »

Il jeta des coups d'œil persistant aux nouveaux membres de la nouvelle Armée de Dumbledore qui comprirent le message. Soudain, une immense lueur blanche jailli au milieu de la grande salle sous les cris des élèves -sauf ceux qui savaient ce qui se passait. Dumbledore réclama une seconde fois le silence, mais c'est Maugrey qui finit par réussir à l'imposer avant de brailler

« Dégagez bande de demeurés! Allez! »

Minerva le regarda, choquée, mais elle devait bien avouer que sa méthode fonctionnait bien mieux que toutes les autres. En à peine cinq minutes, la salle fut vide. Seules les professeurs et les membres de l'AD restèrent en place

« Vous croyez que c'est qui ? » chuchota Lucie d'une voix blanche.

Les professeurs se rapprochèrent du centre de lumière

« Préparez vous. Il se peut que ce soit des mangemorts ou autres. »

Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes. La main de Lucie tremblait plus que celle des autres, et Jude l'enlaça. Elle plongea sa tête dans son cou

« Imagine que ce soit nous…

- C'est impossible Luc'. »

Elle ravala ses larmes, et il tenta de la consoler.

La lumière se faisait de plus en plus forte et un silence morbide régnait dans la Grande Salle. Même Colin n'avait osé sortir son appareil photo. Lupin fronça les sourcils alors que la lueur les forçait désormais à fermer les yeux.

Dans une détonation, tout fut plongé dans les ténèbres. Ils entendirent une toux se détacher du silence religieux et Hermione fut la première à allumer sa baguette. Puis Dumbledore -grâce à son déliminateur- ralluma toutes les bougies de la grande salle.

« Papa! Maman ? »

_But it's so hard loving you  
Yes it's so hard loving you -- loving you._

**_Note de l'auteur: Et oui, déjà l'avant dernier chapitre... Il ne reste plus que le prochain et un ptit épilogue consacré à mon couple préféré (qui est ? me direz vous... bah dites le moi, mais je ne sais pas si je répondrais xD) J'espère que vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein ?? :p dites moi !! xD_**

**_J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu... C'est un peu le chapitre où presque tout s'arrange... en attendant le prochain où certaines choses se dégradent xD Sadique ? moi ? tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est de ne pas trop vous réjouir pour un certain couple J+L xD enfait, si vous rélféchissez ça laisse deux possibilités... sauf que vous réfléchissez surement pas de la meme manière que moi xD Jude et Lucie ou Julia et Lucas :p no coment, oui c'est bien Jude et Lucie... :p_**

**_Bref, merci pour tout vos reviews! je crois que je vais revoir mon désir de 350 reviews à la fin à la baisse :'( mais bon... J'espère quand meme atteindre euhhh les 310 pour celui là ? please _**

**_Bizbiz_**

**_kitty_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Across the Universe._**

**_Chapitre 15: Il y a des endroits que je n'ai pas oublié, toute ma vie bien que certains aient changés._**

Le cri de Lucie raisonna et tous comprirent que ce n'était pas un effet de leur imagination. _**Harry et Ginny Potter**_, _**Ronald et Lux Weasley, **__**Drago et Hermione Malefoy, **_âgés de trente six ans étaient apparut au centre de la Grande Salle. Le blond se retourna et adressa un sourire éblouissant à sa fille qui lui sauta dessus avant d'embrasser à l'en étouffer sa mère qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre cette effusion.

_**Harry**_ leva les yeux au ciel et fixa tout le monde de son regard émeraude brillant d'une lumière différente que celle de sa jeunesse. Il paraissait plus dur, plus fort et puissant, et certainement moins innocent que le Harry de dix sept ans. En plus de sa légendaire cicatrice, une large entaille se dessinait sur son avant bras -sans doute causé par la magie noire- et il avait de multiples coupures sur le cou et le haut de torse. _**Ginny **_aussi avait changé. Elle était devenu une vraie femme -plus la gamine un peu furie qu'ils connaissaient. Elle paraissait plus sage, mais plus triste plus calme. Cependant, derrière le masque adulte qu'elle s'était depuis longtemps forgé, brillait toujours la force de caractère des Gryffondors et plus particulièrement des Weasleys. Son regard chocolat n'avait rien perdu de sa once de folie douce qui avait attiré Harry dès leur adolescence.

_**Ron **_était encore plus grand, mais plus musclé que le jeune homme qu'il avait été. Il paraissait comme _**Harry **_traumatisé par la guerre. Mais une lueur de gloire et de sagesse brillait dans son regard d'un bleu humide. Comme _**Harry **_il avait de multiples cicatrices, dont une plus voyante qui partait de derrière son oreille et filait jusqu'à son épaule cachée par son t-shirt. _**Lux**_ était légèrement plus grande, mais paraissait toujours minuscule auprès de son époux. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, et de grandes cernes violacés s'étendaient sous son regard noisette mais elle était d'une beauté sans égale. Une beauté spéciale et déroutante. Mais plus que tout elle possédait une sorte d'aura maternel qui n'était pas sans rappeler Molly.

_**Hermione**_ était la plus belle de toute -selon Drago. Elle avait l'air adulte et grave que prenne les grands quand ils savent quelque chose que les enfants ne savent pas. Un fin sourire étourdissant étira ses lèvres quand elle enlaça sa fille et embrassa son front. Elle était heureuse de la revoir, ça se sentait. Tout chez elle dégageait un étrange contraste de dureté et de chaleur, d'amour et de haine. Mais quand elle lâcha Lucie et lui sourit, seul l'amour se sentit. Elle avait plusieurs cicatrices sur les bras et une plus fraîche et petite sur l'arrête du nez mais Lucie la trouva bien assez vivante. _**Drago **_était sans doute le plus impressionnant. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa classe Malefoyienne d'autrefois mais avait gagné en maturité. Son visage paraissait d'une froideur inégalable mais ses yeux d'un bleu grisé pétillaient de vie. Quand Lucie l'enlaça puis le lâcha, et qu'il marcha un peu, ils virent qu'il boitait. Mais il restait le grand Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards. Il accorda un sourire moqueur à son 'ancien lui' avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme soupira

« Et bien, que d'invités ces temps ci… je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose. Nous avons déjà pris beaucoup de…

- Nous ne restons pas. Coupa _**Drago**__._

- Pardon ? » S'étonna Dumbledore.

Le ton froid de _**Drago **_l'étonna. Il se tourna vers sa fille

« Qui vous a mit cette idée dans la tête ?

- On a changé les choses! » Répliqua Lucie sans vraiment répondre à sa question.

Jude et Lucas souriait bêtement en saluant leurs parents. _**Harry **_repoussa gentiment son fils

« Je sais que tu m'aimes… commença-t-il, ironique. Mais on s'est vu hier! Tu m'expliques pourquoi on …

- HIER ? Coupa Jude. Non! On est partie depuis près de trois mois! »

Le monde sembla se figer. _**Hermione **_observa la main de son ancien elle et de l'ancien Drago, liés.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? S'enquit elle avec un sourire.

- Euh… pas vraiment. » chuchota Hermione en rougissant avant de lâcher la main de Drago.

_**Hermione **_et _**Drago **_échangèrent un regard et avec une moue étrangement suspicieuse dirent d'une même voix

« Je vois… »

Lucie pouffa. _**Hermione **_sourit à Hermione et se tourna vers son mari

« Leur présence a changé les choses. À dix sept ans, on en était encore à se taper dessus en faisant les rondes de préfets.

- Des moments mémorables… » Ironisa _**Drago**_.

_**Harry **_étouffa un rire, et avec une grimace soupira

« Quel con tu étais en même temps.

- Merci, Harry. maugréa _**Drago **_en observant le jeune Harry. Vraiment, c'est sympa de se sentir aimé. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en lançant un sourire à Dumbledore qui semblait s'amuser de la discussion.

« Vous deux, arrêtez de vous chamailler comme un vieux couple. C'est épuisant. »

_**Ginny **_retint un rire et attira son fils vers elle

« Alors… nous pensons savoir ce que vous faites ici. Mais vous devriez vous expliquer tout les trois. Pourquoi avoir disparut comme ça ?

- Bah… pour changer les choses. Souffla Lucie en dévisageant sa mère.

- Quelles choses ? Demanda Ron.

- Et bien… beaucoup de choses. La guerre, tout ça… »

Les six adultes se dévisagèrent. _**Lux **_finit par se tourner vers Dumbledore

« Nous pourrions peut-être nous asseoir ?

- C'est une très bonne idée, Miss Ken…

- Weasley. Corrigea mécaniquement _**Lux**_.

- Madame Weasley. » sourit Dumbledore.

Ils s'installèrent tous à une table -celle des Gryffondors- et des élèves restèrent autour d'eux pour pouvoir entendre la discussion. _**Harry **_se tourna vers son ancien lui en souriant. Ginny et lui avait l'air drôlement plus proche, surtout physiquement parlant. _**Eux **_avaient longtemps hésité avant de faire l'amour. C'était un réel engagement. Mais apparemment, l'apparition de leur fils avait accéléré les choses. _**Ginny **_prit doucement sa main sur la table et entrelaça mécaniquement ses doigts aux siens. _**Ron **_s'appuya négligemment contre le dossier de sa chaise, passant son bras autour des épaules de _**Lux**_. Les jeunes observaient les adultes, se délectant de chaque détails. _**Harry **_se pencha à l'oreille de _**Ginny**_.

« Même toi tu ne m'as jamais autant reluqué. C'est effrayant. »

_**Drago **_étouffa un rire en détaillant le visage de son ancien lui, et compris à sa façon de regarder Hermione qu'il l'aimait déjà. Il sut que les choses avaient beaucoup changé. Il avait prit tant du temps à apprendre à vivre avec _**Hermione**_, à l'aimer, à oser l'aimer surtout alors que ce garçon de dix sept ans -même si il ne lui avait sans doute pas dit- en était sûrement déjà certain. Il capta le regard d'_**Hermione **_et sut qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

Dumbledore les observa tour à tour.

« Miss Granger…

- Madame Malefoy. Maugréa _**Drago**_ avec un rictus.

- Excusez moi. Sourit Dumbledore. Madame Malefoy donc… Vous allez bien ? »

_**Drago **_et _**Harry **_échangèrent un regard, comme si ils se posaient des questions au sujet de la santé de leur directeur. _**Ron **_prit avec joie une bouteille de bière au beurre que lui tendait Dobby.

« Dieu que ça fait du bien! Ça fait au moins… quinze ans que j'en ai pas bu! »

_**Drago **_étouffa un rire, et prit la bouteille des mains de _**Ron **_qui le fusilla du regard. _**Harry **_les regard en riant avant de se tourner vers Dobby

« Pourrais tu nous en apporter plusieurs, s'il te plait, Dobby.

- Bien sur, Harry Potter. Dobby est très heureux de servir Harry Potter, le plus grand sorcier de…

- Dobby.»

Il disparut dans un pop et _**Harry **_prit sa tête entre ses mains

« J'avais oublié qu'il était aussi…

- Lourd. » Conclut _**Drago **_avant de voir le regard de sa femme.

Il se tut et _**Ron **_lui fit un clin d'œil. Dumbledore annonça

« Dans le passé, vous mouriez Madame Malefoy. Selon votre fille et ses amis en tout cas. »

_**Drago **_écarquilla les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de sa fille

« Comment ?

- Elle s'est prit un Avada à ma place quand j'avais quatorze ans environ… »

_**Hermione **_embrassa son front

« Si c'est pour toi, ce n'est pas si grave. »

_**Harry **_baissa la tête

« Qui d'autre est mort ? D'entre nous, je veux dire ?

- Juste maman. » chuchota Lucie.

_**Harry **_et _**Ron **_soupirèrent bruyamment alors que Dobby revenait avec d'autres elfes de maison pour leur donner des bières au beurre.

« Merci, Dobby. » dit simplement _**Drago **_en prenant une bouteille, rendant la sienne à _**Ron**_.

L'elfe se figea et dévisagea _**Drago **_qui grimaça

« Y a un problème ? S'enquit il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Mr Malefoy à remercié Dobby. »

_**Drago **_leva les yeux au ciel

« Génial, on est partie pour des larmes… »

_**Harry **_éclata de rire alors que Dobby se mouchait bruyamment dans son semblant de chemise.

« Dobby, tu devrais y aller. Proposa le brun. Mr Malefoy perd rapidement son calme et sa …

- Gentillesse… sanglota Dobby.

- Ouais… euh… bref… » bredouilla _**Harry**_ en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Dobby se moucha encore plus bruyamment alors que _**Drago **_appuyait sa tête contre ses paumes, l'air exaspéré

« Dobby ?

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Dégage! »

Dobby se ressaisit et disparut avec ses compagnons dans un pop alors qu'_**Hermione **_lançait un coup d'œil furibond à son mari. Drago rit sous cape alors que sa Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'aurais pas put être plus gentil ? Morigéna _**Hermione**_.

- Non. »

_**Harry **_et _**Ron **_éclatèrent de rire alors que _**Ginny **_et _**Lux **_cachaient le leur. _**Hermione **_ronchonna

« Merci, vraiment! Vous êtes censé être mes amis. »

_**Drago **_embrassa son front et elle leva les yeux au ciel, se poussant un peu pour rejeter son étreinte. Il n'insista pas et sourit en grimaçant. Il échangea un regard avec Drago et lui demanda en riant

« Tu es sur d'être capable de la supporter ? »

_**Hermione **_et Lucie se tournèrent vers lui d'un mouvement

« Papa! S'écria la jeune fille. Évite de lui donner envie de fuir. Sinon, je n'existerai pas. »

_**Drago **_rit sous cape, et en voyant le regard de Drago se poser sur Hermione souffla

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il en soit encore capable.

- De quoi ? Demanda Drago, parlant pour la première fois.

- De fuir… »

_**Il **_planta son regard d'acier dans celui identique de son ancien lui. Ils se défièrent un instant mais l'adulte fut plus fort et pénétra lentement l'esprit de Drago. Un esprit envahit d'images d'Hermione mais plein d'idées préconçues. _**Drago **_sortit et annonça froidement

« Nous devrions parler tout les deux.

- De quoi ? »

_**Drago **_esquissa un sourire en chuchotant d'une voix qui faisait froid dans le dos

« Tu verras bien. »

_**Harry **_pouffa en voyant Drago froncer les sourcils, masquant plutôt bien son inquiétude. Mais ce _**Harry **_là avait depuis bien longtemps appris à lire les émotions sur le visage de son ami. _**Drago **_s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, posant sa main libre sur la cuisse d'_**Hermione**_.

« Alors… Vous êtes venu là pour quoi ? Il y avait un problème particulier ?

- Vous étiez tous en train de mourir. C'était un combat perdu d'avance, alors… on s'est dit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une solution.

- Mais qui vous a mis une idée aussi… farfelu dans la tête ? S'enquit _**Lux**_. Partir dans le futur, n'Est-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Qui a trouvé cette idée ?

- Pa'. » avoua Jude.

_**Ginny **_soupira en fusillant son époux du regard, et grommela

« Non mais quel crétin! »

_**Harry **_se retourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils, tout en retenant son envie de rire devant l'agacement de _**Ginny **_qui avait rougi ses joues.

« Tu sais que je suis juste à coté de toi ? Tu pourrais éviter de parler comme si j'étais pas là…

- Tu aurais pu les envoyer dans un monde parallèle, dans n'importe quel siècle ou je ne sais quoi! Tu imagines ? T'es devenu dingue! »

_**Harry **_gratta sa cicatrice en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry le regarda en souriant. _**Ginny **_continua à maugréer à quel point _**Harry **_était stupide et finit par arrêté en voyant qu'il ne prêtait pas une réelle attention à ce qu'elle disait

« Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?

- Mmh. »

Jude étouffa un rire et _**Ginny **_lui lança un regard assassin avant de se retourner vers son mari.

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu aucune réaction ? »

_**Harry **_but une gorgée de bière au beurre avant de regarder Harry, s'expliquant face à lui plutôt qu'à sa femme.

« Autant te le dire tout de suite…pour évité de longues et ennuyantes disputes. Quand elle te reproche quelque chose, laisse la parler… ensuite excuse toi. Même si elle a tord. Ce qui n'est jamais le cas bien sur… » souffla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à _**Ginny **_qui le regardait, médusée.

La plupart des personnes présentes étouffaient des rires devant la mine faussement vexée de _**Ginny**_. Harry esquissa un sourire alors que sa petite amie semblait partagée en sachant qu'_**il **_se moquait également d'elle en parlant de _**Ginny**_.

_**Drago **_et _**Harry **_échangèrent un regard complice et le blond chuchota à son futur lui

« Je te conseille la même chose! »

_**Drago **_sourit et _**Hermione **_souffla bruyamment

« Cesse de dire des bêtises sinon je t'assure que je tue ton ancien toi pour ne pas avoir l'occasion de t'épouser.

- Comme si tu oserais! Pouffa _**Drago **_en la défiant du regard.

- Ok, je te tuerai pas! Je m'arrangerai juste pour que Hermione… enfin… mon moi… bref, on se comprend se rende compte qu'elle ne doit pas se marier avec toi… ou passer ne serais ce qu'une minute dans la même pièce que toi! »

_**Drago **_fronça les sourcils

« Pourquoi ? »

Il se pencha à son oreille et chuchota si bas qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre

« Que penses tu que j'ai le temps de te faire en une minute ? »

Elle rougit et le poussa. Il se dégagea le sourire aux lèvres et annonça à l'autre Drago

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle change d'avis assez vite aussi… Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose en général… Sauf quand tu prévois un truc depuis six mois et que d'un coup, madame change d'avis… là… tu as des envies de meurtre. Mais ça passe assez vite et tu t'y habitue au bout… d'une dizaine d'années.

- Arrêtes, Drago. Souffla _**Hermione **_avec un rire. Il va croire que je suis une femme abominable.

- Et bien… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui frappa doucement l'arrière de la tête. _**Drago **_ajouta en faisant semblant d'avoir mal

« Et en plus, elle te bat. »

Lucie éclata de rire, suivit de peu par la quasi totalité des personnes présentes. La plupart des élèves étaient très étonnés de voir un tel _**Drago Malefoy **_en chair et en os. Il paraissait plutôt heureux et rendait l'atmosphère bonne enfant. Drago se dit qu'il avait dut se rattraper des dix sept premières années de sa vie par la suite. Il savait qu'Hermione serait pas femme parfaite pour racheter ces années perdues. Mais dans quel futur le rattraperait il ?

« La guerre est finie ? Interrogea-t-il brusquement, engageant enfin la conversation que tous attendaient.

- Oui. Acquiesça _**Drago **_avec un sourire incroyable.

- Depuis quand ? s'écria Lucie en se levant en sautillant.

- Hier. La dernière bataille… Il y a eut beaucoup de pertes cependant… Ajouta _**Harry **_dans un souffle. Beaucoup trop. »

Les six adultes baissèrent la tête, soudain beaucoup plus pales et mélancoliques. C'était un miracle qu'ils s'en soient sortit tout les six… Mais comme toujours, la culpabilité du survivant s'était emparé d'eux sans qu'ils puissent oublier tout ces visages livides qui avaient été autrefois ceux de leurs amis et familles. Lucie chuchota

« Qui est mort ? »

_**Ginny **_regarda son ancien directeur et ami qui haussa les épaules

« Je suis mort en héros, rassurez moi!

- Comment aurait il put en être autrement ? Pouffa _**Harry**_. Vous avez envoyer Sir Malefoy dans les abîmes! Une fin mémorable. Bellatrix s'est chargé de vous ensuite… un Avada ça a été rapide. »

Hermione dit d'un seul coup -osant parler pour la première fois sans y avoir été invité

« Excusez moi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est rassurant. Avada ou pas… c'est la mort… »

Son futur lui adressa un sourire. _**Elle **_se souvenait trop bien du temps où elle pensait la même chose, avant de perdre le peu d'innocence qui lui restait. Elle expliqua

« Nous avons vu bien trop de gens mourir après d'horribles séances de torture. Il faut que tu saches que pour les Mangemorts, nous ne sommes que des jouets. Ils s'amusent à nous voir souffrir. Et mourir sans vivre ça … c'est une grande chance.

- La mort, c'est la mort. Maugréa Drago.

- Je peux t'assurer, commença le _**Drago **_du futur, qu'il vaut mieux mourir milles morts qu'un seule heure de torture chez les Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas juste … des sortilèges Doloris. Ça, je sais que tu en as l'habitude. (Drago baissa la tête). La plupart du temps, ils te lancent ce sort pendant quelques heures… Puis ils se lassent. Les Sectusempra les remplacent… puis l'Impero. Dans ces cas là, ils te forcent la plupart du temps à tuer ou torturer des amis ou des proches. Si tu es une femme, ils finissent forcément par te violer. Quand tu es un homme… tu observes ta femme… ce qui tout aussi horrible, je pense. Bien que grâce au ciel, je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel. Enfin… pas avec ma femme… Après la torture et les viols… ils font une pause. En général, c'est là que tu as une chance de t'enfuir. Si tu y arrives, tu vis. Enfin, tu survis. La plupart des gens sortant de ce genre d'expériences deviennent fous. C'est ça ou la mort. La folie ou la mort. Vous pensez toujours qu'il n'y a pas pire que mourir ? »

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle. Le professeur MacGonagalle avait les larmes aux yeux. Hermione avait les yeux rouges et une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Drago posa sa main sur la sienne sous la table, se moquant un peu qu'on le voit cette fois ci.

Harry demanda à son futur lui

« Et … comment ça se fait que tu.. je sois encore en vie ? J'étais censé mourir non ?

- Oui, en effet… Tu l'as sut plus tôt que moi. Disons… tu verras. Ça changera tout si je te le dis. Mais… dis toi simplement que tu dois vivre ta vie à fond comme je l'ai fait… Et finalement, tu seras prêt à… Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry acquiesça. Dumbledore changea de sujet, craignant que finalement, tous en sachent trop.

« Savez-vous comment partir ?

- Oui. Admit _**Drago **_avec une grimace. Sauf que nous devons attendre un peu… Nous devons partir un soir de pleine lune à minuit pile. La prochaine pleine lune est quand ?

- Après demain. Répondit Lupin, qui était de loin le plus au courant de ce genre d'événements.

- Alors, nous partirons après demain. Soupira _**Ron**_. Ça va être cool… Ici. Comme des vacances… Avant la reconstruction de notre monde. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Vous devriez aménager dans la Salle sur Demande en attendant. D'accord ? Et évitez de sortir. Sauf de nuit peut-être. Nous nous chargerons de vous apportez à manger. Et j'organiserai une sortie à Pré au Lard demain pour que vous puissiez prendre l'air en restant à Poudlard bien sur. »

Les six adultes acquiescèrent et Dumbledore ajouta

« Je voudrais parler aux deux Harry… »

_O0°0O_

_There are places I'll remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_

_O0°0O  
_

_**Drago **_sortit de la Salle sur demande, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de retrouver son passé l'espace d'un instant, de revoir le Poudlard en excellent état, le monde en excellent état.

Il marcha un peu, humant l'air glacé de l'hiver. Il alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la salle commune des préfets en chef, et donna le mot de passe qui à sa plus grande joie n'avait pas changé dans ce passé là. Il s'approcha de la chambre de Drago et entra sans frapper… et sans prêter attention aux gémissements qui s'échappaient de l'intérieur. Il se figea sur le seuil, s'insultant mentalement. Hermione s'écroula en essayant de sauter du lit, quittant sa position ( à califourchon) alors que Drago se relevait. _**Drago **_étouffa un rire

« Désolé. Je vous laisse vous rhabiller. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'installer confortablement sur le canapé, en riant. Après quelques minutes, Hermione sortit -simplement vêtue d'une chemise à Drago et de sa petite culotte qu'elle tentait de cacher.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur… »

_**Drago **_éclata de rire

« Monsieur ? Tu sais, Hermione, je t'ai vu plus souvent nue que lui… Et je connais certaines parties de ton corps que lui n'a pas encore eut la joie d'explorer… »

Elle rougit comme jamais alors que Drago apparaissait derrière elle, en enfilant un t-shirt.

« Je vous rassure, je la connais déjà par cœur. » répliqua-t-il.

_**Drago **_esquissa un sourire, et souffla

« J'ai cru comprendre. »

Hermione s'enfuit dans sa chambre, en s'empourprant encore d'avantage. _**Drago **_la regarda sortir et leva les yeux au ciel

« Elle a tellement changé en vingt ans…

- Et vous regrettez cette Hermione là ? S'interrogea Drago.

- Oh non! Mon Hermione est beaucoup moins timide… Tu t'en rendras compte avec le temps. Elle aurait rit de cette situation. Je suis venue te parler. » Ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Drago acquiesça. Il s'était attendu à cette visite… peut-être pas alors qu'il couchait avec Hermione, mais quand même.

« De quoi voulez vous qu'on parle ?

- Tu vas commencer par me tutoyer si tu veux bien! Je n'ai pas cent ans non plus!

- D'accord. Sourit Drago. Et me parler de quoi ?

- De ce que tu ressens. »

Drago éclata de rire et l'adulte soupira

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que nous faisons… Mais tu te parlerais à toi-même dans le fond. Et si quelqu'un peut te comprendre, c'est quand même moi! »

Drago réfléchit un instant et finit par s'asseoir. L'homme sourit face à ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant physiquement et si peu désormais mentalement

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Demanda-t-_**il **_pour la forme car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Je crois… Enfin, je ressens des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti avec personne… J'ai… envie d'elle physiquement et mentalement -ce qui ne m'est jamais arrivé. Je…

- L'aime. Conclut _**Drago**_. Je sais ce que tu ressens… Je m'en rappelle encore… Même si c'est arrivé il y a longtemps.

- En dernière année aussi ou plus tard ? »

_**Drago **_se retourna vers lui et avec un petit rire raconta comment ça s'était passé pour lui

« Et bien… J'adorais… J'adore l'énervé, depuis toujours. En dernière année, le jeu est allé un peu plus loin… Je l'embêtais surtout par rapport à sa timidité et à sa pudeur… Elle se cachait toujours en sortant de la salle de bain en pyjama… c'était ridicule. Alors, je me moquais -cruellement comme nous savons le faire- d'elle. Je la provoquai, la … titillai… Je suis même allé jusqu'à l'embrasser une fois. Ma joue gauche s'en souviens encore. C'est là que j'ai compris que cette sorte… de fascination qu'elle exerçait sur moi était loin d'être normale. Que ce que je croyais être du dégoût pour elle était finalement du dégoût pour moi qui -faible homme que j'étais à l'époque- n'osait pas lui avouer mes sentiments… Car je l'aimais… J'en était certain! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment c'était arrivé mais je la désirai ardemment.

Après avoir longuement hésité… J'ai commencé à être plus gentil avec elle. C'était à notre sortie de Poudlard. On vivait tous au 12 Square Grimmaurd, et je dormais dans la chambre à coté de la sienne. Un soir, j'ai fini par allé la voir et … nous avons fait l'amour. Sans parler, ni quoi que ce soit… c'était juste ce dont on avait tout les deux besoin. Et j'étais là alors… On a commencé notre relation comme ça, à se retrouver dans sa chambre tout les soirs, ou même à profiter de l'absence des autres pour rejoindre la douche par exemple. Notre endroit préféré, je crois. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

- À nous aussi… Soupira Drago qui semblait absorbé par le récit de son ancienne ou future vie.

- Nous étions plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été… On parlait aussi. Après avoir fait l'amour. Et je me rendait encore plus compte qu'elle était exactement le genre de femme dont j'avais besoin. Ni trop forte, ni trop fragile. Ni trop douce, ni trop violente… Nous étions passionnés dans nos ébats… Allant même jusqu'à nous faire mal parfois. Et d'une tendresse impressionnante -surtout pour moi je l'avoue, qui ne connaissait à l'époque rien à la douceur…- le reste du temps. Nous avions des discussions incroyables… Mais, il faut avouer que le sexe prenait une part bien plus importante dans notre relation.

Après près de deux ans comme ça, à nous cacher de tous, nous avons finit par en parler à nos proches. Harry et Ron ont très mal réagit, ainsi que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre qui -même si j'avais fait mes preuves- ne me faisaient pas réellement confiance. Et Hermione a préféré laisser tomber. Elle disait que le monde à l'extérieur était horrible, que nous avions bien assez d'ennemis dehors pour former des groupes à l'intérieur. Harry, Ron, les Gryffondors en général me détestèrent profondément à cette époque car Hermione semblait être vraiment malheureuse. Ils pensaient tous que j'avais rompu, et que c'était de ma faute… Alors, qu'au fond, c'était de la leur. Vers nos vingt ans, peu après la naissance de Jude, nous avons été attaqués. Et j'ai été gravement blessé. Hermione est resté près de moi tout le temps, et ils ont -enfin- tous compris qu'elle m'aimait vraiment. Ils n'avaient cependant… toujours pas confiance en moi. Seul Albus, Remus, Severus et quelques autres me faisaient confiance. Puis, plus tard, Ginny. Elle est devenu ma première alliée peu après mon réveil.

Hermione et moi n'avons pas recommencé à nous voir en tant qu'amants mais en tant qu'amis… Ce qui s'est avéré tout aussi intéressant. Puis, un jour -après une bataille où je crois que nous avons tout les deux eut très peur de nous perdre mutuellement- nous avons à nouveau fait l'amour. Et c'est cette nuit là qu'à été conçu Lucie. Ce n'était pas réellement prévu et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment étant donné que ses amis me détestaient toujours et qu'on était en pleine guerre. Mais je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute la vie! On s'est marié au bout de quelques semaines… Ses amis ne sont pas venus… Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. On s'aimait vraiment… et dans un monde tel que le notre, avoir ça c'est … unique! Une vraie chance de survis, une raison de se lever le matin… et une raison aussi de plus de craindre la vie… la mort de la personne qu'on aime. En aimant, on est miles fois plus forts, mais miles fois plus … facile à atteindre également.

Dans tout les cas… Je tiens absolument à t'enlever de l'esprit tout ce que notre salop de père nous rabâchait à longueur de temps: que les émotions, les sentiments et l'amour étaient des choses haïssables qui faisaient de nous des faibles! Car c'est ça qui m'a donné envie de me battre pour la vie, pour un monde, pour un idéal!: l'amour! Pour Hermione, et pour notre fille. C'est ça la vraie vie… L'amour fait souffrir, certes… Mais il fait surtout de nous des êtres humains avec des rêves. Et quoi qu'on en dise, le rêve et l'idée sont plus difficiles à abattre que l'homme. »

Il accorda un dernier sourire à Drago qui avait l'air étrangement remué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Hermione qui avait écouté tout ce discours de derrière la porte de sa chambre laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues. Elle venait de rencontrer le Drago des grands jours. Le Drago qu'elle aimerait à en mourir. Qu'elle aimait déjà.

Drago se leva du canapé. Il savait que son récit avait eut l'effet escompté, et se décida à laisser les deux jeunes un peu seuls. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son reflet

« N'attend pas des années comme je l'ai fait! Aime la comme si elle devait mourir dans la seconde, sinon tu auras des regrets dans les moments où tu risqueras de perdre… »

Il sortit et inspira plus profondément. Il rit en voyant que sa _**Hermione **_l'attendait dans le couloir.

« Tu as entendu ?

- Oui. Tout… grâce aux oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux… j'en avais apporté. C'était magnifique… »

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, l'attirant dans une salle…

« Bonjour! »

Ils se retournèrent brutalement, se retrouvant face au professeur Dumbledore qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. _**Hermione **_rougit un peu, et _**Drago **_étouffa un rire. Le vieil homme pouffa

« Que faites vous ici ? Vous deviez rester dans la salle sur demande… Bien que je ne sois plus votre professeur depuis longtemps, Poudlard reste mon école.

- Excusez nous, Albus. Souffla _**Hermione**_. Enfin… Professeur!

- Je souhaitais parler avec Drago. Expliqua le blond.

- Je suis certain qu'il s'en sortira très bien… »

_O0°0O_

_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more_

_O0°0O  
_

Drago entra dans la chambre d'Hermione qui faisait semblant de dormir sur son lit. Cependant, elle était trop chamboulée par le discours de _**Drago**_. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit là. Drago s'assit sur son lit et caressa doucement ses cheveux, remarquant que le souffle d'Hermione était trop irrégulier.

« Tu es une petite fouineuse, ma petite Mione… Une curieuse… Et une très mauvaise actrice! »

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourit, timide. Il embrassa sa joue et l'interrogea

« Tu as entendu ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'en penses tu ?

- Je… j'ai trouvé ça très beau. »

Il haussa un sourcil

« T'es bien une fille, toi! Romantique en plus… C'était intéressant, pas beau!

- Avoue que tu as dévoré chacun de ses mots! Répliqua-t-elle, âprement.

- C'est vrai… Mais c'était pour des raisons purement… »

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de grommeler contre ses lèvres

« Drago, la ferme! »

Il rit près de sa bouche et s'allongea à ses cotés puis sur elle. Il lui fit l'amour doucement et elle le laissa faire, priant pour que ce ne soit jamais la dernière fois.

Il s'allongea contre sa poitrine et elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés par leur ébats -comme toujours. Il embrassa sa poitrine et chuchota

« Je t'aime… »

C'était presque inaudible mais elle sut qu'il disait vrai. Et surtout qu'elle ressentait la même chose alors qu'elle en doutait auparavant.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Il sourit contre son sein droit, et elle le sentit comme une chatouille. Tout son corps frémissait d'une drôle d'excitation qui n'avait pas le goût habituel de leurs après relations. Cette exaltation là avait une toute nouvelle saveur avec un petit goût d'avenir…

O0°0O

Lucie s'assit près du lac enneigée et entendit des pas derrière elle. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était son père. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et s'installa à ses cotés. Elle lui accorda un splendide sourire

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Toi et maman.

- Surtout maman, non ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Je suis pressée de rentrer à la maison, même si je suis heureuse d'être venue ici… J'ai hâte de revenir dans notre monde… en paix en plus! Et de voir si il y a eut d'autres changements… »

Il rit face à ses blabla qu'il appréciait tant. Elle lui demanda

« Je suis toujours fille unique ?

- Tu étais fille unique ? S'écria Drago.

- Oui. Enfin… maman était enceinte… mais elle a perdu le bébé… après avoir subit plusieurs doloris.

- Elle ne l'a pas perdu. Sourit Drago. Tu as un petit frère. Lestat. Il onze ans, presque douze. Vous vous entendez très bien tout les deux la plupart du temps. »

Lucie avala difficilement sa salive, retenant un sanglot. Tant de choses avaient changés… trop de choses… mais pour l'instant juste dans le bon sens, et elle en était très heureuse.

O0°0O

Le lendemain, une sortie légèrement imprévue à Pré-au-Lard fut organisé, et exceptionnellement, même les 1ères et 2èmes années purent y participer, si bien qu'il ne resta plus grand monde finalement. Seule une bande un peu surexcitée s'installa dans la grande salle avec quelques professeurs.

La plupart posaient milles questions aux six nouveaux arrivants du futur, qui avaient l'air réellement exaspérés -surtout _**Drago**_.

Ginny s'était assise un peu à l'écart. Connaître le futur ne l'emballait pas plus que ça, surtout que le sien lui paraissait bien sombre. Comment pouvait elle être certaine que son Harry ne mourait pas ? Ça lui serait tellement dur de s'imaginer le meilleur pour finalement le perdre à jamais.

« À quoi penses tu ? »

Ginny releva la tête et son futur la regarda droit dans les yeux. _**Ginny**_. La plus jeune haussa les épaules ce qui fit sourire l'adulte.

« Il s'en sortira…

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Répliqua Ginny.

- Et bien, tu t'en sortiras! Je me suis préparée mentalement à le perdre pendant les vingt dernières années… Alors je suis assez forte -et par conséquent, tu es assez forte- pour vivre ça. »

_**Elle **_s'assit aux cotés de la plus jeune qui avait bien besoin d'un tant soit peu d'espoir auquel se raccrocher.

« Harry est un homme formidable…

- Je sais, sinon ça ne serait pas aussi compliqué! Riposta Ginny.

- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que nous avons déjà une chance incommensurable d'avoir put passer autant de temps avec lui… Enfin, moi en tout cas! C'est un homme merveilleux, fort en apparence mais qui a réellement besoin du soutien des gens qui l'aiment… Alors ne l'abandonne pas! »

Ginny se retourna, choquée. Son regard chocolat parcourut la salle, trouva Harry et se brouilla avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son futur

« Je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner… c'est impossible… je l'aime trop!

- Je le sais très bien. Mais je préfère te dire que tu perdras beaucoup si tu le pers trop tôt. C'est un père d'exception… un amant d'exception -mais ça tu le sais déjà… un amour d'exception… et un homme… incroyablement bon! Ne te fies pas à sa soit disant solidité… il est faible. Pas faible dans le sens, minable… Mais il a besoin de soutien et comme il me l'a déjà répéter à mainte et mainte reprises… Je suis le meilleur soutien qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Alors aime le et aide le à en mourir… Tu ne le regrettera jamais… »

O0°0O

Le soir du départ arriva plus rapidement qu'ils l'avaient tous penser. Dans la Grande Salle, Lucie, Jude, Lucas et leurs parents se préparaient au retour. Jude saisit la main de Lucie mécaniquement alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. _**Harry **_se tourna vers le couple et émit un drôle de son. Drago le regarda comme si il était un demeuré

« Harry, ça va ?

- Lucie… et Jude… sortent ensemble… » haleta-t-il.

Tous se figèrent en observant Jude embrassant Lucie. Les autres élèves et professeurs ne comprirent pas réellement pourquoi ils paraissaient si choqués. Jude et Lucie cessèrent leur baiser et remarquèrent enfin comment leurs parents les regardaient

« Bah quoi ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_**Drago **_baissa la tête, gêné. _**Harry **_jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui avait froncé les sourcils

« Tu… disons que tu as un peu une copine là bas… dans notre version du monde… »

Lucie inspira profondément, retenant un sanglot.

« Une copine ? Et il sort avec elle depuis combien de temps ? Et c'est qui d'ailleurs ? »

Ginny et Hermione mordillèrent en même temps leurs lèvres inférieure alors que Ron semblait très attiré par ses pieds. Lucas soudain inquiet interrogea

« Je sors bien avec Julia, hein ?

- Oui. Acquiesça Harry. Jude sort avec Yoko depuis près de trois mois… »

Jude cessa de respirer

« Yoko ?

- Oui. La fille de Cho et…

- On sait qui c'est! » hurla Lucie, au bord des larmes.

Hermione, Ginny, Lux et tous les autres n'osaient plus la regarder. Harry semblait plus déçu que tout les autres. Après tout les efforts de Jude pour oser tenter une amitié incroyablement forte, il risquait finalement de tout perdre. Jude se tourna vers Lucie et chuchota, tentant de la rassurer

« Je… dans ma tête, je ne sors pas avec elle… Je lui expliquerai à mon retour…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Cracha Lucie. Tu sors avec elle depuis trois mois… nous depuis à peine quelques semaines. Laisse tomber d'accord. »

Elle le poussa pour passer et se rapprocha de ses parents.

« On y va ? »

Jude, de dos tenta de retrouver une respiration normale et retint ses larmes. Il ne pleurait jamais… il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Pourtant, il sentit ses yeux lui brûlait un peu. Il inspira profondément et suivit le reste de sa 'famille' au centre de la salle.

_**Hermione **_se détacha rapidement et se planta devant Hermione, l'enlaça brutalement avant de chuchoter contre son oreille

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Pour Drago. Accroche toi à lui, ne le lâche pas, rassure le à chaque fois qu'il doutera et aime le. Il n'a pas eut beaucoup d'amour dans sa vie… il a besoin de toi! »

Hermione acquiesça alors que son futur la lâchait, en souriant. _**Harry **_adressa un vague 'bonne chance' à son ancien lui. Ginny et Lux embrassèrent rapidement leurs futurs elles. _**Drago **_sourit à son ancien lui, et ils se comprirent exactement. _**Ron **_lança un clin d'œil à Ron.

Puis, ils se décidèrent enfin à partir. Leurs mains liés alors que leurs enfants faisaient leurs adieux à leurs nouveaux amis -qui étaient plus des membres de la famille dans leur futur. Les neufs venant du futur se placèrent en cercle, les mains serrés. Ils adressèrent des derniers sourires à leurs doubles et fermèrent les yeux. D'une unique et même voix, une chuchotèrent une formule dans une langue qu'aucun des élèves ne comprenait. Dumbledore annonça, étonné

« De l'elfique… »

Une lumière rougeâtre sortie de la poitrine de chaque membres du cercle et s'unit au centre du grand cercle. La luminosité s'intensifia et ils durent tous fermer les yeux alors que dans une bourrasque le cercle d'individus disparaissait.

Hermione saisit la main de Drago, mécaniquement. Tout les regards de tous -élèves et professeurs- restaient figés sur l'endroit qu'avaient quittés Jude, Lucie, Lucas et leurs parents. Ils savaient que tout était fini, que cette aventure surréaliste était terminée, mais ils ne pouvaient bouger de ce lieu où tout avait commencé.

Drago fut le premier à sortir, attirant Hermione avec lui. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lac glacé. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ce serait là que serait conçu leur fils, dans l'eau glacé de ce lieu magique. Pourtant, ils sentaient déjà que cet endroit avait quelque chose de spécial. Ils contemplèrent la lune ronde qui se reflétait sur sa surface d'eau. Une étoile filante passa, et Drago ferma instantanément les yeux.

« Faites qu'elle reste… » pensa-t-il très fort alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Ses lèvres papillonnèrent dans son cou et il plongea son visage dans ses boucles brunes.

« Je t'aime. »

Cette fois il l'avait plus fort, franchement, avec foi et elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite.

« Dans trois ans… on sera parent… » soupira-t-elle.

Il rit, étonné qu'elle y pense déjà.

« Dans trois ans. Nous avons encore bien le temps… de visiter la salle sur demande par exemple… ou de prendre des douches ensembles… ou encore… de faire un bain de minuit. »

Il lui adressa un sourire goguenard, et dans brusque mouvement la prit dans ses bras, courant vers le lac, la jetant dedans avant de plonger à son tour. Il lança un sort à l'eau -un sort que lui avait apprit sa fille- et elle se réchauffa, une vapeur s'élevant de sa surface. Hermione fusilla Drago du regard, et il lui sourit, pas le moins du monde repentant. Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa. Alors pour la première fois, ils firent l'amour dans ce lac, sans savoir que ce n'était pas la dernière fois mais que ce lac serait le compagnon de plusieurs de leurs nuits dans quelques années…

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more  
In my life I love you more_

**_Note de l'auteur: Tamdam!! C'EST FINIE!! lol enfin, il reste l'épilogue... Et oui, Lucie et Jude c'est fini! Mais vous les retrouverez -eux seulement- dans l'épilogue... je ne sais pas quand je le poste! Entre demain et jeudi xD ça dépendra un peu de vous je pense... :p_**

**_J'epsère que ça vous a plu... que mes persos du futur vous ont plu et... bref, que vous avez aimé cette fin! :D Moi j'aime beaucoup quand Drago parle... de sa relation avec Hermione et aussi de la guerre..._**

**_Bref... svp REVIEWS!! je voudrais vraiment atteindre les 350 à la fin... :p_**

**_Bisous_**

**_kitty_**

**_La chanson c'est In my life, et je vous la conseille, et lisez les paroles ou écoutez la si possible elle est magnifique!!_**


	17. Epilogue

**_Across the Universe._**

**_Epilogue: Laisse moi murmurer à ton oreille, dire des mots que tu désires ardemment entendre... Je suis amoureux de toi._**

_You'll never know how much I really love you.  
You'll never know how much I really care._

_Listen,  
Do you want to know a secret,  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh._

Lucie descendit de l'avion en portant son sac à main trop chargé d'une main, son coupe-vent sous le bras. Un homme de la douane lui accorda un sourire coquin alors qu'elle lui tendait son passeport. Elle était habituée à ce genre de réaction. Elle en provoquait constamment chez les hommes: des clins d'œil, des regards légèrement libidineux ou des sourires en coin. Elle ne savait pas si ça venait des cascades blondes qu'elle avait pour cheveux ou de son regard d'acier, mais elle avait un pouvoir magnétique sur la gente masculine. Elle récupéra ses bagages, avant de sortir dans le hall de débarquement des passagers. Après les foules américaines, les groupes d'anglais lui parurent bien calmes.

Elle chercha du regard un visage connu. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait au pays toute seule. En général ses parents et Lestat -son petit frère- l'accompagnaient. Mais cette année, Lestat -âgé de quatorze ans- avait tenu à rester à Washington pour voir ses amis - et surtout sa petite amie- tout l'été. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas quitté.

Lucie s'appuya contre la barrière de l'accueil, se rappelant de ce qu'avait été sa vie en Angleterre. La guerre était finie depuis près de cinq ans. Après quelques mois à vivre des vacances bien mérités avec Harry, Ron, leurs femmes et leurs enfants, ainsi que tout leurs amis, chacun s'étaient décidés à reprendre une vie normale. Ses parents avaient choisit de changer de pays, emménageant aux Etats-Unis. Ils revenaient à Londres tous les ans pour les vacances d'été et pour noël.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et l'alluma. En fond d'écran, une photo de Jude, Lucas et elle durant les vacances d'été de deux ans plus tôt, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu.

Jude vivait en Australie depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Lucas en France avec Julia et leur fille d'un an: Lia. Lucie n'était même pas certaine de les voir cet été là, et elle sentit ses yeux picotaient sous l'effet des larmes salés. Elle chercha un numéro dans ses contacts, et cliqua sur le prénom d'Harry pour l'appeler. Elle colla le téléphone à son oreille, écoutant l'incessante sonnerie stridente.

Elle rangea son portable en raccrochant quand elle comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas et alla s'installer à une table d'un café, après avoir commandé un thé -boisson imbuvable en Amérique. Elle resta près d'une demi heure assise à contempler sa montre. Elle sortir une sucette de son sac -son péché mignon et se mit à la suçoter négligemment. Une voix douce mais rauque susurra à son oreille

« J'imagine bien votre langue titillant autre chose. »

_Closer,  
Let me whisper in your ear,  
Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you._

_Listen,  
Do you want to know a secret,  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh._

Elle se figea et se retourna -prête à envoyer l'opportun sur les roses. Un immense sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres couleur de pêche quand elle reconnut le jeune homme lui faisant face.

« Jude! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et lui sauta dans les bras. Il enfouis son visage dans son cou, humant avec délectation son parfum. Il la lâcha et elle put enfin le regarder. Il avait beaucoup changé pendant les deux ans où elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ses cheveux plus longs tombaient devant ses yeux émeraude flamboyant. Une barbe d'un jour ou deux avait poussé le long de sa machoire et lui donnait un air adulte qu'elle trouva particulièrement attirant. Il l'étreignit à nouveau d'un bras -maladroit- et prit sa valise.

« Tu as drôlement changé! » dit il avec difficulté.

Elle était devenu une femme en deux ans à peine. Il avait quitté une adolescente de seize ans et retrouvait une jeune femme de dix huit. Elle rit

« Toi aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, et quittèrent l'aéroport en papotant. Il la guida vers une voiture -une mini Cooper- et lui ouvrit la portière. Elle souffla

« Tu l'as volé ou tu as cambriolé une banque ?

- Cadeau de papa!

- Pour quelle occasion ? » demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle le sache déjà.

Il se tourna vers elle et écarta les bras, levant les paumes vers le ciel

« Tu as devant toi le premier Auror de la promotion de cette année! Meilleur élève en toutes catégories… Je suis un dieu tout simplement face à toi, jeune diplômée sans expérience. »

Elle lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule pour faire taire son éloge de lui-même. Il éclata de rire et elle le suivit de peu. Il rangea ses affaires dans le coffre et ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans l'habitacle rassurant de la voiture bleu métallisé. Il alluma le lecteur CD, et une musique rock douce se répercuta contre les vitres. Elle monta le volume.

« Tu reviens vivre ici ? L'interrogea-t-elle en observant la voiture.

- Oui. Je t'emmène chez moi.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit elle avec un sourire.

- Ça t'embête ? On sera moins serré qu'au Terrier ou chez Papa. Ils sont ultra protecteurs avec toi! Et tu es majeur. Il faut faire la fête! »

Elle rit en balança sa nuque en arrière. Il lui sourit en s'engagent sur la quatre voix.

« Alors, as-tu fait quelque chose de fou pour ton anniversaire ?

- Tout ce que jeune américain fait pour ses dix huit ans! J'ai la majorité en Europe! Cool hein ?

- Tu as fait quoi ? »

Elle susurra, mystérieuse

« Tu verras bien… »

Ils roulèrent pendant près d'une heure et il se gara dans un beau quartier à une trentaine de kilomètres de Londres, dans la banlieue. Il y avait pas mal d'appartements chics. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur de l'un d'eux.

« Ton père t'a vraiment payé tout ça ?

- Non, ça c'est moi avec l'argent de l'héritage de papi. »

Ils entrèrent dans un appartement.

« Tu peux allé te doucher si tu veux. Le voyage était long. On ira voir la famille demain, ok ? »

Elle acquiesça en observant autour d'elle. Il sortait déjà un plat micro onde.

« Prend une serviette dans le placard de droite. La salle de bain, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche.

- Merci. »

Elle prit quelques vêtements dans son sac et alla à la salle de bain. Elle fut ravie de voir qu'il y avait une baignoire et se fit coulé un bain. Elle n'en sortit d'une demi heure plus tard, enfila rapidement un jean et un débardeur blanc par-dessus ses sous vêtements et revint à la cuisine.

« Ça sent bon! Remarqua-t-elle en humant l'atmosphère.

- Le miracle des plats tout prêts! Pouffa Jude. Alors… qu'a tu fais pour ton anniversaire ? »

Elle sourit en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, prit sa main et l'attira vers le salon. Elle fit glissé son pantalon contre ses jambes, et il l'admira. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas vu ce corps nu ? Depuis…

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle posa son pied sur la table basse, et montra l'intérieur de sa cuisse d'un doigt

« Viens voir.

- Tu veux que j'admire ton entre jambe ? Tu aurais même pu me le demander dans les toilettes de l'aéroport tu sais.

- Jude! » S'écria-t-elle, mimant le choc.

Il se pencha vers elle et observa sa cuisse. Elle avait un tatouage. Un papillon noir aux ailes déployés bleus grise. Il posa son majeur dessus et des frissons se formèrent sur la peau pale de son amour de jeunesse. De son amour tout court. Lucie se releva et récupéra son jean en l'enfilant à toute vitesse. Il remua sa tête de gauche à droite pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Tu veux bien qu'on dorme dans le même lit ce soir ?

- Comme avant ? Sourit elle comme une gamine découvrant ses cadeaux de noel.

- Comme avant. » Mentit il sachant très bien qu'il aurait encore plus envie de la toucher qu'autrefois.

Ils s'installèrent à table, se racontant leurs vies, passant des futures études (pour devenir Madicomage) de Lucie, au futur travail de Jude (avec son père), de leurs relations avec le sexe opposé (chaotiques pour Jude, plates pour Lucie), puis de leurs familles respectives. Ils s'assirent ensuite au salon pour jouer aux échec version sorcier. Vers minuit, après que Lucie ait battu Jude pour la quatrième fois consécutive, ils allèrent se coucher.

_Closer,  
Let me whisper in your ear,  
Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you._

_I've known the secret for a week or two,  
Nobody knows, just we two._

Jude se calla dans un coin du lit pour ne pas trop se tenter. Lucie se roula en boule, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite et se rapprocha de lui. Il soupira de bien être quand elle posa ses mains sur son torse nu, et chuchota

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu te souviens quand on était petit ? On s'emmêlait de tout nos membres pour être certains que si on essayait de nous kidnapper, on nous prendrait ensemble. Tu te rappelle ? »

Il rit et se décida enfin à la toucher, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attirant vers lui.

« Je m'en souviens. Tu m'as manqué… Souffla-t-il.

- Toi aussi. Et Lucas, j'espère qu'on le verra. Et voir leur fille aussi. Tu l'as déjà vu toi ?

- Oui, à sa naissance. Maugréa-t-il. Une vraie boule d'énergie déjà au bout de quelques heures… »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vu qu'elle le dévisageait. Il rougit un peu. Elle était la seule femme de ce monde à pouvoir lui faire cet effet là.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu n'as plus l'habitude ? Tu es drôlement beau… chuchota-t-elle.

- Merci… Tu es toujours aussi magnifique toi! Sauf que tu l'es de naissance. Pas besoin de musculation ou d'aller chez le coiffeur. T'es naturellement belle!

- Tu dis des bêtises … rougit elle.

- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai vu tout ces hommes te manger du regard pendant des dizaines de minutes à l'aéroport.

- Tu m'observais ? S'étonna-t-elle sans savoir si elle devait trouver ça mal ou pas.

- Oui. Je voulais voir si tu avais changé. Et tu es exactement la même ! Tu te fiche royalement de tout ces hommes… »

Lucie faisait courir ses lèvres contre son cou, et il sentit une chaleur envahir son bas ventre, priant pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Elle posa lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« J'en avais envie depuis longtemps! »

Elle se souvint que leur dernier vrai baiser d'amour datait de leur retour dans leur monde, presque cinq ans plus tôt. Puis, Jude avait rejoint sa petite amie, avec laquelle il était sortie pendant un mois à peine. Ensuite, Jude et Lucie n'avaient plus vraiment osé mettre le thème de leur relation au grand jour et elle avait quitté l'Angleterre. Leurs relations de vacances n'avaient jamais réellement eut d'importance. Sauf deux ans plus tôt où leurs baisers n'avaient rien eut de romantique. Seul le sexe avait compter… Mais cette fois… Elle lui apprit

« Je reviens ici pour de bon.

- Quoi ? »

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire, et après quelques secondes, un large sourire fendit son visage.

« En Angleterre ?

- Bah oui, gros bêta ! Ici, on est en Angleterre! Se moqua-t-elle en lui pinçant la hanche.

- C'est… génial. »

Il oublia instantanément qu'il avait une petite amie ces temps ci -ça n'avait d'importance, elle ne serait pas la première qu'il plaquerait sans explication parce qu'il avait trouvé mieux… Sauf qu'il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais mieux que Lucie. Il l'attendait depuis des années.

« Tu veux vivre ici ? Enfin… dans mon appart… »

Elle plaqua ses mains contre le bas ventre de Jude. Elle avait perdu sa virginité avec lui deux ans plus tôt. Une relation dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé. Mais en le revoyant, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie. Aucune de ses relations avec les garçons de son école ne l'avait contenté… alors que Jude…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, jouant avec sa langue, titillant la sienne en glissant sa main entre ses jambes.

« Tu es d'accord donc, je suppose ? Souffla-t-il contre son oreille en interrompant son baiser.

- Mmh… » gémit elle alors qu'il descendait pour embrasser sa poitrine.

Il rit sur son ventre et retira complètement les couvertures qui étaient sur leurs deux corps. Il glissa ses lèvres contre ses seins, puis sur son ventre qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration avant de continuer plus bas en soupirant

« Laisse moi voir ce tatouage de plus près… »

Elle rit et son ventre se souleva d'avantage alors qu'il embrassait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le souffle de Jude balaya son sous vêtement et elle se sentit fondre. Il se releva et planta son regard dans le sien

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… ton corps… ton sourire… tout toi… » dit il en l'embrassant.

Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et enroula ses hanches avec ses jambes, le forçant à se rapprocher.

« Tu devrais me le prouver dans ce cas… »

Il l'embrassa délicatement, avec tout l'amour dont il était capable et souffla

« Quand tu veux…

- Maintenant. » ronronna-t-elle, en faisant une moue purement Malefoyienne qui le fit sourire.

Il fit simplement glissé son boxer contre ses jambes et la déshabilla du regard -avant de vraiment le faire. Il redescendit vers ses cuisses, et embrassa son intimité nue. Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'à Poudlard, il était connu chez la gente féminine pour être un professionnel de ce traitement. Elle le laissa faire en se cramponnant au drap. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre expressive dans ces situations, mais elle se sentait décoller. Il se releva brusquement, la laissant au bord de l'orgasme.

« Tu voulais pas partir sans moi quand même ? La provoqua-t-il.

- Partir où ? »

Il se pencha à son oreille et en la pénétrant, souffla d'une voix extrêmement séduisante et suave

« Au septième ciel… »

Il fit quelques vas et viens en elle, alors qu'elle jouissait déjà, avant lui -à son plus grand déplaisir. Il la suivit de peu et s'écroula en elle et sur elle.

« Tu ne m'as pas attendu… grogna-t-il.

- Je t'attendrai la prochaine fois. »

Il se souleva et rit

« La prochaine fois ?

- Je suis revenu pour toi. Juste pour toi. Je savais que tu revenais vivre ici. Harry me l'as dit. Mais… j'avais envie d'être prés de toi… »

Il se figea et fouilla ses iris à la recherche d'une réponse à une question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps. Il finit par la poser

« Tu m'aimes toujours ? »

Elle ne le lui avait plus dit -même en temps qu'ami- depuis leur retour dans leur monde. Elle le corrigea

« Depuis toujours serait plus exacte. »

Il réfléchit un instant, puis en s'allongeant à ses cotés raconta

« Tu sais, quand on est retourné dans le passé… Harry m'avait dit que le jour où je serais prêt à être avec toi, il serait peut-être trop tard… Je suis heureux de voir que tu m'as attendu. »

Elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne

« Je t'ai toujours attendu, et je t'attendrai toujours… quoi qu'il se passe. »

Elle doutait à présent qu'il veuille d'elle. Jude avait toujours été comme ça: à reculer quand elle avançait et vice versa. Elle craignait qu'il parte, comme la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle s'était réveillé toute seule. Il tourna la tête vers elle et comprit qu'elle avait peur qu'il l'abandonne une fois de plus. Il caressa sa joue du dos de la main et la rassura en une phrase

« Et que dirais tu de ne plus m'attendre ? Je suis prêt… pour toi. »

_Listen,  
Do you want to know a secret,  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh._

_Closer,  
Let me whisper in your ear,  
Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you._

**_Note de fin: Si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait tout drole... J'ai les larmes aux yeux comme une conne... --' on se moque pas. JE suis très trop émotive parfois... J'espère en tout cas que tout ça vous a plu. Et vous remarquerez que ces jude et lucie sont ceux que vous connaissez. et pas ceux qui n'existe pas encor' dans le nouveau futur (modifié)... je sais pas si vous comprenez xD donc, il y a surement des choses qui ont changé. après, à vous de voir tout ça... de vous imaginez le futur que vous voulez pour nos héros. mes héros ... xD Jude, Lucie et Lucas vont bien me manquer XD_**

**_bisous bisous... j'espère toujours atteindre les 350reviews meme si je crois plus vraiment pas ça possible. mais comme je le dit toujours: l'espoir fait vivre les imbéciles..._**

**_Bisous, merci merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout... j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu un seul instant _**

**_Kitty_**


End file.
